


In Denial

by HJ1



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Clexa, Elyza is flirtatious and horny, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, VERY VERY VERY slow burn, Walking Dead AU, clexa au, in future chapters, lexark, nothing to do with the actual plot of FTWD, trying to make it all about Alicia and Elyza but with a plot that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJ1/pseuds/HJ1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark gets separated from her family in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse and Elyza Lex saves her. </p><p>Also, Alicia has never had feelings for girls before and she's in total denial about her feelings for Elyza, hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bigger problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206233) by [BadassCmd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassCmd/pseuds/BadassCmd). 
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107079) by [AntaresChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresChild/pseuds/AntaresChild). 



> This is my first fic on Lexark and on this site- I decided to write it because "The world has bigger problems than a girl who likes to kiss other girls" is a line that inspired me. Hope you like it. Feel free to comment. 
> 
> Chapter 13 is inspired by Once Upon a Confession. 
> 
> Try not to judge by the first chapters, I hear it gets better ;)
> 
> Definitely don't expect this to be zombie-filled, it revolves entirely around Elyza and Alicia.

Elyza Lex had been on her own for quite some time now. She had been alone far before the Zombie Apocalypse and she was used to it. In fact, the only difference now was the she actually got to put her fighting skills to good use and beat the crap out of Zombies which she enjoyed very much. She would have enjoyed it more if she could have shown off her skills to a pretty girl, but it was hard to find those around as of late. Either way, she kept on moving. She had held her own so far, she didn’t need anyone else.

\--------------

 

Alicia Clark was everything but used to what her life had become. Fearing for her life and constantly escaping the walking dead. She felt unequipped to handle it all, but she had been thrown into it and now there was no alternative now. She remembered having plans for her future back in high school, she had her whole life planned out really; she was going to go to college, graduate, find a job she loved, and then marry her boyfriend and maybe have a nice family. She was going to be happy. But all that was gone now and she had no chance of getting it back, no chance of any real happiness in the midst of an apocalypse. She knew that, but in her naivety, she continued to hope that maybe one day she could be happy.

 

Her family had been on the move for quite some time now and though she had always loved the idea of traveling the world, this was not what she had in mind. She wanted to stop moving, but that was not an option. Every now and then, they would find some place that seemed safe, they would stay there for a long time, up to months; and for a while, Alicia would tell herself it would all go back to normal. Then, it was time to move again when the dead came to their doorstep.

 

This was their life now, but at least she had her family: her mom Madison, her brother Nick, her stepfather Travis and stepbrother Chris, and some people she might even dare call friends: Ofelia and her father Daniel Salazar, and then there was Victor Strand, who had been helping them for a while. So at least she had them in all this mess, that was, until a day ago.

 

They had stopped in a compound they found for some supplies, and though they were usually on the lookout, the dead had taken them by surprise this time. They barely had any time to go to pack up the supplies they needed before loading their trucks, but Alicia was unaware of the situation. She had wandered off on a bike thinking the area was safe.

 

She loved biking, it made her feel free. She even had her IPod on and she almost let herself enjoy the moment until she realized she had been out for a while and it was time to go back. As she headed back, however, she found dozens of Zombies and she couldn’t move past them. If she tried to go back that way, she knew she would be killed so she had to keep going the opposite way, away from her family. She was pedaling as fast as she could to find a way to maybe go around the zombies but she found no way but forth since they were coming from every side. She biked for what felt like hours and then she glanced back to see how close they were but the moment she did, she ran into an open door of an abandoned car and flew off the bike. She was dragged along the concrete from the force of the hit.

 

It hurt bad. She was in a lot of pain and unable to move as she saw the dead moving closer and closer. She was on the verge of passing out, until she saw blonde locks of hair moving swiftly. She couldn’t quite make out who it was but it was certainly someone who was not dead. She could only see their back as they yelled out Karate sounds like “ha!” and “Hi-yah” as the woman (she could tell it was a woman from her curvy physique) relentlessly shot at the zombies while simultaneously fighting them with impressive moves. And in a matter of seconds, all the zombies near her had dropped and the last thing Alicia saw was the blonde approaching her with a smile on her face. And then pitch black.


	2. She’s Australian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia wakes up and finally meets the blonde that saved her.

Alicia woke up startled, half expecting to be tied up in some warehouse. People were not particularly friendly in a Zombie Apocalypse. But she hadn’t been tied up and it wasn’t an abandoned warehouse.

 

She was in what appeared to be an abandoned house with barely any furniture except for a wooden highchair and a dirty couch. She had been laying on the floor, which she resented seeing as it was very uncomfortable and yet she had a blanket on top of her.

 

She heard a squeaking coming from the door and she panicked. She looked for anything she could grab to defend herself as she rose quickly from the floor. She found a baseball bat on a corner and she took it as she rushed to the door to face whomever was about to enter.

 

“Fucking shit!”, yelled the blonde as she dodged the bat Alicia had swung at her. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” said the blonde-haired woman as she laughed and turned to face Alicia.

 

 _She’s Australian_ , Alicia thought to herself after she heard the woman speak. Alicia pointed the bat at her to push the woman away from her but as soon as she did, the woman had swiftly taken it from her hand and Alicia was suddenly unarmed.

 

“You have to hold it with both hands or then someone can rip it off those beautiful long fingers just as easily as I did” spoke the blonde and as she handed the bat back to Alicia she said: “Here. Keep it; I think it suits you better than me. I’m more of a gun and knife person anyway”.

 

Alicia was stunned trying to comprehend the situation. The blonde just stared at her and smiled waiting for Alicia to react. Alicia opened her mouth to speak and she saw the blonde raise her eyebrows in anticipation. “Who are you?” Alicia finally spoke.

 

“Elyza Lex, blonde hot Australian who’s great with guns and with her fingers” she said as she winked at Alicia and laughed.

 

 _Is she flirting with me?_ _In the middle of a zombie apocalypse?_ Alicia thought to herself.

 

She was completely taken aback by Elyza’s manner that she had spaced out when Elyza had asked for her name.

 

“What?” Alicia asked.

 

“Your name babe. Do you have one?” spoke Elyza as she took a bite of a Snickers and sat on the counter of the small kitchen.

 

 _Babe? And where’d she get those?_ Alicia wondered. It wasn’t until this moment that she had realized how hungry she was.  

 

“Alicia” She finally answered after a long moment.

 

"Hungry _Alicia_?” asked Elyza as she emphasized Alicia’s name. Almost as if trying it on her tongue.

 

“No” Alicia lied.

 

“You must be. Here” spoke Elyza as she handed her another Snickers bar that she took from a backpack she had been carrying. Alicia took it almost involuntarily and instantly began unwrapping and eating it.

 

“Sorry I don’t have any real food. I called for pizza but it’s been hours. I don’t think they’re coming” she joked.

 

There was a hint of a smile on Alicia and Elyza had noticed so she smiled back.

 

“We can’t stay Alicia. Grab the bat and lets go”. Elyza was grabbing her own backpack and the blanket Alicia had had on her as she was preparing to head to the door.

 

“Where’s my family?” Alicia asked sternly

 

“Your family? I didn’t see anyone when I saved you. You’re welcome by the way”

 

She would have thanked her for saving her, but something about the woman irritated her. “I have to find them. I have to go” Alicia said as she moved past Elyza ignoring her completely, and headed out.

 

Elyza was surprised and she simply smiled as the young girl moved past her and gave her her back as she went outside.

 

Elyza followed her and moved towards her own motorcycle, parked right outside the cabin. She tied her backpack to the back and put her keys in the engine and started it, but as she looked up, Alicia had kept on walking, moving further away from her. _Where in the hell was this girl going?_ Elyza thought to herself.

 

She got on the bike and slowly advanced to catch up with Alicia.  “Where are you going Alicia?”

 

“To find my family”

 

“You don’t even know where they are. And I bet you don’t even know where You are, babe”

 

Alicia had been avoiding eye contact the entire time, but at this she stopped and looked at her and angrily replied: “That’s because you kidnapped me and now I’m lost! I have to go back and find them. And stop calling me babe.”

 

Elyza wanted to laugh at this but she had noted that the girl was more than angry. She looked genuinely scared.

 

“Alright. I’ll take you back Ok. If you keep wandering around like this on your own you’re going to get yourself eaten” Elyza said in a softer tone this time.

 

"I’m fine. I don’t need your help” Alicia responded, avoiding eye contact yet again.

 

“Ok then. I’ll get going. Hope you find your family. I’m sure you can make it back to where you were in about a 3 day’s walk, maybe 4” Elyza said as she made the engine roar and prepared to take off.

 

“3 day’s walk!? How far did you take me?”

 

“Not that far on a motorcycle. But far if you’re walking” She said, unable to hide her taunting tone. “Bye then” She said as she put on her glasses, but then Alicia held her arm and stopped her.

 

“Wait” There was a long pause. “Can you take me back?” Another pause. “Please”. Pleaded Alicia.

 

Elyza gave her a smirk and then said: “Since you asked so nicely. Hop on!”

 

“On the motorcycle?” Asked Alicia, as if she had somewhat thought there was some other vehicle to use.

 

“What, you don’t like it? This is my baby and there’s no other car. Besides, how else do you think I get all the girls to wrap their arms around me?”

 

Alicia couldn’t believe this woman had the nerve to keep flirting and joking with her. There was nothing funny about the situation and she couldn’t help herself when she gave the blonde a huge eye roll; Elyza smiled at that anyway.  But Alicia knew she had no choice and she moved to get on the motorcycle behind Elyza, who handed her a helmet she hadn’t even noticed she was carrying.

 

Alicia wanted to hold on to the back of the bike but before she had the chance, Elyza held both of Alicia’s hands and put them around herself. “Better hold on tight babe. You’ll fly off otherwise” she said.

 

Alicia couldn’t see her face but she was sure the blonde was smirking as she made the engine roar again and the motorcycle took off. It felt like she was going ridiculously fast, and though she would never admit it, she was glad Elyza had made her hold on to her. She really would have flown off otherwise, but that didn’t stop Alycia from rolling her eyes again at the woman who insisted on calling her “babe” despite her evident annoyance at the word.


	3. Saving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to her family, Alicia and Elyza encounter some speed bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity's sake, asume all italics are thoughts (Alicia's or Elyza's- I'm sure you can figure out which.)

They had been driving for a while when Elyza pulled over at a gas station to fill up the tank.

“Help yourself. Grab some snacks or whatever floats your fancy.” She claimed as she pointed to the abandoned convenience store. “Do you need cash?” she asked jokingly, inciting a smile from Alicia.

“Do you want anything?” Asked Alicia. She was finally warming up to the woman.

Elyza stared at Alicia, gave her a flirtatious look and then began moving towards her with some exaggerated hip movement. “Well, since you asked…”

“I meant to eat.” Alicia rolled her eyes.

“So did I” said Elyza as she winked at her. _This woman is incorrigible_ , thought Alicia as she rolled her eyes.

“I’m afraid it looks like you’ll starve to death” said Alicia with a tone that almost sounded as if she were flirting back. _Did I just flirt with her?_ she thought for a moment before she brushed the idea aside, grabbed her bat, turned around and went inside to grab something to eat.

The place looked like it had been ransacked, but there was still food around. The store reeked of expired food, but she ignored the smell as she looked for canned goods and anything nutritious that wasn’t rotten. She began moving towards the back of the store, kicking objects out of her way attempting to find anything worth grabbing. She was struggling to find anything in the mess.

Suddenly she heard a huge thump. She jumped in her spot and turned, only to notice it was just the back door.

“You alright in there?” she heard Elyza yell from outside.

“Yeah, I’m fine” she yelled back, trying to control her breathing. _It was just the door. Calm down._

Just as she looked to where the door had shut, she noticed cans by the floor. “Finally”. She headed towards them.

Abruptly, something gripped her ankle and tripped her over. She screamed as she fell hard on the floor, dropping her bat, which rolled away from her. It was a walker. It had been trapped under the shelves and it was pulling her leg closer to it’s mouth. Alicia desperately tried to kick its face to avoid being eaten, and just when it seemed like that was it for her she heard a gunshot. The walker’s face was gone and the grip on her leg loosened. She immediately pulled her leg and backed away as fast as she could until she felt the wall at her back. Elyza had shot it straight in the head.

“That was my last bullet. Oh well, I’m not a fan of revolvers anyway. You Ok babe?” Elyza asked as she moved towards Alicia in the calmest manner and as she tossed the gun. _Oh, she was armed._ She took Alicia’s bat and handed it back to her after she helped her up.

“Yeah” Answered Alicia as her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. “I’m good”.

“I’d never let a pretty girl like you get eaten by those things. If you’re to get eaten, it will be by me, I promise you that.” she replied with a smile on her face. Alicia gave a quick but genuine laugh because although the woman had an outrageous sense of humor, it put her at ease.

“I filled the tank. Grab some more things and let’s go before another one shows up.” Said Elyza as she looked around and filled her bag with food. They got back on the motorcycle and returned to the road, but the sun had started to set.

“We have to find a place to stay. It’s not safe to drive around at night. One of those might pop out of nowhere. We’ll be back on the road….” said Elyza.

“My family…” interrupted Alicia.

“Hey look, I told you I’d get you back to your family and I will. Ideally, you’d have to be in one piece though. So how about we stop by someplace, we’ll eat, rest and be back on the road by sunrise alright?”

Alicia gave a sigh. She wanted to protest but the truth was that she was tired and hungry. So she just nodded and involuntarily felt herself lean on Elyza’s back as she drove, almost unable to keep her eyes open from the exhaustion.

  
\------

  
They had been passing multitudes of houses for a while before Elyza finally pulled to a halt in front of one of them on a quiet street.

“I’ll check the inside. Don’t go too far” said Elyza as she walked to the house.

“Wait!” said Alicia as she quickly followed her and rushed to her side. “I’ll go in with you”.

Elyza smiled and nodded. “Hold your bat tight, and swing at anything that moves that isn’t hot as fuck” she said as she pointed at herself in that last part.

They slowly opened the door and went inside. Elyza went upstairs after checking the first floor. Alicia went outside into the garden. There was a pool and kid’s floats on it as well as a slide. She began to wonder about the family that had lived there, but she preferred not to.

Then, she heard a sound coming from what seemed like the fence. It was covered in bushes and she couldn’t tell what it was until she saw a walker coming through a huge hole on the fence. The walker was gigantic. Maybe 6 feet tall. She yelled for Elyza and started backing up without looking away from the zombie. She decided it was now or never and when it got close she swung at it, but it barely budged, it just kept moving closer to her. She backed up slowly but without noticing she fell into the pool. The zombie fell after her.

She tried to swim away but it held her and she struggled to fight it off. She couldn’t manage to swing her bat, being in the water and this close to it.

Elyza appeared in the balcony with a shotgun. She aimed at the zombie and pulled the trigger but the gun was empty. “Damn it!” she yelled.

She moved back to get some momentum and then she jumped from the second floor right at the zombie and hit it with her shotgun as she fell onto the pool. She got him right in the head with the gun and on top of that, his head slammed into the edge of the pool, and then it stopped moving.

“Gotcha fucker!” she yelled with pride as she floated on the pool. She turned to Alicia and said with her usual smile: “Found a gun” as she held her shotgun high. “No bullets, but they have to be somewhere in the house right. You alright babe?”

“Yeah” spoke Alicia as she swam towards the edge of the pool and pulled herself up. Elyza followed her.

“Saved you twice in one day, I think you owe me a kiss. Zombie apocalypse rules.” Said the blonde.

“In your dreams, and besides I'm wet!” Alicia answered in disgruntlement. _Crap!_   She thought, instantly regretting her comment and cursing herself knowing the kind of reaction her answer would incite in the blonde.

“Yeah, I have that effect on people,” responded Elyza tilting her head sideways and playing coy. “Now let’s eat cuz I don't know about you but I'm fucking starving”.

“We're wet” said Alicia as she pointed at both of them. _How where they supposed to eat like that?_

“Guess we'll have to eat naked then” she answered.

“Do you ever stop flirting?” Asked Alicia, frustrated with the blonde who was now squeezing the water out of her hair and removing her jacket.

“What can I say? When I want something, I got for it,” she said as she walked back inside and headed upstairs to the only decent looking bedroom. Alicia followed.

“I need new clothes. Dry ones”, spoke Alicia as she got rid of her jacket and buttoned up flannel, leaving her in her shorts and a top.

“Well it's all empty on this floor so good luck with that” spoke Elyza as she began removing her top right there as if no one else was in the room.

Alicia stood there in surprise with her mouth slightly open as the blonde continued undressing. Elyza quickly got rid of her boots, and was now removing her jeans, with her back to Alicia. Alicia couldn’t help but stare, almost subconsciously, at the blonde's beautiful figure as she stood there in nothing but her underwear.

“Like what you see?” Asked Elyza as she looked at Alicia's reflection in the mirror. Alicia had completely disregarded the mirror in the room, but now she was fully aware of it. That and the fact that Elyza had clearly caught her gawking at her because she could see her in the mirror. In that moment, Alicia turned red and forgot how to speak to which Elyza just laughed.

“Don't worry, I don't mind. Your turn babe” she said as she chuckled and turned around.

“What?” Immediately answered Alicia. “I'm not getting undressed” she spoke firmly.

“Well, it's either that or freeze and get sick. Your choice” responded Elyza as she got in the bed and grabbed some cans of food. “You coming?” She asked.

“What?”

“Well, this is the only bed in the house that is not filled with bugs or God knows what so we have to share. It's the only room with a functional bathroom too. I checked” Elyza clarified.

Alicia could tell Elyza was enjoying herself, eating from the can and sitting there with a huge smile on her face staring back at her knowing she was giving her no option but to share the bed with her.

Alicia sighed and went to the bathroom to get out of her wet clothes.

After a few moments, and once she was out of her clothing and left in her underwear, she yelled from the bathroom; “I’m coming out. Don't look!”

She heard Elyza laugh aloud and answer “Coming out of the closet? Oookaaayy”

Alicia made a loud noise of annoyance at the comment to make sure Elyza heard, and then she said once more “Seriously, don't!”

“Just come out before I finish the food!” She heard Elyza say with a mouth nearly full.

Alicia slowly stepped out of the bathroom double-checking that Elyza had her eyes closed, which she did. She moved towards the bed and tripped on an object, not enough to fall but enough that she breathed out a sound of surprise. She checked the floor to make sure there was nothing else to trip her and continued to the bed, when she looked up and noticed Elyza had one eye open.

“Hey! You said you wouldn't look!” She complained as she hurried to get herself under the thin covers.

“Sorry, just making sure you were fine.” Said Elyza, not bothering to hide her admiration of Alicia's body. “Here” she said as she passed her a can a food and a utensil.

“Thanks” said Alicia almost sarcastically to let the woman know she was not off the hook for peeking, but taking the can and beginning to eat it nonetheless.

 

\------

After they finished eating, they tossed the cans aside. Alicia making sure to keep her distance got comfortable under the sheets on one side of the bed, along with Elyza on the other side. Or at least tried to get comfortable. Unfortunately, the bed was small, the covers ridiculously thin, and the night was very cold. It didn't help that they were still in their wet underwear either. They were both shaking, though Alicia was visibly worse.

Alicia was facing away from Elyza but she felt when the blonde began reducing the proximity between them. She wanted to object but as Elyza got closer, she could feel the warmth she was craving. But then she was too close. She felt a bit of Elyza's skin brush her own.

“What are you doing?” She asked, voicing a clear discomfort.

“Calm down princess. Just trying to keep us both from freezing”

 _Great, now it's princess._ Alicia thought to herself. “I'm not cold” She lied, knowing how pathetic it sounded considering her voice was shaky and she had paused between each word precisely because of the cold.

Elyza laughed. “Yeah you are. Just relax all right. Promise I won't try anything funny” she claimed, but she moved closer still, and all of a sudden, Alicia could feel Elyza's breasts against her near bare back. Elyza still had her underwear on and so did she, but she could feel her soft skin on all the places that were not covered.

Alicia was uncomfortable with this kind of intimacy with the woman she had just met, but the cold was getting the better of her she told herself. Yet she felt so warm in the woman's embrace. She didn't even complain when she felt Elyza's arm wrap around her waist and pull her even closer.

There was no space between them at all now so Elyza's front was completely glued to Alicia's back. She could feel her heat, her breath on the back of her neck. It was so soothing. She felt something she hadn’t since the apocalypse began. Safe.

The feel of Elyza was almost a turn on. _NO_. She shook the thought out of her head. That was the cold speaking.

“Elyza?” She asked softly after some time.

“Hmm?” Responded Elyza giving Alicia goosebumps from the feel of her nuzzling near the back of her neck.

“Thank you for saving me” she said sincerely. She couldn't see Elyza but she was sure she was smiling.

“You're welcome. Good night Alicia” she said softly.

“Good Night Elyza” She replied, and then she unwillingly felt her eyes close and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Constructive Criticism? Or not. You do you.


	4. The Things I Do For Pretty Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia wakes up.

Alicia woke up missing the warmth of the woman that she fell asleep with. She turned to her side only to find that the bed was empty, Elyza was gone. She couldn’t find the blonde’s clothes either and she told herself that the woman had abandoned her and now she was never going to find her way back to her family as she got up from the bed and rubbed her eyes.

 

She turned back to look at the bed again to make sure she hadn’t imagined the whole thing. Had she really spent the night in a stranger’s embrace? In her underwear? What had she been thinking? Any other day, she wouldn’t have allowed anyone to come near her, much less when she was nearly naked, but she had let Elyza. She had let her not just come near, but actually spend the night with her, in the same bed, close enough that anyone who might have seen them for whatever reason would have gotten the wrong idea about them.

 

She felt strange though. She was questioning her actions now, but she had barely blinked last night aside from a minor grievance, which Elyza had pretty much ignored. The fact was that she had slept well, better than she had in a while. _That was it! It was the fatigue_. That was why she had excused last night’s actions, or so she told herself.

 

However, that didn’t seem like a good enough reason and she couldn’t get rid of the thought. She kept asking herself, how could she have let last night happen? She didn’t know the woman at all, except from small details like she evidently liked girls, and was a total badass -though she would never admit it to her- but these things meant nothing really.

 

Also, Elyza was armed, she found that out not long ago. And she seemed well trained by the way she handled her weapons around walkers. These details mattered. She could have killed her in her sleep if she wanted.

 

But then again, she had saved her, multiple times already. But that was strange too. Why had she saved her? She could have left her there to be eaten when she first found her, and every other time too. That sounded harsh, but that was the world now. There was no obligation to come to her rescue, yet she had. And now she was taking her back to her family without a single complaint, despite the fact that Alicia had been less than kind to her. Who in the hell was this woman?

 

In truth, she was thankful. She had thanked her last night, but she felt like it hadn’t been enough considering everything. She wanted to tell her that, but it was difficult to talk to her when Elyza seemed like she didn’t take anything seriously, not to mention she kept on hitting on her. She buried her face in her hands, unsure of what to think.

 

\---

After a few moments she checked her watch. It was 9 a.m. Much later than she had wanted to rise. _Damn!_ She pursed her lips. They were supposed to have left at sunrise, but she knew that that had been wishful thinking considering she was exhausted last night. Elyza must have been exhausted too to be fair.

 

_What now?_

 

She was still in her underwear, but strangely enough, she noticed that the room was rather warm, unlike it had been the night before.

 

She looked for her clothes, in order to get dressed, realizing that she had just thrown them to the side last night and that they were probably still wet because of that. _Dumbass, I should’ve hung them._

 

But then she saw they were hung on a chair by the door. She went to get them and then she noticed they weren’t wet at all. In fact, they were dry and rather warm. She knew it had been Elyza who had hung them and had somehow managed to dry them. _Thank you._

 

She took a deep breath in and then she could have sworn she smelled food.

 

She got dressed and went downstairs, only to find Elyza fully dressed and by the fireplace. _No wonder it was warm._ She hadn’t even noticed there was a fireplace the night before. There were many things she didn’t notice when she was around Elyza, which she blamed her for, since the woman was good at taking all the attention.

Elyza turned around. “Oh, morning babe. I was about to wake you up. We need to eat and get going. The smoke might attract someone,” she said as she put the fire out.

 

Elyza’s demeanor surprised Alicia; she spoke with such ease, she managed to make it sound like they were a couple waking up for breakfast on a regular day. Almost like she had forgotten they were strangers in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.

 

“You dried my clothes?” asked Alicia.

 

“That I did. Fireplaces come in handy. Cooked these on the fireplace too.” She said as she handed her a plate of eggs, bacon and bread.

 

“How did you find these?” asked Alicia, genuinely curious as to how the woman had gotten hold of the food.

 

“Went shopping” She joked and when Alicia raised an eyebrow at her, she explained, “I always carry bacon. And Bread. Had them in my bag from before I ran into you. They’re one of the greatest things in life, no way I’d go without them. And I found the eggs miraculously in the fridge, and some pans.”

 

“Eat” Elyza insisted as she moved to the kitchen counter while savoring the bacon in her hand.

 

Alicia sat down in the counter and got to eating. After a while she looked at Elyza.

 

“You said we’d leave by sunrise. It’s really late.” She claimed, expressing her disappointed by the fact that they could have gained time on the road by now, though she couldn’t deny that she had a good night’s sleep. At least she couldn’t deny it to herself. She certainly wasn’t going to let Elyza know that.

 

“Sorry. Thought you could use some sleep. You looked like you needed it.” Elyza confessed.

 

“You should’ve woken me up anyways” responded Alicia pretending to sound disgruntled but finding it difficult to be so.  

 

“I couldn’t get myself to do it. You looked too peaceful in your sleep.” Said Elyza as she stared intently into Alicia’s eyes.

 

Alicia was mesmerized for a moment by the look Elyza gave her before she broke eye contact and tried to lighten the mood. “What, now you stare at me in my sleep? Creepy much?”

 

Elyza laughed. “Maybe. The staring at you part, not the creep part.”

 

“I don’t know. You could be a stalker. Or a serial killer. I mean what are the odds that you’d find me exactly when you did. Unless you had been after me for a while…” she said as she tried to hide her smile and feigned an alarmed expression.

 

Elyza laughed even harder and Alicia couldn’t hide her smile that time. _She has a beautiful laugh,_ she thought.

 

“I promise you I’m neither a stalker nor a serial killer. Unless you consider that I’ve murdered pussy…”

 

“OH MY GOSH! I don’t need to hear that!” Alicia interrupted as quickly as possible as she nearly chocked and spat the last of her food all over the counter. The woman had the sense of humor of a 50-year-old man but fortunately for her, she managed not to sound as perverted somehow.

 

 Elyza just chuckled at the fact that Alicia’s face had gone completely red. Then she changed the topic.

 

“So good news. Guess what daddy found?” she said in excitement as she bent over and picked her bag and reached for something inside it.

 

Alicia remained quiet but she raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

 

“I’m daddy by the way. In case you didn’t get that. You’re welcome to call me that anytime” Elyza cleared up in her usual comical way.

 

“Good to know. I was gonna call you that but I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it so I kept it to myself” Alicia answered sarcastically.    

 

Elyza bit her tongue as she smiled because the brunette had actually flirt back. Even if just sarcastically. Flirtation was flirtation.  

 

“Bullets!!!! For the shotgun.” Elyza said as she finally pulled some shells out of the bag and opened her mouth to show her enthusiasm. “Oh and here” she said as she reached for an IPod and gave it to Alicia.

 

“My IPod!” said Alicia, unable to hide her smile and surprise as she instantly reached and took it from Elyza. “I thought I’d lost it when I hit the car”.

 

“I know. I kept it for you. Forgot to give it to you earlier.” Elyza smiled wide when she saw Alicia’s response.

 

“Thank you” she said honestly.

 

“You’re welcome.” Said Elyza as she got up and began singing a cheezy Britney Spears song to hint at Alicia that she knew. Alicia widened her eyes. _Oh no. She went through my music._

 

“You listened to it!” Said Alicia as she got up from her chair, incapable of hiding her exasperation. “I take back my thank you” she said, trying to bury her embarrassment while thinking of all the corny songs Elyza had probably seen in her IPod.

 

Elyza of course responded with a laugh. “Don’t worry babe. You’re secret is safe with me” and she added a wink.

 

Then Elyza’s manner changed as she walked towards Alicia and stopped right in front of her. She looked down quickly and licked her lips as if she was struggling to speak, and with a tone of concern she asked: “How are you feeling? Do the bruises hurt?”

 

 _Bruises? Oh, the accident._ Of course she got bruises from running into the car door, and probably from falling in the convenience store, and from the zombie the night before. But she had been so worried about finding her family, she had completely forgotten to so much as check if she’d been hurt.

 

Elyza must have seen them last night when they were both in their underwear and probably this morning, but Alicia had missed them when she got undressed the night before and dressed again this morning since the mirror in the bathroom was broken, and she’d only been in front of the working mirror in the room while fully dressed.

 

She just stared at Elyza as she considered all of that.

 

“Alicia?” Asked Elyza, pulling her away from her thoughts.

 

“Yeah? Oh, I’m fine” she answered, suddenly becoming aware of the pain and failing to sound convincing.

 

“Sure?” Elyza reiterated, sounding genuinely worried about Alicia’s wellbeing.

 

“Yeah. Really. I’m good” Alicia confirmed, giving her a half-truth. She hoped she would just let it go. And she did.

 

Elyza gave her a soft smile. “Alright. Let’s go. We still have to find your family. Don’t forget your bat”.

 

“Right”, she said as she took the bat and followed Elyza out the door. She was starting to like the weapon. Elyza was right. It did suit her.

 

 -----------------

 

They got back on the road. They were on it for a while and Alicia allowed herself to enjoy the feel of the wind in her hair. She closed her eyes and even managed to muster a smile while she listened to her music on the motorcycle.

 

Elyza glanced at her in the rearview mirror and smiled, though Alicia didn’t notice.

 

They were getting close to where Elyza had saved her, and hopefully where her family was. She knew it was a long shot that they were still there but she had to hope. Hope that they had somewhat stayed and were waiting for her. She didn’t want to think of the possibility that they had been forced to leave because of the walkers. Or that they had gone looking for her which would just make it harder to find them, if not impossible. The thought of never seeing them again because she was dumb enough to go on a bike ride alone made her sick and she felt her eyes get watery.

 

Elyza had noticed the change in her and it was almost as if she had read her mind. “We’re gonna find them ok. You’ll be reunited soon, and then you’ll never have to see me again.”

 

Alicia fought the tears and she was reassured by the comment. But then that last part hit her hard. _You’ll never have to see me again._ She hadn’t thought about that. Elyza was probably going to go her own way after Alicia joined her family again. The idea saddened her. Elyza, despite her audacity, made her feel light at put her at ease. She almost made her forget the current state of the world. She liked that about her. She liked her, as a friend.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elyza, “We’re here.” She slowed down the motorcycle as they approached the area where Alicia had been surrounded by the zombies. “How do we find them?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know. We were in a white truck and a blue car.” Alicia said as she looked around for them. She couldn’t see anyone near. Even the walkers had left. “Nick? Mom?” She began yelling.

 

“Ok then. Nick? Mom?” began yelling Elyza. Alicia gave her a look.

 

“Madison. My mom’s name is Madison. Nick is my brother.” said Alicia.

 

They kept going forward in the motorcycle while calling out for Nick and Madison until they had passed several blocks. Alicia was starting to lose hope.

 

She felt her eyes water again. Elyza was about to stop the motorcycle to comfort her when suddenly, “Alicia!” she heard from a distance. And then she saw them. They were held up in a house half a block away.

 

Elyza sped up to the driveway of the house.  “Mom! Nick!” exclaimed Alicia as she jumped from the motorcycle and rushed to hug her mother that rushed to hug her back along with her brother.

 

“Are you hurt?” Madison asked Alicia.

 

“No, I’m fine.” She answered.

 

Elyza slowly got down from her motorcycle and approached them as they parted from the hug.

 

“Mom, this is Elyza. She sort of kidnapped me…” began Alicia and Elyza extended her hand to Madison, but as soon as Madison heard Alicia she moved forward and promptly raised her hand and slapped Elyza as hard as she could.

 

“Mom what the hell?!” Alicia moved to step between Elyza and her mother. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are taking my daughter against her will!” asserted Madison.

 

“Fuck that hurt! Wow! Oh my … fuck!” Elyza cried out as she held her cheek.  

 

“Elyza, are you ok?” Alicia moved towards her now.

 

“So this is your mom huh? I see were you get your sass. A bit protective though isn’t she?” Elyza said still in pain from the blow.

 

“Elyza saved me!” said Alicia as she turned back to her mother.

 

“I thought you said she kidnapped you” said Nick who seemed rather clam and was simply watching the scene unfold.

 

“No. I mean yeah. She kidnapped me, but to save me.” Tried to explain Alicia.

 

“Babe, no offense, but you suck at this.” spoke Elyza. “What happened was…” attempted to clear up Elyza as she finally stood up straight coming down from the shock and pain of the smack, but she was interrupted.  

 

“Thank you Elyza but if you don’t mind I’d rather hear it from my daughter,” stated Madison in a menacing tone.

 

“Ok…” said Elyza as she took a step back and raised both eyebrows at Alicia as if to urge her to speak.

 

Alicia stared at Elyza and then at her mom. “Um, I was on my bike and I didn’t mean to get far, I just got distracted… and then… I was surrounded by them, the zombies and… I couldn’t go back so I started pedaling as fast as I could but then I ran into a car door and passed out. Elyza saved me. But … she didn’t know about you guys because I had gotten too far and she sort of … you know. Saved me I mean. She took me somewhere else. Somewhere safe.” _Gosh, I really do suck at this._

She didn’t know how to explain what had happened so she gave the short version of it. The reality was that she didn’t really want to explain what had happened, especially because she didn’t want to think about how she’d spent the night before because she knew if she thought of that she would get flustered.

 

“We were worried sick. Don’t go out on your own like that again.” said Madison.

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” said Alicia looking very guilty.

 

“Hey, thanks for saving my sister,” said Nick as he called Elyza’s attention.  

 

“No worries, just being a Good Samaritan” replied Elyza, relaxing a little.   

 

“I’m Nick by the way,” he said as he extended his hand to her.

 

“Elyza Lex. Pleasure to meet you Nick” she said as she extended her arm and they shook hands.

 

Nick gave his mother a look and tilted his head towards Elyza to encourage his mother to thank her as well.

 

Madison finally turned to her. “Well then, thank you for saving my daughter Elyza. Sorry I slapped you.” Elyza simply nodded at her.

 

After a moment, Madison spoke again, “We were just about to have lunch. Join us.” Elyza was about to refuse but before she did Madison continued “Please. As my way of making it up to you, for the slap.”

 

“Yeah” said both Nick and Alicia, one after the other.

 

“It’s good food. C’mon, when was the last time you had a home cooked meal? ” asked Nick.  

 

Elyza looked at all three of them and then nodded. “Alright. I guess I could eat. Thanks.”

 

Alicia took a breath of relief that she accepted the invite, and they all began moving inside.

 

“The things I do for pretty girls” whispered Elyza into Alicia’s ear as they went into the house and Alicia just rolled her eyes.

 


	5. What's For Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table talk where Madison tries to get to know Elyza better but Elyza gets busy with something else. Alicia tries to convince her mother to let Elyza go with them to regroup with the others.

Madison and Nick sat at the table and Elyza waited to see where Alicia would sit in order to sit opposite her.

 

“Mom, where are the rest?” asked Alicia as she took a plate from Nick who had begun passing some plates around and was serving the food.

 

“They went looking for you two days ago. We agreed we would regroup three days later at a spot we picked on the map.” Said Madison without removing her stare from Elyza.

 

“What if you hadn’t found me?” asked Alicia after considering what it meant to have agreed to have a regroup point in a limited time.

 

“I knew we would find you eventually. And even if we or they hadn’t found you in three days, Nick and I were going to stay until we did. We wouldn’t leave without you” said Madison, braking her stare from Elyza to look upon Alicia and reassure her.

 

“Yeah Lysh, we’d never leave without you” said Nick with a smile.

 

Elyza mouthed “Lysh” to bother her and Alicia smiled and gave an eye roll in response. Madison noted the interaction and it made her slightly uncomfortable that her daughter was so at ease with an outsider whom she had just met. 

 

“We went looking for you, when you disappeared.” began Madison. “We heard gunshots in the distance. We began packing because we thought it might be someone dangerous but then we couldn’t find you. Nick went looking for you but all he found was the bike in the middle of the street and glass from the car window.”

 

“The gunshots were from Elyza, she shot some zombies.” Cleared up Alicia. “She actually fought some without guns. She’s a pretty bad-ass fighter.” She added, slightly surprised by what she had just said. _What happened to not letting her know you thought she was bad-ass?_

Elyza hid her smile, knowing the show she had put on that day hadn’t been for nothing. Alicia had been knocked out of her bike and she was on the verge of passing out while Elyza had been fighting, and she wasn’t sure she had seen her kick zombie ass, or that she would have even remembered if she had, but she was sure now. And not only had Alicia seen her, but she thought she was bad-ass too, she had even said it out loud. 

 

“Cool” added Nick, clueless to the tension present at the table.

 

“Yeah, Alicia had gotten herself into quite a situation. She was pretty much surrounded when I found her.” Said Elyza trying to sound calm and giving Alicia a small smirk reminding her of how she had saved her and how she was aware of what she thought of her now, as she continued to eat while at the same time being mindful that Madison was watching her intently.

 

“Where’d you learn how to fight and shoot Elyza?” asked Madison in a tone that cops gave criminals on tv when they questioned them.

 

Alicia was going to stop her mother and remind her that this wasn’t an interrogation but she found herself curious as to the question her mother had just asked. She had spent a couple of days with the woman and hadn’t even bothered to ask her any question that might give her some indication as to who she was, so she turned to Elyza and waited for her answer. Thankfully, the blonde seemed very calm as she ate her food, and if she wasn’t calm then she was at least good at pretending she was.

 

“My dad taught me. He was in the military.” She responded simply. _Wow, military. No wonder she’s so good,_ thought Alicia.

 

“Where is he?” asked Madison very boldly.

 

Elyza looked up from her food instantly and Alicia could see that her mom had hit a nerve as Elyza’s face turned white, so she finally spoke. “Mom geez relax Ok. There’s no need for the 3rd degree.” She was afraid her mother was going to ignore her request to stop but luckily, she let Elyza be for now.

 

Elyza relaxed a little and smiled at Alicia as a thank you, and then Nick changed the subject as he drank his soup; “Nice bat Alicia. Where’d you get it?” he said as he looked at the weapon now placed by a couch near them.

 

“Elyza gave it to me, so I could defend myself. Though I’m not really any good at it.” answered Alicia, almost too quickly.

 

“You could learn. It’s not as complicated as fighting or handling a gun. I could teach you how to give a good swing with a good posture, using the least amount of force so you don’t hurt yourself or tire yourself out too quickly.” Answered Elyza with a smile knowing the implication in her words that they would be spending more time together.  

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Answered Alicia as she smiled at the idea of learning how to protect herself. And spending more time with Elyza.

 

“So are you going somewhere Elyza?” kindly asked Nick trying to make conversation.

 

Elyza had been staring at Alicia for a while but she rapidly moved her gaze to Nick to answer him, but not before giving Alicia a smug look, which had the brunette confused for a moment.   _What is she thinking now?_ thought Alicia. 

 

“Not anywhere in particular. Just anywhere safe really. Not exactly sure where that is, so I’m just on the move for now” answered Elyza. 

 

Alicia was glad Nick was there to lighten the mood. She knew her mother didn’t like strangers and she couldn’t blame her, but she didn’t feel like Elyza deserved the treatment she was getting. She hadn’t done anything to make Alicia doubt her so far, and she wished her mother could see that. While thinking of all this she reached for her glass to take a sip of water when she felt something on her calf. She chocked on the water the moment she realized it was Elyza’s boot. They all turned to face her but she acted casual, so they ignored her and returned to eating and conversing.

 

The boot was rising on her calf though and she was getting nervous. The table was small and she couldn’t really move or she would alert her mother and Nick, and she knew her mom wouldn’t take a stranger feeling up her daughter in her presence too well so she simply moved her legs under the table as best she could to try and shake off Elyza’s boot.

 

Unfortunately, the boot kept rising on her leg. She knew that if Elyza stretched her leg she would be able to touch her groin without a problem and the thought was making her nervous. She began turning red as the boot made it to her thigh but then she pushed it off with one hand under the table to prevent it from reaching where she knew Elyza was aiming.

 

“Can you pass the peas please?” asked Nick as he engaged in small talk with Elyza. Alicia reached for them with both hands while trying to hide her crimson face. Nick hadn’t noticed her face and Madison was too focused on Elyza to notice either.

 

Passing the peas had been a mistake though. The moment she used both hands to pass the bowl, she had removed her hand from under the table and hence the only barrier between Elyza’s boot and her groin, and half way through passing the peas she felt the boot between her legs.  She nearly dropped the peas but no one noticed. Except for Elyza of course, who gave a subtle smile that only Alicia detected. The entire time, Elyza kept her eyes on Nick.

 

 _Unbelievable!_ Alicia thought. She was astounded by how the blonde could manage to look so normal as she engaged in a conversation while at the same time feeling her up. Meanwhile Alicia had completely lost track of the conversation between Nick and Elyza while she was still trying to fight off Elyza’s boot with one hand. Then, they both turned to her expecting some sort of answer to a question, which she had clearly not heard. 

 

“What?” she asked nervously- Elyza’s boot still fondling inappropriate areas, though she had now moved to her thighs again and was slowly going up and down the rest of her legs. 

 

“Aren’t you going to eat your meat?” asked Madison as she pointed at Alicia’s plate. _Crap._ Alicia realized she had uncut meat in her plate and she would have to use both hands to cut it so she wouldn’t be able to stop Elyza from touching her.

                                                                                                                                                  

“Yeah. Right. Of course” Alicia answered getting even redder though she didn’t know it was possible.

 

“You have to cut it first” said Elyza with an evil smile, knowing exactly what that meant.

 

Alicia frowned at her and slowly removed her hand from under the table, reached for the utensil, and began cutting her meat while staring at Elyza who gave her a glance and returned to her conversation with Nick.

 

Her heartrate was rising. She could barely cut her meat as Elyza just played with her under the table. She couldn’t breathe either and she kept her eyes on her plate to avoid anyone’s eyes, especially Elyza’s at this point. It was a futile effort, Elyza clearly knew what she was doing to her and she was very much enjoying it. She had never met anyone as daring as this woman and she couldn’t believe the position she was putting her in. What was worse though was that she felt herself getting almost aroused. She told herself it was the friction, irrelevant to the fact that it was Elyza who was touching her.

 

She was finally getting to the last few bites.  Her throat was ridiculously dry and she was having a hard time swallowing, but she had to finish her plate.

 

“We’re going to spend the night here and then leave tomorrow morning as soon as we can.” spoke Madison, finally rising from the table with her plate. “Elyza, you’re welcome to stay the night before we leave in the morning.” Elyza was somewhat disappointed, Alicia could tell. It was clear what Madison meant. She didn’t intend for Elyza to go with them. Alicia wanted to protest but she needed to get out of there before she combusted so she finished her plate and got up right away. Elyza followed with her own plate after thanking Madison and so did Nick.

 

Alicia rushed to the bathroom and took a few minutes to catch her breath. She felt a flutter inside her while recapping what had just happened in her head. She pressed her legs together to relieve the tension between them and she shook the many thoughts that popped in her head.  She had to handle another thing now. She stepped outside of the bathroom and rushed to the room in which her mother was and shut the door.  

 

“Mom I think Elyza should come with us” she spoke firmly at her mother.

 

“Alicia, we don’t know who this woman is, we don’t know what she wants or why she saved you. She could be a thief for all we know. Trying to get our supplies.” Answered Madison while getting ready for bed.

 

 _A thief?_ Of all the things Alicia thought Elyza could be, a thief was the last thing that occurred to her despite being the most obvious answer. It could definitely fit into the story. She could have been a crook that could have stolen from them the second she found all of them had supplies useful for surviving- Elyza definitely seemed like a survivor. She could have actually been stalking them or her, and maybe she would have gone through with her intentions if she hadn’t found Alicia on the pavement and if they hadn’t been faced with the gang of walkers that forced them the other way when she did. She could have saved her just to get her back to her family and finish her original plan to suck them dry, which is why she hadn’t complained when Alicia had been asked to be returned. And the military thing, that could have been an excuse to explain her skills rather than admit that she was a criminal. It all made sense really but she didn’t want to accept it, so she continued bargaining with her mom.

 

“She saved me Mom. I would have died.” She said solemnly.

 

Meanwhile, Elyza had been heading to the room Nick told her she could sleep in, but she stopped once she overheard Alicia talking in another room. She stuck her ear to the door and tried to hear as much as possible. She knew they were talking about her.

 

“And I’m grateful that she saved you Alicia, but we’re leaving tomorrow to meet the rest a few miles north of here on a base we found that we think, or at least hope might be safe and I’m sorry but Elyza’s not coming.” Answered Madison.

 

“But mom..” tried Alicia in vain.

 

“That’s final Alicia. Why are you even so attached to this girl?” Madison paused waiting for an answer but nothing came so she continued, “She’s a stranger Alicia. Look, I know you want to trust her, but the world, the way that it is now, is not a trustworthy place and we can’t afford to trust just anyone.”

 

“What am I supposed to tell her?” Asked Alicia raising her voice, showing how displeased she was. _Damn, this girl was sassy,_ thought Elyza as she listened in. It was not lost on her that Alicia was being sassy to her own mother on her behalf.

 

“Did you tell her she could come with us?” asked Madison

 

“Well… no, but..” spoke Alicia.

 

“Then you don’t have to tell her anything other than goodbye tomorrow morning.” said Madison, which she quickly followed with “You’re sleeping in this room with me by the way”. There was no response from Alicia this time. Elyza knew what that meant. She stepped away from the door and headed for the room she was going to sleep in.

 

Alicia stepped into the room moments later while Elyza was removing her clothes to get ready for bed.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to..” she spoke, half closing the door and stepping back out so she wouldn’t intrude.

 

Elyza laughed. “You’ve already seen me in my underwear. We slept together remember princess?” she said, purposefully using those words knowing she would make the brunette nervous. Alicia’s face instantly went pink and she looked down as she spoke next.

 

“I got you some clothes to sleep in so you don’t have to sleep in your underwear.” She said as she handed her a shirt and some pants, still not making eye contact.

 

“Thanks” she answered as she took them. “Are we sleeping together tonight? In the same room I mean,” she asked, knowing the answer but wanting to bother the brunette a bit more.  

 

“Um, no. I’m going to sleep in my mom’s room.” Responded Alicia. Elyza could have sworn she felt a little disappointment in her voice as the girl turned to leave.

 

“I really enjoyed dinner” said Elyza with a smirk, stopping Alicia where she stood.

 

She stepped closer to her and leaned to Alicia’s ear as she lowered her voice, “I kinda had my eye on something that wasn’t on the menu though.”

 

Alicia moved away from her and turned to face her again. “I’m straight. Ok. So you can stop all this flirtation,” she said as she stood firm and finally looked directly at her. She seemed confident when she had spoke, but Elyza could see that her lip quivered.

 

“Not with all that flannel you’re not”, she pointed at the flannel shirt Alicia had tied around her. “But alright, I’ll let that slide. You wanna know what really gave you away princess?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow in flirtation.

 

Alicia stood there and crossed her arms in a very confrontational manner, unsure of what the blonde would say but thinking that nothing she would spit out could shake her.

 

“When I felt your wetness under the table” Elyza whispered and bit her lip in a cocky but sensual way. Alicia’s mouth dropped open and in shock, she took a quick breath in.

 

In a matter of seconds, she felt like she was suffocating, her temperature rapidly increased along with the pounding of her heart, and she began sweating uncontrollably all over her body. Elyza just stared, her smile growing wider than ever, with her lip still between her teeth. It took Alicia a few seconds that felt like hours to grasp what the woman had told her, and to realize the impossibility of it. There was no way she had felt her through her thick shorts, and Elyza had been wearing her combat boots when she had touched her so there was absolutely no possible way she could have known that Alicia was wet.

 

She finally let out the breath she had been holding. “No you.. I wasn’t. And you couldn’t have. Not that I was.” She stuttered.

 

Elyza laughed loudly and she leaned her head on Alicia’s shoulder to gain some balance. Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out as she blonde simply continued to laugh while leaning against her. She had completely screwed up. She had given Elyza all the power over her in that moment. As much as she wanted to deny it, there was no coming back from this one.  Nothing she could say would sound believable, she knew that. She had let the woman know exactly how much she threw her off balance. She probably thought she was actually attracted to her now. She pursed her lips in agitation and the second Elyza removed her head from her shoulder, she stepped away and rapidly turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

 

“Good night princess”, she heard through laughs and the closed door.


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza leaves. Madison, Nick and Alicia regroup with the others and they all run into trouble on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one get's confused by the chapter. There's a part that is happening simultaneously as another so those paragraphs are in bold.

Alicia woke up thinking of Elyza. She recalled the night before and how she had endured the biggest embarrassment of her life and she dug her face into the pillow.

 

Her mother was still asleep while she got up and prepared to leave. She packed all her things and went downstairs. She placed her bag in the living room and then began looking for her IPod on the dining table where she was sure she had left it the night before, when a sound from outside caught her attention.  It was the engine of a motorcycle. _Elyza._

 

She hurried outside. She found Elyza next to her motorcycle strapping her bag to it and her shotgun to her back. She lifted her leg to ride her motorcycle and Alicia moved quickly to stop her.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” she asked.  

 

“Look princess, I think it’s time we part ways. We knew we were going to have to eventually. You have to go meet the rest of… whoever you’re meeting and I have to go too.” Spoke Elyza very coolly. Alicia tried to hide her upset at the fact that she seemed unaffected by the idea of parting from her. Why was she leaving? _Oh no._ Had she heard her conversation with her mother last night?

 

 _You don’t have to go._ _Stay. I can convince my mom._ “So that’s it?” Alicia said instead of what she wanted to.

 

“I’m afraid so. Look, it’s alright. You don’t owe me anything babe. I didn’t have to save you.” Elyza said as she put on her glasses.  

 

“Then why did you?” asked Alicia softly. She hated that Elyza had put on her glasses because she couldn’t see her eyes anymore, only her own reflection, and the woman was hard to read behind all the flirtation, she didn’t need glasses to make her more impenetrable.  

 

Elyza smiled. “I don’t know. I’m not really the hero type.”

 

“But you saved me. More than once.” Said Alicia, trying to figure out at least why the blonde had saved her if this was going to be the last she would see of her.

 

“I’m glad I did. It was nice knowing you Alicia. And that sweet ass of yours.”  She smirked and winked. Alicia laughed, blushed and looked down for a moment before looking back up.

 

Elyza hadn’t shifted her eyes from her and Alicia couldn’t think of anything to say. It was not like she could force her to stay. Not like she really had a reason to. She knew it had only been a few days but it had been nice to have her around. She missed having friends and Elyza had become that in the short period of time she had known her. Crazy as it sounded, she was going to miss her and her indecent humor.

 

“Goodbye Alicia. May we meet again.” She said and then she leaned in slowly.

 

Alicia was caught by surprise by the closeness but she froze in place. The blonde just moved closer and closer and she saw Elyza’s lips approach hers. Alicia took a breath in and slightly parted her lips, but then Elyza moved past her mouth and she felt her lips on her cheek. She gave her a small lingering peck on it and Alicia closed her eyes for a moment and smiled at the action. _A kiss on the cheek. Of course._ Elyza leaned back and smiled. Not a second later, she adjusted herself on the seat and took off.

 

“May we meet again,” Alicia repeated to herself as she stood alone on the street and watched the blonde-haired woman disappear.

 

She pursed her lips and stood there in silence for a moment of two before returning inside. She walked back to the living room and continued with the search for her IPod. _Where the hell is it?_

 

Nick had just come down from his room. “Hey Lysh, where’s Elyza? Her room was empty.” He asked as he placed a cargo bag on the table.

 

“She left.” Answered Alicia trying to hide her grief and keeping her focus on finding the electronic device.

 

“Why?” asked Nick inquisitively.

 

“I don’t know. She said we had to part ways. I think she heard mom and I talking about her last night.” She said.

 

“What do you mean, what did you talk about?” said Nick as he placed some more supplies into his bag.  

 

“Mom wanted her leave. She probably felt unwelcome.” She said in discontentment at the idea that her mother had drove her away.

 

“You know mom loves you right? She’s just looking out for us,” said Nick. She didn’t respond. Alicia knew he was right, but she was still slightly upset.

 

“What are you looking for Lysh?” he asked seconds later after noticing how she was moving haphazardly across the entire first floor in search for something.

 

“My IPod. I thought I left it on the table but it’s not there. I can’t find it anywhere. Have you seen it?” she said in exasperation.

 

“No. Sorry.” He answered.

 

Madison came down at the same time. “Are you all packed and ready?” she asked. Nick answered her and Alicia ignored the question. “Where’s Elyza?” asked Madison.

 

“She left.” Responded Alicia dryly. Madison gave her a glance but the girl was evidently not interested in seeing her.

 

“Grab your things, put them on the truck. We have to go,” she said to both of them, ignoring the tension between her and her daughter. She knew Alicia was a little upset, but she also knew she’d come around. Nick helped Madison with her bag and took his own as they walked towards the garage where the truck was parked. Alicia remained in the house while they started the engine, still looking for her IPod.

 

“Alicia c’mon lets go!” spoke Nick from the car.

 

Alicia looked around. She was so frustrated that she couldn’t find her IPod. It was her haven and she needed it. It was not like she was going to be able to find another in the apocalypse. Certainly not one with all her songs. She didn’t want to leave without it, but it looked like she was going to have to leave it behind.  She fumbled through other stuff in a last attempt to locate it.

 

“Alicia, lets go.” she heard Madison say.

 

 _Damn it!_ She had to go and she knew it. She let out a sigh in defeat, gave the room a last look, she took her bat from the couch - _can’t forget this_ – and walked out to the truck with her bags.

\------

They had been on the road for quite some time before they finally reached the rendezvous point.

 

Ofelia was the only one to greet her with a hug. Travis asked caringly if she was ok, and the rest simply nodded or smiled at her return. They questioned her about her disappearance for a while and she gave short answers and left Elyza’s name out. They didn’t ask further, and Alicia concluded they were either disinterested in her responses or they had noted her displeasure at delving into the subject. Daniel had only asked if she had been bitten, to which she responded with a simple “no”.

 

Alicia thought they planned on staying where they had met but it was clearly not suitable for living circumstances. It had merely been a meeting place, so once they were all gathered, everyone quickly got back into the two trucks and they returned to the road. She, her mom Ofelia and Nick on one truck and Daniel, Strand, Travis and Chris on another.

 

They had been driving for a couple of hours and she had been laying in the back of the truck staring at the sky and the stars the moment the sun had set. She had been thinking about Elyza since she got on the truck and before that too. Being back with everyone, she realized why she missed her despite not really knowing her well. The truth was that her life had become quite miserable really. She barely smiled anymore, everything felt dull and the future felt grim. Elyza had actually managed to make her smile, laugh even and she hadn’t realized how much she had missed that until she had lost it again. Around Elyza, it wasn’t the zombie apocalypse, it was something else entirely; something filled with awkwardness on her part and sexual inferences on Elyza’s, but still. She concluded that she wasn’t attracted to her, no, but she did like her as a friend. And she had let her leave. She could have pushed harder to have her go with them. She could have kept her new friend, but she had let her go instead and now it was back to her new normal.

\----

 

The truck had been traveling at constant speed for a while and Alicia had kept her eyes fixed on the sky until she noted they slowed down unexpectedly. Madison had told her that the ride was going to be long, longer than a couple of hours, so she found this stop strange and she got up and looked at her surroundings.  

 

The road consisted of small houses on both sides and a church a little further down, on the right. She had heard the adults decide to take lesser known roads to wherever they were going because all the main ones were blocked seeing as how the police had road blocked most of the main roads when the outbreak took place. They were taking the streets that facilitated the drive and so far the driving had been smooth, until this abrupt stop.

 

The church ended up exactly to their right as they came to a full stop. There were two black jeeps blocking the road ahead of them. There were four people standing in front of them: three men and one woman. Two of the men were visibly armed and Alicia could tell they weren’t friendly.

 

Madison told her, Nick and Ofelia to stay in the truck and she stepped out of it. Travis and Strand stepped out of the other and along with Madison approached the strangers. Alicia looked over at the other truck and saw Daniel load his weapon discreetly.  Her heartrate rose.

 

“Is everything alright?” Travis asked the strangers.

 

“Yeah, it’s all good. Where y’all goin?” said one of the men who had a cowboy-hat on and was holding a double-barrel shotgun. They all seemed very jumpy; they were sweating and they all had bloodshot eyes, and it made Alicia very uncomfortable.

 

“We’re just trying to pass through. We don’t want any trouble” spoke Madison.

 

Alicia could see that all four of them were eying down Travis but mostly they were giving Strand very hostile looks. Meanwhile, the woman that had been standing with the men had begun moving away from the jeeps and closer to the trucks instead. Madison eyed her carefully.

 

“Big group ha?” asked cowboy-hat.

 

**The woman had approached the truck where Alicia, Ofelia and Nick were. She glanced at Nick in the front seat and then moved closer to Alicia and Ofelia in the back. On the other car, Daniel held his weapon and cautiously prepared to aim it at the woman as she eyed both girls sitting on the back of the truck. The woman was chewing what looked like gum or even tobacco with her mouth open and Alicia could see her teeth were rotten.**

 

“Yeah, look my family and I are trying to get somewhere safe…” Spoke Travis to cowboy-hat, but before he could continue Strand interrupted, “If you gentlemen don’t mind moving your trucks, we’ll be on our way.”

 

“Was I talkin’ to you?” asked cowboy-hat as he raised his voice at Strand and gripped his double-barrel shotgun tighter. The other armed man mimicked his action and held tighter to his weapon.  

 

**“What’d you got there?” the woman asked Alicia as she tilted her head towards a cargo bag in the back of the truck that had some ropes coming out from one end.**

 

**“I don’t know. Stuff.” Answered Alicia, her heart in her throat. She searched for her bat with her eyes trying not to attract attention but it was nowhere to be seen.**

**“Stuff? What kinda’ stuff? Like supplies?  We could sure use those, we’re a little low ‘round here” said the woman whose demeanor changed when she spoke the second half of the sentence.**

 

“It’s fine, we’ll find another way. Sorry to bother you.” Said Travis to the man as he reached for Strand’s shoulder and began to urge him to turn back to the truck as he moved back with him. He gave Madison a look so she would move back as well, and they all walked back to the trucks trying to hurry but not too much in order to hide their distress.

 

“Hold up” spoke cowboy-hat as he began walking towards them. Travis, Strand and Madison all gave each other looks, uncertain of what to do but they ignored the request and, before cowboy-hat could reach them, continued moving to the trucks until they had made it to the doors and Travis and Strand got back inside the truck on the left. Madison, however, moved past her door and towards the woman who was closer to her daughter than she liked.

 

**The woman moved to the very back of the truck and abruptly reached for the cargo bag. Alicia reached for it too. “Hey! What are you doing?” she was surprised at her own bravery. The woman then reached for her pocket and pulled out a knife, Madison yelled “Hey!” and dashed to stop the woman from doing anything. Simultaneously, Daniel raised his weapon which was now in full view and pointed at the woman.**

 

Cowboy-hat saw the weapon and shouted “Gun!” as he raised his own along with the other men.  The third man had been armed too apparently, and he had instantly taken his weapon out of the back of his pants and all three men had begun shooting at Daniel and the rest of them indiscriminately.

 

Daniel was about to fire at the woman but then ducked as he heard gunshots. Travis turned on the engine of his truck. “Get down!” he yelled at everyone in the car.

 

The woman and Madison struggled behind the truck while everyone was ducking and trying to dodge the bullets. Alicia was helpless as she saw the woman hit her mother hard on the side of her head and knock her to the ground. She raised her knife to stab her mother but then Alicia launched at her disregarding her own safety, but the woman hurled her to the pavement and turned back to Madison. She leaned over her, raised her knife in full force but then the knife dropped out of her hands and the woman fell on her side on the pavement.

 

She had been shot in the back. There was no way the bullet had come from the men because if that had been the case, she would have been shot on the side. The only viable place that the bullet could have come from was the church. The both looked up while seeking shelter behind the truck only to see a motorcycle fly out of the church window with Elyza on it holding a handgun and shooting at the men mid-air yelling “Surprise motherfuckers!”

 

The men were truly caught by surprise. Elyza got one in the chest and he dropped to the pavement straightaway, and while the other two turned to shoot at her Daniel took advantage of the diversion and got clean shots of their heads. Soon they had all dropped.

 

Elyza stopped her motorcycle in front of the jeeps and got off it; she began walking towards the trucks but paused and raised her hands when she saw Daniel pointing the gun at her.

 

“Non-hostile, don’t shoot!” there was just silence as everyone eyed her so she continued, “I’m Elyza” she said, thinking they would know who she was. She had half-expected Alicia to have told them about her but no one reacted to her words, and Daniel maintained the gun aimed at her. “Ok then, I’m not as popular as I thought I’d be. I won’t take it personally, though I am a little hurt to be honest” she said.  

 

Alicia was in shock as she barely managed to get up from the ground behind the truck.

 

“Don’t shoot, don’t shoot” said Nick finally as he got out of the passenger seat and moved to step in front of Elyza to block Daniel’s view. “She’s good, alright. She’s the one that saved Alicia” he said to Daniel and then turned to her, “Thanks Elyza.”

 

Daniel finally lowered his gun and Elyza her hands. “No worries. Good Samaritan remember?” she said with a smile.

 

“Thank you, uh... Elyza” said Travis as he got out of the other truck, followed by Strand. “I’m Travis, this is my son Chris” he said as he reached his hand and shook Elyza’s and used the other to point at Chris. Chris stood next to him, quiet, and evidently still in shock.

 

“Pleasure to meet you” she said.

 

“That was quite the entrance” said Strand, who didn’t bother hiding his admiration of Elyza as he looked at her. Elyza couldn’t help but smirk. “Victor Strand” he added a moment later. Elyza nodded in return.

 

“Nice shooting” was all Daniel said as he held Ofelia closer.

 

“You too” she said recognizing the man’s skills.

 

After some silence, Elyza turned to look for Alicia who had finally come out from behind the truck with Madison and she smiled when she laid her eyes upon her at last.

 

“Thank you Elyza” said Madison. Elyza could tell she meant it and she nodded at her and quickly returned her gaze to Alicia.

 

Alicia was pale and she had a slight cut on her cheek. She could see how Elyza’s expression changed as she saw her and took her in. Elyza seemed glad to see her but she flinched because she could see that she had been hurt.

 

Alicia smiled at Elyza to let her know she was fine. She got the urge to run and hug her, but she didn’t. Instead, she stood there and let a breath out, glad to see her again. That woman had perfect timing.

 

“Going somewhere Elyza?” finally asked Travis, interrupting a moment between the two girls he didn’t even know was happening. No one did really, except for the two of them.

 

Elyza turned to him to answer, but Madison spoke before she could say anything “Yes, she’s coming with us.” She spoke so decisively that she shut down anyone who would have argued.  

 

Alicia turned to look at her mother, who smiled at her and nodded. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard, and then she turned quickly to Elyza who seemed just as stunned. They smiled at each other and Elyza spoke at last, directing her words to Alicia “Guess I’m coming with you after all princess”. Alicia scoffed at the nickname but smiled nonetheless.

 

They all got back in the trucks, and Elyza on her motorcycle but not before she walked towards cowboy-hat on the floor now, and took the double-barrel shotgun in exchange for the regular shotgun she had as well as the ammo. Then, they headed to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering the relevance of Alicia's lost IPod. Keep it mind, I swear I have a point to make with it.


	7. "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza have an honest, late night conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little shorter (sorry), but at least it's all Alicia and Elyza.

Their last stop for a while was a secluded mansion, which belonged to Strand. He informed them that the manor had a very sophisticated and up-to-date infrastructure that allowed it to power itself, so they would have electricity and running water so long as the systems received the necessary maintenance. The place would be safe and its systems would allow them all to stay there for an indefinite period, which was why it was their safest bet, and hence why they were headed there.

 

It was nearly 2 a.m. when they finally arrived at their stop. The second they all entered the mansion, Strand stated that there were five rooms, two of which were master bedrooms and the rest had twin beds, he made it clear that everyone would have to share a room except for him of course and he headed to one of the master bedrooms.

 

Everyone was exhausted and they each headed to their rooms almost automatically paired: Madison and Travis to the other master bedroom; Daniel with Ofelia; Nick with Chris; and Alicia with Elyza to the other bedrooms.

 

Alicia threw herself on the bed as soon as she entered their room; Elyza closed the door behind them and leaned on it as she stared at Alicia’s limp body on the mattress. She looked beautiful just lying there with her hair all over the place. Alicia had closed her eyes but she knew Elyza was by the door staring at her, “What?” she asked Elyza.  

 

“Nothing. I was just thinking it’s a shame there’s two beds instead of one.” She said as she finally moved to her own bed next to Alicia’s. Alicia was too tired to bury her laugh so she let it free and Elyza bit her tongue at the feeling Alicia’s laugh gave her.

 

Alicia wanted to sleep, but she had to solve the mystery of how Elyza had showed up at just the right time. “How did you find us? How did you know where we were?” she asked.

 

“Lucky I guess,” answered Elyza. Alicia laughed again, not believing her for a second.

 

 Elyza liked seeing her like this, relaxed. She didn’t know if it was the exhaustion from having just gone through hell combined with the lack of sleep that was making her this way, but she didn’t care. She was just grateful to get to see her in this state.

 

Alicia turned her face to Elyza without moving her body and opened her eyes this time when she spoke, “I’m serious. Why did you follow us?” she said softly.  

 

“I didn’t really plan on following you.” she lied, “I heard you and your mom talking last night about… Anyways… early morning I might have, maybe, hypothetically speaking, broken into your truck in hopes of finding a map for my possible future adventures and I might have, maybe, found the base you guys talked about marked with a pen. Hypothetically speaking, of course” she said as she conjured up an innocent face to hide her guilt, never losing her comicality.

 

“You broke into the truck?!” Alicia said, raising her head slightly from the mattress, “to steal a map?” she added, only to express her confusion, and how absurd the idea was to her.

 

“Hey, maps come in handy in a zombie apocalypse. I lost mine a while back. And by lost I mean it got drenched in zombie blood. And I said hypothetically” said Elyza.

 

“You could’ve just asked for it” complemented Alicia.

 

“I didn’t take the map by the way, I just had a look to get an idea of where to go,” Elyza cleared up after a short pause as she began changing into more comfortable clothes that she borrowed from Alicia’s bag without permission. Alicia didn’t seem to mind, and she seemed to be getting used to having Elyza change in front of her. Alicia looked up at the ceiling but Elyza could have sworn her eyes lingered on her body for a moment while she was in between clothing, before looking away.

 

“Anyways, I left after I saw what I needed but…” said Elyza.

 

“But?” asked Alicia, keeping her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

 

“But we both know you couldn’t survive without me princess” she joked, earning yet another laugh from the brunette.

 

“The truth is…” Elyza began again but Alicia interrupted her without thinking, “I knew you were a stalker.” Elyza simply chuckled as she finished changing and laid back on her bed after pulling her hair into a loose bun.

 

“What I didn’t know was that you are reeeeaaally dramatic. I mean, I kinda knew you were into theatrics from when you plunged into a pool from the second floor balcony, but crashing through the church windows on a motorcycle yelling ‘surprise motherfuckers’ was… I mean, really? The only thing missing was background music. ” added Alicia.

 

“What, you don’t like grand entrances princess?” joked Elyza. They both laughed out loud at each others comments.

 

After a few moments of silence, Alicia spoke again, with a more solemn tone this time. “I don’t think we would have made it out of there alive if it hadn’t been for you. Thank you for saving…” _me_ , “…us.”

 

 _I did it for you_ , thought Elyza. She wasn’t one to usually shy away from feelings. She pretty much always said what she thought and she would have said it this time except she thought maybe it was too honest, too soon. She chose to sit in silence instead.

 

“I knew you heard me and my mom talk last night. I’m sorry about what she said,” said Alicia not long after.

 

“Don’t worry about it princess. Besides, your mom is right not to trust anyone. She was right about me too. I am a thief technically. I broke into your truck to steal your map remember?” she said.

 

“Now you sound like Nick, and my mom.”  Said Alycia as she turned for a second, to check Elyza’s expression. It was soft and warm so she supposed Elyza hadn’t been offended by what had come out almost like contempt. She was glad about it; she hadn’t intended to accuse her of anything. “How very mature of you to admit your wrongdoings” she added with a smile, pretending to sound like an adult.

 

“Good thing you’re not a cop. I don’t do well with those, though I do them well if you know what I mean,” answered Elyza, who could not help herself from taking the chance to be a little naughty.

 

“Gross”, Alicia giggled at the comment. “I’m an undercover cop actually. I would arrest you right now, but I’m too tired for it. I’ll cuff you tomorrow” Alicia said as she met Elyza’s gaze for a split second, only to see her biting her lip, and then Alicia went red at the realization of what she had just implied. She had meant it as an innocent joke, but what she was thinking after seeing Elyza biting her lip was anything but. _Oh crap!_ She immediately looked back at the ceiling and she felt the air in the room get heavy. She pushed thoughts of Elyza in a cop outfit and her cuffing Elyza out of her head. She was thankful Elyza was a bed away right now because who knew what the woman would have done if she had been closer to her. After all, she had a way of ignoring Alicia’s boundaries, and Alicia needed those with her.  

 

“I look forward to it babe,” answered Elyza with a grin, who noticed Alicia blushing and trying to force her breathing back to normal. She felt a tingle between her legs at the thought of Alicia handcuffing her, and she couldn’t help but smile at this girl who was always desperately trying to hide her emotions without realizing how transparent she was. It was adorable, but it made it even more difficult for Elyza to control herself around her.

 

There was a long pause and once again, the silence hung between them. “I kinda thought I wasn’t going to see you ever again.” Said Alicia, still avoiding eye contact while fully aware that Elyza was now sitting on the bed gazing upon her.

 

“Well, you weren’t going to, that was the … plan but… I needed to see you.” Said Elyza with a small pause, making sure to gage Alicia’s reaction to the sentence. Alicia had not expected that last part and she swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to say something though she wasn’t certain exactly what, but then Elyza continued, “you had forgotten something. I was on my way to wherever, when I noticed I had accidentally taken…” as Elyza spoke, she reached inside her bag that was placed by the bed, and Alicia turned to notice something familiar being taken out of it. She sat up straight and jumped at Elyza, almost falling atop her.

 

“My IPod!” she practically screamed as she took it from her. Alicia looked from the IPod to Elyza with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

 

“Anyway, figured you’d want it back… so I headed for the spot that had been marked on the map” said Elyza with a smile. Alicia simply held her IPod, pleased to have it back in her possession.   

 

After she was satisfied with looking at it, she looked up to meet Elyza’s eyes. They briefly stared at each other. _You look better in my clothes than I do. How can someone look so beautiful in pajamas and a messy bun?_ Alicia was thinking. Involuntarily, she took a quick look at Elyza’s lips, and then back at her eyes. Elyza gripped the sheets on her sides and breathed in as her look intensified. It was then that Alicia perceived just how close she was to Elyza as a result of having leapt for the IPod. She cleared her throat and moved back to sit on her bed, increasing distance between them again. 

 

Alicia was about to thank her for the favor of returning her electronic but she didn’t, instead she found herself asking her all the questions that were now troubling her, “Wait, you went to the base? If you saw me there why didn’t you give it to me then? And if you didn’t find us, how did you know where we’d gone?”

 

“Like mother like daughter” was all Elyza said.

 

Alicia was more like her mother than she knew; she was questioning her just like Madison had the night before. Nonetheless, they were reasonable questions, but Elyza didn’t want to answer them. The truth was that Elyza had indeed seen her and the rest at the base, but she stayed back and hung on to the device just a little longer. She had followed them discreetly down the road until they had run into trouble and Alicia found herself in danger, and that was when she had finally decided to step in. She could have answered her really, could have told her that, but telling Alicia these things might have meant telling her how and why she had really ended up with her IPod, and perhaps it was too soon for that too.

 

Alicia knew that Elyza was deliberately avoiding her questions, but perhaps if she asked the right ones, she could find what exactly it was that Elyza was avoiding. She knew that it was a lot of trouble for someone to go through to return an IPod; she could have gotten herself killed with that little church stunt. She told herself that Elyza could tell how much the IPod meant to her, but she knew deep down, that it was not a good enough reason to drive for hours to go find her and risk her life in the process for such an insignificant thing.

 

“Aren’t you gonna change babe? Or do you plan on sleeping with those clothes?” asked Elyza, interrupting Alicia’s thoughts.

 

Alicia looked down at herself; she had completely forgotten to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She didn’t get up from the bed, instead she moved across it and simply extended her body in full length and reached for her bag where she pulled out some PJS. There was no bathroom in the room and she knew she had to go to the bathroom in the hall to change but she was too tired for that. She decided to change in the room, under the sheets.

 

She got under the sheets and tried to change, but she struggled to do so. She heard Elyza chuckle at her useless attempts. She took her head out from under the sheets only to find Elyza watching her with her eye brows raised, and then give her a “Really? Under the sheets?” Alicia ignored her and went back to finishing her task. She heard Elyza scoff but she ignored that too.

 

It had been several minutes and she was only half way through. She considered just changing in front of Elyza. It was dark after all; Elyza would not be able to get a good look of her. Not like she hadn't seen her before, but that had been without her intending to be seen, this would have been different. _No. Bad idea_. She stopped herself. Elyza might interpret that the wrong way and she couldn’t afford that. She committed to changing under the covers.

 

 It took her a while longer but she succeeded at last. She turned to Elyza who had closed her eyes already. She adjusted herself in her bed and tried to sleep too. She was so tired, she knew it would be a matter of minutes before she dozed off, but a thought stopped her. _Elyza._

 

She didn’t know whether or not Elyza was awake, but she spoke anyway after some thought.  “You didn’t accidentally take the IPod with you did you?” No answer came for a few seconds and she assumed that meant that Elyza had fallen asleep.

 

“No” She heard at last.

 

Alicia hadn’t really had high hopes for an answer at all, much less this one. She didn’t ask anything else after that. No more questions were necessary. It was evident; Elyza had taken the IPod to have a reason to follow her. She had taken it for her, to see her again. The idea gave her butterflies. 

 

She didn’t bother hiding her smile in the dark, there was no point. She drifted into a peaceful sleep not long after, filled with thoughts of strands of blonde hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me about Strand's magical mansion that works even in a zombie apocalypse. It just does OK!?


	8. Will You Teach Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia asks to be taught how to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems this will be the average length of the chapters. I don't exactly plan for them to always turn out to be this length, they just do. I could make them longer but that would mean waiting longer and as a person who reads fanfic myself, I know I'd take (or at least I'd prefer) shorter chapters and quicker updates rather than long torturing waits. 
> 
> FYI, I recently named all the chapters for no good reason, so maybe take a glance at their names, also for no good reason.

Alicia woke up to find Elyza was not in her bed and her IPod was gone from the nightstand where she remembered leaving it. _How many times is this woman gonna take my Ipod?_ she thought as she got up and walked out of her room.

 

She stepped onto the balcony that overlooked the garden and found Elyza working out. She hadn’t really seen her fighting skills in action since she first laid eyes on her, and though she had caught a glimpse of her fighting the zombies in hand to hand combat that day, her memory was blurry.

 

For the first time, she actually got a good look of Elyza moving, and she was impressive. She was extremely agile as she moved effortlessly around the garden and took fighting stances while holding a knife in her hand. _What weapon doesn’t she carry?_ The movements and the air made her hair fly in all different directions and the whole thing looked like a movie scene.

 

_Damn!_

 

Elyza was wearing her fingerless gloves and her glasses, which managed not to fall throughout the training session she had just witnessed. _She looks even more badass than usual._ Alicia also noticed Elyza had her headphones on and was listening to her IPod to which a small smile escaped her lips. She kept her eyes fixed on the blonde and she hadn’t noticed the huge grin that took over her face in a matter of seconds.

 

It was a couple of minutes until Elyza noticed she was being watched; she looked up to find Alicia gazing at her in wonder. Elyza smiled and threw a kiss her way. Alicia blushed a little as she realized she had been caught, but she hoped Elyza couldn’t see her well from where she was. She rolled her eyes at the fly kiss.

 

“Isn’t that my IPod?” she yelled, as she pursed her lips to show her barely believable discontent at the fact that she had taken her IPod, though in honesty she didn’t really care.

 

“Come and get it princess!” Elyza yelled back.

 

Alicia smiled and went back inside. She was about to go down in her pajamas but she had a better idea. She went to her room and decided to put on some workout clothes, or whatever she had that would work for what she had in mind. She changed into them quickly and went downstairs to the garden with her bat, recalling Elyza having said that she would teach her to give a decent swing.

 

“Morning. How’d you sleep princess?” said Elyza as soon as Alicia stepped into the garden, closing the sliding glass door behind her. It was a hot day and Elyza was wearing a tank top. Alicia could see the sweat sliding down her cleavage without actually looking directly at it.

 

“Fine” she answered, “You stole my IPod. Again.” She added emphasizing the last part, trying to hide her smile after remembering Elyza’s late night revelation.

 

Elyza pointed at herself and said “Thief, remember? Did you expect any less?”

 

“What’s that about?” asked Alicia as she played with her bat to distract herself from how good the blonde looked despite being all sweaty.

 

“What do you mean?” responded Elyza, as she paused the music she had been listening to on Alicia’s IPod.

 

“The stealing thing. Were you really a thief before all this?”

 

“I was a lot of things before the apocalypse. I’m a lot of things now.” She said.

 

“Here I was thinking you would give me a vague answer. Thank God you didn’t,” answered Alicia sarcastically.

 

Elyza laughed. “I’ll tell you about it sometime. Soon.” Elyza put the hunting knife she had away in her holster and Alicia had a quick look at it. It appeared to be custom-made. She made a mental note to ask her about that too later on.

 

Alicia nodded. “Ok.” She said and accepted to leave the conversation for another time.

 

Alicia was softly kicking the bat on the barrel while still holding it from the grip when unexpectedly, Elyza walked closer to her. Alicia suddenly became very conscious of what little distance was left between them as she looked up to meet her gaze. She had put her glasses on her head and Alicia could see her look now, piercing as always. Elyza’s hand slowly reached up to Alicia’s face and she took a deep breath as she stood there not knowing what the blonde was about to do.  Then, she felt her hand on her cheek; Elyza carefully caressed the cut she had gotten from the struggle the day before as she examined it tenderly.

 

“Does it hurt?” Elyza asked. Alicia had forgotten she even had it.

 

“No” she answered letting out a small breath.

 

Elyza smiled. “Good. I’m glad you’re alright babe.”

 

“So um… will you teach me?” she asked, needing to say something to reduce the tense atmosphere that only she was feeling it seemed since Elyza gave no indication of being uncomfortable.

 

“There’s a lot of things I could teach you,” she said coyly, “So I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific princess. Wouldn’t want me to confuse your request for something else,” she responded.

 

Alicia was sure that if she stopped to think about every sexual comment Elyza made, she would she would end up stuttering and making a fool of herself even more than she already did, so she ignored the comment and clarified her earlier statement.

 

“Well, you said you would teach me to use my bat. Remember?” Alicia said with some disappointment as she considered that Elyza had not meant the proposition and perhaps she had only been flirting, so she had of course forgotten about it.

 

“I remember.” She said as tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“So, you’re going to?” Alicia asked, double-checking.

 

“Of course babe. At least that way, if I leave you for a minute, I’ll know that you’ll be able to fend for yourself and I won’t have to worry about you all the time.” Elyza said.

 

“You worry about me?” she said without thinking. Elyza smiled and nodded, and Alicia smiled as well at yet another revelation from her, but as soon as she realized just how big of a grin she had, she wiped it off her face. _Idiot._ She cursed herself for being so obviously happy at the idea that the blonde thought of her.   

 

“Are these clothes ok?” Alicia said, trying to reduce the tension once more.

 

“Well I’d prefer no clothes at all, but yeah those will do”, responded Elyza.

_Gosh, she’s relentless._ It was one flirtatious line after another and she found herself blushing and constantly trying to figure out how to respond. No wonder Elyza thought she was into her; everything about her gave her away. But she told herself it was not because she was attracted to her, she was just not used to this kind of flirtation from girls. She had gotten it here and there from boys before the apocalypse but not really from women. Flirting evidently came natural to Elyza, but not to her, so she figured she just needed a little more time to get accustomed and soon enough, she would stop looking like a dork which Elyza easily managed to make her look like.  Still, along with learning to use her bat properly, she needed to learn how to make good comebacks ASAP.

 

“Ready babe?” finally asked Elyza.

 

“Yeah” she answered.

 

“First things first, batting is all about preference so it’s not like there’s some set of golden rules that must be followed at all times, but I’ll give you the basics. Ok?” said Elyza.

 

“Ok.” Answered Alicia. “So, where’d you learn how to swing?” she asked in curiosity before starting.

 

“Baseball little league” said Elyza with a smile.

 

 “Little league!” Alicia laughed.

 

“Well it’s not like they prepare kids for a zombie apocalypse by teaching them how to whack someone in the head with a bat. I mean they definitely should, but they just don’t unfortunately.” she joked.  “Ok then, come here” she requested, and Alicia obliged by stepping closer to her. Elyza walked behind her and it made Alicia nervous.

 

“Little league” Alicia mocked once more.

 

“Didn’t even make it past 2 weeks” admitted Elyza.

 

“2 weeks! Do you even know anything about baseball or what you’re supposedly about to teach me?” said Alicia as she looked at Elyza with a questioning look.

 

“Don’t worry alright. I learned everything I needed to know. And trust me, I have a lot of experience with bats and zombies and connecting those bats with zombie heads” she said before getting on with the lesson.  

 

“The distance of the hands from the body and the height of the hands when you hold the bat is entirely up to you, so whatever you’re comfortable with.” Elyza stated. Alicia raised her bat.

 

“Spread your legs,” said the blonde as she reached with both hands between her legs and lightly pushed her thighs apart. _Crap, this was a bad idea,_ thought Alicia _._ She was thankful that she was giving Elyza her back so she couldn’t see how hard she was blushing. She hadn’t thought Elyza would actually need to touch her in order to teach her, but there was no way the blonde was going to miss out on an opportunity to do that.

 

“The distance between your feet should be twice your hip width. It’ll keep you balanced.” Elyza explained, her voice calm and confident as she placed her hands on Alicia’s hips. “Put your weight on the balls of your feet and not your heels, otherwise you might fall backwards”. Alicia simply followed her commands in silence.

 

“Flex your knees. And your back doesn’t have to be straight,” she said as she reached forward with her right hand and placed it on Alicia’s abdomen, and placed her left hand on her upper back to urge her to bend. Elyza was only inches away at this point and Alicia’s heartrate spiked.

 

“Now bend forward so your chest is over your toes. This way you have a better axis to swing around and you’ll be able to put full strength into your swing.” Elyza continued, seemingly normal.

 

“Last but not least, your bat should be in your fingers more than in your palms. And your hands…” she said as she leaned into Alicia’s ear from behind closing the distance between them, and reached for Alicia’s grip on the bat and gently moved them lower, “need to be lower so you have a better grip”.

 

Alicia tried to focus, but it was near impossible with Elyza this close to her. _Is it over yet?_ she asked herself. The touching was unnecessary, she knew that, so why was Elyza doing it? Although, the better question was, why was she letting her?

 

Elyza then took off her glasses and put them on Alicia, “And you’re set princess! Pretty easy right? Now in truth, this is a baseball batting stance and I know you’re not going to stand like this and wait for zombies to come at you, at least I hope not, but try and get the closest to this when you want to whack one OK?"

 

Alicia nodded, stepped away and turned to face her.  “Could you teach me to fight too?” she asked.

 

“Is that not technically what I just did?” said Elyza in confusion.

 

“Well yeah, but… you’re teaching me with the bat. I was kind of hoping maybe you could teach me to fight like you. Without the bat.” She said shyly.

 

“Think you’re up for it princess?” asked Elyza after a moment of thought.

 

Alicia nodded.

 

“I don’t know. Fighting takes time and effort. We’d have to practice every day. And you have to be willing.” Said Elyza with a small smirk.

 

“We have time. And I’m willing!” said Alicia almost too quickly and raised her voice a little out of excitement. She really wanted to learn to move like her.

 

“It also takes discipline and commitment.” Said Elyza, acting serious.  

 

Alicia let out a scoff. “Discipline? You aren’t disciplined.”

 

“Of course I’m disciplined.” Elyza said seemingly offended.  

 

“Oh really?” Asked Alicia in disbelief, “Discipline requires self-restraint and I’m pretty sure you say the first thing that comes to your mind and I’m also pretty damn sure you do whatever you want whenever you want to.”

 

“You should try it. Doing whatever you want. You might find you like it. You might feel free.” Said Elyza, changing the tone of the conversation all of a sudden.

 

_Free._ The word lingered in Alicia’s head for a few seconds. The last few times she had felt anything close to free was with Elyza, when they had been riding on her motorcycle with her headphones on, her music playing and the wind in her hair. She hadn’t really been doing anything and the world around her was coming to an end, but for some reason she had forgotten that, and she had felt free.

 

“And I will have you know I have exceptional self-restraint”, Elyza said as she stepped closer and locked eyed with the brunette, “You have no clue how much I’ve restrained myself. In fact, if it weren’t for my self-restraint…”

 

They were interrupted when the glass door to the house opened. “Good morning girls. Breakfast will be ready soon”. Madison. Alicia wasn’t sure if she was thankful her mother had stepped in, or upset about it.

 

“Thank you” said Elyza.

 

_What had she wanted to say?_ Nothing Alicia probably wanted her to say with a very short distance between them. Thank God she had Elyza’s glasses on. That way the blonde couldn’t have seen her expecting expression.

 

“I still want to learn”, Alicia turned back to her after her mother went back inside. She was not ready for Elyza to finish her sentence, so it was best to not let her finish it at all.

 

“Hmm. I'll think about it. But if I agree, you’ll have to do everything I ask. No questions.” Said Elyza.

 

“Ok. I’ll do it.” She answered without hesitation.

 

“Everything?” asked the blonde to make sure Alicia knew what she was getting into. Fighting was not an easy task; it had taken Elyza years of practice and a very devoted father for her to learn to kick ass the way she did.  

 

“Everything.” Affirmed the brunette.

 

Elyza raised her eyebrows at Alicia’s willingness to seriously train. Also, the girl had pretty much just agreed to do anything she asked and she couldn’t stop her mind from going places she knew the brunette wouldn’t approve of. She bit her lip at the many thoughts of telling Alicia what to do and exactly how to do it under different circumstances.

 

“Tell you what. If you manage to get your headphones and IPod back from me, I’ll teach you.” Said Elyza.

 

It sounded simple enough Alicia thought. _Just reach for the headphones and pull them_. The IPod was in Elyza’s back pocket so she would have to reach for it there, which was more complicated but not impossible she thought.

 

“Deal” she said, agreeing to the terms.

 

“Ok. Show me what you got princess,” said Elyza as she pressed play on the Ipod, struck a fighting pose and gave the brunette smug look.

 

Alicia charged at her with her hands extended to grip the cable of the headphones and rip them off Elyza’s ears. It wasn’t the most graceful move but it was the easiest she figured. Elyza moved to the side rather quickly and Alicia missed her completely. _Wow, that was fast._

 

“C’mon princess, you can do better than that,” Elyza said with a smile. Alicia fixed her posture and prepared to surge once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been caught! If you have made it this far it means you think the story doesn’t totally suck, so how about you leave some Kudos to let me know that and encourage me. It’s just there on the right. You know you want to, why are you lying to yourself!? If this were your story, I would definitely be leaving Kudos! You certainly didn’t read 8 chapters by accident. Ask yourself, WWED/WWAD (what would Elyza or Alicia do)? They would leave Kudos is what. Ok thanks. And if you already left Kudos, why are you still reading this you weirdo? 
> 
> Post scriptum, I hope you are all reading this in the comical tone it’s meant to be in. ;)
> 
> Post post scriptum, just so you all know how seriously I take this fic, I actually went through the trouble of looking up batting techniques.


	9. Towels Are Overrated And So Are Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia finds out something new about Elyza that she doesn't like. At All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much disregarded everything else I had to do to get this chapter done. The next one might take a while longer, just so you know.

Elyza and Alicia had completely forgotten about breakfast, and after fifteen very exhausting minutes of trying and miserably failing to take back her headphones and IPod, Alicia was completely out of breath. Elyza on the other hand, hadn’t even broken a sweat. Alicia handed Elyza her glasses back and looked at the ground defeated and disappointed.

 

“That wasn’t bad. C’mon, I need food… and a shower.” Said Elyza with a smile as she took Alicia’s hand and led them back inside.

 

They enjoyed breakfast with everyone and Alicia made sure not to sit anywhere within Elyza’s reach. No one would have imagined that breakfast in a zombie apocalypse could actually be pleasant and filled with smiles and a few laughs here and there. Elyza lightened the mood by being her usual charming and joking self. She had even flirted a little with the boys, a fact that Alicia ignored though it made her slightly uncomfortable. Overall, Alicia took it to be a success since no one was interrogated.

 

When everyone was finished, Elyza and Chris agreed to do the dishes, and Nick and Alicia to clean the table.

 

“So Elyza, how did you end up here in the U.S?” asked Chris.

 

“Well, my family and I moved here when I was a teenager because of my mom. She got a great job opportunity and my dad could never say no to her.” explained Elyza.

 

“You said your dad was in the military right?” asked Nick.

 

“Yeah, he was an army man. My grandfather too. And after my dad did his time in the military, both my parents decided a fresh start was definitely needed. That’s when my mom applied for a job here.” Said Elyza.

 

“He taught you how to fight?” asked Chris.

 

“Yeah. I told Madison, Nick and Alicia that during my interrogation.” She said with a wink aimed at Nick who then interrupted.

 

“It wasn’t an interrogation… exactly,” he said, not fully believing his own words.

 

“There were no hand cuffs, so definitely not an interrogation,” added Alicia as she shot Elyza a smile.

 

“Or Miranda rights apparently, Madison was kinda brutal” said Elyza.

 

“She wasn’t that bad,” said Nick.

 

“I thought she was gonna kill me with the utensils” exaggerated Elyza and everyone gave a light laugh.

 

“She can be intense sometimes,” acknowledged Nick.  

 

“Yep” said Alicia.

 

Elyza looked back at Chris and went back to their conversation, “Anyway yeah, my dad was an expert in all sorts of different fighting techniques even before he joined the army and he always wanted me to learn so he taught me at a very young age. Why do you ask? You jealous?” she said as she gave Chris a look that Alicia was not entire comfortable with.

 

“Jealous? What would I be jealous of?” asked Chris as he returned her look.

 

“Of the fact that I could easily kick your ass” said Elyza as she splashed Chris with water. Alicia’s eyes shot up at the action.

 

“Kick my ass, really? Just because you can shoot a gun doesn’t mean you can kick my ass,” said Chris as he raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

 

“With my eyes blindfolded too” asserted Elyza, disregarding the second part of Chris’s words and placing her hands on her eyes for a few seconds to simulate being blindfolded.   

 

“Blindfolded?” said Chris with a smile and his same doubtful tone that was now leaning almost towards flirtation.

 

“And my hands tied behind my back” she added arrogantly. Chris raised his eyebrows even higher.

 

“Yeah, wanna tie me up? I’ll be happy to demonstrate,” said Elyza with a smirk and as she turned around, facing away from Chris and placed her wrists together behind her back as if preparing to be tied, to which Chris responded with a wide smile.

 

Alicia’s eyes shot up once more. _What the hell? Why are you flirting Elyza, you are gay,_ she thought to herself though she wanted to say it out loud. Elyza and Chris just smiled at each other and Alicia pursed her lips. Elyza glimpsed at Alicia, then back to the dishes.

 

“You guys done? We’re done here.” Alicia said as she helped Nick fix the chairs around the table.

 

“Almost” said Chris, not losing his smile or removing his eyes from Elyza. Alicia swallowed hard and kept her eyes fixed on the pair. There were only a couple containers left to wash and Alicia decided to wait in the kitchen while Elyza and Chris finished, whereas Nick left to the living room.

 

“Alright then, we’re done.” Said Chris after he finished helping Elyza with the last of the dishes.

 

“Yep.” Elyza said with a nod and they all began leaving the kitchen.  “Gosh I need a shower,” she told Alicia.

 

“Me too” answered Alicia, and they both headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

 

“I have been dying for a hot fucking shower since this thing began. The things we take for granted.” Said Elyza as looked for a towel.

 

Alicia simply nodded and barely made eye contact. Elyza found the towel seconds later, “You’re welcome to join me. It’s important to save water you know, even in the apocalypse. I think everyone would be thankful if we took a shower together.” She said smiling.

 

Alicia raised her eyebrows involuntarily in shock from the comment but made no other reaction as she fumbled around with her Ipod and other things. She then picked up a towel of her own and spoke as she walked out the bedroom “I’m gonna shower in my mom’s room.”

 

\------

 

Alicia took a moderately long shower and went back to her room in her towel as she hadn’t taken any clothes with her to her mother’s room. She was greatful Elyza was not in the room when she walked in. She had hoped that the woman had finished showering and getting dressed and was somewhere else in the mansion. But then she considered the possibility that Elyza too had taken a long shower and was about to walk in, so she looked through her bags to pick out some clothes and she decided to head back to her mother’s room and change there.  Elyza walked in seconds later.

 

Her hair was dripping wet and she also had nothing but a towel on, but hers was barely covering her essential bits, though still leaving some things for the imagination. _Why is her towel tinier than mine is?_ She looked quite beautiful just like that, but Alicia tried not to look at her at all, and instead she focused on picking her clothes out but she couldn’t find a single pair of underwear in her bag. She let out groans of frustration.

 

“You Ok there?” asked Elyza as she dried her hair with another small towel.

 

“Yeah fine” said Alicia dryly.

 

Elyza would have been completely baffled by the brunette’s behavior if she hadn’t been paying attention in the kitchen. Which she had. Alicia had been fine up until she had started flirting with Chris and Elyza knew that because Alicia hadn’t been as subtle as she had hoped with her looks aimed at the her and Chris earlier. In reality, she didn’t like Chris at all in that way, nor Nick; it had only been friendly flirtation with the kid, but Alicia didn’t know that. So instead of being mad at the girl, she smiled. There were a couple of reasons that would explain why Alicia was upset and giving her the cold shoulder, but there was only one that she wanted to think of, and that reason was that she wasn’t really upset at all. Just jealous. Elyza bit her lip at the thought.

 

“You sure? What are you looking for?” she asked.

 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine OK. I just... can’t find my damn...”  Alicia said, her frustration clearly rising. She had made a mess of her bag in the process. 

 

“Your damn…?” inquired Elyza.

 

“Underwear” illuminated Alicia with another groan.

 

“Ah, don’t worry babe. You don’t really need those. Just go commando like I do sometimes. Or if you really don’t want that, I’d be happy to lend you a pair, but all I have are thongs” she said as she bit down her lip.

 

Despite her frustration, Alicia automatically gave a smile, however short-lived it was. “I’m just gonna…” she said, as she grabbed only a pair of pants and a shirt since she had failed to find underpants, and turned around to head out.

 

“Going commando after all I see,” said Elyza with a smile. At the same time, she rushed to the door and stopped Alicia from walking out. “Wait” she said.

 

“What?” asked Alicia, her tone irritated.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Elyza.

 

“To my mom’s room. To change there.” She said.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to change there. You can change here. Promise I won’t look” said Elyza. Alicia rolled her eyes.

 

Then without warning, Elyza dropped her towel. Alicia’s face went blank and she stopped breathing. There was nothing left to the imagination now. It took every bit of willpower she had not to eye every inch of the blonde’s body. She kept her eyes on Elyza’s but that didn’t mean she couldn’t see the rest of her without directly looking. _Holy crap. Shit. Fuck. She’s gorgeous_. Alicia had forgotten how to function, her knees felt weak, her whole body limp. Elyza was tremendously beautiful. She looked so soft; her glorious breasts hung loose and she could see her perky pink nipples. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Alicia swallowed hard and she could feel herself getting wet. _What is happening?_ She could not be wet for Elyza, that was ridiculous, but she was undoubtedly wet. All the meanwhile, Elyza had been giving her the biggest smirk ever and Alicia just stood there fighting to keep eye contact. _Why is she just standing there? For the love of God, move!_ Elyza seemed to have read her mind and she moved out from in front of Alicia, and walked up to her own bag and pulled some clothes. The second the blonde had moved, Alicia looked the other way and tried to regain her composure.

 

It felt like ages passed until she finally got her senses back.

 

“Um… Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” said Alicia, returning to their talk and placing her hand on the doorknob ready to leave the room. She really needed to step outside for a moment. She was suffocating still.  

 

Elyza was getting slightly impatient. She wanted the girl to admit her evident attraction towards her, but the forward approach clearly was not working so she decided to try a more indirect angle.

 

“If you run into Chris, say hi to him for me,” she said, feigning interest in the boy.

 

Alicia didn’t turn the knob but kept her hand on it. “I thought you liked girls,” she said.

 

Elyza smiled as she had managed to steer the conversation exactly the way she wanted. “I do like girls. A lot.”

 

Alicia rolled her eyes, “I mean... I thought you _just_ liked girls”.

 

“Oh, no. I like girls and boys. I mean why do I have to pick if I can have both?” said Elyza. “And what’s wrong with Chris? He seems all shy and mysterious. Very sexy” she said playing dumb and noting Alicia getting annoyed as her jaw stiffened.   

 

“Nothing, except he’s my stepbrother. Out of all people did you have to hit on him?” Alicia responded riled up, as she took her hand off the knob and turned to face Elyza who had put on some jeans and a tank top, not bothering with a bra. Alicia chose not to think about whether or not she had bothered putting on some panties before slipping into the jeans.

 

“Out of all people? What people? There are no people! It’s the apocalypse if you hadn’t noticed, it’s kinda hard to find people that don’t wanna bite you. Though I would like that under different circumstances so long as I didn’t turn into a zombie.” Said Elyza as she sat on Alicia’s bed.

 

“Eww” said Alicia. Elyza couldn’t figure out if it was the idea of her getting bitten or of being with Chris that nauseated Alicia.

 

“Ok, so not Chris then.” Elyza said and she could have sworn Alicia looked relieved.

 

“How about Nick?” Elyza dared ask as she watched Alicia take the question.

 

A look of aversion and shock instantly took over Alicia’s face. “No! He’s my brother!”

 

“I know. He’s also your very hot brother. And an adult. Neither he nor I, or should the case be ‘we’, need your permission. What’s the matter, afraid of a little competition?” She said brazenly. Alicia began to turn red and the mood got tense. It wasn’t the kind of red that Elyza liked, nor the kind of tension she usually aimed for. She recognized she had maybe crossed the line.

 

“So what? I should date a zombie is that what you are saying? I mean I guess I could. All that blood, gore, and strange sounds they make. So hot. It would be like some sort of extreme sport. Extreme zombie dating! Think I’d get lucky?” Elyza said as she desperately tried to play down the tension.   

 

Alicia just stood there trying to process everything she had just learned. Elyza’s revelation had hit her hard. This entire time she had thought Elyza was gay, but she wasn’t. She was bi. And it made her bitter for some reason. Even though she didn’t like Elyza in a romantic way, she had to admit she liked being the target of her affection. If she was honest, it made her feel special. She knew it was selfish to want Elyza for herself, especially when she didn’t reciprocate her feelings.

 

But Elyza being bi didn’t bother her as much as her talking about being with her brother and Chris. She made her feel dispensable all of a sudden. Like she had only been a conquest, like Elyza had only been flirting with her to sleep with her and when she understood that it was not going to happen, she realized she could swap her out for someone else.

 

Elyza was never truly interested in her she now realized. She just liked flirting and making her uncomfortable. But she wasn’t special. If she didn’t have her, Elyza could have Chris or Nick. She felt like crying but instead she held it in and forced herself to go numb. It was better than feeling hurt. The worst part was that she realized how silly it all was. She didn’t even like Elyza that way. It shouldn’t bother her this much. If things were the other way around, she would probably do the same. What was the use of pining after someone who didn’t want you back anyway?  

 

She forced herself to speak and she put everything into making sure she seemed fine, “You’re my friend Elyza… and a good person.” _A great person._ “And you’re right. Zombies won’t do, so if you want to be with Nick or Chris, then go for it. You deserve to be happy”.

 

She turned back to the door and left the room before Elyza could say anything.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is confused about the title, but I understand if you are. Should you find any of them confusing, feel free to ask about them. 
> 
> So what did you think about Elyza’s little towel stunt? Or the chapter in general?


	10. How More Obvious Could I Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza reflects on her current relationship with Alicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it’s been mostly Alicia POV with the occasional hint of Elyza’s thoughts so far, but this one is in reverse. Not sure how the other chapters will turn out yet. 
> 
> Also as a fair warning, I must let you all know that it appears we are more than half way through the story. Maybe. If not more than half way, then just half way. I have a few more things planned out and then I am afraid, our journey will come to an end. I hope you are all very sad about that because that means that you have been enjoying it up to this point at and will miss it. As will I. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Elyza wanted to stop Alicia when she had walked out of the room two weeks ago but she didn’t.

 

 _If you want to be with Nick or Chris, then go for it. You deserve to be happy_. That’s what she had told her and then she had walked out. Elyza knew Alicia had rushed out purposefully so she wouldn’t have to hear what she would have to say to her last words.

 

 _What the fuck was she even on about? Gosh, this girl is clueless!_ Elyza thought to herself as she held her head down in both of her hands and shook her head.

 

“Ahhh!” Elyza yelled out as she closed her fists and put her face into the pillow.

 

Did Alicia really think Elyza would be happy with Nick or Chris? Did she really think Elyza wanted them in the first place? Elyza found the idea so absurd that she gave a loud laugh. She didn’t want either one of those two, she couldn’t have cared less for them in that aspect. How could Alicia think that she would pick them over her? Or anyone over her as a matter of fact?

 

Elyza had done everything but tell Alicia upfront that she liked her and despite all that, Alicia actually thought that Elyza wanted someone else. She was so unaware that Elyza only really had eyes for her. _She’s so frustrating!_ she continued to think with her face still in the pillow.

 

She had only meant to tease Alicia with her comments on Nick and the flirtation with Chris, but the brunette was clearly more than upset. _Fuck,_ she thought to herself. Alicia had barely talked to her for two weeks. She had really screwed up.

 

Since the day she taught her with the bat, they had been training on a daily basis for several hours during the day as they had nothing better to do, and Alicia was getting good. Elyza flirted with her as usual but Alicia barely responded, she would give her a small smile and then she would return to her passive self. She occasionally saw her blush and Elyza liked making her blush, but Alicia would try to hide it and she would get over it soon, and then return to training as if it had not happened.

 

This Alicia reminded Elyza of the first couple of days she had known her. She had been a pain in her ass really but Elyza understood, she had been a stranger to the brunette then, so of course she had been in her full right to be as cautious and stoic as she had been. But Alicia didn’t have to be the way she had been when she first met Elyza anymore, except she was. Elyza had not been upset about that at first, but it hurt her now. The progress she had done was lost, and it was a shame. It had been a delight to get to slowly peel off Alicia’s layers and see her for the person she really was. The girl had a definite attitude at times and but she wasn’t afraid to show her sass, and she was also kind and caring, and Elyza loved all of that.

 

Then of course, there was the obvious; Alicia was drop dead gorgeous. She had the most endearing expressions with those perfectly plucked eyebrows and those eyes. She could fall asleep staring at her stunning green eyes. Her jaw line was perfect too, it was so strong and it made her look fierce in profile. Her skin was smooth and it smelled amazing. She had dared touch her and smell her numerous times since they had first met in different occasions by leaning in to whisper to her or placing her hands on her without invitation. She chuckled at her own audaciousness and the fact that she had gotten away with those things.

 

She had backed off a little lately though, never losing her flirtatious ways, but she had refrained from the personal invasions of space that she had gotten used to doing. It had not been easy at all. She sighed, and let her mind wonder back to Alicia’s face. To her lips this time.

 

Those big lips of hers. _Fuuuuuck._ They were her favorite part of Alicia; her ass got a close second, that part of her was certainly not forgotten. Elyza took a deep breath and closed her eyes to let her imagination take over. She laid back on her bed and slowly moved her hands down her body, under her jeans, to where she was aching for a touch. She began stroking herself. Her mind still focused on Alicia’s lips. She wanted to kiss them, to kiss her. They looked so soft, Elyza was sure they would feel like silk on her own, probably even better; probably like heaven. But she didn’t just want Alicia’s lips on her lips, she wanted them everywhere else too. She wanted to trace her own lips all over Alicia as well. “Hmmm” she hummed in pleasure as she circled her clit with her index and middle fingers.

 

Elyza felt herself get soaked in seconds at the thought of the girl. Though she pretty much spent the entire time around her wet, so this was nothing new. She was sure Alicia hadn’t noticed the full extent of the effect she had on her because Alicia herself seemed to struggle whenever they were near each other, so she was probably too distracted trying to hide her own feelings to see that Elyza had it bad.  

 

It was not that Elyza was hiding her attraction, she was being obvious but if she was too permissive with herself, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from really doing what she wanted. And what she wanted was another level of invasion of personal space, one she hadn’t experienced with her yet. But she knew Alicia needed time; the girl was clearly not comfortable with the idea of liking women. It was okay though, she could wait. Alicia felt something for her, that she was sure of. _Maybe._ She was starting to doubt that she felt as strongly as herself, or that she felt anything at all. Maybe the flirtation made her nervous, but that might be it. Elyza had hit on her fair share of girls she knew were straight, and a lot of them used to blush simply because they weren’t used to it or didn’t know how to react.

 

She tried not to think of that. She returned her focus to Alicia’s sculptural body.

 

Elyza was still rubbing herself, and was nearing the edge very quickly; she closed her eyes and imagined her fingers were not her own as she moved them lower and pushed them inside herself with an “Ah…” escaping her lips. Her mind drifted to Alicia’s fingers in that moment; her long and slender fingers could probably do a much better job than her short chubby ones. Not a few moments after, she arched her back and felt a wave of release take over her.

 

She just laid there on the bed afterwards, alone in the room. She glanced at the door, she had known Alicia wouldn’t have walked in because their room overlooked the very long driveway to Strand’s mansion and she could hear Alicia biking around.

 

She biked every day. Elyza supposed it was a way to avoid her. The girl would train with her throughout the day starting in the morning and when they were done she would do anything that kept her out of the room and away from Elyza. Biking was one of those things. Alicia would spend long periods of time just biking back and forth in the driveway until she would tire herself out from exhaustion, and then she would head to the hammock in the balcony. If Elyza showed up, she would make an excuse to leave or simply walk back inside. Then, as soon as night would fall, Alicia would go to bed before Elyza.

 

She let out a sigh. She thought she was good at reading Alicia but she just wasn’t sure of what she was thinking anymore. In her defense, it was hard to tell what someone was thinking when they were avoiding you. But she couldn’t think of anything else, so she laid there and tried to work out what Alicia was thinking anyways.

 

She thought back to the conversation about Chris and Nick for the hundredth time to see if she had missed something. Alicia had been persistent on not letting Elyza think she felt any kind of attraction towards her, but this behavior seemed like an extreme reaction to finding out the girl you don’t even like might like someone else. Of course, Elyza had only been pretending to like them, but again, Alicia was oblivious. Elyza had always been a flirtatious person but with Alicia it was unlike any other person. It might have been sexual attraction in the beginning, but not anymore. Couldn’t Alicia tell? How obvious did Elyza have to be?

 

\----

Thoughts of the brunette had pulled her into sleep when Elyza was abruptly woken up by sounds of many voices discussing something downstairs. She got up to see what the issue was.

 

“What’s going on?” she asked from the top of the stairs as soon as she got a view of everyone else at the bottom. They were all there except for Alicia.

 

“A part of the water tank is damaged, which means no water until we get it fixed. There’s a hardware store not far from here. It’s where I used to buy my supplies. It’s abandoned now but everything must still be in it, so someone needs to go get another of these.” Said Strand as he exhibited a piece of metal in his hand.

 

“Yeah, I remember we passed it on our way here,” said Elyza.

 

“We’re trying to figure out who’s gonna go cuz it might be dangerous.” Said Nick.

 

“It is dangerous,” asserted Madison.

 

“I’ll go.” Said Elyza as she reached the bottom of the staircase. They all looked around at each other. Elyza knew that going out was a danger and if anyone were to leave, it would have to be carefully considered because there was always the probability of not returning. It was why they had all been discussing the subject in the first place. She figured that her going was the most reasonable thing. She could take care of herself, and besides, everyone in the group had someone else who would miss them. She did not. Though she would certainly miss a certain someone, she truly doubted she would be missed by her.  

 

“It’s fine. I’m the outsider here, if I die, you’ll all be fine.” Said Elyza as she turned to go back up to grab her motorcycle keys.

 

“Wait.” Said Nick.

 

“It’s fine, really. I need to get out anyway. I’m going crazy here.” She said with a smile as she reached the top of the stairs and went to the hall leading to her room.

 

She put on her jacket, glasses and knife holster, grabbed her loaded double-barrel shotgun and went back downstairs. The group, except for Strand, was still gathered downstairs seemingly distraught by the idea of letting her go just like that knowing what could happen.

 

“You shouldn’t go alone,” said Madison. Elyza smiled, she and Madison had grown to like each other in the past two weeks or at least she had grown to not hate her, so the woman was a little protective of her too now. She presumed that was because Madison thought Alicia was close to her and she didn’t want her daughter to lose anyone.

 

“I’ll go,” said a soft voice. Everyone turned, unsure where the voice had come from. It was Alicia, and she was standing by the door. Elyza was surprised that she had volunteered considering their relationship had been strained lately, to say the least.  

 

“Alicia…” Madison began in an attempt to persuade her to stay but Alicia did not let her go further.

 

“It’s fine mom. I’ll be okay. We won’t take long. Besides, Elyza can protect the both of us.” _Well aren’t you full of surprises_ , thought Elyza as she turned to Alicia in astonishment, the brunette not even looking at her. She could barely believe what Alicia had said, and she had said it with such conviction that Madison knew she couldn’t talk her out of it so she hadn’t even bothered to.

 

“Okay. Please be careful.” Said Madison and then she turned to Elyza, “keep her safe” she said, to which Elyza responded with a nod and an "of course".  _Always._

 

“Yeah” added Nick in agreement with Madison.

 

Alicia smiled. “I’ll be careful. I promise.” She turned to Elyza. “Shall we?” she said coldly.  

 

Elyza snapped herself out of perplexity and answered her, “Yeah, let’s go”. _What the fuck?_

 

“I’ll just get my bat,” said Alicia as she went upstairs to get it before coming back down.

\---

Alicia had been silent the entire way to the store and Elyza had thought it best to be silent herself. She had sneaked a peak or two of Alicia on the rearview mirror but her expression was blank.

 

They arrived at the store soon enough and thankfully, the surroundings were zombie-free. The place was unlocked, and Strand was right, everything was still there. As they walked in, Elyza held her double-barrel shotgun up in preparedness for anything they might encounter. They made sure to look around the entire store first to avoid surprises and when they were satisfied, they got to looking for the piece.

 

They were a few minutes in and Alicia had been completely silent. It was driving Elyza crazy. She wanted to say something but she didn’t know what, so she began singing instead.

 

“I…” began Alicia and Elyza immediately turned and stopped singing.

 

“Yeah?” She said eagerly.

 

“The place is huge. I think we should split up, we’ll find what we came for quicker like that.” She said expressionless.

 

“Oh, yeah OK.” Said Elyza slightly disappointed. She wasn’t sure what she had wanted her to say anyhow. They walked in opposite directions as Alicia went to the right and Elyza to the left.  

 

Elyza had been walking through the isles looking for the piece for less than 5 minutes when she heard what sounded like tools falling on the floor. _Alicia!_ She thought a zombie might have appeared out of nowhere, somewhere she might have missed when they checked or maybe it had come in through a back door, and she ran as quickly as possible in the direction Alicia had gone previously.

 

When she finally saw her, Alicia just turned and said “Sorry” as she tried to fix some things on the shelves in front of her. “I accidentally dropped a bunch of things trying to reach the piece. I found it.” She said with a smile while she was surrounded on the floor by other tools and objects.

 

Elyza breathed out in relief.

 

Alicia spoke again, “You didn’t have to run and come save me. You’ve been teaching me to fight remember? And if I needed you I would have called for you.” Alicia was not trying to be impolite, and it hadn’t sounded rude, but the last part had hurt Elyza nonetheless. 

 

 “Regardless, yeah I did. What if something serious had happened to you and you couldn’t call for me? What would I do without you princess?” she ended her last question in a flirtatious tone despite the fact that she was serious about it.  

 

“I’m sure you’d be fine. You’d find yourself another ‘princess’ to flirt with,” Alicia responded gravely as she began to walk back to the front door with the piece in hand.

 

 _What?_ That took Elyza by surprise. Had that been it? Had she thought she was replaceable? Elyza laughed to which Alicia slightly turned her head.

 

“Another princess? There is no other princess. I couldn’t find anyone else like you.” Elyza said maintaining her tone playful. Alicia didn’t turn at that. Elyza sighed and decided to drop the fun and games.

 

“You’re special Alicia. I wouldn’t dream of replacing you. Ever.” she said, showing her sincerity in her tone now. She wasn’t sure she had ever called her by her name before.

 

After hearing that, Alicia stopped and turned around a few steps before reaching the exit. Alicia just stared at her and Elyza wasn’t sure of what she was about to do but it was as good a time as it was ever going to be she thought. She stepped closer to her.

 

“I miss you Alicia.” She said, her face now visibly sad.  

 

“I haven’t gone anywhere,” said Alicia softly.

 

“You have. It’s like you’re here but you aren’t. I can’t deal with indifferent Alicia that hates me and avoids me all the time.” Elyza said as she felt tears come to her eyes but she stopped them.  

 

“I don’t hate you.” Said Alicia right away.

 

“Really? Cuz it kinda feels like you do lately,” she disclosed.

 

“I don’t okay. I’m sorry that I made you think that.” Alicia said letting out a sigh.

 

Elyza knew Alicia didn’t hate her, but she had really needed to hear it out loud after the last two weeks. She took a deep breath and let it out before speaking again. Elyza was calmer now, “You know, everything would be a lot easier if you just admitted you had feelings for me.”

 

Alicia smiled at that and rolled her eyes. It had seemed a more genuine smile than any she given in a while and Elyza smiled back. “This again, unbelievable. I don’t have feelings for you”, Alicia said, her tone having relaxed.

 

Then Elyza walked even closer to her pushing her back against the door without actually touching her. Alicia tensed up and Elyza leaned in leaving mere inches separating their faces. “There’s no one here,” she reassured Alicia.

 

Alicia might have been scared of admitting her feelings, especially in a house full of people that could hear or watch but there was no one to watch them or hear them now and more importantly, no one to interrupt them. They were completely alone, and Elyza hoped that maybe, just maybe, Alicia would let loose and do what she knew she wanted for once. That she would give in to her feelings for a moment so she could find out how wonderful it could feel.

 

Elyza leaned in further, an inch or two of space left between their lips now. _Please_. And then, Alicia met her halfway in a tender kiss. It barely lasted a few seconds before they parted slightly, and both of them took deep breaths as if they had both been longing for it. Elyza didn’t move as she waited for Alicia to lean back in. The brunette slowly began closing the space between their lips once more. Her lips barely brushed Elyza’s when a sound came from behind them and interrupted them. _Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is it now?!_ Elyza thought as they both looked in the way the sound had come from and realized that it had come from the isle where Alicia had dropped some things and they assumed yet another thing had fallen accidentally. Elyza turned to meet Alicia’s eyes once more, but once she did, Alicia cleared her throat and she could tell that just like that, the moment was gone. Elyza backed off from Alicia to give her space and the girl simply moved enough to have room to open the door.

 

“Alright, um… let’s go,” said Alicia awkwardly as she walked out the store and back to the motorcycle without looking Elyza in the eyes.

 

Elyza stood there for a few moments before following her. She bit her lip and couldn’t resist grinning like a five year old. It hadn’t lasted long, barely a couple of seconds, but she hadn’t imagined it. It had actually happened. _She kissed me. And she wanted to kiss me again._

_She kissed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must know what you all think.  
> Please share your thoughts. Any and all.
> 
> And I just wanted you all to know that I was going to have Elyza lean completely into the kiss but it seemed that a couple of you wanted Alicia to make a move so I tried to meet you guys half way. I hope you liked it.


	11. May I Have This Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza think about everything except for fighting while they train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a little longer with this one. There were many little things I wanted to get into this chapter and it just took a while to get them in there. I cannot even bring myself to write this much for college when my life depends on it. Just saying. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It had been three weeks since Alicia had kissed her and Elyza could not stop thinking about the moment their lips had connected. It had been like fireworks, like electricity running through her body. She had kissed other girls before, but this was otherworldly. She had no idea she could get that wet that fast considering the kiss could barely even be called that due to its brevity. Despite that, she would not change it. Well, maybe she would have made it last longer. But at least it had happened. _It actually fucking happened_ she thought to herself. She almost didn’t believe it, much less that Alicia had been the one to take the final step to actually seal their lips together. She was sure she was going to have to lean in completely but the brunette took her by surprise. Elyza had hoped Alicia would lean in, but her expectations had been ridiculously low. She really was full of surprises that one.

 

Elyza deliberated bringing it up in the next few days; during their training sessions or at night when they were alone in their room seemed like feasible options. She was going to bring it up in her usual coquettish way, but she had to really think about it this time. Though Elyza was quick and witty with her comments, this thing had to be said right bearing in mind that Alicia’s progress to admitting her feelings was slow, to put it mildly.

 

Now on one hand, their daily training had become routine and the brunette was back to smiling and blushing at Elyza’s inappropriate remarks. On the other hand, Alicia had been avoiding her when she could yet again, but at least it was not because she was mad at her this time. So Alicia wasn’t ready for now, but at least she was back to normal. In fact, the brunette had become slightly more bold over the course of the past couple of weeks with her responses to Elyza’s provocations. They could never quite match Elyza’s but she enjoyed seeing Alicia’s flirtatious side.

 

But if there was anything Elyza really enjoyed, it was coming up with new ways to exasperate Alicia. Watching Alicia’s cheeks redden was becoming a kink of hers, if it hadn’t been from the start. So she decided to not bring up the kiss at all for a little while. She thought how predictable it would be for her to bring it up right away, Alicia would most likely have prepared for that. Instead, she let Alicia be consumed with thoughts of when she would raise the subject. She debated not bringing it up at all, compelling Alicia to do it instead, but that was farfetched. Still, Elyza knew that not talking about it would drive her mad. And maybe that way Alicia would actually give the kiss enough thought to consider what it meant that she was the one to have kissed her. And perhaps with enough thought she would come to a certain realization at some point before Elyza’s sexual frustration caused her to implode. Pleasuring herself with her hands was not doing the trick as well as Elyza imagined Alicia’s fingers or tongue could. _Fuck she has a long tongue!_ Elyza thought as she stared intently at Alicia who was throwing a punch her way during their current training session.

 

“That all you got princess?” she said tauntingly as she dodged the punch. Alicia rolled her eyes and threw another one causing her breasts to jiggle a little.

 

 _Why are you wearing a tank top that puts your boobs on display Alicia?_ Elyza thought as she struggled to keep her eyes from peeking at her cleavage. Alicia never wore tank tops during training. She never wore them at all; she had pretty much given them all to Elyza. This was her trying to raise her game, and it was working. _Fuck._

 

\-----

 

Alicia’s thoughts had been completely and utterly clouded for the past three weeks and Elyza was to blame and so were her lips.

 

_We kissed. She kissed me. Elyza kissed me._

 

_Bullshit._

_I kissed her._

She had kissed Elyza.

 

 _What was I thinking?!_ she thought in the middle of her training session with Elyza who was wearing one of her tank tops as usual. She had pretty much given Elyza free range to use her clothes, but she was reconsidering that now. The tank tops did very little to hide how large Elyza’s breasts were and she couldn’t stop staring, and when she forced herself to look elsewhere she found herself staring at the blonde’s lips. Lips that had been on her own not too long ago.

 

That kiss had been unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was like her whole body had one purpose and that had been to kiss Elyza. It was as if she had been suffocating and the second they kissed, she could breathe again. Her lip had been shaking, but she didn’t think Elyza had noticed her trying to steady it. The thing was, she had liked it, she had more than liked it really, but that was probably because she hadn’t kissed anyone in a while. But what the hell was she doing kissing a girl? The apocalypse was getting to her for sure.

 

 _What have I done?_ she thought to herself between her other more prevalent thoughts.  

She didn’t want to think about it but it was literally the only thing that occupied her brain space. Afterwards, she tried to console herself by pretending that Elyza had cornered her by pushing her against the door. That she had pressured her into it, but that was a lie; Elyza hadn’t even touched her. The more she thought, the harder it became to believe that she had forced her to kiss her. She had simply told her that they were alone, and that had been enough. That phrase had granted her the freedom she lacked when others surrounded her, it had given her the courage necessary to kiss her. _Gosh, I’m such an idiot. Why did I do that?_

 

She tried to focus on anything else but who was she kidding? Seeing Elyza made it even harder to not think of it, which was why aside from the training, she had been avoiding the blonde. She didn’t want her to bring it up, but to some extent, she did. _I_ t _was just a kiss. That was it._ She had to tell the blonde that, to make sure she didn’t think anything else of it. The problem was that Elyza hadn’t brought it up since. She had been expecting her to tease her about it as soon as the day after, but she hadn’t mentioned it or even implied that it had occurred in the past three weeks. _Is she going to pretend like it didn’t happen?_ She thought, slightly peeved by the fact. Alicia thoughts where all over the place. Every day the blonde didn’t bring it up was another day Alicia spent waiting for her to. It was making her restless. She sure as hell was not going to bring it up herself. That would imply that she had been thinking about it and that she had feelings for her, which she did not. _Nope, I definitely, unquestionably, absolutely do NOT have feelings for her._

 

She attempted to turn her full focus to the present lesson, or as much focus as she could manage in order to actually learn. She realized now that Elyza had been talking for a while giving her tips on God knows what because she hadn’t paid a single shred of attention since they had started.

 

“Alright babe?” asked Elyza as she spanked her for no good reason. Alicia jumped at that, she had been doing it for weeks and it still startled her every time. _Damn it. Crap! What did she say?_

“Ah, yeah. Got it,” she said hesitantly.

 

Elyza sighed. “You didn’t hear a fucking word did you?”

 

“Um, no.” she admitted.

 

“Fuck’s sake. If you don’t pay attention I’m going to have to find a way to punish you. And I can be _very_ creative. What’s got you so distracted?” the blonde said, smirking. Elyza knew exactly what; it was only a handful of things among which included the kiss or any part of Elyza’s body that had Alicia abstracted. She didn’t wear her tank tops that exhibited her breasts for nothing.  

 

Alicia straightened her posture; now there was something she could focus on. She was tired of embarrassing herself every time Elyza made a sexual comment so she had decided weeks ago to up her game and make Elyza blush for a change by flirting back with her in a friendly way, without insinuating anything other than friendship of course. After all, it was not fair that Elyza was having all the fun in this zombie apocalypse. That was essentially why she had started wearing slightly more revealing outfits for training. Today it was the tank top Elyza wore most often. The blonde had slightly stretched it out in the chest area and it was loose on Alicia exactly there, which was perfect for what she needed it for. She cleared her throat and pulled the tank top even lower than it already was, revealing more of her cleavage and part of her bra now, she had skipped on the sports bra today because it minimized her breast movement and gave her a little more coverage than she was going for. She caught Elyza peeping for a split second and she smirked at that. _Game on Elyza!_

  

Elyza knew exaclty what Alicia was doing when she pulled that tank top lower. _Such a tease_ she thought to herself. Alicia wanted her to look it seemed, but if she did that, she would have given her the satisfaction so she thought better of it after she had looked for less than a second. _I can play dirty too. I love playing dirty_ she thought as she put her glasses on to prevent Alicia from noticing where her eyes diverted to. This way, she could have a perfect view of the brunette’s best attributes and Alicia wouldn’t even know. When she put on her glasses she nearly missed Alicia’s expression when she was hit by the realization that her plan to catch Elyza staring at her had backfired because she wasn’t able to see her eyes any longer. _Game on Alicia!_

 

\----

 

Alicia was getting frustrated, despite all the improvement in her fighting skills that had previously been non-existing, she still could not land a single punch on Elyza or anything else as a matter of fact. Elyza kept claiming that she was making progress but she was yet to feel like she was.  

 

She threw a punch. She missed. She threw a kick. Elyza dodged. She threw a mix of punches, uppercuts and kicks and didn’t get a scratch on Elyza. Alicia sighed. _Try and distract your enemy,_ Elyza had told her, but it was not as easy as it sounded. Despite appearances, Elyza really was a disciplined fighter. She was more than good, and not much distracted her.

 

Alicia had not exactly been letting herself play as dirty as she knew she could, but she was getting tired of losing. She had to be rapid. She neared Elyza, both standing in their fighting pose. She pulled her tank top even lower that her entire bra was under display and sure enough, she saw Elyza’s posture stiffen and the second it did, she reached for Elyza’s arm and twisted it the way she had learned and held it in place until submission.

 

“Ow ow ow.” Elyza said as she tapped Alicia’s thigh with her free hand. Alicia released her with a smile.

 

“Yes! Finally!” She jumped up and down and around in ecstasy. Elyza stared at Alicia’s joggling breasts through her glasses. _Damn._

 

“Not bad princess. Told you you’d get it eventually.” She said with a smile.

 

“I did it. In your face!” Alicia continued rejoicing while she did a small victory dance around Elyza before the blonde reached and pinched her ass.

 

“Hey!” Alicia exclaimed.

 

“That was a congratulations pinch.” Elyza smirked.  

 

Alicia tilted her head in disapproval. “Whatever. I finally freaking got you.” she said beaming widely.

 

Elyza was about to tease her some more, but Alicia’s smile was too good to ruin so she didn’t. “Back to work.” She said as she took off her glasses and placed them on the floor near them.

 

\----

 

Alicia’s iPod had been playing on a wireless speaker and the music was matching the fierce stare she was giving the blonde-haired woman who was taunting her with her hand to make Alicia charge at her again. “Ok. Now let’s try a take down.” Elyza stated to which Alicia nodded.

 

When Alicia tried to take her down, the blonde floored her just as quickly as she always did and she found herself staring at her from the flat of her back as usual.

 

“I’ve told you. Never lose your balance. Fighting isn’t sex, if the enemy gets you on your back, you’re not going to enjoy it, you’re dead princess,” said Elyza as she helped her up.

 

“Zombies aren’t going to do that. They can’t even run, much less slam me on my back against the ground.” said Alicia as she patted the grass off her clothes.

 

“I’m sorry didn’t I save you from a bunch of fucking shitheads with guns not too long ago? They weren’t zombies and you nearly fucking died. Not every bad guy in a zombie apocalypse is a zombie babe. I’d personally take a zombie any day over a desperate madman trying to survive in anyway possible in the apocalypse. But you never know who you’re going to run into, so better learn it all. Alright then, again! Try and get me on my back this time,” she said with a wink.

 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Alicia didn’t wait for an answer when she spoke, instead she took a breath and tried to attack her again. Elyza landed her back on the floor in seconds. She typically got up just as fast as she fell, but this time she opted for an unpredictable move, to break her pattern (something Elyza had taught her) and she used her feet to get Elyza off balance and she dropped the blonde on the grass in no time. Unfortunately for her, she hadn’t done it the right way. Elyza was supposed to have fallen near or next to her but she had instead landed on top of her and between her legs and Alicia had involuntarily let out a moan. She felt her muscles clench at the feel of Elyza even through layers of clothing. _Crap crap crap!_  

 

Once the blonde regained her senses from the fall, she looked up to find Alicia under her, completely flushed and her jaw stiffened. Elyza took the opportunity to further the brunette’s discomfort and she began grinding against her as she bit her lip.

 

“What are you doing?” said Alicia reaching for Elyza to make her stop and unable to hide the panic in her voice.

 

“Showing you what you’re missing out on princess. Just so you know, I have excellent pelvic rotation.” She said as she winked and pushed harder against Alicia.

 

Alicia’s eyes opened wide and before Elyza pushed once more, she shifted her weight the way she had been taught, and flipped Elyza over and promptly got up and created some distance between them. That was too much to handle, but she had to keep her cool.

 

“Who’s on their back now? Did you enjoy that?” she said rubbing it in her face that she had finally also managed to take her down and reminding her that getting slammed against the ground was not the most enjoyable experience.

 

“I rather did actually. Maybe fighting is like sex.” Elyza said with a smile.

 

Alicia blushed and Elyza laughed and stood up, “Are you this rough in bed?” she joked and then ignored the rest of the training session and began moving to the beat of the music. The song S&M by Rihanna and Britney had started playing and Elyza was giving the brunette quite a show. Alicia closed her eyes, _of course this song had to play!_ She stood there watching her, trying to hide the fact that she noticed Elyza really did have excellent pelvic rotation. She wanted to look away even though there was no point, the blonde was dancing for her, she knew that, but she couldn’t stare forever.

 

“You’re supposed to be teaching me how to fight.” Alicia reminded her.

 

“There are other things I could teach you aside from fighting” Elyza said and then simply continued dancing and lip-syncing to the song, making her moves evermore sexual.

   

She cleared her throat. “I’m good with just the fighting,” she answered. Alicia was glad the music was playing or she thought Elyza would have heard her heart pumping faster than average.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind. I’m very experienced” persisted Elyza.

 

Alicia couldn’t believe the things she let the blonde get away with as she shook her head and looked at the ground. “That’s so inappropriate, I can’t even... you’re so… Oh my God.”

 

Elyza laughed at the sentence fragments before talking again, “What do you mean? I’m talking about teaching you how to dance and loosen up a bit. Why? What did you think I meant princess?”

 

Alicia had no idea how to answer her. Elyza had a way with outdoing herself when it came to embarrassing her. _Shit,_ Alicia thought.

 

Elyza bit her lip, “Someone has a dirty mind. I never would have guessed. But I don’t mind that. I kinda like it.” She whispered the last part as she neared Alicia.

 

 _For the love of God Alicia, pull yourself together!_ She thought to herself as she shook her head once more and pursed her lips. “I do love dancing. I haven’t done it in a while actually,” she said honestly.  

 

Alicia couldn’t remember the last time she had danced. She reminisced having plans to dance with her boyfriend at prom, but that idea, that life, seemed so far away now, so unreal, like a dream she had one day but could barely recollect.  

 

“Then let’s do it now?” Elyza said half asking half stating, as she pulled her from her thoughts and danced towards her.

 

“What?”  Alicia responded as if she had forgotten that they could do something other than train all day.

   

“I love it too you know. Dancing. Bodies pressed together, the heat, and the smell of sweat and sex.” She said as she bit her lip and went on “Everything. It’s very exciting, liberating actually. And a total turn on.” Elyza said as she lightly pushed her butt against Alicia, but only for a split second before turning back around and resuming her dance.

 

Alicia’s eyebrows shot up. She was about to turn her down until she realized this was her chance to really make Elyza blush for once. To get back at her for all the flirtation and then some. There was no way she was going to pass up that opportunity.

 

“Ok. Let’s dance.” She said acquiescently.    

 

It was Elyza’s eyebrows that shot up this time. She hadn’t expected the girl to agree that quickly, or at all. _This is about to get interesting._

 

Alicia walked closer and stood right in front of Elyza, eliminating the small amount of space that had been between them. Elyza was taken aback by the uncommon behavior and she stood there motionless, trying to make sure she wasn’t imagining Alicia coming on to her.

 

“So are you going to teach me to dance or not?” Alicia said, her voice having changed to something Elyza was not used to, but she certainly didn’t mind. It was almost commanding. _Fuck, that’s hot,_ Elyza thought as she wrestled with biting her lip.

 

Madonna’s Like A Virgin began playing. This time, Alicia didn’t mind the music.

 

“Alright. Well first, you need to get comfortable with your partner.” Elyza began explaining, completely aware that Alicia knew very well how to dance. She had caught her dancing to her music sometimes and she had quite the snake hips, she was in no need for a lesson.  

 

Without warning, Alicia took Elyza’s hands and put them on her hips, then proceeded to place a leg between Elyza’s as if she had done it a dozen times before. “Like this?” She asked, seemingly innocent.

 

This was new. Alicia had gone from a little bold to a lot bold in no time and it was almost too much. _Fuck. Focus Elyza,_ she told herself as Alicia began moving against her. In that moment, she felt her underwear get ruined. _Fucking great._ She could somewhat control herself when she was in charge, but dominant Alicia was a whole other thing that made her insides tingle.   

 

Alicia pressed their bodies closer together and pushed her leg harder against Elyza’s center. She placed her hands loosely on Elyza’s neck and the blonde’s breathing went erratic in a matter of seconds. Alicia could see the lust in her eyes now. She bit her lip and kept rubbing against the blonde. To tease her further, she took one hand off Elyza and began to move it up her own neck and into her hair seductively. The blonde kept her eyes on her, unable to look anywhere else.

 

Elyza smiled sinfully and began moving her hands up and down Alicia’s sides. She slowly began moving her hands to Alicia’s ass but Alicia gently moved them back up to her hips with a warning look. They were both moving in harmony with each other and the music.  Elyza’s entire mouth went dry and she licked her lips in a futile attempt to moisturize them. Alicia smiled at her as they danced but it was distinct to her typical smile. This one was just as provocative as Elyza’s, even more; it was alluring and enticing and Elyza found it irresistible.

 

The air around them was magnetic and Elyza was completely captivated by the girl who was still shamelessly grinding against her. Alicia licked her lips and looked at Elyza’s. Elyza swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss her, only to be pushed off by Alicia who turned around and gave her her back. She then pushed her butt into Elyza’s front and resumed dancing. Alicia raised her hands and put them around Elyza’s neck. Elyza placed her hands on Alicia’s hips once more, she moved against her, and then leaned into her to catch her smell.

 

There it was. Alicia’s scent was exactly what she had just been talking about; the heat and the smell of sweat and sex. It was all so bewitching and she was about to turn Alicia so she was facing her and invade her mouth with her tongue once and for all but right then, Alicia turned her face to Elyza’s and whispered in her ear in a low husky tone Elyza was not in the habit of hearing, “You’re a great teacher”. Not a second later she pushed Elyza off and began walking back into the house as if nothing had happened. Right before she reached the door, she turned back, “Thanks for the lesson” she said with a wink and then flipped her hair and went inside, leaving Elyza standing there with the music playing and more turned on than she had ever been.

 

Elyza was left breathless and dumbfounded in the garden, but she made sure to take a good look at Alicia’s ass as she walked away from her. _Fuck me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this Alicia for a change? 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos!


	12. Meltdowns and Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions grow high in the mansion and the group argues. Alicia has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if this chapter looks a lot longer it is because it is (as you will notice) almost exclusively dialogue with the exception of my now standard intro. I hope you can keep up with this mess.

 

Time was passing rather slowly in the mansion. It was getting difficult to stay tied down to a place dealing with the same people repeatedly without any other human contact. It was not like living with your family, it was more like being trapped with them in a cage. Though they had all gotten pretty used to each other, the occasional fights arose, sometimes over important things and sometimes over insignificant ones.

 

Because Strand’s mansion was isolated, it took long drives to go anywhere aside from the hardware store and some other useless places nearby. Alicia would only leave when something essential required it, and sought to get out more, but of course her mother would not allow it. Alicia made any pretext to exit the premises like getting more supplies or needing new clothes etc. and Elyza, so long as it was safe from walkers of course, would take her anywhere she liked since every place was abandoned but all things inside stores were largely left untouched.

 

On the rare days when they actually managed to make it past the front gate due to some barely credible justification, they would drive around for as long as they could without raising suspicion about wasting time outside and endangering their lives before they returned to the mansion. Sometimes they ran into a few walkers and Elyza made it a learning opportunity for Alicia; they practiced shooting them with the gun and Alicia’s aim was improving. Sometimes they practiced with the bat and knife but Elyza didn’t like risking Alicia getting too close to one.

 

Of late, Elyza had noticed the tension between everyone in the mansion was raising and the fights between them increasing, Alicia’s too. She was clearly frustrated by being confined in a mansion and like the rest of them, she was taking it out on everyone, except for her. She did not blame her. It was not easy getting used to what was happening, and it was almost like the grownups used the mansion to escape reality for a while, to pretend that what was happening outside those walls wasn’t happening at all. In contrast, the younger ones were attempting to learn to accept it, but being locked-in made that challenging when they were told to stay inside and trapped by the same routine every day. _Who knew an apocalypse could get so boring and daunting?_ thought Elyza. Had it not been for Alicia, she would have left. She was not one to stay in the same place for too long.

 

Elyza knew that adjusting to this new way of life was affecting Alicia, and she knew the brunette needed to vent. She helped her to do so by channeling her energy into training and killing the occasional zombie, but more than physical, she needed emotional release. She didn’t talk often about much and she needed to do that. Elyza wasn’t sure what Alicia had left behind before she had met her but she was sure that she needed to talk about it. She had caught her staring at some pictures on her phone a few times and she could feel her getting nostalgic, but she needed to come to terms with the fact that she was not going to get it back. It was harsh, but it had to be done. Elyza had gone through a similar thing when her parents had died so she understood what Alicia was going through even if she didn’t exactly know.

\----

 

“What’s going on?” Elyza asked as she went into the kitchen to find Alicia and Chris altercating one day.

 

“Nothing.” answered Chris sternly.  

 

“Chris is mad that we get to leave the mansion sometimes,” said Alicia.

 

“Sometimes? You leave _all_ the time, and we all stay stuck here while you take bike rides with Elyza.” He said, already evidently agitated from before.

 

“Alright Chris, just calm down.” Said Elyza as she tried to defuse the situation. At the same time, Madison came in along with Travis, Daniel and Ofelia.  

 

“What’s happening?” asked Travis.

 

“Chris is mad that I leave the mansion and he doesn’t,” replied Alicia when no one else did.

 

“I’m not mad, it’s just not fair. And it’s only cuz Elyza goes with her, but I can take care of myself too. And I’m tired of being stuck here.” corrected Chris, his distress growing.

 

“Look I know it’s been hard on you. It’s been hard on all of us…” began Travis before Chris interrupted.

 

“No you don’t know because you and Strand and Daniel sometimes leave the mansion. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Said Chris in an accusatory tone.

 

“We do that so you don’t have to.” Tried to explain Travis.

 

“Then why does Alicia get to leave?” he asked, slightly raising his voice.

 

Travis stared at Madison who was unsure of what to answer. The truth was that after Alicia had left the first time and came back in one peace, she had felt marginally confident in letting her leave with Elyza even if just from time to time. “It’s complicated,” she said after she could not come up with an answer she thought could satisfy him.

 

“No it’s not. It’s simple. She gets to leave and we don’t.” said Chris, referring to himself, Nick and Ofelia.

 

“Yeah, I kinda want to leave too.” disclosed Nick.  

 

“Nick, you’re not helping,” stated Madison.

 

“We would be fine mom,” said Nick, attempting to comfort his mother.

 

“It’s not safe out there,” said Travis, hoping to remind them of the horrors they had seen before reaching the mansion.  

 

“If Alicia can take care of herself out there then so can we.” Added Chris assertively. 

 

“We can’t risk everyone going out whenever they feel like it,” said Travis.

 

“Not whenever we feel like it, but we could take turns you know. Going to get supplies and anything else we need” said Ofelia, joining the conversation too.

 

“No, you are staying inside.” Daniel instructed Ofelia.

 

“Dad!” she began to protest.

 

Meanwhile, Chris ignored the conversation between Ofelia and Daniel and turned to his dad to talk to him. “Please dad, I’m going crazy in here.” he pleaded.

 

“Yeah” Agreed Nick.

 

“You have to understand this is an unusual situation. We can’t let you guys just leave…” said Travis before Chris interrupted him again.

 

“C’mon! Just for a second, could you not treat me like a child!” Said Chris, his temper getting the better of him.

 

“Mom, seriously we need to get out. Chris is right. We aren’t kids.” Insisted Nick.

 

“Calm down Chris” said Alicia, with a tone that sounded as if she were asking him to be less dramatic rather than a tone that would pacify him.

 

“Stay out of this Alicia. I’m talking to my dad.” Sais Chris impolitely to which Elyza stepped in.

 

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that.” She said with a menacing tone.

 

“Could you stay out of this please?” Sais Chris, his animosity apparent.

 

“Elyza, it’s fine.” Said Alicia as she tried to keep the blonde from getting in the middle of something that she did not have to deal with.

 

“Chris...” commenced Madison before Elyza unintentionally interrupted her.

 

“No it’s not fine.” Said the blonde, making her resentment towards Chris even more obvious.

 

“It’s fine Elyza, I can defend my own daughter thank you.” Said Madison showing her own annoyance.  

 

“Chris listen…” Madison began once more to try and appease the boy.

 

“Madi, please” Travis pled as a request to not scold his son. Madison stopped herself out of respect for her husband even though she would have dealt with Chris amicably.

 

Their attention was brought back to Ofelia who had been in dispute with her father the entire time as well.  

 

“You can’t just make me stay here dad!” Ofelia nearly yelled at him.

 

“Yeah, you can’t force us to stay. C’mon Nick.” Said Chris, giving everyone his back and leaving the kitchen. Nick followed him out.

 

“I’m going too.” Said Ofelia as she in turn left the kitchen.  

 

“Alright, everybody just…” said Travis as he and the rest exited the kitchen in pursuit of the others.

 

“Chris is right. I’m just a little tired of being in here mom. We’ll be fine you guys.” Sais Nick in his usual composure to Madison and Travis in a failed effort to put them at ease.

 

“I’m leaving now. It’s our turn to go on a joy-ride.” Said Chris as he put on his jacket.

 

The two boys started heading out.

 

 “Chris, hold on.” spoke Travis trying to figure out anything to convince him to stay.

 

“We do not go on joy-rides! We’ve barely even left the mansion a couple of times.” Tried to clear up Alicia.

 

“Nick, wait up,” said Madison meanwhile as she followed her son.

 

“Well that’s a couple more times than us,” pointed out Chris as he stepped closer to Alicia in a confrontational manner.

 

“Back the fuck off!” threatened Elyza as she stepped between them.  

 

“Or what?” Chris talked back aggressively.  

 

“Everyone just calm down” repeated Travis, unsure of what to do to neutralize the tension.

 

Suddenly, the power went out.

 

“Fucking great!” said Elyza. Everyone sighed and huffed in frustration at the poor timing.

 

Strand appeared from the back instants later, “We need a new electrical transformer. This one is now out of order. But we can probably find one in the...”

 

“Strand not now.” Interrupted Madison but not a second later, she heard Chris and Elyza speak.

 

“We’ll go!” they proclaimed simultaneously concerning getting the new transformer. Chris stared at Elyza trying to intimidate her, but she stared back just as intimidatingly.  

 

“No one is leaving until we all calm down,” spoke Travis, getting more anxious at the situation.

 

“Well someone needs to leave now, that fence outside that keeps us safe runs on electricity, and if we don’t get a new transformer…” Strand spoke, ignoring the quarrel that was clearly happening.  

 

“Elyza and I will go,” stated Alicia.

 

“I said _we’re_ going,” repeated Chris in a heated, tenacious tone.

 

“Do you know what kind of transformer we need?” asked Strand, preoccupied with what he deemed to be the more essential issue at hand and continuing to disregard the disagreement going on.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been stuck on this hell-hole doing nothing but maintenance for weeks. I know what transformer we need,” said Chris irritatingly as he took the keys to the truck, and rushed outside. Ofelia and Nick followed and the rest let them walk out. Strand walked off to the living room, uninterested in engaging with anyone and leaving them to their own devices.

 

Elyza and Alicia just stood there and the rest of the adults stared at them in defeat as they all heard the engine start and the truck take off in the driveway.

 

“Why are you looking at us like it’s our fault?” Alicia asked the three adults standing in front of her and Elyza, who were giving them condemning looks.

 

“Alicia, you’re going to have to stay in the mansion from now on” spoke Madison after moments of silence and thought.

 

“What? No! Are you kidding? I can barely breathe here. I need to go out. Chris was exaggerating, we don’t leave that much.” Said Alicia raising her own voice in rejection of the previous statement.

 

“Still, I think Madi is right and it’s best for everyone if one of the adults start going instead.” agreed Travis.

 

“I’ll start going out when we need something.” announced Daniel as if it had already been settled.

 

“I _am_ an adult” fought back Alicia, “How much more do you want to keep us here? We are already here all the damn time!” she complained, knowing she sounded like an adolescent but trying to keep her tone mature enough to make them understand that she was not wrong.

 

“You should listen to her, Alicia is right. We just need to take a break sometimes.” Supported Elyza.

 

“Excuse me, I’m trying to talk to my daughter.” Said Madison, shutting down Elyza once more.

 

“Fine, just trying to help” Elyza muttered to herself, knowing that Madison did not mean to target her but that getting other people’s opinion on how to deal with her daughter was not something she appreciated.

 

“What do you need a break from? We’re fine here.” Travis stated, unable to even convince himself.  

 

“Is that a joke?” asked Alicia with a scoff. “We have all been at each other’s throats for weeks. We are not fine.” She stated, as she looked at the others, aware that they knew what she meant because they too had been tearing each other apart. But they denied Alicia the truth and kept their faces straight, pretending not to comprehend.  

 

“You would rather go out there, with those creatures? So they can bite you and turn you. And then you’re going to make your mother put you down.” said Daniel harshly as was his regular way.

 

“Daniel” Travis gave a mild warning.  

 

“Alicia is not getting put down!” Elyza said in unmistakable offense to Daniel’s remark.

 

“No one is getting put down. But the only way to ensure that is by staying here” asserted Madison before turning to Alicia, “I have been giving you too much liberty…” she began.

 

“Oh my God! Are you serious?” interrupted Alicia, not believing her mothers words.

 

“Alicia we’re in a damn apocalypse! It’s not safe!” Madison said frustratingly.

 

“If anyone gets bitten, I’m putting them down. It’s not a choice. You would be doing them a favor.” Said Daniel to Elyza in an unyielding tone.

 

“That’s enough Daniel,” denounced Travis.

 

“I’m going to my room,” said Alicia in indignation and she went upstairs. Elyza followed her to their room.

 

“I’m going to try and follow the kids on the other truck. Hopefully they haven’t gone too far.” spoke Travis after some uncomfortable silence. He grabbed the other keys to the truck and headed out.

 

“I’ll go with you” said Daniel and followed him outside. Madison let out a sigh as she was left standing in the middle of the mansion by herself.

 

\----

 

“Well, I didn’t know you were that feisty, princess.” flirted Elyza the second they stepped into the room and closed the door.

 

“Could you stop? Could you just stop?” Alicia snapped at her.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Elyza apologized.

 

“I’m so tired of all this.” Said Alicia as she sat on her bed.

 

“I know” said Elyza sympathetically.   

 

“No you don’t. You look like you’ve been preparing for the apocalypse. I was not prepared okay! I had a life before this. I had my life planned out.” she confessed.

 

“Alicia…no one was prepared for this.” Elyza said as she tried to calm her down, knowing it was pointless because she had been expecting this at some point anyhow.

 

“This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. I was going to go to college and study what I wanted, with my boyfriend…” she began ranting and Elyza cringed a little at the mention of a boy, “And I was going to graduate and do what I love and marry my boyfriend and have kids”.  

 

Elyza never took Alicia for the white picket fence kind, she thought she was meant for more. But she understood the allure of a perfect little life in suburbia even though she never wanted that for herself.

 

“But now he’s dead” Alicia added after a minute of silence. _Oh, he died,_ Elyza was surprised by the revelation. She had seen a boy in the pictures Alicia used to look at and she had of course considered that Alicia had lost him, but she had hoped it had been because they had been estranged by the apocalypse. She had gone through her own losses and she hated the thought of Alicia going through that as well, so if they had been separated at least she wouldn’t have had to see him die, but she now knew she had.

 

Alicia kept going, stating her grievances, “And instead, I’m here in this Godforsaken mansion that’s supposed to keep us safe from the outside but what it’s really doing is keeping us imprisoned. And everyone is fighting, and Chris thinks he has the right to guilt trip me because I go out once in a blue moon, and I’m getting blamed by everyone else now for leaving too much because God forbid I actually step outside these walls and take a second alone to breathe and get away from everyone. And now my mom wants to keep me here even more. That’s great. That is just perfect. Freaking perfect. Exactly what I needed.”

 

Elyza had let her speak without interruption and once she stopped, she tried to comfort her again, “Alicia, I…” _am sorry for all of it_ she wanted to say, but the brunette broke her off.   

 

“This is it! This is my life now. But I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t want any of this!” Alicia said practically shouting.

  

Elyza had been standing by the door the entire time, and she moved towards Alicia as she spoke, “Alicia just breathe Ok. It’s alright babe. I…”

 

“Yes you! Then there’s you! What are you doing here? Why are you trying so hard? Don’t you get it? … I … don’t like you like that… Why do you keep going after me?” she said in a mixture of anger and sorrow.

 

“Because…” Elyza couldn’t bring herself to say it.

 

“Because what? Cuz you want to have sex. Is that it?” Alicia asked irate.

 

“No!” Elyza immediately responded.

 

“Then what? Why me? I told you to go after…” _Nick and Chris._ She paused instead of finishing. She did not want to say it because the thought of Elyza with someone else pained her.

 

“Because I have feelings for you.” Elyza came clean with those words to make sure there was no doubt in what she had just said.

 

Alicia let out a heavy sigh and covered her face with her hands. “Well don’t. You shouldn’t. Okay… I… I’m never going to…” she tried, but could not bring herself to say it. “You should just stop because it’s never going to happen okay. Don’t have fee…” she swallowed hard and looked away, “I don’t feel the same way”.  

 

Elyza wanted to look away too because Alicia’s words had wounded her, but she did not, she kept here stare fixed on her.

 

Alicia looked up for a moment and met Elyza’s face, but looked away after seeing what she had done to her. And then she spoke again serious as ever because she felt she had to make sure the blonde knew what she did, “And even if I did, hypothetically, I would never admit it to anyone out there. Certainly not to my mom or Nick. It would be a secret. And you deserve better than that. You deserve someone that’s gonna kiss you in front of everyone and hold your hand in public, even if there isn’t much of a public to hold your hand in front of anymore. And you deserve someone who can tell you that they love you for everyone to hear. You deserve that, and I can’t give it to you so just… save yourself the time and trouble and…” she froze, her breathing became inconsistent, and tears began to form in her eyes.

 

“Alicia it’s ok. Come here.” Elyza said in a soft tone as she rushed to her side and pulled her closer. Alicia leaned into her chest and let the tears roll down her face. Elyza closed her eyes hard to stop the tears from coming down her face too, not so much because of what Alicia had said but because it made her ache to see her like that.

 

“I’m so tired. I’m just so tired…” Alycia said as she weapt.  

 

“Shhhhhh, I know babe. It’s ok. You’re ok. I got you.” She whispered tenderly as she held her face against her chest and placed her arm around her.

 

“You deserve to be happy too Alicia.” Elyza told her earnestly, and Alicia only sobbed harder and pulled her closer as if she could not get close enough.

 

Elyza laid on the bed with Alicia who remained on her chest crying until they both fell soundly asleep.

\----

Alicia woke up late that night sweating through her clothes, frightened from nightmares of boyfriends and family and a certain blonde turned into zombies.

 

The blonde sat up and comforted her right away. “Hey it’s ok. You’re okay” Elyza reassured her and it calmed her down.  

 

“I need to change” Alicia said softly after noticing they had both fallen asleep in their clothing.

 

“Okay” Elyza responded with a nod.

 

They both got out of bed and proceeded to change into their pajamas. Elyza climbed back into Alicia’s bed without hesitation and held her again.

 

“Go back to sleep” she told her kindly and Alicia laid back down the way she was on Elyza’s chest. Elyza tried not to think about the close contact as she laid there with the brunette in her arms, but she could not help herself. The pajamas they were both wearing were thin, and it made it difficult not to think of. Elyza had been closer to Alicia before, and she thought back to when they cuddled in their underwear when they had met. The difference was that she didn’t have feelings for her then, not like the ones she had now. But ever since she developed deeper feelings for her, this was the closest she had been. So she tried to cherish the closeness and at the same time, she tried to control her attraction. This was not the time to ruin another pair of underwear.

 

Alicia kept her eyes open for some time while she laid there realizing the physical position she was in with Elyza. With barely any fabric between them and of course Elyza not wearing a bra because she was not in the habit of doing so, she could feel her breasts very well under her. She pushed her thighs together to try to ease the wetness she felt between them. Elyza was trying to comfort her she told herself as she tried not to think of it. Besides, she had something else to handle first so after a short time span, she used her chin as support and looked up to see the blonde.

 

“Elyza?” she asked, not sure if she was awake or not.

 

“Hmm?” Elyza responded, with her eyes kept closed.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said.

 

“It’s ok.”  the blonde answered caringly.

 

“No it’s not,” maintained Alicia.  

 

“You don’t have to say it.” Said Elyza. Alicia knew right there just how noble Elyza really was. She had been hurt and still, she didn’t want to let Alicia apologize to her even though she deserved to hear it.  

 

“I need to, so let me. I’m sorry about what I said about you. I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I wasn’t grateful for you. Cuz I am. You’re the one good thing that came out of this mess. You are the only one that makes me laugh and lets me have a little fun. Who knew that was even possible in a zombie apocalypse?” she said with a smile and then paused momentarily,  “I honestly don’t know what I would be doing without you, and… I’m really glad I met you Elyza.” She said, trying to make sure she sounded as sincere as she felt.

  

Elyza smiled. “I’m glad I met you too Alicia.” was all she said and it was enough to free the brunette from her concern.

 

Alicia went back to placing her head on her chest and they lay there again in the comfort provided by each other’s arms. Alicia pulled her closer and tangled their legs together. She knew this is unusual, friends did not sleep like this, but it felt so right. She took a deep breath and fell asleep to the sound of Elyza’s heart in a matter of minutes.

 

Elyza stayed awake a while longer than Alicia, just listening to her breathe. Not long after the brunette had fallen asleep, she slightly raised her leg and her knee found itself against Elyza’s center. _Fucking great. So much for control and not ruining another pair of underwear._  

\----

 

It had been a couple of weeks since the confrontation and things had calmed down in the mansion. Alicia and Elyza had since been sharing a bed at night. Sometimes Alicia would sleep on Elyza’s bed and sometimes it was the other way around. Most nights Elyza would crawl into her bed without asking Alicia but she never complained. Alicia still asked if it was okay to sleep on Elyza’s every night just the same. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

“Can I..?” Alicia spoke as she pointed to Elyza’s bed after a long day of training and a very long hot shower.

 

As if she would deny her, “Of course babe.” Said Elyza with a smile.  Alicia silently maneuvered into the bed with Elyza. Elyza sat up to pull the covers over them when she saw a bruise on Alicia’s side -her shirt had gone up slightly.

 

She leaned toward the bruise and she placed a gentle kiss on it. Alicia took in a quick breath in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry…” quickly responded Elyza moving ever so slightly away from her, afraid that she had hurt her.  

 

“It’s ok. I just… wasn’t expecting that.” She said, her voice tired from the workout.

  

“Did you get this from training?” asked Elyza with concern.

 

“Yeah.” Admitted Alicia.

 

“We should stop training.” Said Elyza at once with a protective tone.

 

“No. I’m fine. I swear. Training with you is the only thing that I actually enjoy doing in this place….” Said Alicia as she pulled Elyza to urge her to lay down. “Please”.

 

“Okay. We’ll keep training.” Yielded Elyza.

 

Alycia shifted herself and placed her head on Elyza’s chest as they had grown accustomed.

 

“Are you uncomfortable?” she asked.

 

“No.” Elyza said in honesty. In fact, there was nothing more comfortable than the way they were.

 

“So you’re not mad that I never use the pillow?” asked Alicia half serious half joking.

 

“Why don’t you use the pillow?” Elyza asked with a smile.

                                                                                                         

“Your boobs are softer.” She confessed.

 

“Damn right they are”, affirmed Elyza, to which Alicia laughed.

 

“Elyza?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” Alicia said and she let out breath like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

 

“I love you too, babe.” Elyza responded without uncertainty. She knew Alicia didn’t mean it in a romantic way, but that was okay. This kind of love was good too, and it was just as real as the other. Even if Alicia never fell in love with her, at least she had this love. But she was confident in due time, Alicia would feel the other kind. After all, when it came to Alicia, Elyza was nothing if not patient.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone cares, but Nick and Chris and Ofelia did eventually get the transformer so all is well with the electricity. 
> 
> I'm afraid to ask for opinions on this one. I hope no one is disappointed that this had no sexy dances and what not, but I felt like they needed some angst and fluff to move to the next level. Or sort of the next level. They are moving at Alicia’s pace so her levels are more numerous.


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza have an interesting conversation.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue-centered chapter. This dialogue differs a little from last chapter’s. I had something planned out originally and it turned into something else by the end. 
> 
> Just so you know, this one was a hard one to write. It was the first time since I started the fic that I actually got nervous and struggled to finish. I guess I’ll have to wait for your comments to find out your thoughts, should you care to share them.
> 
> On another note, I was very happy about the responses for last chapter and I would like to thank all those who commented. And those who read but don’t comment, shout out to you too.
> 
> I am a little nervous now because I feel like there is so much expectation. I hope I don’t disappoint.
> 
> P.S. This chapter was inspired by the first chapter of the following fic, AKA Once Upon A Confession: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7107079/chapters/16146142
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Alicia and Elyza had been growing closer in the past few weeks. Elyza had declared that she had feelings for her and Alicia had not addressed that in the best way possible at the time, but Elyza had been understanding as she always was. Alicia had told her she did not reciprocate her feelings, but she felt a twinge inside when she had spoken those words. The truth was that she was uncertain about how she felt; she felt she knew nothing, except for one thing: being with Elyza felt natural, more than anything else had ever felt. Therefore, Alicia focused on that.

 

In the meantime, they enjoyed each other’s company. They would both lay on the bed for long periods of time and just talk, late at night or in the mornings. The subjects were generally trivial though not always, but Alicia loved their banal conversations anyway. Sometimes, she wanted to make inquiries of more personal topics, but she felt a little too shy to ask, a little too terrified even, despite knowing that Elyza would always answer her no matter what. But that was just it, she wanted to know more about Elyza, but it was difficult for her to share back and she knew that was unfair to the blonde. Alicia knew that if their chats ever got more serious then she would have to be willing to share with Elyza just as much as Elyza was willing to share with her. And Elyza was always willing, she always answered everything and she was always candid. Sometimes Elyza would skip on asking Alicia something because she knew she wasn’t ready to talk about it, and Alicia knew how considerate Elyza was being. She determined to be open with Elyza next time they talked. Elyza deserved that from her. _She deserves everything_ , she thought to herself.

 

Alicia thought about Elyza constantly, she was all but obsessed with the blonde and she thanked God that Elyza couldn’t read her mind though it sometimes felt like she could. If that were possible, Elyza would get a kick out of it, and Alicia would never hear the end of it. While making an effort not to get caught, she would try to observe Elyza when she was not looking at her, just for the sake of seeing her. But trying not to get caught was next to impossible because whenever she looked at Elyza, she would find the blonde was staring at her already.  Ever so often, when Alicia managed to be looking at her first, Elyza would turn to find herself being stared at by the brunette. Alicia would try to play it cool, but Elyza’s laughter told her the blonde knew she was everything but cool on the inside.

 

She just couldn’t help herself from looking. She loved many things about her. She loved how comfortable Elyza was with body and herself in general, not that Alicia was not self-confident but Elyza was undeniably ahead of her on that. She recalled the time Elyza dropped the towel in front of her and she blushed at the thought, at the fact that she had wanted to look but she had not really let herself. She sometimes wanted to ask Elyza how she did it, how she came to be so confident and secure but then Alicia took one look at her and decided it was a silly question considering how absolutely striking Elyza was. Alicia was not that naïve, she knew confidence was not a thing you obtained like an object handed to you, it was a thing you gained and it was not a constant, but still, Elyza seemed the epitome of it.

 

It was not just her appearance though. It was everything. She thought about all of Elyza’s qualities. She could not think of a single thing she disliked. _She’s perf…_

 

“Hey princess” Elyza walked into the room interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Oh, hey.” she said as she sat up on her bed.

 

It was late at night and everyone had already gone to sleep. Alicia had been laying on her bed and Elyza had just returned from the bathroom after having performed her bedtime rituals.

 

Elyza was wearing one of Alicia’s pajamas. She only wore Alicia’s clothes in reality, as she had none of her own except for her leather jacket, a single tank top (she had much more of those since she had taken over all of Alicia’s tank tops), jeans, and combat boots. Since Alicia’s frame was smaller than Elyza’s, all of Alicia’s clothes- with the exception of a few which were originally loose on the brunette- were tight on Elyza until she loosened them. If they were tight, they would emphasize her features, leaving little to the imagination, and if they were loose then something as simple as her leaning over would reveal what was underneath. Either way, they all worked in Elyza’s favor and she knew that of course, so she would never miss an opportunity to use that against Alicia.

 

She jumped on the bed next to Alicia, her breasts jumping with her through her loose shirt. She caught the brunette glancing at them and Elyza smiled knowing Alicia never failed to disappoint.

 

“Tired?” she asked Alicia who moved to comfort herself on top of her as she was now used to cuddling with Elyza, tangling their legs together and placing her head on her chest. Elyza had in turn, gotten used to caressing Alicia’s neck and around her ear, and use her fingers and tangle them with her hair while stroking her scalp or to play with her brown hair as she was doing now.

 

“Not really. Can’t sleep. I don’t know why.” Said Alicia.

 

“You know what’ll help? If you wank off.” Said Elyza with a smile in expectation of Alicia’s reaction.

 

“What?” responded the brunette while giving a slight chuckle. She understood what Elyza meant so the question was of surprise at the recommendation.

 

“Hey, I don’t mind. You could do it now if you want.” Said Elyza, a quick thought of Alicia masturbating causing her to bite her lip.

 

“Oh my God, you are shameless.” She rolled her eyes and laughed in disbelief at the blonde who had just suggested that she not only masturbate, but that she do it in front of her.  

 

Elyza laughed back, “No need to flatter me babe.” She joked, inciting another laugh and eye roll from Alicia.  

 

They shared a moment of silence and Alicia could not help the curiosity that arose within her at the mention of the subject. She wanted to ask Elyza about it, but as she knew that meant answering Elyza’s questions too. It took her some pondering before she finally decided to continue with the theme, remembering that she had promised herself to share a little more, or a lot more should Elyza choose to ask her.   

 

“Have you ever… touched yourself?” she asked shyly.

 

Surprised by the girl’s bold question, Elyza could not help but laugh. It was hot to think that Alicia thought about whether she touched herself. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased, beginning to feel a throbbing between her legs.  

 

She could not see Alicia’s face from the position they were in, but previous experience made her confident that Alicia had gone red, which was probably part of the reason that their most interesting conversations always happened in that exact position. If they were staring at each other, Alicia would not be able to hide her expressions from Elyza, but this way, all Elyza had to go on was her voice, so Alicia would talk and ask away. That was not the worst thing for her, Alicia had a beautiful voice, and Elyza did not mind listening to it at all.

 

“Yeah of course.” She answered after feeling a little bad about the teasing. “You?” she asked Alicia.

 

There was a pause. Elyza was unsure of whether Alicia would answer her but then she spoke, “Yeah”.

 

Elyza bit her lip harder and closed her eyes at the confession that confirmed her suspicions. A writhing Alicia with her hand down her shorts came to her mind and the throbbing between her legs intensified. It was even hotter to think of Alicia touching herself.

 

“Who would have guessed?” she teased some more as she acted surprised. She could not hold herself for long and she laughed again before saying something to reduce the discomfort she knew Alicia was feeling, “Just kidding. I knew you weren’t a saint princess.”

 

Another moment of silence. “How often?” Alicia asked at last.

 

“Often.” She answered her.

 

“How often is often?” Alicia inquired. She figured if she was going to ask one thing, she might as well ask everything wanted to know.

 

Elyza smiled, Alicia never ceased to amaze her with these small moments of courage that would lead to new experiences between them.  She took a breath in and spoke with pretend embarrassment, “Come to think of it, I probably should have introduced myself as a horny, blonde, hot Australian”. She let the breath out before answering the question she had been asked, “As often as every day… sometimes”.

 

“Every day? Even in the midst of an apocalypse?” asked Alicia as she looked up at Elyza, inept at hiding her surprise.

 

“Hey! No judging. And Yeah! I can’t kill zombies when I’m sexually frustrated. I can’t do anything when I’m sexually frustrated really.” Elyza responded as she gave her a slight shove. Alicia laughed; unaware that she was the most recent cause of Elyza’s sexual frustration.  

 

Alicia continued with the questioning, “How many times?”

 

“Depends. If it’s on a daily basis, usually once, sometimes more if I have the time.” Answered Elyza.

 

“Where?” she asked.

 

“Where as in, where do my hands go, or as in, in what location do I masturbate?” Elyza questioned.

 

“In what location.” Alicia straightened up.  

 

“In the bathroom, or in the bed.” She answered casually.

 

“But I’ve been here.” Alicia said mindlessly aloud after considering what the second part meant. “I mean, have you done it on the bed when I’ve been here asleep?” she asked to clarify what exactly she was curious about. She realized after she had said her first response, that her phrase had a couple implications. Either she was expressing her discomfort at the fact that Elyza had touched herself on a bed they shared on some nights, or she was expressing her curiosity at knowing whether Elyza had touched herself in her presence without Alicia knowing. She made sure to ask her question so Elyza knew it was the latter since she the former did not bother her. After all, when she pleasured herself, it was on a bed.  

 

“No. I’ve done it when you weren’t here.”  Answered Elyza in honesty. All of a sudden, her devious mind got a mischievous idea to torture Alicia; one she planned on executing sooner rather than later.

 

Alicia tried to ask something else, but got stuck, “How many times do you…”

 

Elyza knew what she was going to ask and finished the question for her, “Orgasm?” She found it adorable that Alicia could not finish her sentences. Elyza smiled at her own wording knowing Alicia was probably flushed yet again. Alicia nodded.

 

“By myself, I come once or twice,” _More when I think of you_ , she thought but did not say. “Depending on how turned on I am.” she finished.  

“Do you think of anything?” asked Alicia.

 

 _Oh if only you fucking knew_ , “I think of people”. _Of you._

 

“People you’ve been with?” she asked further.

 

“Yeah.” confirmed Elyza.

 

“And people you haven’t been with?” asked Alicia.

 

“Yeah. Them too.” Nodded Elyza.

 

“Because you want to have sex with them?” asked the brunette.  

 

“Not necessarily. Sometimes I think of them because they’re fucking hot and that turns me on, but that doesn’t mean I would have sex with them if the opportunity presented itself.”

 

“Why not? I mean, if they turn you on, and you touch yourself thinking of them, why wouldn’t you want to have sex with them if you could?” queried Alicia.

 

“Well, fuck. I don’t think everyone that’s hot is someone to have sex with. Like I could think a girl is fucking hot, but maybe I know that she’s into something I wouldn’t like, so the sex wouldn’t go well. Or maybe they’re fucking clingy or criers or something.” Elyza took her tongue out in exaggerated disgust and made a sound to go with it, and Alicia laughed, “There could be a million reasons why it’s a bad idea to have sex with someone even if you could.” she said.   

 

“Who do you think of Alicia?” she asked playfully.  

 

“I don’t do it often, but when I do I don’t think of anyone in particular. I think of random strangers. I mean…” she stopped and took a breath, she felt she was about to embarrass herself but she went on, “I don’t think of having sex with them, I think of strangers having sex. Otherwise, if I imagine them with me… I feel like maybe I’m violating their privacy.” She finished almost reluctantly.

 

Elyza chuckled at her statement. Alicia could be the most sexual person when she wanted; the dance they had shared not too long ago was the perfect example of that, but then at times, she was something else entirely. Elyza liked knowing the different sides of her; it made her more real, more complex and more intriguing.

 

“So basically you think of porn,” she said as she bit the inside of her lip and held a smile in, “Think of whoever you want babe. They wouldn’t know.” She told the brunette after a few seconds.

 

“I know but… it’s not just that. It’s that you can’t know how people are and what they would do or say in those situations unless you’ve been with them so it’s hard for me to imagine them when I just don’t know.” She explained.

 

“That’s why you have your imagination in the first place. Otherwise, it would be your memory you’d be using. The point of imagining people is that they can be or do or say anything you want.” Elyza pointed out.  

 

 _I don’t want my imagination at all, I want the real thing._ Alicia didn’t want to imagine something that wasn’t genuine, that she didn’t know for sure, she wanted to have the experience. “I’d prefer to have the memory.” Alicia acknowledged.

 

“Sometimes imagination is better. Trust me, I’ve had very disappointing sex with a few people because I made them out to be a lot fucking better in my head. I did have sex with others that did end up surprising me though, not gonna lie.” said Elyza.   

 

“I guess I always thought the real thing would be better.” Admitted Alicia.

 

“Well, it also has a lot to do with how it happens you know. You could be drunk as fuck, or you could be having sex with someone who’s hot as fuck but if it’s in a public bathroom that smells like shit for instance, then it might turn out to be uncomfortable and a total disaster and not at all what you expected. Or maybe they’re just really fucking bad at sex so you end up thinking you’re definitely better off with just your hand. Again, there’s a million reasons why you could be better off with your hand and your imagination.” Elyza said as she traced Alicia’s jaw with the tip of her fingers.

 

“So how come you don’t do it often?” enquired Elyza afterwards.

 

“I just… I feel…” Alicia stiffened.

 

“Ashamed?” The blonde finished her sentence once again.  

 

“Yeah.” She admitted.

 

“You don’t have to be ashamed babe. Everyone does it, and those that don’t, definitely should cuz there are a lot of people with sticks up their fucking ass that need to relax. Take Chris for example. He could use a hand. Pun intended.” Elyza said, and they both burst out in laughter.

 

After they came down from the high of Elyza’s joke and Alicia had loosen up again, she resumed with her questions.  

 

“Do you go inside... yourself?” the brunette asked.

 

“Do I penetrate myself you mean? Yeah.” Elyza answered with graphic words on purpose hoping to get Alicia thinking.

 

“With your fingers, or do you use… toys?” Alicia asked, and for a moment, she was surprised by how far the conversation had carried on, by how much she had dared to ask. But at any rate, it was with Elyza, and the blonde never judged her and it made her comfortable to ask these otherwise outrageous questions that she would never ask anyone else.

 

“I’ve done both” Elyza stated nonchalantly.

 

“The…um… toys, do you only use them when you’re alone or… with others too?” asked Alicia.

 

“Both”  

 

“What kind?” she asked in curiosity.

 

“Your average stuff. I’ve done Dildos, strap-ons, vibrators, bondage, blindfolds and most combinations of those. I should point out that with girls I always prefer my fingers because that way I can feel _everything,_ ” she said emphasizing the last word and Alicia swallowed hard and felt a burn between her legs. “With women, I like strap-ons with vibrators because they’re hands-free, and you know, it’s more bodily contact and we can both get stimulated at the same time. Blindfolds I love because if I’m wearing them, then I can focus on what the other person wants me to focus on, and if I put them on someone else I like watching them squirm in anticipation of what I’m going to do to them. I’ve also used restraints, different kinds, but I prefer the ones that don’t leave a mark. I have tried other things too, but I stick to the usual.”

_The usual_? Alicia felt so inexperienced all of a sudden. Nothing of what Elyza had mentioned was usual for her and for some reason it made her nervous.

 

Alicia was quiet for some time and Elyza feared she had crossed the line by oversharing. “I’m sorry. Have I gone too far? You alright babe?” she asked Alicia as she looked down and gently pulled the brunette’s chin upwards to meet her gaze and check on her.

 

The brunette cleared her throat, “No, it’s fine, I’m fine. I mean… I asked.”

 

“That you did princess. So I take it you haven’t used any?” asked Elyza.

 

“No.” Alicia answered. _No surprise there_ , Elyza thought.

 

“Do you want to?” she asked, hoping to get a clear answer but knowing it was unlikely.

 

“I don’t know. I... don’t think I would like a lot of that. Things like cuffs scare me a little. Maybe blindfolds wouldn’t be that bad, but I just don’t think I’d like it rough. Don’t think I’d find it sexy… I don’t like the idea of getting hurt”, answered Alicia. She didn’t like the idea of getting hurt physically as she had said, but she had meant emotionally too.

 

Elyza smiled at the blindfold comment. _I would never hurt you Alicia,_ she wanted to say badly at the other part, but she remained quiet.

 

“Guess I’m kind of… boring ha?” said Alicia.

 

“No. You’re not.” Elyza understood where Alicia was coming from.

 

“Yeah I am. I’m boring as hell.” She stressed.

 

 _You can be whatever you want with me, but there’s no way you could ever be boring,_ Elyza thought. “No. I get it. Not everyone likes it rough.” She said.

 

“But you do?” the brunette asked her.

 

Elyza never told anyone these things, not with this much detail at least. Elyza had been asked what she wanted and if she liked to try some things when she had been with others, but they had not asked because they cared about her, they were only concerned with having sex with her and enjoying themselves in the moment. Of course she knew Alicia wasn’t asking because she wanted to have sex with her, but she felt cared about this time, and comfortable enough to keep sharing.  

 

As she thought about the answer for the question, Elyza wanted to tell her that she never had to do anything she didn’t want to with her, that if they were together, she would never make her do anything she was not comfortable with. But she settled for the things she could say instead.

 

“Not always. And not all kinds of rough is sexy for me. I’m not a fan of choking for example, that’s a definite no-no. But rough doesn’t necessarily mean as rough as you imagine, there are intensities. When you find someone, it’s good to ask and to try out, you might find you like it. But it’s important to learn your limits and that takes time. You should never have to do anything you’re not comfortable with you know. It took me a while to figure myself out. I kinda wish someone had talked to me about these things, so I would have skipped a few fucking inconveniences.” She said.

 

“What kind of inconveniences?” asked Alicia, sounding a little concerned.  

 

“Nothing that terrible, I just mean I wish someone had talked to me about the awkwardness of learning and trying new things out. For me, people just always assumed that I was experienced even when I wasn’t and it was a little fucking scary trying to pretend like I knew. Eventually I did learn from awkward one-night stands here and there, and trust me I know now, but it’s not like I had it all figured out from the first try. The biggest issue was that I didn’t really learn with people that meant much or anything at all to me. It was strangers or people I kinda liked or found hot, but it wasn’t love. I think that would have made it easier and less awkward.” explained Elyza.

                                                                                               

There was another long break before Alicia spoke again, “Do you tell people that you like men and women? I mean, do you tell the person you’re going to have sex with that you like both men and women?”

 

“It’s not like I go around giving them FYIs before sex but if it comes up, then yeah I tell them, not like I’m going to lie. If not, I keep it to myself.” Said Elyza.

 

“And what do they say?” asked Alicia.

 

“Well, depends. Some don’t give a fuck. Some do. I’ve had all kinds of reactions though. If they’re bi too then they mostly just tell me that and we move on. I have met a few lesbians that joked about how men are repulsive and how I’m better off with just women,” she said with a laugh, “but I’ve also had some unpleasant experiences with men that ask for threesomes- not that I’m necessarily opposed, but it gets daunting when that’s the only thing they ask for. And then there are your homophobic fucks. Some of them no longer wanted to have sex with me and called me a few names when they found out. Others actually invalidated my feelings for women or told me what people always say: that I haven’t found the right man, that I need Jesus, that it’s ok to try things as long as I don’t actually end up with a girl because that’s disgusting or not what I really want in life, bla bla bla. Oh! But my favorite was when someone told me that I probably just _thought_ I liked women because I was ‘manipulated by lesbians who hate men’. Can you fucking believe that!? Someone actually fucking said that to me!” She said as she laughed at the absurdity of her past experiences, “Don’t worry though, they all walked away with their testicles up their fucking throats. And I guess that’s one advantage to the apocalypse, no one gives a single fuck who you want to have sex with because they’re all too worried about not dying. Thank you zombies.” She added and raised her hands in a thankful gesture.

 

Alicia gave a small chuckle at the last comment. The things Elyza had gone through surprised her. She knew people said those things but it was another thing to hear it from someone who had gone through it, to hear it from someone she cared about. Alicia could tell it had bothered Elyza, but she had brushed it off and made it into an joke at the last minute.

 

“I’m really sorry you went through that Elyza” she said sincerely.

 

“It wasn’t the end of the world. Besides, I didn’t have that many of those experiences because I prefer women so I didn’t deal with all that many men.” Said Elyza.

 

It sounded like there had been plenty of unpleasant experiences from what Elyza had said, but Alicia didn’t press her further.

 

Then, in a low voice, Elyza spoke as if she were all by herself. “Women feel softer. And they’re sometimes more gentle in a way that I haven’t experienced with men. Not that I haven’t encountered the occasional girl who likes it rough but in general, you know. I guess, sometimes, I just like it a little gentler than people would imagine. Most people would go for me when they wanted wild. They took one look and just imagined that I’d be into the kinkiest things, and not that I’m all vanilla but, I guess I’m not as wild as they cared to think.” She said as she traced her fingers even more gently on Alicia’s neck. Alicia wondered if all women felt as soft as Elyza, because if that were the case, she couldn’t blame her for preferring them.

 

“Have you ever been in love?” Alicia asked after a moment.

 

“I have actually. Twice.” Answered Elyza.

 

“With who?” asked Alicia, feeling something strange inside, almost like jealousy.

 

“The first person was when I was young, I must have been like 9 or something, but I was fucking crazy over them. My parents thought it was cute and I still remember how I felt to this day, so even if anyone tried to fucking deny it, I knew it was love, just the more innocent kind. Anyway, I didn’t have sex with them obviously. Pretty sure I didn’t even know what sex was then.” She laughed and continued, “That was before I moved to the US. I was fucking heartbroken when I found out we were moving.” Alicia spaced out and thought of a 9-year-old Elyza, but then she focused again. “The second time was with an asshole guy. Total douche and I deserved better.” she extended.

 

Elyza stopped for a second as if she had been caught up in thought, and then she spoke again, “Love is weird. You think you’re only gonna love the right person but you don’t. Sometimes you fall for the wrong one, someone who’s not fucking good enough for you. But what can I say, the heart wants what it wants. Anyway, with this guy the sex was great but it never felt like making love even though I was in love. It felt like fucking, it was hot and sexy but not anything else. I think my first love was more… sweet and mushy, and my second sexy and hot. But never all those things at the same time”, she spoke as she realized it was the first time she ever compared the two.

 

Alicia was listening silently and Elyza took that as a cue keep going, “Aside from those, most of my relationships have been short term and not very serious. One-night stands and nothing longer than a couple of weeks. I guess most of them were practically strangers. I suppose the sex with them was hot, but not really sweet. Not that I should expect different, sweet is hard to find and it takes longer than a couple of weeks to develop.”

 

After she finished, Elyza thought long and hard about everything she had just said. She had almost forgotten she had been talking to Alicia and she hoped she had not scared her off or said something that would make her think anything she had said had to do with her, like the part about falling for the wrong people. Elyza had had her fair share of relationships, she had met her fair share of assholes, and she had been through quite a bit of heartaches, but she didn’t want Alicia to shut down because of the possibility of heartbreak. And she especially didn’t want her to think that relationships were either sex or love. _FUCK._ If she had somehow gotten Alicia to think that, she would never forgive herself. She was about to say something to counteract what she had said in the hopes of getting anything out of Alicia’s mind that she didn’t want in there, but the brunette asked her another thing before she could open her mouth.

 

“Is that what you want? The sweet and sentimental kind of love?” asked Alicia.

 

“Not to sound greedy but, I want it all. I want the hot and sexy love and I want the sweet and sentimental love all in one. My parents had that, the kind that consumes you, mind, body and soul. And I want it.” _I want it with you._

 

“Love is… love sounds confusing.” Alicia said. She caught Elyza’s attention. It sounded like she was about to say ‘love is confusing’ like she were talking from experience, like she were talking about being in love now.

 

“I don’t think it has to be. I think it can be simple. You have to let yourself love first, and then when it happens, just be happy and take advantage of it. I’ll admit, I sometimes have a hard time being open, but I try to be honest with myself and others. My mom and dad always told me to be frank and up front. To never shut the door for good even after heartbreak because you never know who will come knocking. And if I want a love like theirs, and I know I can have it,” _with you,_ “then I have to take their advice and keep my heart open.” Elyza said.

 

“I want that too. The crazy love thats full of passion and heat, and melts you inside,” related Alicia.

 

“I know.” Elyza thought of Alicia. _Don’t you know that you’re the perfect combination of sweet and soft, sexy and hot? You’re everything._

 

“I take it you haven’t… have you been in love?” Elyza asked cautiously.

 

“I thought I had been.” Alicia admitted to herself for the first time as she thought of her boyfriend. She had been thinking about it for some time. Elyza could not help but feel hurt at the admission as if she had expected the brunette to confess her love for her even though she knew better.

 

“I had a boyfriend in school, before all this. I really thought I loved him, and we told each other we loved each other, but when I think of it… I don’t think I really did. He got sick when all this broke out and he died. I was sad for a while but, then I forgot. I haven’t even thought of him much since. I’ve gone through his pictures to try and make myself feel something, but when I look at them, I don’t. I mean, I remember being happy cuz he was great, but … I don’t think that’s how I should feel if I really loved him.” Alicia explained. Elyza was relieved now that she heard the full story and she let out a breath. She smiled to herself as she thought about how she could be Alicia’s first love. And last.

 

“Thanks for answering everything Elyza. And for not making it awkward.” Thanked her Alicia, knowing she hadn’t given anywhere near as much as she had gotten, but she had at least disclosed a few things.  

 

“Anytime princess. How about you try and sleep, maybe you’ll be able to now.” she told her.

 

“Okay.” Alicia agreed and she adjusted herself on her side. Elyza put her arm around her waist and spooned her.  

 

They both fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyza’s devious idea. Remember that? Yes? No? Well keep it in mind, the time for it will come. 
> 
> So, what did you think of this chapter?


	14. It's Your Turn For A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza’s evil master plan finds its opening. Elyza and Alicia discover a new spot on the mansion and Alicia discovers a new talent of Elyza’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I had fun with this one. My sadistic side has really come out in this fic. ;) 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

The weather had been intolerable lately. The sky looked like it wanted to pour but the rain would not come and as a result, it was very hot and humid. The mansion had air-conditioning units in each room, but Strand had informed them the one in Elyza’s and Alicia’s room had been damaged before the apocalypse. And unlike most things in the house, that was one thing he could not fix. Not that he or anyone else showed much interest in wanting to since all the air-conditioners in everyone else’s room were working fine.

 

It was getting difficult to cuddle at night precisely because of that seemingly small problem. Elyza had asked Alicia if she preferred to return to their old sleeping arrangement where they both made use of their individual beds but Alicia had declined. So they did not cuddle as much because they could not handle the proximity as a result of the humidity, but they still shared a bed. Elyza usually slept on her back or on her side facing either way; Alicia only slept on her side, looking away from Elyza if she could help it, or else, staring at the blonde she was sure she would get ideas about things she should not be doing.

 

Alicia missed the cuddling but she supposed she could handle it until it finally drizzled and the weather returned to normal. Elyza did not hate it as much. Not because she did not want to cuddle, because she loved being that close to Alicia, but because she had been waiting for the right time to finally carry out the naughty idea that had infiltrated her mind not too long ago when she and Alicia had talked about masturbating. She had not had the chance to execute it until now because every night since their talk, they had been very exhausted after training in the damp weather and Alicia would fall asleep almost as soon as she placed her head on the pillow.

 

Tonight however, luck was on Elyza’s side. It was a little too humid and Alicia kept breathing out in frustration, as she could not sleep. Being satisfied that the brunette was awake, Elyza put her scheme into action and slipped her hands beneath her clothing and began stroking.

 

She could not take all the credit for the idea; she had Alicia to thank for it. When the girl had asked her if she masturbated around her while she was sleeping, she had told her truthfully that she had not. And Elyza had not done it because she did not want to get caught, but she had no idea what she was being so shy about. She had dirty danced with Alicia, cuddled with her in her underwear, stood naked in front of her, and confessed her deepest sexual desires to her among other things. Masturbating in her presence was not as bad as some of those, she concluded. And besides, it was getting hard to find time to pleasure herself because she spent so much time with Alicia, and whenever the blonde would get some time alone, the brunette would come looking for her and she would have to delay her pleasure. Except some days, she never got her release because the circumstances would not allow it.

 

If she was honest, she did not hate being denied time alone to do what she wanted. Alicia might not have known she was teasing Elyza but the blonde felt teased, and she found it very hot. It was like a torture game Alicia didn’t know she was playing, but she was winning at. And Elyza realized that if she was playing and suffering, she had the right to have some fun too.

 

“Hmmmm…” she half hummed, half moaned silently as she continued massaging herself, but she saw no change in Alicia.

 

Alicia had heard the sound coming from Elyza and assumed she had fallen asleep and was dreaming, until she heard another moan, louder this time, then she was not so sure the blonde was sleeping at all.

 

“Ah…” Alicia heard coming from Elyza next. She was about to turn over and wake her from her dream though it sounded pleasant until she heard something else.

 

“Yes!” Elyza said to make it slightly more obvious after Alicia did not react to her previous noises. At this, she saw Alicia stiffen and the blonde smiled.

 

 _Oh my God!_  Alicia thought. The ‘yes’ that emanated from her mouth had been very clear and pronounced. Elyza was awake without question.

 

Another moan came from the woman, and this time she felt her move on the bed. Alicia widened her eyes. She had no idea what to do. She was certainly not going to turn over now. The blonde indubitably thought she was asleep and she couldn’t let her know she was not. She did not want to make Elyza feel ashamed and she didn’t want to make their relationship awkward, which it would absolutely become should she find out that she had heard her pleasuring herself. Even though Alicia imagined that out of the two of them, it was probably she who would not be able to look Elyza in the eye afterwards.

 

Elyza had considered pretending to masturbate and faking the sounds before actually starting, but she did not see much of a point. In any case, this was much more fun, so she went back to letting her fingers do the work and her mouth run free. “Oh, fuck...” she said this time, and she heard Alicia hold her breath.

 

Alicia’s eyes went even wider. She had taken in a deep breath accidentally and as she held it, she realized what a huge mistake that had been. She was suffocating, but she thought that letting her breath out now would be a huge giveaway and Elyza would know she was awake. She decided to wait for the next groan and let it out then, in the hopes that the blonde would not notice.

 

“Aaaaahhhh…” Elyza said in a breathy voice moments later. Simultaneously, Alicia let out her breath and Elyza saw her squeeze her thighs together.

 

Elyza groaned as she circled around her clit this time. She wanted the torment to last as long as possible, so she teased at her own entrance and kept her fingers around her clit, touching it only slightly. She knew that it would not take much stimulation of her clit for her to come, especially considering the brunette was laying right next to her and she knew without a doubt, that Alicia was listening and aroused by it.

 

Elyza kept her rhythm and her moans steady. Alicia got even stiffer and she kept her thighs pressed together the entire time because she feared what would happen if she didn’t keep pressure between them.

 

Elyza had been tantalizing her for a decent time now and though she wanted to keep going, she knew she was not going to last as long as she had originally planned. _Who were you kidding Elyza?_ She thought to herself. When she could not deny herself any longer, she began stroking directly on her clit and her breathing got more frantic.

 

Alicia gritted her teeth at the sounds that kept coming from the woman. _Please please please stop,_ she begged Elyza in her head but she got the opposite of her silent request.

 

Elyza let her fingers go lower, she bit her lip and then inserted two fingers into her vagina with ease because of how wet she was. She let out her loudest moan yet. Alicia closed her eyes hard and pressed her lips together as she almost let out a moan herself. _This is it, this is what torture feels like,_ she thought as felt the throbbing between her legs intensify.   

 

By biting down on her lip even harder, Elyza held in her moans for a while to give Alicia the chance to hear the sound her fingers made as she thrust them inside her vagina.

 

 _Shit shit shit…_ Alicia kept thinking, as her underpants got more drenched while she heard the sound of Elyza’s fingers as they pumped inside her.

 

“Fuck!” Elyza said loudly when she could no longer keep herself from speaking. She was getting close.

 

“Fuck me…” she said as she pushed deeper inside herself and she opened her legs wider to get more access.

 

Elyza’s voice sounded so husky and Alicia was about to give in. _Fucking fuck, fuck me,_ Alicia cursed perpetually in her head as she gripped her shirt with one hand and the pillow with another as strongly as she could. It was as good a time as any to start being more profane.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Elyza panted right before she was about to come, and then she nearly screamed out for the finish.

 

“Alicia!” she said as she lifted her hips off the bed to deepen the reach of her fingers, spasmed and came hard.

 

At hearing her name, Alicia felt herself jerk a little and powerless to stop it, she orgasmed between gritted teeth, closed eyes and a resisted urge to moan loudly.

 

As she came down from her high, Elyza saw Alicia’s whole body twitch. She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed, because she knew the brunette had just orgasmed to the sound of her own climax. If she had not come as hard as she had, she might have gone for another try because knowing what she did, it would not be difficult to come again, but she was exhausted, and determined it was enough for one night.

 

She removed her hands from underneath her panties and got out of bed to go to the bathroom and wash. As she walked for the door, she decided on one last tease before leaving the room.

 

“I know you’re awake,” Elyza said wickedly.

 

 _Shit!_ Alicia took in a quick but loud breath in surprise, revealing that she was indeed awake. _Fuck me!_ she thought as she closed her eyes knowing she had been caught. She was not sure what to say so she remained quiet hoping that maybe Elyza would just walk out, but she did not.

 

“Did you hear all that?” Elyza asked with an indifferent tone for Alicia to hear.

 

“Yes” Alicia answered after a long time, aware that there was no purpose in lying.   

 

“Good” she heard the blonde respond confidently as ever, as she walked out the room as if nothing had happened.

 

From the shock of the answer, Alicia let out a breath that sounded like a laugh. _What in the hell?_ _Did that just happen?_ she thought as she buried her face in the pillow, “Oh my God!”  she talked into it as she shook her head. _This woman will be the end of me… And now I need to change my underwear,_ she sighed.

 

Pleased with herself, Elyza laughed as she reached the bathroom. It was time Alicia ruined her undies for a change.

\----

 

It would suffice to say that Alicia had become a master at avoiding Elyza when the situation called for it. This time, she had taken a step further than usual and had skipped on her training lessons for a few days with some pretext about being too sore to fight and needing to take a break, and allegedly starting to come down with a cold. Alicia had not made eye contact for longer than a few seconds since, nor had she spoken to Elyza for longer than a few minutes. What’s more, Alicia put a conscious effort into making sure that whenever she absolutely had to speak with Elyza, they were at least around someone else. Even then, she managed to keep their conversations short and superficial. This of course, was nothing Elyza had not anticipated.

 

As Elyza came to know Alicia, she came to understand that the girl moved at her own pace and could not be rushed, which was fine by her; she didn’t have any intentions of rushing her. But teasing her, that was a different story. That she could not go without; hence her most recent actions. But for the time being, her relationship with Alicia was great; it was meaningful, caring, and the best relationship she had had as far back as she could remember. Elyza was not lying to herself, she wanted to be with her, and it was not easy being around her as friends, but she could wait for more.

 

\----

Alicia opened the door to her room, but only slightly to peek inside and make sure Elyza was not there.

 

“Elyza?” she asked. When she got no response, she felt satisfied that the room was empty and she walked in. She reached for her iPod to hear some music as she laid on her bed, when she heard a melodic voice coming from outside her window right before putting on her headphones.

 

The voice was singing. And it was beautiful, angelical almost. As she approached her window so she could hear more clearly, she recognized the voice as Elyza’s. She could also hear the guitar she was playing now. She opened the window wider and took her head out in search for the source.

 

“There you are, babe” she heard. Alicia angled her head to the upper right corner to find Elyza sitting on the roof with the guitar on her thighs and her shotgun between them to prevent it from falling off the roof.

 

“Hey” she answered back.

 

“Check out this new spot I just discovered. Pretty fucking cool right?” said Elyza as she placed the guitar on her side and got up.

 

“Yeah” answered Alicia.

 

Elyza walked towards Alicia who was still sticking her head out the window. “Well are you gonna stay there or are you going to join me?” she asked with her eyebrows raised in question. “It’s a beautiful view,” she added in an attempt to convince the brunette.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll join you. Just a sec. I gotta figure out how you got up there”, said Alicia as she began to work her body out the window.

 

“Just put your foot there and take my hand”, Elyza pointed to a spot as she instructed her and then and extended her hand to her. Alicia followed her suggestion and proceeded to take Elyza’s hand. Then, the blonde pulled her higher up the roof and directed her to where she had been sitting.

 

“I didn’t know you could play guitar. Where’d you even find one?” asked Alicia after they both sat comfortably on the roof.

 

“Uh yeah, everyone in Australia can play the guitar. Is that not a thing in America?” she said playfully. Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled. “I learned when I was a kid. And I got it from Strand if you must know,” she said with eyebrows raised in surprise. Alicia matched her expression. “Yeah I know, I had no idea he played but I caught a glimpse of it while I passed his room and I asked if I could borrow it. He said he wasn’t any good at it and gave it to me,” Elyza elaborated.

 

“You play?” she asked Alicia.

 

“No,” she laughed, “I really don’t unfortunately” Alicia said.

 

“But you sing” said Elyza knowingly.

 

“What? No.” Alicia stuttered.

 

“Yeah you do, I’ve heard you” persisted Elyza, “It’s beautiful,” she added.  

 

“I mean, I sometimes sing, but I’m not like… And how do you know?” she interrupted herself and got on to questioning the blonde.

 

“I’ve heard you in the shower, and when you’re listening to your iPod and you think no one is watching. I’ve seen you dance too. I mean, before I … taught you.” She told her, making sure to pause before the last part to remind Alicia of the dance they shared a while back.   

 

“Oh. God that’s embarrassing.” Alicia said as she looked down.

 

“Not it’s not. You really do have a beautiful voice. I don’t mind listening to it. And you’re a fantastic dancer.” Elyza flirted.

 

Alicia looked at her then down again as she tried to hide how flustered she was. She thought of how Elyza had only been teasing her when she had offered to teach her to dance since she had already seen her prior to that.

 

“You…” _have a beautiful voice too,_ she wanted to reply when she raised her sight, but she was distracted by the blue orbs staring back at her.

 

Alicia realized they were staring intently at each other and she tried to think of anything to change the conversation. She then noticed the double-barrel shotgun on Elyza’s lap had a carving she could not recall. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

 

“What’s that?” she asked as she traced the carving on the stock of the gun.

 

“Oh, those are my initials. I know they don’t look like it, I still have to finish it.” Elyza explained.

 

“Guess you really like shotguns ha?” asked Alicia.

 

“I like guns in general, but yeah, shotguns are cool. And this one I like, this one I’m keeping.” Said Elyza as she took the knife she had out of its holster and presumably returned to carving her initials.

 

“So I’m curious…” Alicia began.

 

Elyza raised an eye brow in interest, “Curious, oooh. Is it in the food department, or sex department? Cuz I can help with both.” she dallied.

 

Alicia rolled her eyes, “You know what? Never mind,” she joked and pretended to get up.

 

Elyza reached for her arm, “No, no! I was kidding. Don’t go. I mean I could still help you with either one of those, if you ever wanted though. You don’t have to be shy princess. I mean, I’ve practically seen you naked. And you’ve definitely seen me naked so there’s really nothing to be shy about.” She said as she decided that joking about something someone other than herself might find embarrassing was good to put Alicia at ease. Alicia had looked away at the reminders and blushed.  

 

She returned to what she had initially planned on asking, “I know you said you dad taught you to shoot and fight, but I was curious if he taught you how to ride your motorcycle and steal cars and what not too.”

 

“Oh yeah. He didn’t teach me those skills with the purpose of me using them for car stealing, but I was quite the delinquent in my teen years.” She said and Alicia mouthed a ‘wow’ to show her surprise, “But the motorcycle I got much later, after both my parents died. I was being rebellious as I was, but then I grew to like it.” Elyza expressed.

 

“I’m sorry about that. Your parents.” Alicia conveyed with sympathy.

 

“Thanks princess. What about your dad?” Elyza asked.

 

“Um, he died a long time ago, when I was young. That’s what my mom told me. She doesn’t really like to talk about him.” she stated.

 

“I’m sorry” said Elyza.

 

“It’s ok. I guess. I don’t even remember him. It’s kinda weird, cuz I never got to know him, and sometimes I feel like there’s nothing missing, but sometimes I do.” She declared.

 

 Elyza simply nodded, knowing there was nothing she could say to heal that kind of wound.

 

“Do you carve all your weapons?” asked Alicia as she pointed to Elyza’s knife. “I’ve noticed that one has something on it too” explained the brunette.

 

“Oh, I guess I do carve them all but not this one. This knife was my dad’s. My mom gave it to him as an anniversary gift and he gave it to me for my birthday. It’s the one thing I have from them that I can actually feel and touch. The carvings are theirs.” Elyza stated.

 

Alicia was tempted to ask about how they passed but every time the subject of Elyza’s parent came up, she could see her expression fill with sorrow, so she left it for another time when she hoped Elyza would be ready.

 

Elyza laid down and stared at the sky that was clear for the first time in days. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. It really is. I looked at it all the time before all this. I loved just laying down anywhere and staring at the stars. It was always so peaceful,” responded Alicia as she laid back on the roof as well.  

 

“Me too. The sky was the only thing I could count on that would always be there. It relaxed me.” said Elyza.

                                    

A breeze passed them and Elyza saw Alicia shiver.

 

“Are cold babe?” she asked, and before getting an answer she began removing her jacket.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll go get a jacket,” said Alicia as she sat up.

 

“Don’t. Here, take mine” said Elyza as she handed her her leather jacket.

 

“Thanks” said Alicia with a smile, as she took the jacket from the blonde and proceeded to put it on.

 

Elyza reciprocated her smile, “Looks better on you. But I’d bet you’d look better with no clothes at all.” she enticed.

 

Alicia laughed. “Oh my God, you’re always so…”

 

“Alluring, charming, seductive?” teased Elyza.

 

“Happy” said Alicia.

 

“Happy?” asked Elyza.

 

“Maybe happy isn’t the right word but, I mean it’s practically the end of the world, and you somehow always seem to find the time to flirt and smile, and do all these little things that I know you like and that make you… happy, for lack of a better word,” she said as she looked at her trying to figure her out, “I don’t know how you do that. Especially with life having turned to… chaos.” She added as she looked up to the sky as if trying to make sense of the world.

 

“Life has always been chaos.” Said Elyza with a small shrug.  

 

“Not like this. Now it’s just misery. I mean you seem good, but what about the rest of us. Don’t we deserve better than that?” said Alicia, with grief as she leaned on Elyza’s shoulder.

 

“You do. You can be happy Alicia, I swear” stated Elyza as she looked at Alicia, who was still staring at the sky, hoping she would believe her this time.

 

“Really?” asked Alicia, not believing Elyza.

 

“Yes! Why the fuck not?” responded Elyza.

 

“Because…” began Alicia, but stumbling on her words as she thought of dozens of reasons to give the blonde, but could not put one into words.

 

“Because what? Because of a fucking zombie apocalypse?” she said.

 

“Yes!” exclaimed Alicia.

 

“Oh please babe, that’s a minor inconvenience,” said Elyza with a smile.

 

Alicia laughed.

 

“What else are we supposed to do? What do you propose? Be miserable? I've been through misery. I fucking pass.” said Elyza as she shook her head.

 

Ekyza remembered the time Alicia had lashed out on her after the fight with Chris. She recalled Alicia’s plans for the future, the ones she had pre-apocalypse; to go to college, marry her boyfriend and have a family. She had given that part a lot of thought. She couldn’t give Alicia that, she couldn’t have given it to her even if it were not Armageddon. Elyza was just not the type to go for that traditional life, and it stung her a little that she couldn’t give Alicia what she dreamed of. “I’m sorry you can’t have white-picket fences and a swing set in suburbia.” she said.

 

“What?” asked Alicia turning from the sky to her, giving her the most confused look she had ever seen on her.

 

“I just… thought, you wanted that. You know, before the world got fucked up with this shit.” Elyza said.

 

“No. I don’t want that. I mean, maybe I thought I did, but not anymore.” Alicia said as she stared keenly at her.

 

“No?” Elyza tested.

 

“No.” Alicia confirmed, to which Elyza smiled.

 

“Good.” Elyza said, and after a moment she said another thing, “I’m glad we had this conversation. I was starting to doubt we would ever have another.”

 

“What? Why?” asked Alicia with a small laugh.

 

“You've been avoiding me,” said Elyza.

 

“No.” Lied Alicia. Elyza gave her a hyperbolic look of mistrust.

 

“Okay. Maybe I have. I’m sorry,” acknowledged Alicia.

 

“If anyone should be avoiding anyone, it should be me. I’m the one that had an orgasm next to you.” said Elyza.

 

“And I’m the one that kissed you,” Alicia admitted unintentionally. _Oh crap_! she thought as she tried to look away to hide that her entire face turned scarlet.

 

 _Oh. You decided to bring it up after all_ , thought Elyza, bewildered by the unexpected admittance. “That you did.” she said, her smile widening.

 

Alicia cleared her throat. “I … I… You have a… beautiful voice. I forgot to… tell you that… earlier,” she stammered as she tried to shift the focus, but she found her words betraying her and leading her back to territory she didn’t want to embark, “You’re beau… a woman of many talents.”

 

Elyza bit her lip.  

 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” complemented Alicia.

 

“Well there must be but I can’t think of it” joked Elyza.

 

“Me either. You’re sort of… you’re perfect.” Alicia said.

 

 _Fuck_ , Elyza had not foreseen that admission at all. _You think I’m perfect?_

 

“You’re perf..” Elyza started to say, but suddenly Alicia began slipping from the roof.

 

“Wow!” yelled Alicia as she felt she was about to fall. They both reached for each other rapidly and held on.

 

Elyza pulled her higher and once she was safe, they looked at each other, both sharing a look of panic and that led to them bursting into laughter.

 

Alicia leaned into Elyza’s neck as she laughed and one hand reached for her neck as well. Elyza abruptly pulled back and placed a hand on her neck. Alicia smiled when she realized that she had tickled the blonde.

 

“Are you ticklish?” she asked, astounded and ecstatic that she had found out.

 

“No” said Elyza, not managing to convince Alicia.

 

“Yes you are” Alicia said as she grinned from ear to ear at the discovery.

 

“No, no, no” said Elyza as Alicia reached to tickle her again, “No, stop, Alicia!” Elyza warned as she fell back on the roof and Alicia leaned into her and tickled her.

 

“Please stop, I can’t handle it…” Elyza said between breaths and laughter. Elyza moved on her side and as Alicia tried to reach her, she found herself nearly on top of the blonde and she stopped her tickling as they caught each other’s gaze.

 

“You know what else I can't handle?” asked Elyza, her tone serious. Alicia’s mouth went dry and she remained quiet, Elyza carried on, “How close you are to me, always. How much I want to kiss you. And how easy it would be for me to just lean in and taste your lips. But I won’t.”

 

Alicia somewhat backed up at the last part, and Elyza could have sworn she saw disappointment in her face.

 

“Not until I know you're ready, and for me to know, you’ll have to be the one to take the first step. _You’ll_ have to kiss _me_ ,” she extended. Alicia glanced quickly at Elyza’s lips and closed her lips, which she had slightly parted.

 

“Until then, I guess I’ll deal with this torture,” concluded Elyza.

 

Alicia swallowed again, glanced at Elyza’s lips again, and licked her own.

 

Unanticipatedly, a huge and loud sound came from inside the mansion. Almost like an explosion.

 

“What the hell was that?” asked Alicia as they both sat up straight.

 

 _Fuck. Timing really is a bitch as they say,_ thought Elyza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you decide to hate me for the interruption, think back to the earlier scene I gifted you.
> 
> Are you thinking about it? Good. You could consider that a little taste of what is to come later. There is no need to tell me you were aroused and maybe ruined your underwear like both our girls did here, just leave Kudos instead. If you already have, then this would be the time to comment. Okay, I’m definitely flattering myself. But leave Kudos and comments anyways. :)
> 
> Don’t be mad… timing is a bitch okay! 
> 
> In all honesty, I was going to clear up what the explosion was in this chapter, but the chapter reached a decent length so I decided to leave the mystery for next one.


	15. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza and Alicia find out what went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the recent chapters have gotten longer than I expected. You’re welcome I guess ;)  
> It is highly probable that the next couple of chapters will be much shorter unfortunately. 
> 
> Anyhow, this one picks up exactly where last chapter left off.

“What the hell was that?” asked Alicia as they both sat up straight.

 

“I don't know”. Elyza grabbed her double-barrel shotgun and stood up. “Wait here” she told Alicia and she went back inside through the window.

 

Elyza carefully made her way down the hall and the stairs to the source of the explosion. There was smoke coming from the kitchen and she rushed to see if anyone had been injured, but before she made it, Travis walked out helping Daniel and Madison helping Ofelia into the living room couches. Daniel looked like he had been injured and all four adults were coughing from the smoke. Not a moment later, Nick and Chris appeared from the back with a fire extinguisher and they rushed into the kitchen with Travis to put out the fire that had broken out. They did not take long, and soon they were out of the kitchen and trying to breathe while they sat with the rest.  

 

“What the fuck happened?” Elyza asked.

 

“The gas tank exploded in the kitchen” explained Ofelia as she drank water out of a bottle Madison handed to her.

 

“Are you alright?” Elyza asked Ofelia and she nodded before pointing to Daniel and saying “I wasn’t really close when it went off, but my dad was.”

 

Elyza looked at Daniel. His right hand, arm and part of his neck and face had been burned.

 

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” asked Alicia, suddenly appearing from the stairs with her bat in her hands.

 

“I thought I told you to stay on the roof,” scolded Elyza.

 

“Like hell I was” she talked back, to which Elyza pursed her lips and Alicia responded with a shrug. _You’re so stubborn,_ Elyza wanted to say, but she decided it was not the time.

 

“The gas tank exploded. We need to get Strand,” said the blonde.

 

“Where is Strand?” asked Nick.

 

“Excellent fucking question” said Elyza.

 

“Is everyone okay?” asked Alicia again.

 

“Well the tank blew up next to Daniel”, explained Nick.

 

Alicia turned to Daniel, “Oh my God, are you okay?” she asked.

 

“They are only 1st degree burns, so I will be okay,” Daniel said, reassuring everyone.

 

“Where the fuck is Strand? We have to get him,” reiterated Elyza, her irritation evident.

 

Strand finally showed up, coming from the front door, soaking wet. Apparently, in the course of a couple of minutes and at some point during the catastrophe, the sky had darkened, and a thunderstorm had formed; the rain was pouring at last though no one had noticed until now.

 

“There you are.” began Elyza, but before she could say anything, Strand ran into the kitchen presumably to check what damage had been done.

 

Everyone waited patiently in the living room for him to return and when he finally did, Elyza spoke immediately, “So?”

 

“The gas tank exploded,” he said.

 

Alicia and Elyza rolled their eyes. Alicia spoke, “We know.”

 

“Argh, I thought this was supposed to be some kind of magical mansion to help us survive. But everything blows up and short-circuits every fucking second. We’d be safer fighting off zombies.” Said Elyza.

 

“Escape the zombie apocalypse only to die in this place by slipping on a wet floor or from some kitchen explosion,” said Chris, calling attention to the absurdity of their situation.

 

“Some pipes in the kitchen have been damaged. Some extensively, others not so much. The good news is, the tank wasn’t close enough to completely destroy the essential piping but the damage is heavy.” Strand spoke.

 

“So what does that mean?” asked Alicia.

 

“It means the life span of this mansion has been cut about 11 months short.” Said Strand.

 

Elyza sighed, Strand’s answers were not satisfying her. “So what the fuck does that mean for us?” she urged.

 

“This mansion was meant to last us another year. Now I calculate we have… a month before the piping that was damaged but not destroyed gives in,” he explained.

 

“So what do we need to get to fix it?” asked Nick.

 

Loud thunder called everyone’s attention and Alicia noticed it had startled Elyza, but she brushed it off.

 

“Nothing,” coolly replied Strand to Nick’s question. Everyone was taken aback by the response and they all shared looks of confusion with one another.

 

“What?” Asked Alicia.

 

“What are you talking about?” Madison inquired further.

 

“Well here’s the thing. No one here has the knowledge or expertise to fix the piping, it’s a lot more complicated than everything else in this house. And I’m no contractor either. So there’s nothing to fix.” He went on as he opened a couple of small windows to ventilate the mansion.

 

“So then … what?” asked Nick.

 

“So then, we live here for as long as the pipes give, and then we leave”, said Strand.

 

“Leave?” asked Ofelia.

 

“We weren't gonna stay here forever.” said Strand.

 

“We weren't?” Alicia asked, on behalf of everyone.  

 

“No. I certainly did not plan on that,” said Strand as he relaxed on the couch and poured himself a glass of wine.

 

“Really?” asked Chris.

 

“Yes” clarified Strand.

 

“I thought we were gonna live here forever,” declared Chris as if he had not heard Alicia’s question and Strand’s reply.

 

Strand laughed, “No, we were not.”

 

Another round of loud thunder. This time, Alicia was sure Elyza jumped in her spot and she saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath as if trying to calm herself.

 

“So where are we supposed to go?” asked Nick.

 

“To my boat, and then to wherever is safe, if there is such a place left,” said Strand, casually.  

 

“You have a fucking boat?” asked Elyza, speaking for everyone.

 

“You didn't think you should've shared that with us sooner Strand?” proclaimed Madison, who had been distracted along with Travis trying to help Daniel with his wounds.

 

“Well, I sort of have a boat” Strand then corrected.

 

“Oh great. Now we're gonna steal a boat. Did you even ever own this mansion, or was this _sort of_ your mansion like you _sort of_ have a boat?” Said Ofelia.

 

“The things we must do to survive” joked Elyza as she glanced at Alicia who smiled at her comment. “Who’s boat are we stealing?” asked Elyza.

 

“We are not stealing anyone's boat. It is my boat. Except it has been… adopted by some not so friendly people,” stated Strand.

 

“Adopted?” asked Chris.

 

“It's been taken by pirates then?” asked Elyza.

 

“Well no. Pirates know how to work a boat. These guys don’t, so they just have it at a private spot on the marina. And that works for them; it has its own filtration system and it’s large so they can see anyone coming from a mile away. We just need to take it back, and then we can be on our way anywhere.” Strand detailed.  

 

“Oh, just steal back a boat hijacked by criminals. Anything else you’d like us to do for you so you don’t get your hands dirty?” stated Daniel, with indignation.

 

“I realize you might not be pleased about that, but it’s what I’m offering. If I were able, I would have taken it back myself, but I don’t have that kind of training.” Strand said as he turned to Elyza.

 

Elyza understood, “How many are they?” she asked.

 

“Elyza, what are you doing?” asked Alicia as she turned to her as she realized what was being suggested.  

 

“They aren’t highly trained assassins but they are very practiced, very violent criminals”. Said Strand.

 

“How fucking many?” Elyza asked again, ignoring the previous statement.

 

“Seven.” He finally answered.

 

“What! No.” challenged Alicia as she shook her head, trying to stop the conversation from carrying on.

 

“Someone has to go get it back”, indicated Elyza.

 

“Not you. Why does it have to be you?” disputed Alicia, raising her voice slightly in concern.

 

“Because I'm the only one here with any fighting training except for Daniel, who's burnt, and you because I've been teaching you, but there's no fucking way you're going. So that leaves me,” explained Elyza.

 

“No. Hell no.” Alicia dismissed the idea of Elyza going.   

 

“Alicia,” Elyza said, standing firm in her resolve.

 

“Absolutely not, you're not going.” Said Alicia, shaking her head harder and moving toward Elyza.

 

“We don't really have much of a choice.” Strand jumped in again.

 

“You're not helping.” Alicia said loudly, without turning to him.

 

“He's right princess.” Agreed Elyza. “I'll be fine. Now _that’s_ something I can handle,” she said, evoking their latest conversation on the roof.

 

Alicia took a deep breath, then pursed her lips and focused on the matter at hand, “No. You're not taking on seven guys!”

 

“Look Alicia, this is a blessing in disguise,” said Elyza, her voice soft attempting to soothe the brunette.

 

“Yeah, you going on a suicide mission is really a gift from the heavens. Dreams do come true!” remarked Alicia, with the most sarcasm and agitation she had ever mustered at once.

 

Elyza smiled at the comment, “We can't stay here now, not with the pipes blown up. And even if nothing were wrong, we shouldn't stay here. God knows we've all been going a little homicidal.” Elyza emphasized.

 

“A little?” questioned Ofelia.   

 

“See?” pointed out Elyza. Alicia swallowed hard and stood there staring at the blonde. Elyza leaned in and lowered her voice as she spoke next, “Besides, I've always wanted to take you on a boat, show you the ocean”, a small smile on her lips.

 

“Elyza, please. It's dangerous.” warned Alicia, her voice now trembling at the thought of what could happen to her.

  

“See, told you were just like your mother.” Elyza commented, as the brunette’s warnings reminded her of Madison’s constant warnings to Alicia. Elyza turned to Strand, “How far is the marina?”

 

“To and from, 3 days.” he stated.

  

“You have the coordinates?” she asked. Strand nodded. Alicia just stood there helplessly staring back between Strand and Elyza, unable to believe the blonde was actually serious.  

 

“I'll leave in the morning.” Elyza asserted.

  

“No. The storm is finally here. It’ll last a few days, so wait till it’s over or you'll have hard time getting there with all the rain.” stressed Strand.   

 

Elyza looked out the windows and again, the thunder frightened her. It was subtle, and only Alicia noticed when Elyza’s jaw stiffened and she formed fists with her hands and squeezed them hard.

 

“Okay. I’ll wait out the storm,” agreed Elyza.

 

“What about the kitchen?” asked Daniel.

 

“I checked it, so like I said, everything should be functional enough to buy us some time to enjoy our stay a little longer and then get our affairs in order before leaving for the boat” Strand restated.

 

“ _If_ Elyza comes back with the keys to the boat,” doubted Daniel.

 

Elyza laughed, “Aw, worried about me old man?” she joked.

 

“For now, we should all go back to bed. Elyza isn’t leaving yet, and no other tanks are exploding,” Strand said as he got up from the couch and headed to his room.

 

The rest sighed and followed to their respective rooms, everyone too exhausted to argue further.  

 

\----

 

Alicia and Elyza went to their room. Alicia shut the door, and stood there firmly. She was not done with the argument.

 

“Elyza…” she called the blonde’s attention, to talk some more about her temporary departure.

 

“Alicia…” Elyza said as she walked to the brunette and gently placed a hand on her jaw to hold her stare, Alicia held the hand Elyza had placed on her jaw. The blonde spoke tenderly, “It’ll be alright. I’ll come back” _to you_.

 

The sound of thunder filled the room and Elyza blinked quickly from the scare.

 

Alicia furrowed her brow, “Are you okay?” she asked, noticing for the blonde’s reaction to the sound for the fourth time.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. Let’s go to bed. And don’t give me that look. I’m not leaving yet.” Elyza said as she removed her hand from Alicia’s face and moved to the bag on the floor in search for sleepwear. Alicia flinched at the loss of contact and sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to change the blonde’s mind.

 

“God, you’re stubborn. It’s infuriating.” stated Alicia.

 

“Now you know how I feel. You’re stubborn as fuck too.” Said Elyza with a smile.

 

Alicia pursed her lips and took another sigh, then moved to grab a change of clothes.

 

She got under the covers of Elyza’s bed without asking, for the first time ever. Elyza noticed but didn’t say anything, and simply joined her on the bed.Alicia was laying on her left side, looking at Elyza, another first considering she usually chose to lay on her other side and look the other way. They both rested there, intimately looking at each other when Alicia gently placed her right hand on Elyza’s. Elyza intertwined her fingers, Alicia took a few seconds to respond but she did eventually, and intertwined hers.

 

“You okay?” whispered the blonde, after a long duration.

 

“Yeah. It's just…”

 

“Just…?” queried Elyza.

 

“I don't do this. I've never done this… Share a bed with someone that wasn’t family, before you.” illuminated Alicia.  

 

“Never?” asked Elyza. Alicia shook her head lightly.

 

Elyza considered the implications of her revelation before speaking again, “And how do you feel about that?”

 

“I feel fine. You make me feel... safe.” Alicia whispered back. Alicia felt relieved that she had finally told the blonde that. In a zombie apocalypse where safety was the rarest and most valuable thing, Elyza gave her that. And it was not just the kind of safety that constituted protection from physical harm because she knew Elyza could and would protect her at all costs; it was emotional too, because Elyza was her safe place, where she could talk freely and not get judged, or where she was free to not talk at all, where she was free period.

 

Elyza smiled wide, unable to hide her happiness at hearing that.

 

“It was always… find a boy, marry him, and then share a bed”, carried on Alicia.

 

Elyza had no idea how traditional Alicia was. Or used to be. She had a feeling she wasn’t that traditional anymore.

 

“And you wanted that? To share a bed with a boy?” Elyza asked, warry of her words.

 

“Yeah.” Said Alicia with a small nod.

 

“What about with a girl?” she asked and payed attention to the answer she was about to receive.

 

“No”, Alicia whispered, barely audible.  

 

“What?” Elyza asked almost as if she were grilling her.     

 

Alicia looked down, disappointed in her own inability to say what she wanted to, and began moving to turn on her other side.

 

Elyza stopped her, “Hey, it’s okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you”, she spoke gingerly.

 

“Let’s sleep”, said Elyza as she caressed Alicia’s face. The girl nodded and they let themselves drift into slumber.   

 

\----

 

The thunderstorm worsened at night, and the rumble of the thunder got louder. Alicia woke up after midnight to find Elyza crying.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alicia sat up and gently placed a hand on Elyza’s arm.

 

Elyza did not respond and kept on weeping. Alicia waited another moment before she talked again, “Elyza, talk to me, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?” she said desperately. She had never seen Elyza like this before, it made her anxious.

 

She decided to speak after another long wait and no answer, “You don’t have to do that. You don’t have to hold it in because you don’t want to show some kind of weakness. I know you are tough, but I also know that you aren't just that, and you don’t have to be. You can be other things too. You _are_ other things. No one is just one thing anyway. And just because you aren't tough all the time doesn't mean you aren't tough at all, and it doesn’t mean that if you’re vulnerable sometimes that I'll think you’re weak or something. You never have to put on a tough exterior for me. I know there’s more to you. I know you’re kind and sensitive and funny and flirtatious. And you can be vulnerable and kick-ass and all those other things at the same time.” Alicia stopped only to take a breath and then kept going, “You don't have to pretend to be anything else in front of me because I already know how you are. You don't need to hide from me. Ever. Because I'll never see you differently.”   

 

Still no answer.

 

Alicia sighed. She wished the blonde would say something so she could help her, but she just kept sobbing. She turned to her night table to see if there was some napkins she could give her for her tears. When she didn’t find any, she began getting out of bed to go find some, but then she felt a hand hold her arm, “Please don’t go,” she heard Elyza whimper.

 

Alicia didn’t wait to be asked twice. She would get the napkins afterwards. She laid back down on the bed, facing Elyza, who was facing away from her. She waited patiently, hoping the blonde would communicate. And she did.

 

“My parents died in a thunderstorm,” said Elyza in a low voice. If Alicia had not been paying attention, she might have missed the utterance. She said nothing, and let the blonde continue.

 

“In a car accident. The rain was very heavy and a truck drove us off the road and... we crashed. I was in the car, but I made it by some miracle. All I remember was the loud thunder, and the rain and then… waking up in the hospital. And they were gone.” she sobbed.

 

“Elyza I'm so sorry,” Alicia said in sorrow for her, as she turned Elyza’s body so she could hug her. Elyza hugged her back hard and calmed down a little.

 

“After that it was foster homes, until I turned 18. And then I decided to get my life together. To live the way they would have wanted me to. And I’ve been trying to ever since. But I hate these fucking thunderstorms… they always break me.” Elyza spoke, starting to tear up again.   

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” asked Alicia.

 

“I don't like to talk about it. And I didn’t want you to see me like this… so… broken…” said Elyza.

 

“We’re all a little broken. It’s okay.” whispered Alicia.

 

Elyza was silent. She didn’t know how to react, she felt tired all of a sudden, too tired to speak. She sniffled and Alicia remembered the napkin, and got up this time to actually get it.

 

 _Wait,_ Elyza tried to say, but it didn’t leave her mouth.

 

Elyza saw her rise form the bed and head for the door, and she turned back to the fetal position she had been in. Alicia didn’t explain where she was going, and proceeded to leave the room.

 

Elyza heard the door open and she heard Alicia leave. _This is it, I fucking scared her off. She can’t handle all this baggage._ Despite everything Alicia had just said to her, Elyza thought the girl had left to take a breather from her because she was too much to handle. She began crying again.

A minute later, she heard the door open again. Alicia returned to the bed.

 

“Here. I got you some napkins,” she said as she placed them in Elyza’s hand.

 

Elyza breathed easy. _She went to get you a napkin, you fucking idiot,_ she thought to herself as she took the napkin and used to it wipe her tears and runny nose. Alicia took the napkin from her, and put it on the night-table after she was done with it. She stretched for the sheets and made sure to cover both of them properly and then she reached her arm around Elyza’s waist, pulled her closer, and spooned the blonde. Another first; Alicia was always the small spoon.

 

Alicia moved ever so slightly and placed a kiss on Elyza’s cheek. She then nuzzled into the back of the blonde’s neck.

 

“Still think I'm perfect?” asked Elyza, expecting a ‘no’.

 

“Yes. I still do.” Said Alicia, without a shred of doubt.

 

And in that moment, Elyza closed her eyes in a realization. Alicia might have thought that Elyza was perfect, but the blonde thought the brunette was more than perfection, something else entirely, something she had no words for.

 

Alicia had consumed her, mind, body and soul. And there was nothing else, no one but Alicia, for now and forever.

 

Elyza forgot about the storm and dreams took them both from wakefulness a few minutes later.

 

\----

 

Alicia woke up to find Elyza had shifted in her sleep and was now facing her. She had never woken up before the blonde, and so for once, she let herself stare at her uninhibitedly. She smiled thinking how many times Elyza had woken up to her like this, how many chances she had had to stare at her freely and without Alicia finding out.

 

Elyza had a few strands of hair on her face and Alicia reached her hand and tucked them behind her ear.

 

“You're so beautiful,” she said, knowing she couldn’t be heard.

 

Alicia stared down at Elyza’s exquisite and divine body, which the sheets were no longer hiding. She gave herself the liberty to observe as long and as far as she wanted for the first time, her eyes moving up and down her body, from her legs, to her neck, to her ample bosom, which she lingered on.

 

She placed her hand as gently as she could, and as low as she could reach on Elyza’s thighs.  She gently traced her hands up her body, to her waist, her arms, her face, and then she delicately traced Elyza’s lips with the tip of her fingers.

 

 _What if I just kiss her?_ she thought. But she knew her head always got in the way. She tried to shut off her brain and leaned in to kiss her. But she couldn’t.

 

She barely grazed her lips and then she hesitated.

 

_What am I doing? She’s asleep._

She couldn’t get herself to kiss her when Elyza was awake, but she was not going to kiss her while she was asleep. But if she ever got the courage, Elyza had to be awake for it.

 

Abruptly, Alicia backed-up, got out of the bed, and ran out.

 

\----

 

Elyza opened her eyes, she was awake. She had woken up to Alicia staring at her body, but the brunette had not noticed, so she decided to pretend she was dormant.

 

With her eyes closed, she heard Alicia’s breathing and felt her touch. She felt her trace her hands and fingers through her body. And then, she felt her breath mere inches away. She sensed her as she leaned in and she felt a light touch on her lips.

 

She was about to lean into it, but before she could, the lips disappeared, she heard the door and Alicia was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I really like comments on specific details that you guys liked, so if anything came to mind when I said 'specific details', that's what you should share. 
> 
> I like general comments too. :)
> 
> FYI, it seems that the story is only going to be about a couple more chapters. 
> 
> We are very close to the end my friends.


	16. C'mon Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza prepares to leave for the boat and she and Alicia go shopping for provisions.

It had been a couple of days and the storm had passed like Strand had predicted. Elyza was leaving that day for the boat, but she had stated that she needed a few things first to prepare for whatever she may encounter on the mission; therefore, she and Alicia, along with Madison and Nick went in the truck that was working (the other had been acting up and was refusing to start) to the hardware store to pick up a few items.  

 

\----

 

“Want us to come inside and help you find what you need?” Nick asked Elyza as they parked the truck in front of the store.

 

“No thanks, we’re good,” answered Elyza as she and Alicia got off the back of the truck.

 

“Then why did we come?” Nick asked concerning himself and Madison.

 

“I don’t know. You guys offered! I said I was fine with just Alicia helping so…” she said as she gave him a shrug.

 

“I don’t think we’ll be long. If you see walkers, shoot.” Elyza then said to him as she loaded her double-barrel shotgun and tossed it to him.

 

“Be careful!” yelled Nick as she walked into the shop with Alicia and the door closed behind them.

 

\----

 

“So what do you need?” asked Alicia.

 

“Oh, just the regular. Ropes, duct tape, zip ties and anything you can think of that I might need to sneak into a boat and silently take out 7 guys” said Elyza casually, as she walked through the isles with Alicia.

 

“Think we’ll find all that here?” asked Alicia.

 

“I don’t know. No harm in looking.” said Elyza. “Found the rope at least” she said as she displayed it to Alicia and then placed it in her bag.  

 

“Are you going to kill them?” asked Alicia uneasily. She had not given the possibility that Elyza was going to have to kill an actual human being much thought. Or that she maybe already had.

 

“Most likely. I don’t want to kill them, but it’s not like I can just ship them off somewhere on another boat. And I can’t just drug them and leave their bodies on the side of the boat or on the marina. If I let them live, they’ll take it back. So… I have to do this, so in a few weeks, we can go to it and it will be safe for everyone to get on. Safe for you.” Elyza said, emphasizing the last part.

 

“Maybe you can scare them off,” suggested Alicia.

 

“As scary as I can be, that’s unlikely. I’m one girl, and if Strand is correct, and they are seven, they won’t get scared off by me. And they won’t just walk away from a boat that’s been keeping them alive. We both know what people will do to fucking survive,” said Elyza as she walked and filled her bag with small tools she found on the isles.

 

“Have you killed someone before?” asked Alicia, apprehensively.

 

Elyza stopped and turned to her, “Yes” she said honestly but not coldly, “When the apocalypse started I had to kill a few people that were turning.  They hadn’t turned quite yet, so they were still human but… they were putting other’s lives in danger, mine included, and I had to do it,” she said, almost as if trying to convince herself of it. “I don’t regret it.” she added, looking at Alicia and assessing her reaction.

 

“How many?” she asked Elyza, her expression unreadable.

 

“Too many. It’s a long list,” answered Elyza, a little heavy with burden.

 

Alicia nodded, she was not upset, but she hated the thought of Elyza living with that. Killing walkers was one thing, but taking a living soul was another, and no matter how justified, she knew it must have weighed Elyza down.

 

“I get it. I don’t doubt you did what you had to. If I were ten, maybe I’d tell you it’s wrong but life isn’t wrong or right, it’s never been. And it’s even more complicated now.” Alicia said understandingly, “I don’t think anything different of you so you don’t have to worry about that.” she added with a small smile to assure Elyza.

 

Elyza let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she gave her a nod and a smile, and then returned to looking for supplies.

 

Suddenly, their attention was directed to the back. They had gotten used to no one being around, that they had not checked for walkers inside the hardware store.   

 

“Fuck” Elyza said as she reached for her shotgun but remembered she had just given it to Nick. She took out her knife from her holster instead. She looked at Alicia who luckily, had her bat. She signaled her to be silent and Alicia nodded.

 

They moved slowly toward the back room where the sound had come from. Elyza stood in front of the backroom door and pressed her ear against it to try and hear beyond it. She nodded to Alicia to let her know the sound was indeed coming from inside.

 

Alicia moved to the side and tightened the grip on her bat. Elyza backed up to gain momentum and she then she stepped forward and kicked the door open. She leapt inside with Alicia only to find a man pointing a handgun at them.

 

“Don’t come closer or I swear I’ll shoot,” he threatened.

 

“Okay, calm down…” spoke Elyza.   

 

“Move away from the door. Now!” he instructed and the girls did as they were told. The door closed shut behind them.

 

“Is anyone here with you?” he asked tensely.

 

“No.” answered Alicia.

 

“If you’re lying and anyone comes through that door, I’m putting a bullet through their heads and yours,” he said menacingly.

 

“Alright, just calm down…” said Elyza. Alicia swallowed and prayed her mom or Nick would not think to check on them.

 

“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do. And put the gun and bat down. And the bag.” he commanded.

 

Elyza and Alicia looked at each other, unwilling to disarm themselves. If they had been closer, Elyza might have gone for his gun, but they had a fair distance between them.

 

“Now!” he yelled after they did not comply.

 

“Okay, okay” Elyza said. Both of them lowered their weapons and Elyza placed the bag on the floor.  

 

“Kick ’em to me,” he said, and they did. He kicked the bat behind him, picked up the bag and put it on his shoulder without looking inside it, and then picked up the knife and placed it in his pocket without looking away from them.

 

“You’re hurt” Elyza pointed out. He was sweating and had a hand on his abdomen, and Elyza noticed the blood in his shirt under his jacket. He was unsteady and the gun in his hand was shaking. 

 

“I’m fine,” he claimed as he kept his gun pointed at them, though mostly at Elyza.

 

“What are you going to do with us?” asked Alicia.

 

“Shut up! I don’t know!” He stuttered as he aimed at Alicia.  

 

“Hey, hey, don’t point the gun at her, point the gun at me,” insisted Elyza, as she moved to step closer to him and block Alicia from his view.

 

“Don’t fucking move!” he said as he pointed the gun back to Elyza and raised his voice.

 

“You look sick,” said Elyza. She had seen enough of the symptoms to know that he had been bitten and was infected.

 

“I need medicine. Do you have any?” he asked, his eyes bloodshot and his lips trembling.

 

“No, I’m sorry.” Elyza said calmly as she tried to move forward without alerting the man.

 

“Then what… fucking good are you?” he spoke, struggling to breathe.

 

“I need to leave,” he said as he moved for the door with the gun still aimed at them.

 

“No.” said Alicia, knowing he would run into Nick and her mother and put them in danger.

 

“Why not? Is someone out there?” he asked getting nervous, “Did you lie to me? Did you fucking lie to me? You said no one was out there!” he said infuriatingly as he stepped closer to Alicia.

 

“Just calm down” said Elyza, trying to block his way again.

 

“Who the fuck is out there?” he barked and stepped even closer.

 

“No one” lied Alicia.

 

He was unstable, and any sudden movement looked like it could set him off. Elyza needed a few more paces to take him down, but his gun was pointed at Alicia and it was making her anxious. She would have been more relaxed if it were pointed at her, that way if she was going to take him down she would be a 100% sure Alicia was out of harm’s way.

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me you bitch…” he spat out and took some steps closer, finally within Elyza’s reach.

 

“Hey.” Elyza called his attention and he moved his hand to aim at her. The second Alicia was out of the line of fire, Elyza reached for his gun, disarmed him and in a swift move, got him on his knees and dislocated his shoulder.

 

“Ahhhhh! That hurts!” he screamed in pain. 

 

“Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up. Bitch.” Elyza said with a tone of humor at that last word, as she held him in place and picked up his gun to aim it at his head.

 

“Get your bat,” Elyza told Alicia as she pointed with her eyes at it on the floor. Alicia moved to get it.

 

Elyza kept the gun aimed at his head and used her free hand to pull her bag from his shoulder. She passed it to Alicia, “take out the rope, please,” she asked.

 

Alicia placed her bat on the floor and as she opened the bag to pull out the rope, she gave Elyza a faint smile at the fact that she still managed to ask her kindly despite the situation they were in. Elyza smiled back with a confused look and in that moment, the man noticed they were distracted and he reached for Elyza’s ankle and dropped her on the floor. The gun fell a few inches away from Elyza who shuffled to reach it.

 

The stranger reached for the knife on his pocket and raised it to stab Elyza and Alicia dropped the bag and rope, and picked up her bat to give a full swing.

 

“Alicia, Don’t!” yelled Elyza as she grasped the gun and then thrust herself forward and pushed the man out of the way of Alicia’s bat, and just as she swung, Alicia missed his head by inches.

 

The man got up from the floor to charge back at them, and immediately Elyza shot him in the head. The knife fell from his hand and he dropped on the floor.

 

Alicia turned to Elyza as the blonde got up from the ground and picked up her knife.

 

“What the hell was that!” Alicia exclaimed.

 

“You were about to crush his fucking skull” she said.

 

“I know. And he was about to stab you!” she explained, exasperated and confused.

 

“You would have killed him Alicia. He wasn’t turned yet. He was still human.” Elyza stated.

 

Alicia relaxed her demeanor as she understood why Elyza had moved him out of the way.

 

“I might not have regretted killing the people I did, but it took a toll on me. And I would _never_ want that for you. I don’t want you to have to live with that.” said the blonde.

 

“So what? You live with it instead?” Alicia retorted, slightly mad at her.

 

“Yes. And that’s okay, I can take one more, if it means you don’t have to,” Elyza said.

 

“Elyza you don’t... you didn’t have to… I can take…” Alicia couldn’t find the words. She felt guilty that Elyza had added another life to her list because of her.

 

“Babe, don’t do that. Don’t feel guilty. I chose to kill him,” she said as she approached her.

 

“You should’ve let me. I don’t want you to live with it.” Alicia said.

 

“No fucking way I’d let you. Do you not know me at all?” said the blonde, with a little smile.

 

“Damn it Elyza.” Said Alicia as she stepped closer, put her forehead against Elyza’s and placed her hands on her hips.

 

Elyza reached and held her face. At this distance, they were sharing the same breath. It took every ounce of continence she had not to lean in and crash their lips together.

 

 _C’mon Alicia,_ Elyza urged the brunette to kiss her in her head.

 

Alicia’s hand left her hips and then she softly traced Elyza’s neck with her fingertips. She gradually moved them lower to her cleavage. In the moment of silence, Alicia played with her fingers, running them up and down the small gap between Elyza’s breasts, while they both kept their eyes closed and focused on each other’s breathing.

 

“I'm leaving tomorrow” Elyza exhaled.

 

“I know. Don’t.” she pleaded.

 

They stood there static, with their foreheads still pressed against one another.

 

 _Why won’t you lean in? Why won’t you kiss me?_ Alicia thought, but she already knew.

 

Elyza had meant it when she said she was not going to kiss her first, and Alicia was so furious at her for it. The woman had no problem being completely indecent, with her constant flirtation, spanking during training and towel dropping, but now, when she needed her to be her bold and audacious self, she was being respectful of her, mindful of her space. Alicia understood that Elyza wanted her to make the first move, to be sure that it was what she wanted, but Alicia couldn’t make herself lean in. She couldn’t take the first step. She wanted Elyza to just kiss her, to not give her a choice, to just lean in so she wouldn’t have to. But she didn’t.

 

And then, they heard someone attempt to open the door. They turned their faces to it.

 

“I’m going to fucking murder someone for these fucking interruptions,” Elyza said, for once voicing her rage verbally at being interrupted.

 

The door was jammed so whomever was trying to enter was not able to. Alicia took advantage of the few seconds she knew she had before the door finally opened, and she pushed herself a few feet away from Elyza.

 

She pursed her lips and let out a sigh, _damn it,_ Alicia thought.

 

Elyza looked at her and Alicia couldn’t decipher her look, but it seemed to be a mixture of understanding and disappointment.

 

Elyza then fixed her posture and held her knife in position to throw it as they waited for the door to open.

 

“It’s just me,” stated Nick as she barged in and noticed Elyza’s hand on her knife.

 

He had of course heard the gunshot and had gone in to check on them. He saw the body lying on the floor and made sense of the situation. “Mom! I found them, over here!” he yelled and then turned to them again.

 

“Are you guys okay?” he asked as Madison arrived.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine. Elyza saved me,” stated Alicia. Madison gave Elyza a thankful nod and Elyza nodded back.

 

Alicia picked up her bat and quickly went outside, moving past Nick and Madison and avoiding Elyza’s eyes.

 

Alicia felt a whirlwind of emotions as she walked back to the truck. _You idiot_ , she told herself. She told herself she should have kissed her. She blamed Nick for interrupting them. But then she blamed herself; why did she keep putting herself in these situations with Elyza in the first place? She needed to stop. Then she was back to blaming Nick; maybe just a little while longer and she would have leaned in. But it was a lie. She was not ready. The worst part was, she didn’t even know what it was that she was not ready for, or what it was that was so difficult, or why it was even difficult at all.

 

She got inside the truck as everyone walked out the store. She took the passenger seat instead of sitting in the back with Elyza. Nick did not argue with Alicia for taking his spot, and joined the blonde in the rear as Madison drove them all back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share some happy thoughts on the chapter. Frustrated thoughts are welcome too.


	17. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza leaves for the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one picks off almost where last one did. I.e. it is the same day, and they have made it back to the mansion from the hardware store.

As soon as they had made it to end of the driveway of the mansion, Alicia got out of the truck, unsure of how to feel about Elyza leaving. The blonde jumped off the back in her usual athletic way and walked to her motorcycle that was parked near. Her helmet and keys already waiting for her.

 

The rest of the members came out to bid Elyza farewell as Nick and Madison stepped out of the truck.

 

“Found everything you needed?” asked Strand.

 

“Yeah, for the most part.” Said Elyza.

 

“Good” he said as he nodded, “Don’t get yourself killed,” Strand added, almost sounding concerned.

 

Elyza smiled, “Aww, does this mean you care about my safety?” she teased.

 

“If you don’t come back, I don’t get my boat back. So don’t flatter yourself,” he contested.   

 

Elyza smiled, she knew Strand cared, a lot of them did. The truth was that in the time they had spent in the mansion, everyone had grown closer together even if most of them pretended they had not. She might have even dared to call them friends, but only in her head.

 

Daniel stood there by the stairs at the entrance, he appeared to want to say something but he held his tongue and stood in place. Elyza prompted him with a look until he gave in.

 

“Here,” he said as he took out a Swiss knife from his pocket and handed it to her, “It’s gotten me out of some pretty bad situations. Maybe it’ll help you too, but I hope you won’t need it.”

 

“It almost sounded like you had feelings there. Don’t get soft on me, old man.” She joked as she took it and put it inside her combat boot.  Daniel ignored the comment and walked back inside, a faint smile formed on his lips that Elyza caught despite his best efforts to hide it.

 

“Be careful out there. If you can’t do it, if you’re unsure that you can take them, just come back…” Said Travis. His usual tone of responsibility over everyone else in place.

 

“If you can’t do it, we’ll find another way,” Madison stressed, adding to Travis’ words.  

 

“Don’t worry, those fuckers won’t know what hit them,” Elyza said in complete self-confidence.

 

“If those guys think they’re gonna be sitting in that boat relaxing till the end of this apocalypse, they’ve got another thing coming,” said Ofelia as she gave Elyza a parting hug. Elyza smirked at the compliment.  

 

“Come back Okay Elyza” said Nick as he leaned in for an soft embrace after Ofelia.

 

“Got it,” she answered with a smile.

 

“If you don’t make it, can I have your motorcycle?” joked Chris as he stepped forward for a hug too. Elyza punched him in the chest before hugging him.

 

“No fucking way, I’d rather set it on fire,” she said.

 

They all laughed at the answer, except for Alicia. “Ouch!” Chris responded to the comment as he placed a hand on his heart in pretend agony.

 

“And besides, I’m taking this baby,” Elyza added as she tied her bag to the back of her bike.

 

After a few more smiles, most of them began walking inside, apart Madison who stood watching Alicia and Elyza from the front door. Elyza turned to the last person left on the driveway.

 

The brunette had been a considerable distance away since they stepped out of the truck. She had been standing motionless and cheerless throughout the goodbyes.

 

Elyza almost lost her resolve to leave when she saw Alicia’s eyes, filled with resentment and grief, and tears that threatened to fall.

 

Elyza was unsure of what to do, and she swallowed hard as she stood still. Alicia made no movement, she looked at her mother by the door from the corner of her eye and then back at Elyza.

 

Elyza presumed the brunette was too angry to say goodbye, so she pushed away her own sorrow, gave her a small smile, and one last look as she took her all in to try to memorize her before leaving. Then she began to turn to get on her motorcycle.

 

Alicia suddenly uprooted her legs and ran towards her. Elyza’s heart stopped. The brunette jumped to her arms and held her in a strong and warm embrace. Elyza let a breath out and hugged her back just as strongly as she slowly lowered her on the ground. She had almost expected a kiss from her, but she doubted Alicia would have kissed her with her mother watching.

 

They stood there in their embrace until Alicia finally spoke, “Promise me you'll come back,” she said, her voice shaky.

 

“I'd be a lot more motivated if I knew those lips of yours would be on mine if I made it back,” said Elyza bluntly, trying not to think about the real threat that this mission posed to her life, and the possibility of not coming back.

  

“What, seeing me is not good enough?” answered Alicia, a smile forming on her lips for milliseconds before disappearing again, “And when, not if, _when_ you make it back”.

 

“I promise I'll try” she said truthfully, but Alicia did not sound convinced. She opted for something else to reassure her, “It’s only 3 days princess”.

 

“I need you to get back, alive and well you hear me?” Alicia said, trying to sound firm and commanding, but unable to hide the fear in her tone.

 

“You need me ha?” spoke the blonde with a small smirk that Alicia couldn’t see as they were still knotted in the embrace, but knew the blonde had.

 

Alicia squeezed her harder. “I…” she took a breath, “a little more than need you”.

 

Elyza closed her eyes. That confession had been a few words away from _I want you._ “Fuck. You tell me this now,” she responded, swallowing hard and now fully reconsidering her impending departure.

 

“I don't even know what I'm telling you,” stated Alicia, more confused than ever about how she was feeling.

 

“Alright, I have to go princess”, said Elyza as she reluctantly pulled away from Alicia.

 

Alicia looked down and Elyza clenched her jaw, trying to make the words come out.  

 

“Bye Alicia” she said at last.

 

Alicia looked up, “For now. I'll see you soon,” she said, trying to comfort herself more than Elyza.  

 

Elyza nodded and gave her a smile, one Alicia could not reciprocate in her current state.

 

The blonde got on her motorcycle and turned the ignition. She gave Alicia one last look before putting on her glasses and driving off.

 

\-----

 

 _Three days, three days, three days. She’ll be back in three days._ Alicia thought and repeated like a mantra as she laid in her bed that night. The thought had comforted her but she had could not manage to fall asleep. She had grown so accustomed to Elyza’s warm skin, to her heartbeat, that she had forgotten what it was like to go to bed without it.   

 

She closed her eyes and thought of the Elyza. Images of the blonde making her wet instantly, and Alicia moved her hands below her abdomen, beneath her underwear. She began circling her clit at a steady pace and before long, she came, whispering Elyza’s name.

 

She felt her body relax after that, and then she finally fell asleep.

 

\----

 

She had woken in relatively high-spirits the next day. _Two days to go. She’ll be back in two days._ _I can take two more days, that’s barely any time,_ she thought to herself.

 

She took a deep breath in and let it out as she got out of bed. She usually woke up and got dressed in workout clothes to go sparring with Elyza in the yard, but without her, there was no purpose in getting dressed. Instead, she joined Nick and Chris in the living room as they watched prerecorded episodes of Friends.

 

She spent the entire day on the TV, wasting the hours away and only getting up for food and bathroom breaks. It was barely after eight pm, when she decided it was best to turn in and she went to her room.

 

She and Elyza would pretend to go to sleep at around ten pm, sometimes even as early as eight, but once in their room, they would spend their time sometimes talking and joking, other times just enjoying the comfort of silence around each other, and they would end up sleeping at wee hours.

 

Alicia struggled to sleep more than the night before, as she hugged her pillow and tried to imagine the coziness of the blonde at her side.

 

\----

 

_One more day. She’ll be back tomorrow._

She rubbed her hands against her face as she woke up. No strands of blonde hair, no soft skin, no soft voice. No Elyza, not yet.

 

The past two days had felt like an eternity, she was glad Elyza was coming back tomorrow.

 

Her mother had asked her how she was doing, knowing how close she and Elyza had grown. Alicia brushed off the question with a “fine” and went on about her business. She was still perfectly sane and had not malfunctioned, so she was okay, or so she tried to convince herself and everyone else.

 

\----

 

_She’s coming today._

She breathed out in relief. She had felt really close to a breakdown the day before, despite all her claims of being okay.

 

She resolved to spend the day on the roof. That way she could see beyond the gate and she would notice the blonde the minute she was within view.

 

She sat on the roof and stared at the sky, reminiscing about her time on it that one time with Elyza. She smiled when she remembered how much the blonde disliked being tickled and then bit her lip at the reminder of how she had confessed to wanting to kiss her.

 

She closed her eyes, smiling, knowing that Elyza was bound to show up sometime during the day.

 

But then, night fell upon the sky. Alicia was starting to get worried, but she told herself it was probably the drive that was taking Elyza long. Tiny stops here and there for fuel and in search of food had probably delayed her, but not longer than a few hours, and she would be back before the next day.

 

Alicia had fallen asleep on the roof but the cold wind forced her eyes open. She checked the time, it was past eleven pm, and Elyza had not returned. She checked the horizon but she saw no light, and heard no sound.

 

She felt tears come to her eyes but she did not let them fall. She sat firmly on the roof for a reasonable while before her jacket no longer kept her warm enough, and the cold compelled her to go back inside.

 

She laid on her bed and her mind was flooded with the horrors of what could have occurred to the blonde. She placed her hands on her head as the feeling of helplessness overtook her.

 

“Fuck” she said as she felt her breathing lose its constant rhythm, and then, she couldn’t stop her tears any longer.

 

\----

 

She had cried herself to sleep that night but the moment she opened her eyes, she felt a wave of relief take over as she heard an engine sound coming from outside her window.

 

She rushed to it to see if Elyza had arrived, but instead, she found the men working on the truck that was not functional, trying to get the motor fixed.

 

She held out hope still and ran out of her room. She scanned the entire house, but no Elyza.

 

She felt the walls get smaller and the air get thin, as she ran back into her room. Her breathing got erratic again and all the horrible thoughts filled her mind once more.

 

_What if they were too many? What if they’re holding her hostage? What if she’s dead?_

_I’m never going to see her again…_

Elyza’s eyes, her lips, her smile, her smirk, her laugh. They all ran through her mind like an old screen movie.  

 

Then, she lost her temper.  

 

“Shit, shit, shit. Fuck!” she yelled at the walls.

 

“Damn it!” she yelled even harder as she slammed her fists against the bed.

 

“You fucking idiot” she cursed herself.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” she questioned, as if expecting a reply from someone.

 

“You let her go,” she reminded herself.

 

“She was perfect and you let her go, and now she’s dead… Fuck!” she cried out at the emptiness in the room.

 

She wanted to pull her hair out.

 

“Why didn’t you kiss me you asshole!” she yelled at nothing. She was furious, but not at Elyza.

 

It was her fault.

 

Elyza had been there; so understanding, so caring, and so patient. She had been right in front of her, she had given her every chance, and Alicia had let her slip from her fingers.

 

Slowly, the anger dissolved into regret.

 

“I should’ve kissed you,” she finally admitted as she fell on the bed, feeling hollow and completely drained.   

 

“I wanted to kiss you. But I just couldn’t. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Elyza,” she stated as if the blonde could hear her.

 

But she was not there.

 

 _How am I going to do this?_ She had no idea how she was going to live without her. And at the thought of that, tears began flowing into her pillow like never before.

 

\----

 

She had cried herself to sleep once more. She had woken up but there was nothing to motivate her to get out of bed. Her eyes were puffy and she had a massive headache. The night before had been filled with nightmares of every possible violent and horrific scenario that could have occurred. She felt physically exhausted and she decided to remain between the layers of warmth.

 

Madison had gone in to check on her and had brought her food during the day, but Alicia had been napping. Alicia thought that if she slept during the day and most of the night, time would pass quickly. But every time she opened her eyes, the only thing she wanted to be looking at, was not there, so she forced herself back into a coma.

 

\----

 

Nick had checked in on her the day after that. He had tried to reassure her, told her that Elyza had probably been stalled by a few zombies, nothing she couldn’t handle. But Alicia knew, the blonde wouldn’t have taken this long unless something had gone awry. 

 

Ofelia had checked on her the next day. Alicia had been in her bed for two days straight now, only the necessity of the bathroom pulling her out from beneath the blankets.  

 

All attempts to comfort her had failed miserably. The only thing that could make her feel better was Elyza back at her side, in her bed, holding her against her chest and caressing her hair. But Elyza was gone.

 

Alicia had felt like she had aged a decade, like she had fallen into depression in the course of a week. She didn’t even know if that was possible, but that was how she felt. She wanted to go numb, she prayed for it. Anything was better than the hell she was in.

 

She took a hot shower to try to relax and she went back to bed.

 

She checked the time.

 

Eleven pm.

 

She closed her eyes and hoped that oblivion would devour her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one might take a while, no promises on delivering it soon.  
> Please don't hate me for the chapter.


	18. Yippee Ki-Yay Motherfucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the reason for Elyza’s delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life, responsibilities, sleep, you know, the unnecessary things in life put this off for a little bit.
> 
> Warning: As you will notice, I changed the architecture of the yacht (yes I know I called it a boat in the earlier chapters, but it’s a yacht – my bad) to my suitability so don’t imagine the Abigail from FTWD. Hope that’s not confusing. 
> 
> Actual warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence. Death. 
> 
> I urge you to look up any nautical, fighting and anatomical (or other) terminology you do not understand (if any at all) just so you can really appreciate what I am trying to portray. I hope it is not an inconvenience. 
> 
> Also, after I forgot some zombie logic and a kind commentator pointed it out to me, I edited this chapter and added the appropriate details related to zombie world. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a little fun to contrast the last chapter.

 

 

Elyza had promised Alicia she was only going to be three days, but it was nearly a week later and she had not made it back to her.

 

Despite her best efforts to be reunited with her within the agreed upon time frame, the circumstances had been beyond Elyza’s control. The seven men on the yacht had given her more trouble than expected.

 

They were all heavily armed with automatic or semiautomatic weapons, and Elyza was at a disadvantage seven to one with a handgun, a double-barrel shotgun, and a knife.

 

She had planned to take them out silently, and she had succeeded in doing so with three of them that had been on the outer deck:

 

She surprised the first one from behind. She tied a rope around his neck –a rope she had already tied to the cleat of the boat– and then pulled him over the edge, letting gravity do it’s thing. He suffocated in less than a minute.

 

The second, she had disposed of with a lethal hit to the temple with her shotgun and kicked overboard.

 

The third, she had given a sharp blow to his Adam’s apple with her double-barrel causing him to asphyxiate before she booted him overboard as well.

 

She had not forgotten to add a little wave goodbye and a “Yippee ki-yay motherfucker” to her all her attacks.

 

She had intended to take out the fourth man –the largest– with a blow to the base of the cerebellum otherwise known as the nape of the neck, but he had dodged just as Elyza tried to strike him down after he heard her footsteps. Her sneak attack suddenly turned into a hand-to-hand combat with an exceptionally large thug.

 

Her training had taught her to use people’s size against them but the criminal possessed remarkable speed, unlike most people his proportions. A jock, Elyza guessed. She wanted to take him out before he alerted the others, but he had not called out for the rest when he had the chance, because he took one look at Elyza and imagined he could easily take her down. How she was dying to prove him wrong.

 

They fought with their fists at first, but because his reach was longer than Elyza’s, she had a hard time getting near him without getting hurt too. He managed to inflict several wounds on her abdomen and split her lip during the confrontation.  

 

She decided to go for her knife next, but he had one too, and Elyza soon found he was equally skilled in knife combat. They both proficiently injured each other with twists and unexpected moves, disarming each other a couple of times before they both picked up their knives and went back at it. But Elyza was getting tired, while the brute looked like he was enjoying himself and willing to keep going despite the heavy damage he had received.

 

Her shotgun had been tossed aside by him during the altercation, but she had gotten it back. Either way, she decided to leave it on her scabbard because it slowed her down. She still had her knife, but she held it defensively in her left. She concentrated her efforts on striking his pressure points and major organs with her right hand, only using the knife to force him back when he attacked. She struck him in different places with paramount force and perfect precision, but he was still standing, and he had gotten her a few times too.

 

She needed to end this now before their fighting tipped off the other men and they took it upon themselves to go up to the deck.

 

She backed up to gain momentum and she lunged forward. She ricocheted off the rails of the boat and tried to give him a head kick to knock him out, but he grabbed her leg, propelled her through the air and she hit the floor hard. She got up as fast as she could manage.

 

He spared no time before charging at Elyza like a football player. _Definitely a jock, and football one no less_ – she hated those assholes.

 

She caught a glimpse of a champagne bottle on a table to her left, “Yippee ki-yay motherfucker” she spat out, and without a second thought, she picked it up and swung directly at his head, breaking the bottle on his skull just as he was about to reach her.

 

The hit threw him off balance and his path was redirected to the rails, which he slammed into. He fell motionless, and Elyza carefully approached him. She reached out to feel his pulse and he jolted up a bit, but Elyza quickly slammed the base of his skull with her shotgun as she had originally planned. And with that hit, she put him on a permanent state of hibernation. “You would have been better off playing football,” she said with a ridiculing headshake and a smirk. Then, she heard footsteps approaching.

 

_Fuck._

 

The three men left would not have been that much of a problem on a regular day, but Elyza felt too debilitated, and she decided to plan another attack for the next day as she hopped off the boat to the dock and retreated to safety. 

 

Lamentably, that had extended her trip from three days to four. She was furious. That was one extra day Alicia would worry about her unnecessarily. But at least her rage, and her willingness to get back to her as soon as possible, motivated her to get the job done the next evening.

\----

 

She snuck back to the boat without difficulty the next night, but that had been because the three men left had been expecting her and had set up a trap to ambush her. When she attempted to assault one of them, the other two appeared behind her and while she managed to kick one off, the other got her in a rear naked choke and rendered her unconscious.

 

She woke up to find one of the things she feared most had become reality; she was being held captive, in the boiler room in the lower deck. Elyza knew her father would have known better, he would have seen it coming, but he had been gone for a long time, and she was not him as much as she wanted to be.

 

She spent two whole days under that deck, underfed, maltreated and tied up in the most uncomfortable way that had her standing strenuously most of the time. Her legs and her body were close to giving up, but her father had taught her to never lose her resolve.

 

She decided she was not going to die on the yacht. She had a girl to get back to after all. A girl with enchanting green eyes, sensational hair, a perfectly firm ass she was hungry to dig her nails into and luscious big lips she was dying to kiss. She was sure as hell not dying on this yacht.

 

She managed to convince her hostage takers to let her sit at least, and they had agreed.

 

They had disarmed her and seized her weapons when they had taken her, but it appeared they had not checked further. She laughed at their foolishness for underestimating her as she reached inside her combat boots and took out the Swiss knife Daniel had given her. She had never been more grateful for the man, or for the Swiss.

 

And just like that, she had the element of surprise back at her side, and the enemy was vulnerable again. She cut the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles, and patiently waited by the door for one of them to come in and give her the only meal of the day she got.

 

The moment a man opened the door and stepped inside the boiler room, Elyza silently maneuvered herself behind him and snapped his neck. “Yippee- Ah, fuck” she cussed when the plate of food he had, fell and made a mess of the floor as he crashed on the hard metal. “Oh well, it was shit food anyway. You’re cleaning that up by the way,” she joked as she disarmed him, and took the chocolate bar he had in his back pocket, before walking out and heading for the last two.

 

She chose to be careful and take her time with them to avoid any mistakes. She slipped into the bathroom that was directly facing the stairs that led to the boiler room and she waited. She presumed one of two left would go check on the third once they noticed his absence, but several minutes passed and neither bothered to do so.  

 

She could hear the two drinking and playing poker on the kitchen table while the television played prerecorded pornography. She could tell they were careless jackasses, so of course, they had not noticed one of them going silent and not returning after an unusual amount of time.

 

She finally heard one of them call for the third man and she prepared for one to approach the stairs so she could come out of the bathroom and surprise him from behind. But she heard no footsteps, and no one came. The two men were clearly too entertained playing cards, they were indifferent to not receiving an answer. From the noises she could decipher, they returned to playing poker and disregarded everything else. _Un-fucking-believable._

 

Up until this point, she had thought they had been intentionally torturing her by not feeding her, but she came to a realization as she stood there in the bathroom awaiting. They were so negligent, they had probably forgotten they even had her tied up down there, and she only got fed when one of them miraculously remembered they were holding her hostage and had to feed her or else she would starve to death. _Fucking idiots._ They were so moronic that they had probably taken her hostage because they had no idea what to do with her, and they had probably not killed her because they didn’t want to clean after the mess.

 

She almost felt like she could walk right past them and they would not even notice, but she couldn’t take the risk. Not when she felt this brittle. Besides, she had the upper hand, so she decided to wait in the bathroom. One of them would eventually get up to go to use the facilities, and judging by the amount of times she heard glasses clink and a new beer bottle get open in a matter of ten minutes, it would not be long before nature called.

 

It took eight more minutes before she finally heard a chair being pushed back, and footsteps getting louder as one man neared her location. She positioned herself with her back against the wall of the bathroom and the door to her left, and waited; it would be only a couple of seconds before he reached her.

 

So far, Elyza had hardly spilled any blood aside from the day prior when ‘football asshole’ (as she now labeled him) forced her to use her knife during combat – she had spattered some of his and he had spattered some of hers. Aside from that, she had no intention of creating a blood bath, so much like most of the others, she planned on giving the man approaching her now a fatal but bloodless blow. She was going to slam him on the throat first to silence him, knee him in the groin to have him bend over just enough for her to lock his head, and then she was going to take him out with a guillotine choke.   

 

He slid the door and just as he stepped in, Elyza’s hand flew at his throat but he blocked her unexpectedly. _Fuck, he’s fast._ He had not been as drunk and impaired as she had expected, but she reacted quickly and with her right hand, she punched his solar plexus with great force, knocking the wind out of him. She tried to knee him in the crotch to have him bend but he impeded her and pushed her back into the tub. She rapidly got out of it and she knew she had no alternative but jumping on him, so she flew and wrapped her legs around his upper body as she pushed his head down and gripped his neck in the choke.

 

All she had to do was maintain her hold on his neck and pull up, but he fought back and slammed her back against the wall. She did not release him, and she increased the pressure. But he was relentless and brutal; knowing he had seconds before passing out, he jumped and leaned forward to crash Elyza’s back on the floor. The hit stunned her and she involuntarily released him.

 

He barely moved off her as he tried to catch his breath. He held to the tub with both hands as he began to rise from the floor, his head hovered over the tub as he tried to regain his senses. Elyza could not let him get away and she went for her last resort. _So much for no bloodbath._

 

Though her back pain had her temporarily paralyzed on the floor, she reached with her right hand to her knife, removed it from the holster and in a flash, slashed the man’s throat as she chanted “Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!” He bled all over the tub and not over the floor or herself since she was practically below him, precisely the way Elyza calculated.

 

She breathed out in relief at the successful move, though she was not particularly ecstatic about the bloodletting, and then tried to get up as quickly as possible because she was unsure if she had alerted the last man. She slowly made it to the door and poked her head out, and when she wasn’t met by a spray of bullets, she concluded she was in the clear. Elyza deduced the last man was either _fucking deaf, or just a fucking asshole. Probably the second._

 

Now, for the final takedown. This one was bound to be difficult; he was going to see her coming inevitably because the hallway that she was in led directly to the kitchen area. And the only way out to the top deck, was also through the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was a shootout, because that would wreck the entire yacht, and she still wanted to keep the blood spilling to a minimum, unless absolutely necessary.

 

She crawled silently through the hallway as she heard him yell to the one that had gone to the bathroom to hurry back. She peeked at the kitchen and found him shuffling the cards, with a cigarette in his mouth and a drink to his side. _Definitely an asshole._ Well within his reach, there was an Uzi pistol on the left side of the table.

 

She needed to handicap him to stop him from going for the gun, as she knew he would the moment he saw her, and she had one shot at it. She took another glimpse at him, going unnoticed, and then she stepped out of the hallway and threw the knife directly at his right shoulder. He was completely taken aback by it and he jumped in his seat when the knife struck him. She ran at him the moment the knife left her hand and in a split second, before he had even realized what was going on, she had made it to the table. She launched herself over it with her hands and kicked him directly in the chest, causing him to plummet backwards into the floor with the chair.

 

She took hold of the Uzi gun as he sprung back up but just as she swung to knock him out with it, he intercepted her expertly with his left hand. _Shit, he’s left-handed._ She hadn’t noticed, but no wonder the gun was to his left.

 

He tore the gun from her hand and he kicked her back over the table. She rolled backward on the floor, recovering her balance and then charged towards him again before he could aim at her.

 

With one hand, she reached for his wrist to spin the gun away from herself, and with the other she twisted the gun down, breaking his finger on the trigger, and disarming him. But with his right hand – the knife still in his shoulder – he reached for her neck, pulled her over the table and hurled her to the stairs leading to the upper deck.

 

The gun had fallen to the floor in the struggle and when he bent over to get it, Elyza took the small window she had and fled up the stairs to the outside deck. She climbed all the way to the top in a matter of seconds and she hid, waiting for him to end up exactly where she needed. The man, still inside, took hold of the gun with his right hand, and rushed after her maniacally.

 

When he reached the top, he looked around but didn’t find her. He thought she might have fled and he looked at the dock but saw no movement. He considered that maybe she had jumped overboard, and he walked to the rail to look over at the water. When he saw nothing he assumed she had taken off somehow. _Dumbass_. He put the gun in his pants, and with his left hand – using the fingers that weren’t broken – he reached up to extract the knife from his shoulder as he began walking back inside.

 

That was when Elyza slid down from the top, double-barrel in hand, and kicked him backwards to the rails before he could remove it. He reached for the gun, but before he could get a hold of it, she fired directly at his chest and exclaimed, “Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!”

 

“Oh, shit,” she said as she realized he was about to fall into the water with her knife still inserted in his shoulder. She ran at him quickly as he stumbled backwards, and she caught the knife just as he toppled overboard. She breathed out in relief that she got it just in time. She aimed her gun at the man’s head as his body popped out of the water and shot him straight in the head lest he be trouble later.

 

 

It was the evening of day six when she was finally done with them; three more days than she promised Alicia she would take. But the brunette would have to wait one more. The boat was a disaster in a couple areas, including the lower deck, the bathroom and the kitchen, and just as she was about to take off, she realized she couldn’t retire back to the mansion leaving behind the mess she had made. At some point, the entire group would come to the boat as planned, and she could not have them find it with zombies hanging from it and bodies laying around, reeking up the place.

 

Grudgingly, she stayed an additional day to clean up. She thanked the heavens the yacht had its own cleaning supplies and she didn’t have to leave the boat in search for some.

 

She let out a heavy sigh and laid on the edge of the boat to unwind before getting to the backbreaking cleanup.

 

She replayed the last few days in her head. She was not going to lie to herself; the quest had been more demanding and problematic than she had expected, and she had a few narrow escapes.

 

But death was not something that used to scare Elyza. If she was honest, her dying was not even something she had given much thought, which she knew was bizarre considering that she was living a zombie apocalypse. She barely even kept away from the walking dead even though she dreaded the thought of becoming a zombie – because they looked very unsanitary. But aside from that, and from what she could tell, being a zombie was the same as being dead.

 

She did think about her parents often, about how they would have wanted her to live and enjoy her life. Granted, they had passed before the apocalypse, but still she was making the most of that in this situation. But people died all the time, and one way or another, her end would come. She knew that, and it never bothered her if it came now or later, until she met Alicia.

 

She felt different now.

 

It was strange; having a reason to live, a reason to be scared of dying. And Alicia was that reason, Alicia made her want to live. In fact, Elyza wanted nothing more than to live for Alicia, _with_ Alicia. She was really the only thing worth living for in this unholy mess.

Once Elyza caught her breath, she jumped to the dock and walked to her motorcycle, which she had discreetly parked at a safe distance, and which she hoped was still there from the time they took her captive. She was pleased to find it had been left untouched as she took her bag, put the chocolate bar she had taken inside it, and returned to the yacht with it.

 

Once back on deck, she disinfected and treated her wounds with the first aid kit she came upon during her search for some painkillers, which she readily gulped down once she came across.

 

She reached inside her bag for a water bottle she had packed, but as she felt out the contents, an unusual but familiar object caught her attention. She inspected her bag thoroughly and she was overjoyed with what she discovered.

 

Alicia’s iPod. Elyza grinned like a five year old.

 

The brunette must have intentionally put it there at some point before their trip to the hardware store for provisions. Elyza knew Alicia loved that iPod, the girl could not go longer than a few hours without it, and yet, she had willingly parted from it. _For her_.    

 

She laid down on the deck and thought of Alicia. The girl reminded her of all the good in the world. She was kind, sweet, soft, innocent, gentle but strong; practically all the things Alicia told her she thought she was the night of the thunderstorm, except maybe for innocent. Oh, and Alicia was ridiculously sexy. It only took an image of her lips to make Elyza walls clench in desire.

 

She laughed freely at her thoughts. There was nothing and no one else that made her as happy as Alicia did.  Her smile lingered until she sat up and looked around and remembered she still had a job to finish. She pursed her lips, put on Alicia’s headphones, pressed play on the iPod, and got to work.

 

The task was strenuous and unsavory, and it didn’t help that she was in pain despite the sedatives she had taken.

 

She elected to clean all the blood first, so the stench wouldn’t permeate through the yacht. She decided to completely dispose of the bodies second but she knew she would be risking her recent kills turning while she washed the blood, so she rushed to the two men left on the yacht and pierced their temples with her knife quickly.

 

Then, she untied the rope from the cleat that the first man hung from, and she let him fall into the water. He was now floating around the yacht with the other men she had pushed overboard a couple of days ago. The three men she had not taken out on the first attack, had not even bothered taking the hung man down though he had evidently turned at some point from the look of him. He had at least been shot in the head, but he had been left there hanging nonetheless.

 

They had no bothered cleaning the blood spatter either, or doing anything about the corpses surrounding the yacht. Except for ‘football jock’, he had at least been pushed off the deck, but he was also on the water, left like the others; lifeless and with plenty of bullet holes in his head and body. She presumed they had all turned while she had been held and they had been managed with dozens of rounds of bullets – _Idiots, the men didn’t even know all they needed was a kill shot_ – but they had been left there afterwards, pushing against the boat because of the waves.

 

Though the view was unpalatable, she set out to get rid of those bodies last. She had to take care of the ones she neutralized on the boat beforehand. She had to clean up the one in the bathroom and the one in the boiler room.

 

She grimaced at the circumstances she was in. And She could not get Alicia out of her mind during the cleaning process.

 

She had never cared what others thought before, but as she contemplated what Alicia would think of her had she witnessed her actions, and if she could see her now, she could not help but feel like a some kind of callous and barbaric butcher. She had neutraliz – no euphemisms – she had murdered seven men without flinching. She had even had a little fun with it. Her father had taught her to keep a sense of humor in those situations, for fear of thinking too much about it and going mental. She did of course think about it, but she did not go crazy.

 

She recalled the conversation she had with Alicia in the hardware store when the brunette told her she understood that Elyza had made some hard choices, that she didn’t think less of her. Nevertheless, she had not seen her latest performance. That kind of violence was not easy to swallow. It unsettled her to think of Alicia being abhorred by her actions.

 

Elyza did not go around thirsting for blood, but she did not have a particular aversion to it. When she encountered danger, she made split second decisions and became judge, jury and executioner, with zombies or humans alike.

It was almost as if she had forgotten what it felt to kill a living person because since she had met Alicia, her casualties had only been of the walking dead variety. Except for the man in the hardware store.

 

She thought about that incident all over again. What was she so worried about? Alicia had not cared about the man she had killed that day. Alicia had been worried about Elyza, and only Elyza. She had even been willing to kill him for her. The exhaustion and lack of food must have been getting to her she thought as she finished washing off the blood from the deck and everywhere between there and the kitchen. By then, the sun was rising. Day seven. _Fuck._   

Elyza still had a strenuous chore ahead of her. She wrapped the man in the bathroom and the one in the boiler room in garbage bags to avoid getting any more blood on the floors before dragging them out to the deck and pushing them over. It was challenging to say the least, but she did not abandon the task until it was finished.

 

Now, she had to find a way to get rid of the collection of dead carcasses decorating the water around the yacht. She was lucky to find an inflatable motorboat a few boats away and she was even luckier to discover the engine was operational.

 

She steered the motorboat to the yacht and then she pulled all the bodies atop it. She tied the control lever of the motor to one of the bodies to keep it straight. Then she turned on the engine and jumped back to the dock as she watched the motorboat sail away into open sea. She didn’t really care where they ended up, so long as it was not back at the marina. At least not until the group left on the yacht.  

 

Afterwards, she proceeded to clean up the mess in the kitchen, the spilled food in the boiler room, and wash off the rest of the blood in the tub, before hopping inside it – with some old slippers she found – and taking an overdue shower.

 

Once she was done, she tiredly went back to the kitchen and checked for some sustenance. She was enraged to find nothing but alcohol and semi rotten food in fridge and everywhere else. She blamed herself. What had she expected? She should have known better, especially considering the barely edible material they dared called food that they had given her to eat when they held her prisoner. Those men had really been repulsive creatures.

 

By the time she was completely finished, she was absolutely worn. But, instead of getting some much-needed rest and leaving the next day, she took the keys to the boat and her motorcycle, got on her bike and began commuting back to the mansion at top speed.

 

If it were not the apocalypse, she would have gotten more than enough speeding tickets to lose her license. But no officer of the law stopped her on the way back, and traffic was nonexistent of course. Another advantage to the zombie apocalypse.

 

She had not stopped for a single thing nor had she reduced her pace at any moment, and because of that, she had cut a day’s trip in half and she had made it to the mansion by the end of day seven.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, which I enjoyed writing very much (though it took some effort and creativity), came from some of the comments/requests on last one, so I hope that a few of the readers that commented accept this as a tribute to them. 
> 
> I do not want to tell you this, but I don’t think you’ll like finding out last minute so I suppose I should inform you that there will be 21 chapters total, so only three more to go before the end. 
> 
> In case you didn’t know, the “Yippee ki-yay motherfucker” is a famous one-liner from a film series called ‘Die Hard’.


	19. A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Touch My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where last one left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written.
> 
> FYI, it was the most difficult to write and a lot, and I mean A LOT of effort was dedicated to it. 
> 
> Warning: Suffering, angst and what not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Elyza stood before the gate to the mansion.

 

She was completely exhausted a few minutes ago, but at the thought of the young brunette that she hoped would soon be wrapped around her arms hugging her, she felt invigorated.  

 

She realized she could barely hold herself together and she didn’t want Alicia to see her that way, brittle and worn. She looked in her bag and prayed that she had not fantasized about the chocolate bar she had taken from one of the men on the boat. To her relief, she had indeed packed it.

 

She devoured it quickly, and then checked her watch. It was midnight, so she had officially been gone for eight days, but she hoped Alicia wouldn’t hold it against her.   

 

The lights were all off in the mansion. She considered ringing the doorbell and waking everyone up, but she aborted the idea. She didn’t want to see anyone, she didn’t want to go through the motions and explanations and even the hugs with any of them. She only wanted Alicia.

 

She needed to get inside silently. She debated how to do it for a moment. The fence was electric and the gate non-climbable. She opted for the gate.  

 

She moved her motorcycle so it was right in front of it. She stood on top of it and with all the strength she could muster, she jumped and tried to make it over it. Inexplicably, she succeeded. 

 

She walked hurriedly down the driveway to make it to the door but in her misfortune, she found it purposelessly locked.

 

“Fuck’s sake!” she cussed.

 

She sighed and closed her eyes as she tilted her head upwards. “Why God?” she said embittered.

 

But as she opened her eyes towards the sky, she noticed the window to her and Alicia’s room was open.

 

She let out a small laugh, “Never mind.”

 

She knew she had to climb the wall to her room, but thankfully, it was covered in vines, so at least she had that going for her.

 

She sighed once more as she began climbing up carefully. She fell a few times because of how frail she was, but she eventually made it to the window. She quietly placed her bag on the floor as she entered the room.

 

And there she was.

 

_Alicia._

 

Her entire body relaxed just at the sight of her and she smiled. She really had missed her.

 

The moonlight was illuminating Alicia’s face. Elyza could tell her hair was slightly damp, as if she had just taken a shower.

 

She stared at Alicia for a long time. She had been waiting all week for her. No, she had been waiting for her much longer than that. She had been patiently waiting for her to come to terms with how Elyza thought she felt since she met her, but she was not, and she hadn’t exactly looked closer to coming to terms with it when she had left her either.

 

Alicia was not ready. That was what she told herself to get through every painful second she was around her but couldn’t touch her the way she wanted. That was what she told herself when her heart broke a little every time Alicia had the chance to kiss her but looked away.

 

That was what she had been telling herself.

 

But what if Alicia never came to be ready?

 

What if she had been waiting for nothing?

 

She had been yearning to see her, but now that she had, she thought maybe it was best to let it go. To let Alicia be. Elyza couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t keep up her act of pretending to be okay around the brunette when it was agony. She couldn’t keep hoping Alicia would eventually admit her feelings when she could tell the brunette was clearly very confused.

 

Maybe Alicia really didn’t feel the same way. She had been so sure that she reciprocated her feelings before, but maybe that had been her own wishful thinking because all of a sudden she was not so sure anymore. Maybe that was the weariness talking. Or maybe she had misread all the signals.

 

Maybe it was best if she left. For good. If she did not have a chance with Alicia, there was no point in staying. Alicia had been the only reason for staying behind in the first place.

 

She had never felt this way about anyone, but if she couldn’t be with her, she was not going to live at such proximity with her. She could not, would not put herself through that torment.

 

She took the iPod out from her bag and placed it on the nightstand. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alicia’s forehead.

 

“Goodbye Alicia.” She said as she turned back to the window.  

 

But she stopped when she reached it. She couldn’t do that to her. She at least owed her a proper goodbye. She knew Alicia would want to know that she was okay at least.

 

 She turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed, and began rocking her gently.

 

Alicia opened her eyes slowly but when she saw Elyza she was startled, and she took a sharp breath in.

 

“Sorry, it’s just me.” Elyza whispered.

 

“Elyza,” she said like a prayer as she rose and promptly hugged the blonde with all her strength, almost driving them off the bed.

 

“You’re alive,” Alicia cried out in relief, tears streaming down her cheeks as she squeezed Elyza, “I thought you were dead,” she said in a whisper of relief to find out that she was wrong about the blonde reaching her demise.

 

Elyza summoned her humor as she tried to push her other feelings down, “Such little faith in me princess?” she said.

 

Alicia slackened her arms from around the blonde only enough to back up and have a look at her.

 

“Are you hurt?” Alicia asked as she tried to scan Elyza in the dark, the light of the moon her only aid.

 

“No,” Elyza lied. There was no point telling Alicia the truth and worrying her.

 

“Are you bit?” Alicia asked immediately after Elyza answered her first question.  

 

The blonde might have gone off to fight men but that had not mean she had not encountered zombies in the process, and Alicia had to make sure Elyza was completely okay.

 

“No,” Elyza answered. At least that was the truth.

 

“Swear,” Alicia pressed her unexpectedly, to get full confirmation of the blonde’s state.

 

“I swear I wasn’t bit,” Elyza upheld.   

 

Once Alicia was satisfied with Elyza’s replies, she returned to embracing her with all her might. Elyza ignored the pain she felt from the hug, and instead she savored the intimacy she was having with the brunette.

 

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Alicia pleaded, her voice breaking at the thought of losing the blonde.

 

 _Fuck._ Hearing that come from Alicia’s lips made her weak. Elyza closed her eyes and held in the tears. What had she been thinking? Did she really think she could leave Alicia? Now that she was back in her arms, where she could feel her skin, smell her hair, hear her voice, and feel her heart against her, she realized that she was crazy to think that she could live without her. She couldn’t leave her, because she really didn’t want to. The truth was, she would rather be her friend and live in anguish and misery, than be nothing at all and never see her beautiful face again.

 

Alicia arms loosened from around her and she backed up a little, leaving the silence to linger between them. Alicia looked upon Elyza, but she couldn’t read her expression.

 

 _Fuck,_ Elyza cursed in her head again. Seeing Alicia’s eyes reflecting the moonlight made her want to kiss her. Elyza figured she should kiss her now because even if she was not going to leave for good, it would likely be the last time since she was planning to let go of any hope of something beyond a friendship. Elyza held Alicia’s jaw gently and moved in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Alicia didn’t stop her, in fact she began leaning in, but just as she did, Elyza pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I said I wouldn’t kiss you, but I… had to make sure this week was worth it,” she said.

 

It looked like Alicia barely processed the words before she looked Elyza dead in the eye, held on to the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Alicia placed her other hand on Elyza’s back to pull her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

 

Alicia shuddered at the feel of the blonde and Elyza could have sworn her own brain malfunctioned. They pulled back from each other to breathe, their lips swollen and their foreheads against one another, less than a couple of centimeters between their lips.

 

Elyza felt a sharp pain all of a sudden from her split lip, which she had completely forgotten about until now. She winced as she automatically ran her tongue on it to soothe it.

 

“Sorry,” Alicia breathed out quickly, and before Elyza had time to decipher her tone or say anything, the brunette pulled her back for another wanting and hot kiss.

 

Elyza felt the adrenaline in her body kick in and the pain of her injuries vanished. She couldn’t believe it was happening. Her pulse was rising, her skin getting hotter. Alicia was actually kissing her and even pressing harder against her. Alicia’s full and lush lips fitted her own perfectly and at the question of what other part of Alicia would fit her this way as well, the temptation to explore the rest of her body became irresistible. 

 

Elyza placed both her hands on Alicia’s back and pulled her in closer. Elyza’s hands were fixed on Alicia’s hips, pressing at the skin through the fabric, itching to go below it. Elyza pushed her tongue inside Alicia’s mouth, and Alicia tilted her head to give her more access, and with her own tongue, she urged the blonde to take control. Elyza massaged Alicia’s tongue with her own, and Alicia moaned loudly into the kiss. The sound causing a wave of arousal to wash over Elyza. Elyza was an artist of a kisser, and Alicia savored her divine taste.

 

There was no point to their inhibitions any longer, and Alicia was craving skin-to-skin contact. Elyza felt Alicia’s hands move to her waist to grip her shirt and not a moment later, the brunette was pulling it upwards and undressing her. Elyza eased out of it easily, and before she got to removing Alicia’s shirt, the brunette already had it halfway off. Elyza smirked at Alicia’s eagerness and leaned back into the kiss as soon as the brunette was out of her top, but before she could taste her lips again, she felt Alicia’s hands pushing her back slightly. She opened her eyes to check the brunette for a sign. Maybe she was regretting going too fast all of a sudden, but Alicia surprised her.

 

“Get the door. Lock it.” Alicia spoke, her voice authoritative and filled with desire. Elyza felt the arousal pool between her legs at the command.

 

“No more interruptions,” Alicia added, her voice now husky and desperate, her eyes dark and lustful.

 

Elyza smirked. It was late, everyone was doubtlessly asleep and it was unlikely that anyone would come in, but considering their luck, she wasn’t taking any chances this time, and she got up to lock it.

 

She hurried back to the bed and barely had to make an effort to reunite their lips because Alicia instantly took that upon herself, pushing her tongue back inside Elyza’s mouth and generously moaning into it. Elyza advanced forward into the bed without separating their lips. Alicia was appetent; she flipped Elyza over so the blonde was sitting on the bed.

 

Elyza held Alicia’s face to keep their mouths from separating as the brunette reached lower for Elyza’s pants. She didn’t fumble or lag, and she smoothly undid the button and pulled down on the zipper as if she had done it a dozen times before. Alicia tugged at her jeans to get rid of them and Elyza lifted her hips to facilitate the process.

 

Alicia reluctantly pulled back from their kiss to remove Elyza’s combat boots before she could free her of her pants entirely. She worked at the strings of the boots as quickly as she could. Elyza bit her lip, panting and staring with blazing eyes at Alicia, whose own eyes were fiery and filled with purpose as she tossed Elyza’s boots haphazardly across the room along with the blonde’s jeans.

 

Alicia stepped off by the foot of the bed to discard her pajama shorts – biting her lip in mischief at the sight of the blonde waiting for her half naked with a smirk – and then crawled back up the bed to straddle Elyza. Elyza sat up so she was resting her weight on her heels as she waited for Alicia to reach her.

 

Alicia felt her sex throbbing between her legs as the blonde helped her on her lap by pulling her by her ass and squeezing it in the process, to which the brunette gasped in pleasant surprise. Alicia wantonly joined their lips again while Elyza skillfully removed the brunette’s bra, tossing it along with the rest of the clothing. Alicia mimicked her, unhooked Elyza’s bra, and threw it aside. Alicia pulled Elyza closer, reveling in the feel of the blonde’s hard nipples pressing against her own.  

 

Alicia’s heart was racing, her mind spiraling as Elyza moved a hand between them and stroked her abs while they kissed.  Elyza finally had Alicia’s sculptural body between her hands, and it was so stunning and the heat radiating from it so inviting, she wanted to sweep her tongue over every inch of it.

 

Alicia wanted to touch Elyza everywhere all at once and her hands roamed her entire back before they unconsciously wound up on her buttocks. She clutched at the muscle and at the same time sucked on Elyza’s bottom lip, eliciting a tiny mewl from the blonde. Elyza ardently squeezed back at Alicia’s ass and then moved her hands to her front again. She palmed Alicia’s breasts and she was pleased to get needy noises from the brunette in return. She kept her tongue sliding against the brunette’s while her hands began moving lower and lower.  

 

Then, she felt Alicia’s hand grasp hers, bringing Elyza to a halt. Alicia’s lips unwillingly left her own at the same time. “Wait.” Alicia breathed out, swallowing hard, trying to find the words in between their very heated moment.

 

Alicia was afraid Elyza wouldn’t understand, that she would want to stop entirely if she told her she was not ready to go all the way yet. But she didn’t want to stop, and she couldn’t find the words to explain the issue.

 

“I’m a...” _virgin,_ she wanted to say. She figured Elyza had guessed from their many talks because her confessions had been rather intimate, but neither one of them had said it out loud before.  “I’ve never…” _had sex._ Her brain couldn’t put the words together to make them come out of her mouth, not when she was straddling Elyza and the blonde was about to go low and penetrate her with her fingers. But Alicia was terrified at the thought, and she didn’t think she could do that just yet.

 

“I know,” Elyza whispered softly. Even without a complete sentence from Alicia, Elyza knew perfectly well that Alicia was trying to inform her that she had not had sex before, but she could tell there was something else Alicia wanted to say.

 

“Don’t… go inside,” was all Alicia could manage.

 

“Okay,” Elyza responded, her expression warm. Though Elyza had really wanted to bury her fingers within Alicia, she understood that she was not ready. Not now, not today, but she would be at some point.

 

At that answer, Alicia relaxed, let go of Elyza’s hand, and leaned for more tongue play. Elyza prudently continued sliding hand down into Alicia’s underwear, hoping the brunette would allow her to touch her even if not enter her. Alicia did not protest as she felt Elyza’s fingers reach her throbbing clit. In fact, as soon as they did, Alicia moaned loudly at the touch and bucked into her hand.

 

Elyza gasped at the feel of Alicia, utterly and unapologetically _soaked_. _Fuck._

 

“Can I… with you?” Elyza heard Alicia whisper after some moments, her voice intoxicating.  

 

Alicia was not sure if the question she had just asked was reasonable or not. If it was unfair to Elyza that she didn’t want to be touched in the way she wanted to touch her - at least not yet. She wasn’t sure how Elyza would react, but she asked anyway because she really wanted to feel all of her.

 

 _Fuck yes,_ Elyza wanted to say, but her brain was too hazy to form a congruent answer with the feel of Alicia’s arousal on her fingers as she spread her slit all over, so instead, she simply nodded in reply. If Alicia thought that her not wanting Elyza inside her would stop Elyza from wanting her, she was thoroughly mistaken. Elyza wanted Alicia’s long and slender fingers sliding inside her as soon as possible.

 

Alicia’s hand moved lower after having Elyza’s consent.

 

Alicia should have been nervous to touch her, to be touched at all in any way, because this was the most intimacy she had ever shared with a person, the most access to her body she had ever granted another human being. But it all felt so right, and she was not tense at all as she moved her hand lower on the blonde’s heavenly body. Maybe the desire was clouding her nerves, after all, she was releasing months of hoarded lust and tension.  

 

Alicia reached under Elyza’s underwear to find her substantially lubricated by her own wetness, and she relished in the sensation of it. It was an indication that the blonde felt as aroused as she was, and it sent a spark through Alicia to know that, to be able to feel it. Elyza threw her head back a little, moaned and canted her lips forth when she felt Alicia’s fingers between her lips. She had spent months pleasuring herself, trying to imagine it was Alicia’s hand down there, Alicia’s entire body against her own, and now, it really was.

 

Alicia’s fingers slid easily between her folds, and the brunette moved her entire hand up and down to spread the slickness all over and she felt around to get accustomed to her. She then cupped her sex for the mere pleasure of feeling all of Elyza’s arousal saturate in her hand.

 

Elyza wanted to be in charge, but her body was failing her. But it was alright, the brunette did quite well in control, she would not have figured. Alicia nuzzled into her neck, kissed and nipped at her pulse point as she worked her. Elyza closed her eyes and focused on Alicia’s touch, never losing pace with her own fingers rubbing at the brunette that kept drenching her hand. Alicia concentrated on stroking Elyza’s clit but on occasion, she moved her fingers lower to gather more of her juices, accidentally teasing at her entrance before moving back to the top, torturously slowly.

 

Elyza rolled her hips forward coaxing the brunette to push inside her but Alicia’s fingers hesitated at her entrance. “I need a little help,” Alicia breathed into Elyza’s ear, unsure of what to do. She wanted nothing more than to thrust inside her, but she wanted to get it right, and she didn’t want to be too rough or do anything that might make Elyza uncomfortable.  

 

Elyza chuckled at the petition, as she used her free hand to take hold of the brunette’s index and middle fingers and then she plunged them inside herself. They gasped simultaneously; Elyza at the euphoria of Alicia’s fingers entering her at last, and Alicia at the feel of Elyza’s soft and wet cunt wrapped around her digits, which only made the brunette wetter, something that did not go unnoticed by Elyza.

 

Elyza had been right about Alicia’s long fingers; they reached places her own never could and they felt perfect inside her.

 

Alicia put her arm around Elyza to hold her in place and prevent herself from falling back as Elyza began rocking herself harder and faster against her fingers. Elyza had to make sure she didn’t get lost in her own pleasure and focused on Alicia too. Her normal self would have teased the brunette, but she had been waiting too long, so instead of playing around her nerve endings, she kept her fingers persistently on the clit. She rubbed more rapidly and applied more pressure, and used her other hand to grab Alicia’s ass and control the brunette’s movements.

 

Alicia felt Elyza’s grip on her ass tighten as Elyza swayed her against her fingers. Alicia moaned deeply in the back of her throat, as she tried to keep quiet lest they wake someone. Elyza struggled to keep silent and gave up on completely muting herself, but she tried her best to not be loud enough to arouse anyone. Still, Alicia was not making it easy, and Elyza moans got louder as Alicia thrust harder against her. Alicia stifled Elyza’s sounds with a long, heady kiss, and she felt her orgasm climbing as Elyza deepened it and quickened the pace of her fingers.

 

Alicia broke the kiss out of necessity, both of them short of breath. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion as she contemplated the sight before her and tried to sharpen her senses and concentrate on every little thing she could feel or see.

 

Elyza looked so erotic; her movements in time with Alicia’s as the brunette straddled her, Elyza’s head thrown back, hoarsely moaning, riding Alicia’s fingers, gravity pulling the blonde’s breasts down when they rose in a sensual way, her walls pulsating at her touch, her pussy making a slurping sound, Elyza’s fingers circling Alicia’s swollen clit, and digging her nails deep into the brunette’s sturdy ass. The sensation of it all was overwhelming, and Alicia strangled her loudest moan yet by leaning in and biting Elyza’s earlobe as she shut her eyes and surrendered to ecstasy. Almost by instinct, she curled her fingers inside Elyza as she came, and she felt the blonde’s hips push harder against her, and Elyza’s walls clenched around her fingers as she came seconds after her, failing to silence her cries in any way.  

 

Alicia’s body stilled momentarily as Elyza’s whole body shuddered, and they leaned into each other’s shoulder for support as they come down from their high. Their heads were soon against each other the way they started, feeling each other’s hot breath. Elyza caressed Alicia’s ass to sooth it after realizing she probably branded her with her nails, but she couldn’t help but smirk at the idea.  

 

Elyza was enraptured by the brunette and she wanted more of her, but she imagined Alicia was spent, so she remained static. She took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of Alicia and herself as they held on to each other, softly and gently.

 

Alicia was nowhere near finished with the blonde. It took her about a minute before the ripples of her orgasm finally left her and only a few seconds to feel revitalized. She took her dripping hand out of Elyza and then moved back so she was no longer straddling her. Remembering both she and the blonde still had their panties on as she gazed at the beautiful being in front of her, she tugged at Elyza’s underwear. It took the blonde mere seconds before realizing Alicia was up for round two and with a smile, she let her slide her panties off.

 

As soon as Elyza was out of them, Alicia pulled her on top of her lap so the blonde was now straddling her. In this position, Elyza’s round and full breasts were enticing her, just like she wanted. Elyza reached her arms around Alicia to hold her, so the brunette could let go of her and use her hands as she pleased.

 

Alicia’s hands moved up to Elyza’s breasts almost immediately and the brunette gasped loudly at the touch of her soft bosom and hard nipples. The blonde’s breasts were much bigger than her own, but they fit her hands like they were made for them. Alicia gulped as she gazed at her chest, a wave of desire made her mind spin, and she fondled Elyza’s breasts and squeezed them, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She wanted nothing more than to capture her exquisite and very erect nipples with her mouth.

 

Elyza smirked as she noticed the effect she was having on the brunette. It was exciting her even more than she already was, to know how hypnotized Alicia appeared to be, and her own breathing got heavy in anticipation of the brunette’s mouth enveloped around her nipples, nibbling at them.

 

For a moment, Elyza was afraid that Alicia would now notice all the slashes and bruises on her body. Her back had not received nearly as many wounds, so she had mostly bruises there, which Alicia couldn’t feel, so she had not been preoccupied about being touched there, but her front was another story. Only for today, she was grateful Alicia did not slowly feel her way up to her cleavage, otherwise she would have certainly felt the incisions caused by the knives and the lacerations from the beating, and she would have most likely stopped. But the brunette had not noticed so far, and she owed that to the dark night which did not reveal her newly acquired textures, and probably to her boobs.

 

Alicia bit her lip and lowered her mouth onto Elyza’s neck, kissing and nipping her way to her collarbone and between her breasts before stopping for an instant. She looked up at Elyza, seeking permission to wrap her lips around her bosom, which the blonde conceded with a tiny nod. Alicia did not hesitate a moment longer and she took a hard nipple into her mouth eliciting a moan from Elyza.

 

She sucked on it and licked as Elyza groaned and arched to give her better access. Elyza left an arm around Alicia and raised the other to intertwine her fingers in the brunette’s hair as she pulled her closer to her chest.

 

At the feel of Elyza on her tongue, Alicia moaned loudly, louder than Elyza for once. She had been looking forward to this for so long, and she would be lying if she pretended like she had not.

 

Elyza chuckled, “I knew you were boob girl,” she smirked.  

 

Alicia parted her lips from her tits only to say “Shut up”, to which Elyza laughed. Alicia did not appreciate the mockery and she bit hard in playful complaint, which made Elyza throw her head back and groan.

 

Alicia took her time. She squeezed one breast with her hand and played with the nipple, while she licked and nipped at the other, sucking hard on it before releasing it to catch her breath, and then mirroring her actions with the other side.  

 

Elyza was starting to get soggy and impatient, and she wanted to take control, but she let Alicia have her fill. Once the brunette released both her breasts, Elyza pushed herself off and then placed a hand on Alicia’s hips and moved her to the left to flip her and adjust her so the brunette was laying down.

 

Elyza realized she had been distracted by her own orgasm that she had forgotten to watch Alicia as she climaxed. She wanted to gaze upon her as she came undone beneath her this time, and she pushed Alicia’s undergarment down to her feet; the brunette kicked them off.

 

Elyza leaned half her body on Alicia so her right leg was between both of Alicia’s and vice versa.  She moved her hands to Alicia’s bust and squeezed as she joined their lips in a slow and deliberate kiss. Alicia moaned into the kiss as Elyza lowered her hand back to Alicia’s center and gently gave her clit a single stroke, not wanting to overstimulate her. Alicia responded by bucking her hips forward, begging for more. Elyza began stroking her at a languid rhythm, wanting to take her time before pushing her to the summit of pleasure. Alicia hummed in approval at Elyza’s movements and deepened their kiss by pulling her closer. They let their tongues play with each other, discovering and rediscovering every inch of each other’s mouths; everything they had been missing out on for months.

 

Elyza could not stop herself from getting moist all over again, nor did she want to. Meanwhile, Alicia’s fluids soaked Elyza’s hands shamelessly and Elyza found herself moaning with the brunette even though she was not being touched.

 

“Please,” Elyza heard Alicia whimper in between kisses. _So much for making it last_ , Elyza thought to herself. And it was not just Alicia, she was getting desperate too, she longed to see her writhe underneath her so she did not deny the request. She began working her fingers faster against Alicia’s clit and she lowered herself to suck on Alicia’s hard nipples. Alicia’s entire body leaned into her as she moaned repeatedly, pushed her head back into the pillow and fisted Elyza’s hair.

 

Elyza’s arousal dribbled down Alicia’s leg as she brought the brunette closer to her climax. “I want you to come too,” Alicia spoke, her voice low and husky as she pushed her leg up so her thigh was pressed flush against Elyza’s wet sex. Elyza could not deny she was craving the friction and she began grinding on Alicia, spreading her wetness up and down, coating her thigh. Alicia moaned at the feel of Elyza’s damp core against her skin and the sound it was making.

 

“Ah!” Alicia let out as Elyza stroked her just right, and she pushed her leg harder against Elyza who responded with an exclamation of her own.

 

“Fuck” Alicia cursed as Elyza upped her tempo both with her fingers and against her thigh. The sound infatuated the blonde on instant, and Elyza was on the brink of her orgasm from just one word. She had never heard a sexier word come out of Alicia’s mouth, and she could not wait to hear more of them, this time or the next, or the next.

 

Elyza unclamped her teeth from Alicia’s nipple as she felt the brunette begin to tremble beneath her and her hips rise from the mattress. She gawked at Alicia knowing she was about to come.

 

“Elyza!” Alicia screamed as she peaked. And at the sound of her name, Elyza was pushed over the edge and she came apart, for the second time as well, covering Alicia’s entire thigh with her more of her cum.

 

Elyza leaned into Alicia’s neck after they both orgasmed. They were still for a few moments before Elyza leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Alicia’s cheek. It took them a while to regain their strength, but once they did, Elyza moved off Alicia and laid on her side, facing the brunette. Alicia shifted to her side as well so she could look at Elyza. In silence, they gazed lovingly at each other, their bodies relaxed, comfortable and more than satisfied.  

 

Elyza wanted to stay there forever, and the silence was tempting, but she had to know something first, and despite being afraid to ask, she pushed herself to do it, not thinking about the answer she might receive.

 

“Do you regret this?” she whispered.

  

“No,” Alicia answered right away as she shook her head.  

 

Elyza smiled and sighed in contentment, “Good”.

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Alicia expressed in remorse.

 

“You're worth the wait babe,” the blonde assured her with a smile.

 

“I’m never letting you go again,” Alicia proclaimed as a promise.

 

“Good,” Elyza responded right away, Alicia’s words sending a surge of content through her system. _I’m never letting you go either,_ she thought, _not in a million years._

 

The comfortable silence hung between them once more.

 

“I have to go wash my hand…” Alicia said shyly before losing her modesty and adding, “And my thigh” with a smirk.

 

Elyza smiled at the small flirtation. “Me too, let’s go,” she said as they both rose from the bed.

 

Alicia grabbed one of her oversized shirts and walked to the bathroom. Elyza on the other hand, did not bother with any clothing as she followed her, but not before letting herself admire Alicia’s semi-nude figure as she gracefully strolled down the hallway.  

 

Alicia reached the bathroom, turned on the lights and took a used shirt that was on the floor to clean her thigh. After she was done, she turned the water faucet and began washing her hands.

 

When she made it to the bathroom, Elyza pushed against Alicia’s back, letting her feel her breasts while she leaned into her neck and placed a kiss as she reached both hands around the brunette to wash her hands as well. Alicia closed her eyes, tilted her head to give Elyza more access and enjoyed herself a little before turning around to kiss her. But just as she did, she gasped in horror at the blonde’s swollen parts and injuries, now visible in the light.

 

Her hands hovered over the blonde, afraid that she might hurt her with her touch. “Oh my God! What happened?” she said, perturbed by the sight and the possible upcoming answer.

 

“It’s fine. I’m okay. I’m with you now”, Elyza answered reassuringly as she looked into her eyes and put her hands lazily around her hips to pull her in.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? Did I hurt you? If I did…” Alicia began as she looked down, but Elyza held her face in her hands and upped her neck to lock eyes with her again.  

 

Alicia had not asked about the seven men, she had only been concerned with her, and Elyza mentally kicked herself for thinking the brunette would ever care about how she got back to her, so long as she got back, so long as she was okay.

 

“I’m okay,” she reiterated as she ran her thumb over Alicia’s lower lip. “You didn’t hurt me. Let’s go back to bed,” Elyza said as she moved her hands to Alicia’s and interlocked their fingers as she led her back to the bedroom.

 

As they reached the bed, and Elyza laid down, Alicia placed soft wet kisses on every inch of the blonde’s torso.

 

She caressed her soft thighs and gently grazed her lips on different parts just to feel her skin without actually kissing her. Elyza closed her eyes and reveled in the soothing feeling and the tenderness of Alicia.

 

Then, Alicia began moving lower.

 

“Alicia,” Elyza uttered, almost like a question.

 

“Hmmm?” was the reply the brunette gave her as she roamed her body.

 

“Don’t go too low,” Elyza requested, wanting to warn the brunette that she might get aroused all over; she figured Alicia was tired and she certainly didn’t want to pressure her into something else she might not be ready for.

 

“Why not?” Alicia asked seductively, knowing well that she was tempting the blonde again since Elyza’s strong scent made it to her nose when she reduced the distance between her mouth and Elyza’s center.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” warned the blonde.

 

“I don’t plan on,” stated Alicia as she lowered herself all the way to where she knew Elyza wanted her.

 

She looked up to find Elyza looking down at her, her breathing uneven and her eyes filled with adoration and thirst, silently begging her to keep going. Alicia parted Elyza’s legs a little but the blonde opened them even further to give her the most access.

 

Alicia was now directly in front of her middle and she could see the wetness beginning to form anew, and she bit her lip at the gratifying view. It was so seductive to know that she was doing that to her, that just by being near her, Elyza was exuding the no doubt, succulent fluid. She inhaled deeply to take in the blonde’s carnal essence, which made Elyza quiver.

 

Alicia used her hands to move her labia and reveal Elyza’s dripping sex. At the fascinating sight, she felt her own wetness return, and she could not help the craving she got. She wanted to taste her and Elyza gave her all the approval she needed when she heard a low whimper, “Please”. Elyza felt like if she waited a moment longer, she might combust, and she pleaded once more at the brunette to put her out of her misery. “Please Alicia”  

 

Alicia leaned in and gave her one long lick and Elyza’s head fell back on the pillow and she gripped the sheets tightly as she moaned a “Fuck!”.

 

The musty flavor of Elyza sent a rush through Alicia. _Oh my God,_ she thought as she savored the taste on her tongue.

 

“Tell me what to do,” Alicia stated. She wanted to make Elyza feel good, and she was not going to pretend like she knew what she was doing, so she wanted Elyza to let her know what she needed. Elyza simply moaned, at a loss for words.  

 

Alicia smirked and took that as encouragement, and she leaned back in and began licking through her folds, paying attention to the sounds coming from the blonde so she could figure out what made her tick, without needing that much guidance from her.  

 

Alicia reached her hands below Elyza and grappled her ass, which made Elyza buckle into her mouth. Alicia took her time discovering and experimenting with her tongue. Despite her request to be instructed on what to do, Elyza kept quiet for the most part and Alicia reckoned the blonde wanted to let her do as she chose. Since it was her first time doing this, Alicia knew it would probably take longer for Elyza to come while she learned what she liked, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. It was almost as if Alicia was teasing her.

 

Alicia was a natural, she didn’t need much coaching. Elyza had thought it would take longer than this, and she thought she could wait and let Alicia indulge all she wanted, but after a few minutes, she was more frustrated than ever to come.

 

“Higher,” Elyza urged her and Alicia obeyed and moved her tongue to her clit. Elyza moaned loudly and Alicia licked at that spot when she realized it got her the best responses.

 

“I’m not gonna last Alicia,” Elyza informed her through muffled moaning. Alicia smiled at the warning as she worked her tongue around. _Guess it won’t take that long after all._

 

“You taste delicious,” spoke Alicia, and Elyza pushed her hips up again and blurted out something inarticulately.

 

Alicia smiled and took it as a good sign as she began sucking on her clit instead of just licking. The taste of Elyza was exquisite and they both moaned as Alicia sucked harder.  

 

“Fuck! Yes, that’s good – aaahhh!” Elyza cried out as she threaded her fingers into Alicia’s hair and responsively pulled at it.

  

Alicia switched it up for a moment and licked up and down and sideways to collect all the elixir flowing out of Elyza and then she returned her focus on her swollen bundle of nerves.

 

“Faster. Harder.” Implored Elyza, her hips rising and pushing against Alicia’s mouth.

 

Alicia moved one hand from Elyza’s ass to hold her down. And then she resumed to carry out Elyza’s request and added more force and speed to her tongue.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” cried out Elyza, on the brink of orgasming.   

 

Alicia could tell Elyza was about to come and she took the chance and pushed her tongue inside her right before she did. Elyza convulsed at the feel of Alicia’s tongue, her walls pulsating on it, and she came on her mouth with tight grip on her hair and a loud “Fuuuuuck, Alicia!”

 

It took her a decent while to finally come down from the high. Elyza’s fantasies had not done the brunette, or her tongue, justice because the reality was beyond anything she could have fathomed. 

 

Alicia willingly drank all her juice before placing a kiss on Elyza’s engorged clit, which made the blonde jerk. She slowly crawled her way up her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Before she even made it half way up, Elyza held her by her hair and pulled her up for a sloppy kiss, tasting herself on the brunette’s lips and moaning into her mouth.

 

“Was that okay?” Alicia asked after they parted.

 

“Yeah, more than okay. It was perfect.” Elyza answered with a hoarse voice.

 

“Good, I was a little nervous,” admitted Alicia.

 

“You shouldn’t have been. You’re a natural. How did anyone ever think you were straight?” Elyza stated as she laughed at herself for the moment of doubt she had before she had woken Alicia up. Alicia buried her face in Elyza’s neck as she laughed too.

 

“Had I known that leaving would have done this to you I would have left a lot sooner,” Elyza joked, earning an eye roll from the brunette. She hadn’t gotten one of those in a while, and she had missed them.  

 

Alicia looked at the time: it was a little past three a.m. She glanced at the door and thought of all the others in the house, and she thanked God no one had come knocking. But then something else creeped up her mind.

 

“Elyza…” she began falteringly.

 

Elyza could tell Alicia was not ready to come out to the rest of the world. She knew she was about to bring up the issue of all the other members in the house, and how they should keep their _thing_ secret. She wanted to tell Alicia it was okay for now. That what she had given her was all she needed for the time being. That she had waited this long, and she could wait a little longer. But that would have been a lie. Elyza would keep it secret forever if that was what Alicia wanted. Even if Alicia never came out, Elyza would be fine with that, so long as the brunette was hers, and only hers.  

 

“We can sleep for a couple of hours. I’ll leave at five, before anyone wakes up. And I’ll pretend I just arrived. So you better act surprised and happy to see me in the morning,” she said with a smile in the end.  

 

“Thank you, for doing that,” was all Alicia could say because she did not know how else to show her gratitude.

 

“Don’t you know by now? I’d do anything for you,” confessed Elyza, and Alicia held in her tears. _I don’t deserve you._  

 

“Promise you’re not running away,” said Elyza.

 

“I promise,” responded Alicia. She was not running away from her this time _._ Or ever again.

 

Elyza smiled and kissed her softly before starting to descend on Alicia’s gorgeous body to return the earlier favor.

 

“You don’t have to,” Alicia said tenderly and genuinely.

 

Elyza laughed. She found it hilarious that the brunette actually thought that she wouldn’t want to go down on her. She moved back up to whisper in her ear, “Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve waited for you? I _want_ to taste you. I want you to come in my mouth while you utter my name”.

 

Alicia swallowed audibly and her lip trembled at Elyza’s words, to which the blonde smirked. She was already very worked up from pleasuring the blonde and she knew she would require very little stimulation.

 

Elyza hurriedly kissed her way down and promptly positioned herself between Alicia’s legs. She wasted no time before she latched her mouth onto the delicious bundle of nerves and began stroking and sucking at it, eliciting gasps, moans and curse words from Alicia.

 

“Oh fuck!” Alicia swore, evoking a smile from the blonde.

 

Alicia’s tangy taste was exhilarating and Elyza sucked on every ounce of juice that she was secreting for her, as she reached up and fondled her breasts. Not too long after, Alicia gripped the sheets with one hand and reached down to grip Elyza’s hair. Her thighs were closing on Elyza’s face but the blonde used both hands to keep them open, speeding up the process.

 

Alicia was panting hard and just as she was about to come, she looked down at Elyza and the image of her between her legs was enough to drown her in bliss and she called out the name of the only woman she ever wanted and would ever want as she orgasmed.

 

“Elyza!”

 

 

Elyza lapped everything up and then blew on Alicia’s center, making her shiver. She smiled and slowly licked her way up Alicia’s body, tasting the sweat mixed with the sweetness of her, making the brunette hum delightfully.

 

She placed a kiss on Alicia’s jaw and on the corner of her lips. The brunett turned her face and gave Elyza a proper kiss. She tasted herself on Elyza and the blonde licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. Alicia granted it to her and the blonde pushed her tongue inside Alicia’s mouth so she could really taste herself, and the brunette gave a small moan at the flavor.

           

They parted and Elyza laid next to Alicia. The brunette was completely spent now and Elyza smiled at her own doing.

 

Alicia opened her mouth to say something but Elyza interrupted her, “Shhhhh. Don’t talk. Just rest now, okay babe,” she said with a kiss to Alicia’s forehead.  

 

Alicia nodded in understanding. She shifted and placed her head on Elyza’s chest after pulling the covers on top of them.

 

Elyza played with her hair and caressed her like she used to. Alicia exhaled in contentment. It was not a dream, it had really happened. It was finally just the two of them, and it felt so right. She was surprised by how natural it had all felt despite the couple of hiccups. But then again, everything felt natural with Elyza. She was so glad to have her back, to feel her body against her, her heartbeat. They were the only things keeping her sane, and she had lost them for a while. But she was never letting that happen again. This was where she belonged.

 

It was almost five; time for Elyza to get up and fake her entrance, so they both decided not to sleep and wait a little longer before the blonde had to get out of bed. Until then, they both just laid there in silence, glad to be back in the only safe place they had; each other’s arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess, I originally planned on making the summary a recommendation to re-read the title which is a huge giveaway, but then I went with a terrible summary and a fake warning, to throw you off. At least I hope it threw you off, but if you were smart, you probably saw it coming anyway. 
> 
> Credits to Ariana Grande for that title :D (If you don’t know it, check out the lyrics of ‘Into You’ just for fun, I think it kinda suits them) ;) 
> 
> NOW DOWN TO BUSINESS! FINALLY, that ‘eventual smut’ tag was put to good use (I literally wrote 18! pages on Word of sin for you guys. And yes I excluded the non-sinful pages, so when I say 18 pages, I really do mean 18 pages!!!). 
> 
> HEART AND SOUL WENT INTO THIS. I’ve been slowly working on it for a while. What did you all think? I’m really hoping the sex scene(s) was worth the wait. Let me know if it turned you on. Mind you, there is only one right answer because if it did not, then you were not reading it right. ;)
> 
> I don't know if anyone who had already read this will notice but here it goes: NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SUNDAY NIGHT AT THE LATEST.


	20. I Fucking Hate Redheads Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Elyza encounter a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a long wait, but this is officially the longest chapter. Don’t get too excited, it’s long cuz I had to develop some plot. Truth be told, I’m back to my busy life, so Part II will hopefully be up in a week. But no promises. 
> 
> Tiny warning: small moments of graphic depictions of imaginary death (It will make sense when you get to it, so consider yourselves warned.)
> 
> P.S. I mean no offense to redheads on this one. I personally love red hair. 
> 
> P.P.S. A little asshole called Sarah-Mofo distracted me while I tried to write. So you can all mentally blame her for the delay.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Elyza sunk out the window just before anyone was awake. She couldn’t exactly climb back out the gate, nor was she up for it, so she knocked on the door of the main entrance.

 

Travis answered it, and he and the couple of others that were awake greeted her happily. After some time, everyone else woke up and went downstairs. Except for Alicia, who was still asleep, no doubt drained from the earlier activity.

 

“You should go wake Alicia up. She’s been… unwell, without you.” Madison told Elyza as they prepared the breakfast table.

 

“Oh, no, I should let her sleep. It’s early.” said Elyza, simulating indifference.

 

“No, really. Wake her up. I was exhausted last night, but in a state between wakefulness, I think I heard some noises coming from her room. Loud ones considering my room is the furthest, apart from Strand’s, and I still somewhat heard them. I think she was crying.” Madison said.

 

 _Fuck,_ Elyza thought. They had been heard, sort of. In all fairness, they had been quite loud. At least no one had gone to check on them. Not that she or Alicia would have even noticed. Perhaps someone had gone to check on them.

 

Elyza hid her smirk with a hand to her mouth and a frown to pretend to be concerned about the comment Madison had just said. It would not have been very adequate to smirk when she had just told her about how miserable Alicia had supposedly been the night before.

 

Madison seemed clueless about the facts and so did Travis, but Elyza worried about the rest of the group.

 

“You sure? Maybe you just think you heard her. Did anyone else hear anything?” Elyza asked nonchalantly while she looked around to monitor their responses.

 

She got a series of no’s from everyone and she breathed out in relief. It was not that she minded being heard, but she knew Alicia certainly would have.  

 

“She needs to see you.” Nick said.

 

“Breakfast is ready anyway. I’ll go wake her up if you want,” suggested Ofelia as she began walking out the kitchen.

 

“No! I’ll go.” Elyza cried out, making everyone turn to her with a smile as she ran upstairs. They knew she would want to be the one to do it.

 

Elyza was not actually opposed to waking her up herself nor as excited as she sounded. She would have let Ofelia do it; however, she recalled that Alicia had slept practically in the nude aside from the shirt she had put on to go to the bathroom in between their relations. If the sheets were not covering her correctly now, Ofelia would have gotten more than she bargained for had she gone to wake her. And she didn’t like the idea of anyone else seeing certain parts of Alicia.

 

Elyza knocked on the door of the bedroom, “Alicia,” she called. She rolled her eyes at her own action. When had she ever knocked? What was this girl doing to her?

 

She heard Alicia chuckle behind the door, “Come in.”

 

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Alicia was fully clothed and making the bed.

 

“Damn! I was hoping to walk in on you naked.” She flirted.

 

“Then why did you knock?” Alicia asked with a smile. It was an excellent question. Elyza thought of a way to play it cool.

 

“Okay, so I was trying to be a gentlewoman. The fact is, you should have greeted me naked. Those are the rules.” Elyza said, earning a shy smirk from the brunette.

 

“My bad. I’ll greet you naked next time.” She answered.

 

“Well you have to. Unfortunately though, the rules state than when you break a rule, you have to get punished.” Elyza said as she leaned behind her to whisper the last word in her ear.

 

Alicia bit her lip and began to turn her face to kiss her, but before their lips touched, she moved and pushed Elyza away. “I’m sorry, did you need something?” she asked innocently.

 

 _What a fucking tease,_ Elyza thought as she smirked at her.

 

“Breakfast is ready.” She said.

 

“Oh, okay. Let’s go eat.” Alicia spoke. And they made their way to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, just so you know, your mom heard us having sex last night,” she said casually as they strolled the hallway.

 

Alicia’s body tightened up, she backed Elyza against the wall, “What?” she asked.

 

“Oooooh. Sexy,” said the blonde.  

 

“Elyza,” pushed Alicia.

 

“I’m kidding princess. Sort of. She heard noises coming from the room. She thought you were crying,” she said. Alicia breathed out in relief and backed up.

 

“But I corrected her, and told her what the noises really were.” Elyza teased.

 

Alicia eyed her and Elyza winked and gave her a cocky smile, giving her lie away.

 

“Gosh, you’re an asshole,” Alicia muttered as they continued to the kitchen. Elyza laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek, making Alicia blush.

 

\----

 

They all sat in the kitchen and enjoyed breakfast while the group queried Elyza about the boat affair.

 

“So, I take it it went well since you’re back here. Alive,” spoke Strand.

 

“Yep. It’s all good. The yacht is no longer infested by shitheads. You’re welcome.” Elyza answered. “Oh and think fast,” she said as she tossed him the keys to boat. He caught them and gave her a smile with a nod.

 

“You got hurt,” said Daniel as he pointed at her lip.

 

“How perceptive.” Elyza answered sarcastically.

 

She glanced at Alicia with a sly sensual expression, just because she could.

 

“I can tell by how you move,” added Daniel.

 

“Either that or you could see my bruised wrists and the cuts I have all over my arms and legs,” mocked Elyza.

 

“We’re glad you’re okay,” said Ofelia. “Right Alicia?” she added as she turned to look at the brunette, directing everyone’s attention to her as well.

 

Alicia looked up from her plate. She was avoiding looking at the blonde sitting in front of her because every time she did, Elyza gave her that look, the _I know your dirty little secret because I am your dirty little secret_ look, and it made her blush. She had no idea such a look existed until now.

 

“Uh yeah. Right,” she said with a smile.

 

\----

 

The group asked some more about the details of what happened and Elyza kept the bloody ones out with a simple “I took care of it”.

 

“What does that mean?” Daniel questioned, wanting to know if she had let the men live or not.

 

“Trust me. They are never going back to that yacht.” Elyza tried to assure him but he did not appear convinced. “Dead men can’t steal,” she clarified to his satisfaction.

 

“Here. Thanks by the way. Saved my life.” Elyza said as she handed him back the Swiss knife he had lent her. He took it with a nod.

 

“So… What did I miss while I was gone?” Elyza asked the rest of the group.

 

“One of the trucks is still not working,” said Chris.  

 

“How eventful. So I guess we’ll have to live the rest of our lives out with just one truck. The horror,” dramatically joked Elyza.

 

“We need to get it fixed for when we leave in three weeks. We don’t fit in one truck and if we don’t get the other up and running, we’ll have to make two trips to the yacht and that’s a couple of wasted days we could be spending sailing somewhere,” explained Strand.

 

Elyza jumped in her seat suddenly, shaking up the table and it’s contents. Everyone’s eyes turned to her.

 

“Fuck. Sorry, um… I thought I… felt a rat under the table, but it was just my… the um… floor.” She stuttered.

 

Everyone dismissed her bizarre explanation and went back to eating.

 

Elyza looked up at Alicia, who was seemingly naively eating. The brunette had a way of jumping from timid to brazen in a split second. Alicia had lifted her foot and directly placed it between Elyza’s legs, causing her not-so-subtle reaction. How the tables had turned from the first time they had sat at a table to eat, when Elyza had been playing footsie with her, and Alicia had been the one to jump.  

 

Alicia looked at Elyza with a devious look as she maneuvered her foot into the blonde’s shorts, but she was caught by surprise when her thumb grazed her wet center and she realized that Elyza was not wearing any underwear.  

 

 _Holy shit,_ thought Alicia.

 

Elyza noted her surprise and sneered at her. She enjoyed the reaction she got. _I’m never wearing underwear again._

 

 _Damn it_ , thought Alicia. _How does she have the upper hand when I have my foot in her shorts?_

 

She wiggled her toes and Elyza took a sharp breath in and closed her eyes at the feel, trying to be as discreet as possible.

 

 _Much better,_ thought Alicia as she took pleasure in the response she got.

Elyza opened her legs wider and Alicia smiled at the access she was given. It barely took Elyza any time to completely wet Alicia’s toes. The blonde adjusted her chair and pushed forward to encourage the brunette. Alicia considered rubbing hard and making her come in front of everyone, but she decided it was too risky, and besides, it would be more fun to leave her wanting. She stroked her slowly throughout breakfast and she could tell Elyza was dreading the pace.

 

Before Elyza noticed, everyone was done and getting out of their chairs. Alicia quickly took her foot out of her shorts and walked away from the kitchen, leaving the blonde alone at the table, aroused and unsatisfied.

 

Beyond anyone’s hearing range, Nick caught Alicia’s arm as she walked past the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Lysh,” he called her attention.  

 

“Yeah?” she asked as she turned to face him.

 

“So… she’s back now,” he said.

 

“Yeah. She is,” Alicia said with a huge smile and a nod.

 

“You’re good?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. I’m good. I’m really good.” She replied, unable to rid herself of her ridiculously large grin at the mention of the blonde-haired woman.

 

“I’m glad she’s back. And I’m glad you’re back too. You’re weren’t the same without her,” he said.

 

With nothing else to say, she simply nodded in agreement. He was right. She was really not the same without Elyza. Her little slip into desolation for that seemingly eternal week had been anything but little in reality, and with her thoughts on nothing but the blonde, she hadn’t even considered about how her family must have felt about seeing her that way.

 

“You should tell her,” he then said.

 

Alicia furrowed her brow in perplexity.

 

“That you love her,” he annexed. Her eyes opened wide. _Did he know? Was she being that obvious?_ She could not tell if he meant it platonically or romantically. Nick was not the most perceptive person when it came to romance, so he most likely meant it platonically. Still, she had no idea how to answer him.

 

She stayed quiet and he carried on, “It’s the apocalypse Alicia. I know you feel safe in here but, we’re leaving for the yacht soon and we’ll be back out there. Where the danger is. You know, when I was a junky, any day could’ve been my last day. I didn’t think of that then. But I do now. Cuz you never know. So you should just tell her. So she knows.”

 

That had not shed light on how much he knew per say. It sounded like something he was saying about the whole group, or in the least the family. But they weren’t the kind of family that said I love you to each other all the time, and Alicia took it for granted that they just knew she loved them, and she knew they loved her back. But Nick evidently saw that she had a special bond with Elyza, and that was why he was telling her this about her. Because Elyza needed to be told that she was loved, like normal people would. She wouldn’t just know on her own. But Alicia had told her already a while back. She had told her she loved her. So Elyza knew. But it was different now.

 

She was… _in love_ with her. She might have even been in love with her then. In all truthfulness, it had probably been long before that, but she hadn’t admitted it to herself until right this moment.

 

She opened her mouth, uncertain of what to say, when she felt a hand grab her own and pull her away.

 

“Babe, I wanna show you something,” Elyza said as she dragged Alicia upstairs to their room, ignoring the fact that she appeared to be having a conversation with Nick. But they had both been quiet when she got to Alicia so she assumed they were done. If not, they could finish it some other time. Right now, she had to an urgent matter to attend to.

 

Elyza pulled her inside and locked the door behind them.

 

“Okay. So I know this was little presumptuous of me, but when I was on my way to the yacht, I stopped for a little something.” Elyza said, intriguing the brunette.

 

“Okay. Where is this going?” asked Alicia.

 

“Check my backpack, back pocket,” she said.

 

Alicia complied and moved toward the backpack on the floor by the window.

 

“It’s a zombie head isn’t it?” Alicia joked.

 

“I went through great lengths to get it, figured we could hang it on our wall,” Elyza dragged the joke along.

 

Alicia laughed as she squatted and opened the zipper.

 

_Is that….?_

She reached inside and pulled out the harness with a strap on dildo. She looked at it, then at Elyza. Her own expression showing evident surprise.

 

“It was to keep me focused on my main goal,” Elyza sneered.

 

“And what exactly was that?” asked Alicia. Her curious eyes contemplating the item in her hands.

 

“You,” she said simply.

 

Alicia’s face turned unreadable.

 

 _Fuck. Too soon,_ thought Elyza. She was not sure what to say. What had she been thinking? They had barely just made love for the first time that day. Of course it was too soon. Maybe she wasn’t even into that. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, you screwed it up you asshole._

 

The brunette spoke before Elyza could fix her mistake.

 

“For me to wear or to…. experience?”

 

_Oh…_

 

“Whichever you want,” she answered her.

 

“I want to wear it,” Alicia stated explicitly and with conviction.   

 

 _Well that’s unexpected,_ Elyza thought as she raised her brows.

 

“That can be arranged,” she said with a lip bite as she fantasized about Alicia fucking her with the toy.

 

“We can’t here,” Alicia said, disappointing the blonde. “You’re too loud,” she justified.

 

Elyza smiled, “You’re complaining?”

 

“No. It’s sexy,” Alicia said. It was the first time she had ever called the blonde that even though she had thought it since they first met. “It’s just…”

 

Elyza didn’t need her to finish. She didn’t care where Alicia fucked her so long as she did. “Okay then. Let’s go somewhere I can scream,” she said with a lip bite and a smirk.

 

Alicia smirked back and nodded. “Now,” she said with a low but commanding voice.

 

 _Holy fuck,_ dominant Alicia was really getting a rise out of Elyza.

 

“I could never deny you anything,” Elyza said as she got up from the bed and began changing out of her pajamas.

 

Alicia was left speechless as she blonde unzipped her sweater, leaving her in a tank top where her nipples were very visible. Elyza then pushed her shorts down leaving her with nothing else below the waist and Alicia’s jaw dropped a little.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Elyza bent over the floor, as she reached for some clothes, to give Alicia a good look of her ass and then proceeded to put on her jeans and combat boots.

 

“You coming? I’m famished,” Elyza winked as she grabbed her leather jacket and put it on. “Pun intended,” she added. Alicia had not moved a muscle, and the entire time Elyza had been changing, she had been eying her hungrily.

 

 _Those fucking eyes will be the end of me,_ thought Elyza.

 

Alicia stared at her for a moment before she finally snapped out of her trance and got to changing.

 

“I’m parched,” Alicia teased.

 

They took their weapons and of course, Elyza’s backpack, and they casually but hurriedly, rushed out the mansion with a rubbish excuse, but no one questioned it.

 

They journeyed on Elyza’s motorcycle until they reached the gas station that was near the hardware store.

 

They dashed inside the convenience store, and made a lot of noise right away to attract any zombies that might have been there. They usually went about that carefully, but they were too eager to wait, and the engine and vibrations of the motorcycle against certain areas of their bodies on the way had done the opposite of deflate their excitement.

 

They cleared the store and dropped their weapons before promptly crashing their lips together hungrily.

 

Their tongues fought for dominance, and they moaned into each other’s mouths while they undressed each other. Every item of clothing removed sent a shot of electricity through both of them.  

 

Starting with their jackets – Elyza’s backpack fell from Alicia’s back to the ground in the process.

 

Then Elyza’s tank top,

 

Alicia’s shirt,

 

Bra,

 

Her shoes,

 

Her pants,

 

Alicia pushed Elyza back onto a table, lifting her to sit on it.

 

 _Fuck she’s strong,_ thought Elyza, her wetness accumulating in her jeans.

 

“Your freaking combat boots are the worst,” Alicia grumbled as she moved her fingers down to undo the strings when she couldn’t pull them off.

 

Elyza laughed, “It adds to the tension,” she said as she pulled Alicia back to their kiss.

 

Elyza leaned her weight on her hands on the table to help Alicia pull her pants down.

 

Elyza’s fingers moved to the sides of Alicia’s underwear, and she used her thumbs to slide them off brushing Alicia’s silky skin in the process.

 

Alicia broke the kiss, short of breath and burning with desire. The throbbing between her legs demanding friction, and she stepped back to Elyza’s backpack on the floor before they got carried away and forgot about it.

 

She reached inside it with a glance to Elyza who was biting her lip, gazing at her suggestively, and with her legs wide open on the table and her glistening sex awaiting the brunette.

 

“Were you staring at my ass?” Alicia asked the blonde enticingly.  

 

“Oh, I always stare. Have you not noticed?” teased the blonde.

 

“Okay then, stare all you want,” said Alicia with a smirk as she stepped into the harness and quickly figured how to secure it properly on her own.

 

“How does it feel?” asked Elyza.

 

“Weird. I wish I could really feel it,” said Alicia as she looked down, momentarily distracted as she ran her finger up and down the phallus-shaped object, getting a feel of it.

 

“What are you waiting for? Come fuck me already,” Elyza prompted.

 

Alicia gulped. She walked back to Elyza, stood between her legs and pulled her closer. Elyza sealed their lips together in a hot, tempting kiss. The brunette kissed her back but did nothing else, and Elyza could sense her hesitation. She parted from the kiss and put their foreheads together.

 

“Don’t be nervous, okay. It’s not rocket science. If I’m screaming your name, I like it,” she spoke in a low husky voice.

 

“Okay,” was all Alicia breathed, her voice deep and her eyes closed. Elyza separated their foreheads slightly and watched her carefully to make sure she was comfortable, and then Alicia’s eyes opened, having turned dark and lustful.

 

She pressed her lips against Elyza’s, taking full control of the kiss.

 

“Shouldn’t we… use…lubri…” Alicia mumbled between their kiss.

 

Elyza pulled Alicia’s hand down while the brunette spoke, so she could let her feel her damp center. Alicia gasped.

 

“Guess not,” whispered Alicia and she moved her lips to Elyza’s neck. Sucking on her pulse point.

 

“You make me so fucking hot,” Elyza spoke slowly as she titled her head to allow Alicia all the access she needed.  

 

Alicia moaned into her neck and then moved lower, kissing at her collarbone.

 

“You’re so damn sexy,” Alicia said to Elyza as she caressed her sides, moving her hands up slowly, caressing her outer and inner thighs, then moving to her waist, all the way up to her face, and all the way down again to repeat the action.

 

Alicia ran her lips through Elyza’s warm and soft upper body, she bent down a little and kissed her way to down to have Elyza’s breasts at eye level, and she took one into her mouth wantonly.

 

Elyza moaned as pushed her thighs together to hold Alicia tighter.

 

“I really love your boobs,” she said, making Elyza chuckle.

 

“I know,” she said, and she reached for Alicia’s ass cheeks and spanked them to grip them.

 

“Ah,” Alicia gasped.

 

“And I love your ass,” Elyza said.

 

Alicia smiled and began moving up again her lips on Elyza’s hot skin.

 

Elyza extended on her phrase, “…and your strong thighs, your spidery-long legs, your fingers, your kissable lips, your angelical face. Everything.” she told the brunette in a loving voice, causing Alicia to stop and look up at her.

 

Alicia locked their eyes, trying to take her words and expression all in. “They’re all yours. _I’m_ all yours, now and forever. Always,” she whispered. Her eyes filled with devotion and adoration.  

 

Elyza beamed. “I’m yours too,” she breathed back, and she brought their lips together again. A spark running through both of them as they kissed tenderly.  

 

The kiss was slow and affectionate and it lasted for a while until it got heated again, both of them anxious to continue with their original plan.

 

Elyza clenched Alicia’s ass to coax her. The brunette moved back a little and positioned the head of the dildo at Elyza’s entrance. Elyza wrapped her legs around Alicia and pulled her in, driving the phallic toy inside her. She was soaking and the dildo slipped in easily.

 

They gasped simultaneously while Elyza sunk her nails into Alicia’s back.

 

Alicia pulled out and then slowly pushed back in, earning a louder moan from the blonde.

 

“Again,” pleaded Elyza and Alicia complied with another thrust. Then, Alicia felt something against her clit. It took her a couple of seconds to realize the harness had a ripple surface for clitoral stimulation. She hadn’t felt that the first thrust, but she was ecstatic that it had it, because it felt fantastic.

 

She pushed again and the blonde bit her lip and closed her eyes as she gave Alicia a pleased hum.

 

“More,” she requested.

 

Alicia obliged. Watching Elyza enjoy the experience was so utterly provoking and she began thrusting faster and harder. 

 

Elyza threw her head back but Alicia held her by the nape of her neck and pulled her for a kiss. She pushed her tongue inside Elyza's mouth without hesitation, and the blonde happily greeted her.

 

She moved her lips to Elyza's neck and nipped at it.  She grazed her with her teeth and Elyza moaned.

 

“Harder” she urged the girl. Alicia obeyed and pumped.

 

They could both hear the slapping and sloppy sound the thrusting of the dildo made against Elyza’s wet cunt.

 

“Fuck,” cursed Alicia, at the feel and the noise they were making. It was making her coat the inside of the harness with her dampness.  

 

“Fuck me,” Elyza cussed.

 

“Is that not what I’m doing?” joked Alicia, making them both laugh mid-fucking. Elyza pulled her in for a kiss as she smiled.

 

Alicia then returned to pounding at her. She hadn’t realized what she was doing as she found herself digging into Elyza’s back with her nails and scratching her way down.  

 

The blonde seemed to enjoy it as she moaned in response. “Please” she begged, Elyza needed to come now. Her nails ripped into Alicia's pale flesh, harder than Alicia had done with her, but the brunette didn't mind. She even responded with a moan of her own. The pain was not too much for Alicia, she even found it stimulating even, somewhat dangerous, and definitely sexy.  

 

Alicia got more daring while she watched the blonde pushing her hips to answer her every thrust. She could smell their arousal and the sweat and she couldn’t help the craving she got.

 

She licked Elyza’s neck up and bit down on it hard with a grunt, and a vigorous thrust, making Elyza climax.  

 

“Fuuuuuuuck, fuck, fuck… Alicia,” were all the words Elyza could manage as she orgasmed and Alicia slowed her movement waiting for her to come down from the high.

 

“Holy shit. That was hot,” Elyza praised the brunette, as she leaned on her shoulder. Alicia bit her lip and grinned.

 

“I love making you come,” Alicia whispered as she gave her neck another lick, up to her earlobe which she nibbled gently.

 

Once her breathing was relatively back to normal, Elyza looked up at the brunette, holding her face in her hands.

 

“Did you come?” she asked her.

 

“No,” Alicia said honestly, but not bothered by it. She really did enjoy watching Elyza orgasm. Making her orgasm. It made her feel good to satisfy the blonde. To know that Elyza came because of her, for her. And at the thought of it, she wanted to do it all again. And Again. And Again.

 

“Then fuck me until you do,” Elyza said.

 

Without another word, Alicia pushed Elyza back into the table, climbed on top, and began thrusting all over again.

 

Elyza lifted her legs to allow for a better angle and Alicia held them in place for the angle. Elyza was already sensitive, and the position they were at was really pushing her limits. Alicia was on the verge too.

 

“Alicia please,” she beseeched.

 

“Not yet. Don’t fucking come,” Alicia forbade and Elyza’s body complied on instinct to the instruction.

 

 _Fuck._ Dom Alicia was… otherworldly.

 

Alicia was already on the border of her peak, but she wanted it to last just a little longer, and she chocked her need to come. But Elyza couldn’t help herself or her urgency to orgasm so she wrapped her legs around Alicia and moved to take hold of her butt cheeks to manipulate the momentum but just as she did, Alicia stopped thrusting. She sat up, took Elyza’s hands from her own body and pinned them against the table as she to control of the tempo. Elyza moaned at the unexpected and undisputedly racy action, but _hot as fuck_ she thought.

 

Alicia tried different things; she rotated her hips, tried different angles, she moved faster and then slower, she would push in soft and then hard, she’d go in half way through and then much deeper. It was driving Elyza mad, because every time she was on the edge, Alicia would switch it up. She didn’t even know if she was doing it on purpose.

 

“Oh fuck,” Alicia cursed, when she found an angle that had the bumps on the inside of the harness touching her clit just right.

 

Elyza was moaning in all positions so she figured the blonde wouldn’t mind this one, so she stayed in that position and drove the dildo in and out of Elyza rapidly. The blonde’s moans heightened in their pitch. Alicia’s jaw clenched and she grinded her teeth as she got closer to the pinnacle of pleasure.

 

Alicia could feel Elyza resisting the hold she had on her hands as she squirmed beneath her, but the brunette did not let go of them.

 

Elyza was not moaning any more, she was screaming in pleasure. Alicia was glad they weren't at the house.  They would have undoubtedly been heard.

 

Alicia had been managing to hold her orgasm in because she wanted to see Elyza writhe beneath her again even though this time was meant to be for her, but she couldn’t help her greed and hunger. Watching Elyza come undone, that was the ultimate pleasure.  Either way, as she brought the blonde closer to her peak, Alicia’s body began to give in.

 

Alicia leaned in and kissed Elyza hard and indelicately. And just as she was parting from her, Alicia bit Elyza’s lip hard and pulled at the flesh, causing Elyza’s lower lip to split again and bleed out. That was enough to get Elyza to nirvana as she gasped at the sharp but delicious pain and came. Alicia followed her into ecstasy right after.

 

 She collapsed on top of Elyza, and they both tried to catch their breath.

 

“Fuck…” Elyza uttered in complete gratification. Alicia raised her head and before speaking a word, she licked the blood on Elyza’s lower lip, and then sucked on it to clean it completely.

 

 _Holy…_ Elyza wished there was a word better than fuck to describe how hot that had been. She stared at Alicia’s dark green eyes, and Alicia stared back at Elyza’s dilated pupils.

 

“Damn, my lip was just beginning to heal and now you got it bleeding again,” stated Elyza with a smile.

  

Alicia beamed back at her, sinfully.

 

“Someone’s kinky. I should’ve known. It’s always the quiet ones,” charmed Elyza as they gazed at each other’s eyes.

 

Alicia blushed and Elyza found it amusing that the brunette would blush at that after everything they had just done.

 

“Next time, it’ll be your turn to be fucked by me, with or without a toy,” Elyza predicated.

 

“That can be arranged,” teased Alicia as she pushed herself up and pulled the dildo out of Elyza.

 

She got down from the table and loosened the harness before stepping out of it. Elyza laid still on the table, barely able to gather her strength.

 

“We’ll have to do this as often as possible before we leave for the yacht in a few weeks. I don’t think we’ll be able to be this loud on it. We’ll get definite noise complaints,” said Elyza as she watched the nude brunette before her.

 

Alicia barely smiled before they were startled by some noise coming from the storage room.

Elyza huffed and Alicia rolled her eyes. _This again,_ they both thought.

 

Elyza lifted her head to look towards the back and Alicia eyes followed the sound.

 

“It’s always the damn back room isn’t it?” Elyza remarked irritatingly.

 

“See what happens when you’re this loud? You attract zombies,” Alicia rebuked Elyza with a mocking tone and a raised eyebrow.

 

Elyza laughed quietly as she rose from the table with a smirk.

 

“Are you guys done now?” they heard an unfamiliar voice ask from where the sound had come from.

 

“What the hell?” said Alicia in panic as she searched Elyza’s face for answers as if she would have any.

 

“Pass me my shotgun. Get dressed please,” she petitioned Alicia as she rose from the table.

 

Alicia tossed her the double-barrel and began putting her jeans and shirt on at super speed, not bothering with panties which she stuffed inside Elyza’s bag.

 

“I’m keeping those as a souvenir,” Elyza winked at Alicia with reference to the panties, drawing an eye roll from the brunette.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll wait till you’re dressed! Let me know when you’re finished,” yelled the feminine voice from the back.

 

Elyza kept her shotgun pointed at the origin of the sound. Once Alicia was done, she picked up the harness and held it up. She gave Elyza a look of distress, “What do I do with this?” she whispered anxiously.

 

“What do you mean? Just put it inside my backpack,” Elyza whispered back.

 

“But, it’ll get all your…and my… you know, all over your backpack and everything in it,” pointed out Alicia.

 

“Done?” the voice interrogated.

 

“No!” they yelled in sync. They had no idea what was happening. It was the first time they found themselves in a situation like this and they had no idea how to react.

 

“Get a plastic bag or something,” suggested Elyza. “Any time now would be great since I’m kinda naked here, and there’s a talking zombie in there,” she indicated with a little humor.

 

Alicia pursed her lips and gave her a disgruntled look.

 

Elyza threw her a fly kiss and wink and Alicia tried to hide her smile and keep her disaffected expression, “Damn it,” she cursed when she failed and the smile took over her face.

 

Elyza chuckled at the effect she had on her.

 

“Now?” inquired the voice.

 

“No!” they answered simultaneously again.

 

“You know what, just leave it,” Elyza said while Alicia was putting the strap on into a bag she had found. “Here, hold the gun and aim it at the back door,” she said as she tossed Alicia her shotgun causing the brunette to drop the plastic bag with all its contents.

 

Alicia shuffled her feet in search of a good pose.

 

“What are you doing?” Elyza asked, puzzled by the girl.

 

“I’m trying to find a good stance so I look intimidating,” Alicia explained.

 

The blonde almost snorted, but she held it in. “You’re posing. Like it’s a photoshoot. Don’t get me wrong it’s sexy, but I don’t think that’s gonna work. Looks too rehearsed,” she said with a grin and as she slipped into her jeans.

 

Alicia pursed her lips, then took a more believable posture, like the one she used when shooting with Elyza. A real shooting stance.

 

“Better,” whispered the blonde as she put her tank top back on as well as her leather jacket and then signaled to be passed her weapon again.

 

Alicia threw it back, went for her bat, and took cover in preparedness. Elyza debated giving Alicia her handgun for a moment but in case of an emergency, she passed it to her.

 

Elyza’s double-barrel was already loaded and cocked, but she clicked it to make sure whomever was inside knew she was armed.  

 

“Come out slowly, hands on your head,” Elyza ordered the stranger behind the door.

 

“Okay, don’t shoot,” said the voice as the backroom door opened slowly.           

 

A redheaded woman with short hair stepped from behind the door with her hands raised. She was dressed in fishnet tights, high-waisted jeans shorts, a crop top that was two sizes too small, and gothic boots.  

 

“So which one’s Alicia?” she asked.

 

Alicia turned to Elyza but the blonde kept her eyes set on the redhead.

 

“I heard the screaming. You weren’t exactly quiet. I mean you didn’t say it that many times since it was mostly cursing, but I caught it,” said the redhead. Alicia felt flustered at the comment but Elyza looked furious.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Elyza asked her, her tone dead serious.  

 

“Erika,” answered the redhead, who was too comfortable with a gun targeting her.

 

“Which one of you wore that?” she asked as she eyed the strap on in the plastic bag, which did nothing to hide the item.

 

Instead of blushing as she thought she would have, Alicia frowned in offense at the intrusive question. She and Elyza stood there in silence, the shotgun still aimed at the stranger. Alicia kept looking back at Elyza, unsure of what to do and meanwhile the redhead would not stop talking.

 

“Probably you,” said the woman as she pointed to Elyza with her head. “I’d love to try it on you too sometime cutie,” she told Alicia with a wink.

 

 _Did she just fucking…._ thought Elyza, about to pull the trigger on the woman.

 

 _Did she just hit on me?_ Thought Alicia in disbelief at the audacity, and disgusted by the thought of any woman who wasn’t Elyza touching her. 

 

“The fuck are you doing here?” Elyza questioned the woman, her tone stern as ever and her irritation palpable.

 

“I was just passing by, and I came in through the back door to check the place out. Then I… heard you two. I would have left except it was way too good to miss out on. So… I stayed and listened in. Hope you don’t mind. Couldn’t help myself you know. Anyway thanks for helping get off. I would’ve preferred to watch or join, so maybe next time?” she said brazenly.

 

Alicia furrowed her brow. _She got off on our sounds? What in the hell makes this woman think it’s okay to say that?_ It upset Alicia to think of that. It might have been strange, but she wanted to be the only one to ever hear Elyza’s sounds.

 

“That’s not what I asked,” said Elyza exasperatingly.

 

“You asked what I’m doing here. I said I came in to check the place out, but then when I tried to leave and I realized I had locked myself in so I had to come out through the front,” the redhead answered in a false tone of amicableness, which Elyza and Alicia caught.

 

“Where are you going?” Elyza stated.

 

“I don’t know, depends on where you are,” she said.

 

Alicia huffed out in absurdity at the suggestion of her coming with them. She turned to Elyza; her expression was blank, her stare focused on the woman.

 

“Okay, so I don’t have to join you both for sex at once. I’ll compromise, we’ll take turns. I’ll start with…” she moved her head sideways as if trying to decide between them, but Elyza would be damned if she heard one more flirtatious comment from her aimed at Alicia, and let her live.

 

“We’re leaving. And you’re staying put. If you follow us, I’m going to fill you up with lead and leave you to the walkers. Got it?” Elyza interrupted with a threat she was not afraid to carry out.

 

“You. I’ll start with you. I like feisty,” the redhead finished her earlier sentence pointing at Elyza this time, disregarding the blonde’s comment about her killing her.

 

Had the comment been about her, Alicia would have brushed it off, but it had been about Elyza, and she couldn’t help the rage that built inside her. _Bitch,_ she thought.

 

 _Fucking bitch,_ thought Elyza as she tightened her finger on the trigger but didn’t actually pull it. She didn’t want to shoot her with Alicia there.

 

“Let’s go babe. Get our things please,” Elyza told Alicia. Alicia took the plastic bag, sealed it, and placed it inside the backpack as she began walking to the door. Elyza walked backwards, keeping her gun aimed at the stranger all the way out, even through the glass windows when they were outside, until they reached her motorcycle.

 

They got on it and swiftly returned to the mansion.

 

Alicia got playful on the ride back. She realized they could have enjoyed their drive to the store had they not been so distracted with getting there quickly. She usually hugged Elyza as the blonde drove, but she had a different idea today.

 

She carefully moved her hands from Elyza’s stomach, to underneath her tank top. The motorcycle unexpectedly surged forward as Elyza felt Alicia’s hands reach her breasts, making Alicia smirk.

 

Alicia began fondling Elyza’s breast and grinding as best she could against her. She was really making use of the vibrations from the motor now.

 

With her body, she pushed Elyza harder against the motorcycle as she squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

 

She couldn’t hear Elyza moan over the motor sound, but she was sure it was happening. Not too long before they reached the mansion, Elyza nearly derailed them as she came. Despite the near crash, Alicia grinned to herself as a metaphorical pat on the back.

 

\-----

 

Later that day, Elyza and Alicia were sitting on the roof and Elyza was showing her how to clean a gun properly while the five men were below on the driveway letting their frustrations out on the truck they couldn’t fix. The engine kept making a strange sound before failing to turn on, and not one could figure out what was wrong with it.

 

“You know I can’t tie my hair up because of you now?” Elyza told Alicia teasingly.

 

“Why is that?” asked Alicia as she smiled at the upcoming answer even without knowing what it would be.

 

Elyza moved her hair to reveal the newly forming hickey Alicia had left on her neck from the bite in the store.  

 

The brunette opened her mouth in shock, almost about to apologize but Elyza was biting her lip, and Alicia guessed she didn’t mind the hickey at all, so her apology was cancelled and she gave her wicked look instead.

 

“That’s what you get. Punishment for not wearing underwear today,” Alicia teased.

 

“How much trouble would I be in exactly, if I told you I never plan on wearing underwear again?” Elyza asked as she moved closer to Alicia.

 

Alicia almost leaned in for a kiss, despite the possibility that one of the men could look up and see them.

 

When they heard the doorbell ring.

 

No one else was out of the mansion, and the men all turned their eyes to them on the roof to check if they were actually back.

 

“Who the hell?” Alicia asked at no one in particular.

 

“Hello?” they all heard a voice yell from behind the gate.

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” said Elyza as she recognized the irritating voice. “They better not open those gates,” she said as she put her gun back together and went back inside through the window.

 

“She followed us?” asked Alicia as shadowed Elyza back inside. Alicia blamed herself for letting the redhead find out where they were, perhaps if she hadn’t distracted Elyza on the way back, they would have noticed they were being trailed.

 

Elyza went downstairs to the intercom, but she found Strand and Travis on it already, talking to the woman.

 

As soon as she walked in, the men turned to her and Strand spoke. “She says her name is Erika and she knows Alicia”.

 

“Tell her to fuck off,” Elyza said simply and began walking back up.

 

She pulled Alicia back to the room before the brunette had even made it half way down the stairs.

 

But roughly ten minutes later, she and Alicia heard the gates open.

 

“What the fuck?” Elyza asked as she ran to the window hoping the gate was opening for someone to leave and not come in. But her hopes where shattered when she saw a redhead walk through them.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” she cursed. She turned to Alicia whose expression mirrored hers.

 

“Please stay here,” she asked the brunette lest the redhead go anywhere near her. Alicia nodded.  

 

Elyza ran down trying to contemplate how the men could have been stupid enough to let her in. _Fucking men¸_ she sighed.

 

“What the fuck?” was the first thing she yelled at the people she saw in her sight, which were Nick, Chris, Ofelia and Travis. Strand and Daniel had gone up to the gate to meet the redhead, and as she looked their way, she noticed Daniel had a gun to her while Strand patted her down in search for weapons.

 

“She says she can hear what’s wrong with the truck engine and she can fix it,” Travis explained.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what she says, you don’t let her in. I told you to tell her to fuck off, and instead you open the fucking gate to a complete stranger? What the fuck?” she questioned again.

 

“Look she says she’s alone,” Travis spoke but Elyza interrupted,

 

“And you believe her? For all we know she could be setting us up, waiting till a group of psychos she knows come and ransack us and murder us in the process.” She said heatedly.

 

“She agreed to fix the truck under surveillance. Daniel is going to watch her with someone else and then she’ll leave. No one can come through the gate if we don’t open it,” Travis spoke.

 

“She can open the gate to anyone if she’s in here!” pointed out Elyza.

 

“Then she’ll sleep in the garage,” suggested Travis, “she can’t open the gate manually,” he added.

 

“Strand agreed to this? And Madison?” she waved her hands around in exasperation as she furrowed her brows.

 

“We need the truck fixed,” asserted Travis.

 

“Fucking shit, it’s not a big deal to take two trips to the fucking yacht,” she denounced.

 

“She knows about the yacht,” Travis disclosed.

 

“What? How?” Elyza raised her voice.

 

“She says she heard you and Alicia talking about going to it in a couple of weeks,” he stated.

 

 _Fuck,_ she had heard that too back in the store. _That sneaky little bitch._

“And let me guess, in return for fixing the truck she wants to come with,” Elyza spoke scornfully.

 

“No. She wants a place to stay until we leave. Then she might chose to stay here or go, but considering we’d be leaving the mansion for good, it makes no difference,” he said.

 

“And that makes it all okay? I hate to point out the obvious, but she’s probably LYING! She’s gonna follow us to the yacht and steal it unless you tell her where it is now and save her some time,” Elyza said satirically.

 

“We’ll watch her,” was all Travis said.

 

“So she’s staying until we leave?” she asked knowing the answer but hoping for another.

 

Travis nodded.

 

Elyza puffed out in complete frustration. “I’m gonna watch her like a fucking hawk, and if…” _she comes near Alicia I’ll fucking kill her…_ she thought just as the redhead and Strand and Daniel approached.

 

“Good to see you again. Where’s sexy lips?” the redhead asked Elyza about Alicia as she walked over to the truck.  

 

Elyza clenched her jaw and saw no purpose in keeping the threat she was thinking of to herself. So she walked up to her, “I’m going to watch you like a fucking hawk! And if you do anything I don’t like, anything remotely suspicious, if you come fucking near me, or you so much as look at me any way that I don’t like, I’m going to drag you by your hair and personally feed you to the walkers and watch. And the same goes for Alicia,” she said in the most menacing tone she had ever used, with the most ire she could remember feeling in a long time.

 

But the redhead just smiled at her the entire time. “Okay,” said Erika calmly when Elyza was finished talking, as if she had not just been threated to be killed by the blonde in a very gruesome way for the second time that day, and she coolly turned to the truck to check what was malfunctioning.

 

Elyza glared at everyone standing. She could tell they weren’t exactly happy about the arrangement but she supposed they were desperate to get the truck fixed. She didn’t understand why anyone gave a damn about the truck getting fixed and delaying their sailing affair a day or two when they had been in the mansion for months. But she didn’t claim to understand male logic, so she stormed back in.

 

“What happened?” asked Alicia as soon as Elyza walked through the door to their room.

 

“She’s fucking staying until we leave,” she said as she threw herself on the bed.

 

 _Oh, shit,_ thought Alicia.

“She saw us Elyza. She knows we’re… that I’m…” Alicia said worriedly, unable to phrase a proper sentence.

 

Elyza had forgotten about that. “Fuck”, she exclaimed as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her head. She was on the verge of telling Alicia to come out to the group so the redhead wouldn’t say something and take them by surprise, but by the look of terror on Alicia’s face, she could tell she was not ready for anyone to find out just yet. And she was not going to push her.

 

But Elyza didn’t know what to do. If she threatened the redhead not to tell anyone about them, she would be giving her leverage, and if she didn’t, she risked the redhead bringing it up in casual conversation around anyone.     

 

She sighed. She prayed the weeks left before going to the yacht would pass quickly. But mostly she prayed the redhead did something, anything that warranted Elyza kicking her ass and getting rid of her.

 

\-----

 

Erika had fixed the truck in three days. Daniel, Strand, Madison and Elyza had all kept an eye on her. Elyza and Daniel were clearly the ones most uneasy about the woman, and Elyza was glad at least someone else agreed with her on that. Although, she could tell Madison didn’t have an affinity to her either, made evident by how she adamantly rejected letting the redhead sleep in Alicia and Elyza’s room after Ofelia made the outrageous suggestion.

 

Strand thought of it as a business deal, she fixed the truck so she could stay. Beyond that, he did not care. Travis seemed slightly wary but also concerned for the young lady. Neutral in a way, no matter how stupid, Elyza thought.

 

Nick, Chris and Ofelia had somewhat started to befriend her in the course of a week. The redhead joked around and talked about her life pre-apocalypse, and Elyza could perceive how she used nostalgia to relate to Chris and Ofelia who wanted nothing more than to return to their old lives. She had even been an addict too, and that had made her bond with Nick rapidly.

 

She had even tried bonding with Elyza over fighting, which she claimed she could do very well. She asked Elyza if she wanted to train with her after hearing about her training with Alicia, but Elyza refused. She had even offered to train Alicia on a different style of fighting, but Alicia had refused as well.

 

The redhead was good at pretending to be agreeable and amusing, and perhaps she was not a serial killer or a thief (not that Elyza was one to judge on that one), but that didn’t mean she was not a lot of other things. And that didn’t stop Elyza from feeling uncomfortable around her and making it known. It didn’t stop Erika from flirting with her or Alicia all the time either.

 

Alicia had kept Erika at a distance but Elyza could tell the redhead kept trying to befriend her too, if not something else. Elyza fantasized about different ways of killing her; sticking a knife in her throat, slitting her throat, chocking her with a garrote wire, shooting her, breaking her neck etc. The woman really brought out the worst in her.   

 

Elyza and Alicia had not exactly left the mansion since Erika’s arrival, which meant it was back to abstinence. They both hated it, but Elyza thought it was a bad idea to leave because she couldn’t give the redhead an opening for anything really. She didn’t trust her, and though she had done nothing wrong, she could not stand her. The worst part was, they could barely even get time alone together with Erika around all the time; she had made herself at home instantly, and she had little to no sense of privacy, she would burst into rooms uninvited, knock on bathroom doors and rush everyone, and interrupt conversations that did not include her. She aggravated Elyza, and no one else nearly as much. Some were wary for sure, but not aggravated.

 

Elyza was not sure how Alicia felt about her, she didn’t really voice much of an opinion of her and despite her dislike, Elyza stopped voicing her opinion after a few days too. Alicia had begun acting strange after the third day the woman stayed. That was the day Erika fixed the truck but Elyza couldn’t tell what else had happened to cause Alicia’s strange behavior.

 

\----

 

A little over a week later, Alicia and Elyza were already enjoying some hours of daily training again.

 

It had been about 2 hours since they had started their training that day and though they had both tired themselves out a little, they had been stalling to spend more time together without anyone disturbing them, mainly Erika. LLuckily, she seemed to leave them alone during their sparring. It was fun to train, but then the sexual tension was building and it was getting very difficult to play it cool when all they wanted to do was rip each other’s clothes off.

 

“Ow!” yelled Elyza when Alicia kicked her in the gut.

 

“Sorry,” Alicia answered, looking more arrogant than sorry as she backed up and stretched in preparedness for the next attack, and winked at the blonde. She was glad to have the best part of her day back, and she had been very eager in their past few training sessions. She had come a long way since their first lesson. She could land several hits now, do intricate moves, and take Elyza down sometimes.

 

Elyza laughed. “Yeah, you look very sorry,” she remarked sarcastically as she squinted her eyes at her in pretend suspicion. She was proud of Alicia. She was not as good as she was, but she could definitely take care of herself now.

 

Elyza charged at her in surprise and Alicia tried to take her down. Elyza caught her in a rear naked choke.  “Gotcha!” said the blonde.

 

“Only cuz I’m tired,” justified Alicia, out of breath.

 

Elyza pushed harder against Alicia and leaned into her ear. “Excuses, excuses. Just admit I’m better than you and tap out,” she whispered.

 

Alicia rolled her eyes though she couldn’t help how aroused she felt by Elyza’s body against hers and her breath in her ear.

 

“Or what?” Alicia dared.

 

“Alicia,” Elyza cautioned in the most sensual tone as she nibbled her ear.

 

Alicia was about to give in, but she couldn’t let her win. Elyza knew the brunette was trying to resist her touch as much as possible, and she was enjoying watching Alicia struggle as she felt her own breathing get even heavier.

 

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” Elyza complained and then she licked Alicia’s ear. Alicia gasped, and her eyes closed in pleasure.

 

 _Resist the urge Alicia,_ she told herself. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. Then she moved her hands behind herself, reached down Elyza’s pants, and cupped her.

 

“Fuck,” said the blonde as she loosened the grip on Alicia’s neck. Alicia took the window of opportunity and pulled Elyza from her arm, landing her on the ground, “Ha!” Alicia yelled in celebratory tone as she stared down at the blonde laying on her back against the ground.

 

“In your face!” Alicia taunted her as she did a victory dance.

 

Elyza tried to fake an angry face but Alicia looked too adorable so she couldn’t help but smile and then laugh. She stayed on the ground, just admiring the brunette while she danced; her hair floating around, her hips moving to the rhythm of her iPod Music, her lips mouthing the words to the song, her hand gestures, the sweat running down her cleavage.  

 

 _You’re so fucking sexy,_ she thought, but then realized she had no reason to only think it.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy Alicia,” Elyza said, still laying on the ground, appreciating the brunette’s ass.

 

Alicia bit her lip and winked at her, and with a finger, signaled Elyza to get up and join her. The gesture was so arousing, Elyza’s eyes filled with desire just from it. But then she caught a glance of the balcony.

 

Erika had been watching them. And who knew for how long. The redhead smirked at her and then disappeared from the balcony. Elyza’s mood shifted entirely just from seeing her. When Alicia turned to see what she was looking at, Erika was already gone. She turned back to Elyza and turned her head sideways in an interrogative way.

 

“I think that’s enough for the day,” she told Alicia kindly, but the brunette looked disappointed that she didn’t want to dance with her.

 

“If I get my hands anywhere near you right now, I won’t be held responsible for what I do,” Elyza added hoping Alicia would forgive her for not dancing.

 

“Guess I can’t blame you,” said Alicia understandingly, trying to hide her blush at Elyza’s comment. And with a smile, she began walking back inside.

 

Elyza stood there for a moment. She looked up at the balcony and thought of the redhead. This was not the first time she had been watching them train. But it was the first time she had caught them in flagrant flirtation.

 

Elyza and Alicia had chosen to let things play out and not threaten Erika about not telling anyone what she had seen in the convenience store.  On her own, Erika had not brought up what she had seen around anyone, not even to Elyza or Alicia since she had come. Elyza should have been relieved, for Alicia’s sake, but she was not. Something didn’t sit right with her.

 

Elyza was about to head back inside when Erika stepped out.

 

“Wanna spar?” the redhead asked energetically.

 

“Or are you too tired?” Erika added, seemingly concerned.

 

Elyza could have said no; she was indeed tired, but she was not going to refuse a chance to kick the redhead’s ass this time.

 

“No. Let’s fight,” she answered seriously.

 

Erika grinned at the answer, “Okay!” she exclaimed in excitement.

 

They moved to the center of the garden and Elyza took a stance. The redhead jumped around in circles as she breathed out and shook her hands in what Elyza assumed was some dramatic form of stretching and preparing.

 

Erika stopped with the dramatization and took a fighting posture. Her eyes changed suddenly, and she went from seemingly innocent to evil in the blink of an eye. And before Elyza even knew, she was throwing punches at her.

 

Erika was quick, and she had not lied about knowing how to fight. She really could. She threw several punches which Elyza blocked. Then she tried a high kick to Elyza’s head, which she dodged and then a low kick to drop her but Elyza turned away and tried a back kick which Erika dodged.

 

Erika was seriously trying to injure her. Head kicks could knock someone out and cause severe damage.

 

 _It’s on, bitch,_ thought Elyza.

 

Elyza could take her. She knew that. From the way she fought, she could tell Erika was a street fighter. She caught a few professional moves that the redhead had probably picked up in movies before the apocalypse, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. But fifteen minutes in, she could tell the redhead also fought dirty and unpredictably. And that was the worst kind of combination.

                                     

Elyza got her in the rib, Erika got her in the gut. Elyza would have been faster, more alert, and altogether better if she hadn’t just spent the past two hours training with Alicia. But she was not walking away from this fight until she was satisfied.

 

Erika landed a kick in her leg, Elyza a punch. “You’re not bad,” Erika said with a sinister smile.

 

Elyza didn’t answer and threw an attack. Erika dodged.

 

Elyza leaped at her with a knee to her face. Erika barely escaped it and then fought back with a kick to Elyza’s back.

 

“We should do something together other than fight sometime,” Erika flirted. Elyza attacked with some punches, all which the redhead blocked. Elyza knew where the redhead was going. Erika wanted something else, but if she touched that topic…

 

“Maybe I can spar with Alicia next time,” Erika suggested. And there it was. Alicia. That was what she wanted. Elyza got furious and she threw several punches, one after the other non stop, then kicks, then knees, the punches again and then finally, she jumped and got her in the face with an air kick. She split Erika’s lip and cut her cheek.

 

Erika winced at the pain and held her face in shock as she tried to recover. But Elyza wasn’t finished. She gave her a back kick in the chest that pushed her several paces back, and then charged at her.

 

Right fist, rib.

 

Left elbow, face.

 

Kick to the knee.

 

Erika lost her balance from the kick and began dropping, and Elyza wanted to knee her in the rib to fracture it and teach her a lesson but Erika reached for Elyza’s legs and pulled them, dropping her on the floor.

 

Elyza was recovering from the fall when Erika then jumped on top of her to straddle her seemingly to make some kind of finishing move. She gave her a smirk, held her face, but then leaned down and kissed her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there was a little more than plot in there. Hope you enjoyed that part.
> 
> I kept trying to finish this chapter but it just got longer and longer, and I got all frustrated. And on top of that, everyone kept telling me to update and what not (I’m not upset about that because I know it means you liked it) so here you go! A little earlier than intended and I left it a little more than half way through, but it is an actual update. This also means that there will now be 22 chapters. Yey! (though next one much shorter in all likelihood)
> 
> I stopped at the best part (or worst part depending on how you view it). I hope you all suffer with that ending. Good day!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SUNDAY NIGHT AT THE LATEST (Again, MY Sunday night, so who knows when that is for all of you but it should be around the same time).


	21. I Fucking Hate Redheads Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where last one left off with Alicia's POV at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt implicit pressure to get this done and instead of doing HW, I worked on the chapter. I hope you are all proud of yourselves for making me fail (I'm being super dramatic).
> 
> There is only one more chapter left after this one so ENJOY!

 

 

Alicia had gone to the hammock in the upper balcony expecting Elyza to follow her up there, but when she turned, the blonde was not behind her. She glanced over the balcony and saw Elyza and Erika appearing to be readying themselves for a fight. She thought Elyza was tired, so she didn’t know why she was about to start sparring all over again. Alicia reckoned she had finally decided to take Erika up on the offer to teach her a new style of fighting.

 

But then, they actually began brawling.

 

 _What is happening?_ she thought; panic creeping up her spine as her eyes widened while she watched them.

 

When Erika landed her first hit on Elyza, Alicia’s entire body tensed, her heart sunk, she clenched her hands and she could have sworn her breathing stopped.

 

_Fuck!_

 

She wanted to go down there, to scream and stop them, but she was frozen in place. This had never happened; Alicia had not frozen at any situation since Elyza had begun teaching her to defend herself. Alicia had certainly never frozen when Elyza’s was under threat, but for some reason, she couldn’t make herself move as she watched them throw punch and kick after the other.

 

She had stood there witnessing the whole thing. She could see them clearly, but she couldn’t hear them talking. She had no idea why they were actually trying to harm each other, but Erika seemed to be enjoying it because the smile on her face never left her.  Elyza seemed mostly serious as she fought with Erika, but with every hit she landed, Alicia could see an ever so small smirk form on her lips. Elyza appeared to be enjoying the challenge. At least until much later when Alicia saw her go relentlessly at Erika after the redhead had said something.  

 

Alicia couldn’t tell if Elyza hated the redhead or not. She had been very clear about that the first couple of days, but she had gone silent after a while. Maybe she had grown on her. Or maybe she still despised her, which would have explained the fighting, but not Erika smiling during it. Alicia had to admit she had been a little distracted since Erika’s arrival because she was the only one who knew about her and Elyza, so she had neglected the blonde. Hence why she couldn’t tell how she felt about Erika.

 

As she watched them fight, they turned into a blur, and Alicia reflected on the redhead since she had arrived.

 

Things between her and Erika had been a little uneasy. Alicia had been preoccupied with her presence just like Elyza, but Travis, Ofelia, Nick and Chris had all made a case to treat her like a human, to at least let her sit at the table in the third day after she fixed the truck. She had been sleeping in the garage and eating out by the driveway on her own as she worked on the truck up until that day. She had no phone, radio, or weapon and so long as she had no access to any of them, she was harmless, claimed half the group, so she joined them at the table for dinner.

 

The truth was Alicia had changed around her after that day because Erika had made a confession during the meal. It hadn’t even sounded like a confession. It had come out naturally and so casually in between conversation, like it was any other thing to say, which was how it was supposed to be.

 

Daniel had been questioning Erika in the most indirect way he could manage, which wasn’t very indirect at all really. But the redhead did not seem to mind; she answered every question quickly and confidently, not to mention with a smile.

 

At one point, Daniel had asked about her family. She said she had lost them all to walkers along with her girlfriend.

 

That was when Alicia had looked up from her food.

 

Alicia had already guessed Erika was attracted to women from their first encounter, but that was not it. Erika was gay and she didn’t have a single problem saying it. She was completely comfortable with her sexuality. She didn’t care what anyone thought of it, or how they reacted. It reminded her of Elyza a little, who was no one but herself all the time and who found no shame in that. Erika was like that and more, she was not even ashamed about the fact that she kept on hitting on her or Elyza.

 

The flirtation had driven Alicia mad at first. “If I want something, I get it,” Erika had said that week to justify her advances on both of them. Her unfaltering honesty and her capacity to be herself was an admirable quality Alicia wished she had sometimes. Because she clearly didn’t. She began to feel like Elyza deserved someone like that. Someone who was accepting of themselves whether they were alone or surrounded by others. And Alicia wasn’t that. But Erika was.

 

She was thinking about all this when Erika shoved Elyza on the floor and her attention was dragged back to the two fighting. Alicia watched as Erika got Elyza on her back and moved to straddle her when…

 

 _She kissed her_.

 

Alicia’s heart sunk. If she had been frozen before, she was paralyzed now. Her entire body was no longer tense, she couldn’t feel a thing. Instead, it was numb. The world went silent and everything began moving in slow motion. She felt like the kiss lasted forever, but in truth, it had not even lasted a fraction of a second.

 

Alicia didn’t know how, but she somehow managed to get her body moving, but not to where she wanted to go. Before she had a say in it, she had ran back to the room and closed the door.

 

\-----

 

The moment Elyza felt Erika on her lips, she used all her strength and pushed the woman off, and quickly rose to her feet.

 

“What the fuck!” Elyza yelled. She hadn’t been this loud in years. She wished she had her guns, her knife, anything with her. She would have used them all on that woman before the redhead had even risen from the floor.

 

“What the fuck Erika!!” she screamed at her again.

 

Erika stood up and put her hands in front of her in a guarding position. “Okay, here’s the thing, don’t freak out. I just like you. Alicia too, but also you, a lot,” she said calmly.

 

 _Have you lost your fucking mind? Do you have no concern for your life? I should rip your fucking throat out_ , is what Elyza wanted to say. She was not one to lose her cool, but this seemed like a good moment for it.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” she stated more than asked. Anyone could have heard them considering how loud she was being, though she hoped they hadn’t so she could carry this through.  

 

“I told you I go after what I want,” Erika explained, her hands still in front of her guarding from a possible assault from Elyza.

 

“I can see that, even if who you want is taken,” Elyza stated with contempt.

 

“Taken?” Erika asked with a head tilt.

 

“Yes!” Elyza pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but the redhead furrowed her brows and tilted her head further to the side.

 

“Alicia,” Elyza stated the brunette’s name as if to remind the redhead who she was talking about.

 

“I didn’t know,” Erika confessed with a shrug.

 

“You didn’t know?” Elyza scoffed, “Is that a joke? You saw us,” she pointed out the obvious.

 

“Well yeah, I knew you had sex at the gas station and I saw you flirt very subtly once or twice, but the entire time I’ve been here you haven’t really acted like a couple around anyone so I just assumed it was casual, just sex,” Erika defended herself.

 

 _Fuck._ Elyza hadn’t thought about that. It was a good excuse for that kiss. She and Alicia were deliberately not acting like a couple around anyone so they wouldn’t know, but apparently their act was too convincing. She couldn’t blame Erika for thinking they were… casual – she hated the word.

 

As she realized this, she calmed down. She looked around and saw no one was near.

 

“Well it isn’t just sex okay. Alicia’s my girlfriend,” Elyza said directly. She and Alicia hadn’t discussed the word, but it hadn’t seemed like an important subject to bring up considering other things they were dealing with. 

 

“Okay. My bad. I didn’t know,” Erika apologized, “I mean I never heard anyone explicitly use the word ‘girlfriend’ otherwise I would have cooled it down with the flirtation. Okay maybe not. But I definitely wouldn’t have kissed you okay. Maybe,” Erika spoke warily but with a little humor, and at the same time carefully assessing Elyza’s reaction.

 

Elyza just pursed her lips and nodded while looking everywhere but the redhead.

 

“I mean I probably would’ve kissed princess,” Erika added with a smile. She had begun using Elyza’s nickname of Alicia since she heard it, and it drove both Elyza and Alicia nuts, which was why she used it.

 

Elyza quickly looked at her, “Don’t call her that,” she said sternly.

 

“Oh I get it, it’s a pet name, only you can call her that right?” she responded playing dumb.

 

“Yeah,” was all Elyza said.

 

“Got it,” the redhead said in return, but then went on to add, “You don’t have to be this possessive of her, we can always share”. Elyza didn’t answer but Erika could see the irritation in her face and body language. It made the redhead smile even wider.

 

“Oh relax! Pissing you off and making Alicia nervous is all the fun I get in this apocalypse, let me live!” Erika enacted with dramatic gestures.

 

Elyza was not as upset as she had been during the fight or the moment after the kiss, or the entire week before, because Erika’s behavior and assumption had been her and Alicia’s fault entirely. But she needed to sound menacing about what she was about to say just the same, so Elyza approached Erika and whispered threateningly.

 

“Stay the fuck away from Alicia,” she as she looked her directly in the eye.

 

Erika smiled, “Who is your girlfriend,” she said faking ignorance again.

 

“Yes, my girlfriend,” emphasized Elyza, getting a little peeved at the taunting tone of the redhead.

 

“Okay. For future reference, ya might wanna introduce yourselves as girlfriends. So people know and you don’t end up beating the shit out of them or gutting them like you’re imagining gutting me,” Erika recommended, in a humorous tone as she walked back inside.

 

 _Gutting._ She hadn’t thought of that as a way to kill her. _Add it to the list._

 

Elyza just sighed and waited for her to go in. _Girlfriends._ It sounded so nice. She wished she could say it out loud to someone other than Erika.

 

A few seconds later, she walked back in and went upstairs to Alicia to find her sitting on her bed, seemingly waiting for her. She barely looked at Elyza as she walked in.

 

“So um, we leave in a week,” was the first thing Alicia said, masking the real topic of the conversation.

 

“Yeah. We can finally get out of this hellhole and go to the next, where we’re gonna be a lot tighter. Are we sure we all wanna be stuck on a yacht together? I mean, it’s a lot less space and privacy and a lot more… being trapped,” Elyza humored her.

 

Alicia smiled lightly at the joke but then her smile faded. “So... Erika isn’t coming. I think some of the others are gonna be a little sad about that,” she said looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them.

 

 _Fuck._ Just the mere mention of the redhead made Elyza a little nervous to tell Alicia what she knew she had to say. She wanted to tell her now, she was going to, but before she did, Alicia spoke.

 

“Do you like her?” Alicia asked as she looked up from her fingers. Elyza was caught off guard by the question.

 

“She likes you. I can tell. As if it wasn’t obvious from all the flirtation,” Alicia said.

 

Elyza raised an eyebrow at the absurdity. The asshole had been hitting on them both nonstop, but Elyza couldn’t get herself to be mad at the redhead anymore after knowing her motivations. Nevertheless, she still found her irritating.

 

“The feeling is not mutual. I obviously don’t like her like that. Not sure I like her at all frankly,” Elyza stated.

 

Alicia didn’t answer, she looked down at her hands again. She knew Elyza didn’t like her like that, but she wanted to know if she liked her even a little.

 

Elyza had no idea what was happening with the brunette.

 

“Alicia, what’s wrong?” she asked warily.

 

“I saw her kiss you,” Alicia said with a low voice.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ Elyza straightened up.

“I pushed her away,” the blonde answered instantly as she joined Alicia on the bed. She tried to look Alicia in the eyes to make sure she believed her.

 

“I know. I saw it. I’m not mad,” Alicia said. But her face still made Elyza uneasy.

 

“Okay…” said Elyza, looking at Alicia’s expressions for clues.

 

“She’s gay,” was all Alicia said which did not give Elyza a single tip as to what the brunette was thinking.

 

“I know, so?” Elyza asked, still scanning her.

 

“She’s very comfortable about that, very open, and she’s pretty and…” spoke Alicia.

 

She wasn’t making any sense and Elyza stopped her, “What? What are you talking about?” she asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“She’d do all the things I don’t, and be all the things I’m not if you were with…” Alicia forced herself to say despite chocking on every word and despite the pain she felt within.

 

“What?” Elyza exclaimed. “Are you fucking crazy? You want me to _be with her_? Where the fuck is this coming from?” she asked exasperated, and a little worried.

 

“I want you to be happy,” was all Alicia said.

 

“I’m happy with you! Where the fuck does Erika fit in our little circle? You know what, you’re right, I mean I guess it could work, the three of us would be so happy together and she’d be overjoyed her plan to have sex with both of us actually panned out,” she said. The moment was tense, but Elyza’s sarcasm worked as a defense mechanism.

 

“Erika doesn't have a problem with being openly gay, I… do,” Alicia spoke, not looking Elyza in the eye.

 

“Are you unhappy with me?” Elyza asked, swallowing hard and trying to control her breathing.

 

“Of course I’m not! It’s not you,” responded Alicia. _I love you._

 

“Then what the fuck?” Elyza exclaimed.

 

“It’s me! Because of me, we can't even show that we’re happy! I mean, you can’t actually be happy like this, with us being secret,” Alicia stated. “Are you?” she asked in the end.

 

Elyza didn’t know if she meant to ask if she was happy in general or happy about the fact that they were hiding their relationship. If it was the first, the answer was a clear ‘yes’. She had never been happier with anyone the way she was with Alicia, and she wanted no one else; that was a given. If she had meant the second question, well that was more complicated. She was not thrilled about the secrecy, but she understood and she was not going to push Alicia no matter how long it took; that too, was a given.

 

“You said you weren’t running,” Elyza said to jog Alicia’s memory about the conversation they once had.

 

“I’m not running,” Alicia claimed.

 

“No, I guess you’re telling me to run, it’s a very creative turn on the idea,” Elyza spoke, getting a little more emotional than she liked, and starting to sound a little cruel.  

 

Alicia stammered, “I just– I don’t know how to be ready. I don’t know!” she raised her voice, and the air became harder to breathe in for both of them. “And I want you to be…”

 

“If you say happy one more fucking time,” Elyza warned, completely frustrated. She knew Alicia was mad at herself. She knew she was scared of hurting her, scared that she was already hurting her by being in the closet. But this wasn’t about Elyza. This was about her. Alicia needed to come to terms with herself, she needed to think about herself, not Elyza.

 

“You deserve… I don’t deserve you,” Alicia spoke.

 

“Alicia,” Elyza wanted her to stop. She needed her to, before she said something even more outrageous, something she didn’t mean and didn’t truly want to say.

 

“You’ve been nothing but… perfect, and patient and amazing. You’ve been everything and I’ve been an asshole. I am an asshole,” Alicia said.

 

“Alicia, I don’t know how you can be ready. But go at your own speed, and I’ll be here when you are. I’ve already told you this,” Elyza told her softly. “You hating yourself, isn’t doing you any favors. So stop,” Elyza said firmly.

 

“Great. Be even more perfect,” Alicia said seriously but Elyza couldn’t help a smile that formed on her lips. “I can’t…” Alicia began again.

 

Elyza held Alicia’s face and locked their eyes. She didn’t care what she was going to say. “I don't care. Look Alicia, I knew _exactly_ what I was getting into with you and I did it anyway. And I’m all in. Because I want you. Only you. And you want me to go be with a stranger?” Elyza spoke and after a short pause, she continued, “Is this how it’s going to be? Someone will hit on me and you’ll tell me I’m better off with them?” she asked hoping something she was saying was making Alicia question her judgement.  

 

“No. I just thought...” tried Alicia but Elyza cut her off.

 

“You thought what? You would rather push me to be with a stranger from nowhere that we met a few days ago that might hurt me rather than be with you…”– _the person I’m in love with,_ she was going to add, but the middle of a fight was not the time to confess her love– “…so I can be _happy?_ This is your fucking brilliant idea?” she said sarcastically and bitterly.

 

 _Don’t you love me?_ Elyza almost wanted to ask.

 

Alicia attempted to speak but she couldn’t when she saw how much she’d hurt Elyza. _Shit._ She swallowed.

 

“I just hurt you now,” Alicia said, her eyes tearing up.

 

“The only way you could really hurt me, is by not being with me,” Elyza told her with complete certainty. Alicia was quiet, as if trying to process. Elyza felt her own eyes get red but she held herself together. “Alicia, this is the craziest fucking conversation we’ve… You want me to be with Erika?” Elyza diverged as she tried to make sense of everything.

 

“No. I don’t know. I want you to be with someone who’s okay with who they are!” Alicia said in frustration at herself.

 

“Listen to me babe. I am an adult. I chose this. I didn’t have to go for you. I wanted this. And I know you Alicia. I know who you are and I want you. All of you. And I’ll take you any way I can have you. And I _know_ you want me too! So can we end this fucking insanity please?” Elyza said, her voice surprisingly back to being calm. The only thing that mattered to her was that Alicia felt the same way about her as she did about the brunette. Everything else could be worked on, everything else she could wait for.

 

“Okay, I'm sorry, it was dumb,” Alicia said as she shook her head seemingly to shake her thoughts, and looked down, finally acquiescing.

 

Alicia wondered if Elyza even knew the implication of what she was saying? She seemed to be willing to be wait for her for as long as it took her to come to terms with herself. But Alicia had no idea when and if that day would ever come.

 

Elyza sighed, she was glad the argument was over. She didn’t think she could have lasted much longer without breaking.

 

“Yeah it was dumb,” Elyza reproached, “I’m a little mad you for that ridiculous argument that we could’ve completely done without”.

 

“I know. I'm an idiot,” self-criticized Alicia.  

 

“You are,” agreed Elyza.

 

 “I'm sorry,” Alicia apologized once more.

 

“You should be. You’re fucking crazy for thinking I would ever leave you. That I would even consider it. And for a redhead no less. I fucking hate redheads!” exclaimed Elyza with a little humor she could never seem to get rid of. “And I thought you heard me when I said I was yours. How’s that gonna work if I’m with Erika?” she added.

 

“I did hear you,” Alicia said.

 

“Okay then. And not to sound possessive but you’re fucking mine too okay. Isn’t that what we agreed?” Elyza said as she gently tugged Alicia by her jacket.

 

“Yes,” Alicia confirmed, looking directly into her eyes.

 

“Only mine,” accentuated Elyza as she pulled her closer.

 

“Yes, forever,” Alicia affirmed.

 

“Good,” Elyza said with a smile and breath of relief, and then she shoved Alicia by her shoulder, “I’m still mad at you,” she said as she turned her face in a melodramatic way. There was no need to drag the fight or anger out. She was not actually mad at Alicia, just concerned about her. The secret was evidently eating the brunette from the inside out. But in the end, it was all up to Alicia. She had some things to figure out, but that didn’t mean Elyza was unwilling to stand by her as she did. There was no one else for Elyza, and there never would be so she’d stand by her no matter what.

 

Alicia smiled and stared at the blonde that was sitting next to her, looking away from her with her arms crossed. She would never love anyone as much as she loved her. The blonde was… All the words in the world couldn’t describe how perfect she was or how much she loved her. She took a deep breath, trying to grasp the idea that Elyza was really hers, her _girlfriend_. She smiled at the word as she thought of it.

 

Alicia thought back to their conversation long ago, when they had talked about love.  She came to realize that moment, that this was the kind of love they had talked about; the kind that consumed her, mind, body and soul. Sexy and sweet combined. It was Elyza. She was that love. And she was hers.

 

She leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m never brining it up again, okay. Please forgive me,” she begged. She kissed her some more as she placed her hand on the neck and jawline of Elyza’s face, gently pulling her.

 

 _Fuck_ , Elyza thought as her breathing got heavy embarrassingly fast at the feel of Alicia’s lips on her neck and her soft, delicate hand on her face. She and Alicia had been avoiding all kinds of sexual situations or anything that would lead to one since Erika had arrived. They had not even slept on the same bed since, because they would not have been able to help themselves. They went to sleep staring at each other from the cold distance of their own beds, and they had limited their touching and flirtation to their time sparring. All of that made this moment as heightened as it felt, although, it was always like that between them. Elyza had just blocked that out of her mind for a little while so she wouldn’t go mad from not touching the brunette.

 

“Trying to get me to forgive you by seducing me?” Elyza said, still sounding upset.

 

“Because it’s working,” she said with a smile as she closed her eyes and leaned into Alicia’s lips.

 

Alicia smiled and moved to straddle her and then went back to her neck, nipping at it and caressing her face and neck on the other side.

 

“The hickey you left me a while ago just faded,” Elyza managed to say despite being seconds from losing control.

 

The brunette didn’t answer but Elyza felt her smile on her neck as she nipped harder.

 

Alicia’s hands slowly traveled to the bottom of Elyza’s top and began pulling it upward. Alicia felt like fire on the inside, she wanted to rip Elyza’s clothes off and she had no idea how she was managing to go so slow with her movements, because she felt like she had no control of her body whatsoever. If Elyza could feel her sex, she’d probably laugh at how damp she was, how she clenched every time her own lips touched the blonde’s pale flesh. She was striving to control her breathing too; her lungs filled and emptied in a microsecond – it felt too fast for human capacity.

 

“What about me being loud?” Elyza evoked. Reminding Alicia that her inability to remain quiet was the main reason for their abnegation from sex in the mansion aside from keeping an eye on Erika.

 

“You’ll have to be very quiet then,” Alicia whispered as she removed Elyza’s top, feeling her way up every centimeter of Elyza’s skin as if it was the first and last time she would ever touch her.

 

“Fuck,” cursed Elyza. She sincerely doubted she could be soundless, but when she couldn’t resist any longer, she lost all care and her hands moved hungrily to Alicia’s shoulders and pushed her jacket off to the floor.

 

Alicia looked into the bright blue eyes that had become her whole world, eyes that made everything else but them seem so insignificant, eyes that could delete every insecurity and make her feel like a goddess. Eyes she knew she’d never tire of. She beamed and she leaned in to kiss her to show her that she believed everything Elyza had said, and that she meant everything she had told the blonde in that gas station as well.

 

Then Erika barged in through the door, not bothering to knock as usual, “Hey, I was just… Oh, shit. Sorry, I… didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said between muffled laughter and amusement at the sight she had walked into, having no idea just how profound and personal the moment she had disturbed had really been.

 

Elyza had tried reacting as quickly as possible when the door opened and she had pushed Alicia off her lap to the side on the bed and she had gotten up to act casual, but there was nothing casual about how flustered they both were. That and the fact that Alicia’s jacket was on the floor, and Elyza was topless. They would have told her to knock but they had already done that every single time the redhead had burst in the door; she clearly didn’t care for social norms or convention.

 

Elyza cleared her throat, “Did you need something?” she asked.

 

“Um, you know, I think I got it… on my own. Don’t worry about it. You two get back to um…” Erika awkwardly spoke.

 

“We weren’t…” Alicia poorly tried to deceive.

 

“Oh yeah, no, absolutely,” she said as she chuckled, “Go back to… not doing whatever you were… not doing,” Erika said even more awkwardly as she walked out with a huge grin on her face, and shut the door behind her –a novelty.

 

Elyza walked to the door and locked it.

 

“That was close. I never thought I’d say this but thank God it was Erika,” Elyza said as she turned and leaned on the door as she closed her eyes and sighed.

 

Alicia breathed out in relief too, and let out a laugh. Elyza began laughing too and before they knew it, they were both laughing at the embarrassing but hilarious situation.

 

Alicia eventually stopped laughing, and even before Elyza had, she jumped off the bed and made it to the blonde by the door. She pushed her body against Elyza’s and pressed their lips together. Elyza gasped in pleasant surprise.

 

Alicia’s hands traveled down her soft sides until they made it to Elyza’s jeans. She was in more of a hurry now. She undid the button and zipper on the blonde’s jeans and pushed them down, Elyza kicked them off quickly and removed Alicia’s pants and shirt hurriedly.

 

Alicia pushed her against the door once more and placed her hands on Elyza’s ass cheeks to squeeze them as they kissed. Elyza moaned into her mouth and Alicia moaned back as she moved her hands lower to Elyza’s thighs and she flexed her knees to pull Elyza up and hoist her against the door.

 

Elyza instantly responded and wrapped her legs around Alicia. Alicia carrying her was so exciting, and Elyza was wet through her thong that was pressing against the brunette’s stomach. Alicia moaned at the feel of the wet cloth against her skin and she gripped the blonde’s ass tighter and deepened the kiss.

 

It was this energy they had, that was so electric, that had them regretting their decision to not have sex since Erika. As Elyza thought of it, her sexual frustration was probably the reason she was most irritated with the redhead; because her presence had actually convinced her and Alicia that the best idea was to not have sex, that they could actually handle not going near each other for a while. They had both been trying to cope with that absurd resolution and it was just now, when they finally allowed themselves a little liberty, that they realized they didn’t have to cope; they should have never come to that agreement in the first place.

 

They continued kissing during the silent moment of simultaneous awareness. Alicia could go hours simply kissing Elyza. She always tasted so sweet. The blonde was also remarkable with her tongue, and that was an understatement. Alicia melted into her every time; she felt butterflies in her stomach and a compulsion to touch her everywhere and in every way.  

 

Elyza could also not get enough of Alicia’s lips, and she could tell the brunette enjoyed kissing her too because she always took her time doing that before moving on.

 

Elyza gripped Alicia harder with her legs, and the brunette itched to feel Elyza’s moisture, so she moved her hand between them. Her hand migrated inside Elyza’s thong and she traced her fingers from Elyza’s ass to her clit, letting her digits get coated with Elyza’s ample dampness. She gasped loudly. It always surprised Alicia just how much Elyza wanted her, how much she needed her, and how ready she always was to receive her touch, to accept her fingers inside her.

 

Elyza broke the kiss, “Please. I want to feel you inside me,” she pleaded as she gazed into Alicia’s hot, wanting eyes.

 

Elyza needed this. She reveled in these intense moments where she could feel Alicia’s skin on fire, the brunette’s craving, her need to touch her, to gratify her any way she could.  

 

Alicia adored Elyza’s requests. To hear the low, hoarse voice plead her, to know the blonde was at her mercy.

 

She watched her closely as she drove two fingers inside her. Elyza gasped and moaned, and threw her head against the door, nearly banging it.

 

Alicia wasted no time and began thrusting fast and hard into the blonde as she kissed her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent as she did. Elyza moaned at the feel of Alicia’s fingers inside her pussy and her rosy lips on her neck.

 

“Shhhhhh, they’ll hear us,” Alicia hushed her even though she wanted nothing more than to hear the sweet and enchanting sound of the blonde’s moans. She was going to push in a third finger, but Elyza was loud enough with just two. 

 

Elyza closed her mouth but her throaty groans were still quite audible and Alicia kissed her to try to distract her, but she failed. Elyza intertwined her fingers in Alicia’s hair and indulged in the taste of the brunette’s mouth.  

 

Then, Elyza broke the kiss to breathe. Alicia’s kept her eyes closed for a second before opening them to find the blue orbs staring at her in a near animalistic way. Elyza bit Alicia’s lip a little hard, and growled at her, then kissed her deeply again. Alicia found her body responding on its own and she couldn’t resist pushing a third finger in, so she did after all, pumping much harder and faster into the blonde.

 

Elyza was failing to remain quiet as she moaned and whimpered Alicia’s name. She was going to last less than a minute at this pace.

 

Alicia kept shushing her and kissing her to quiet her sounds, hardly succeeding with either method.

 

“Alicia,” moaned Elyza through their kisses and while she gripped Alicia hard, from her neck and back, with her nails as she got closer to her climax.  

 

“Come. I want you to come,” Alicia said softly as she curled her fingers inside the blonde, touching the spot that she had come to recognize in a very short time. It was no surprise though; she had payed attention to every minor detail to know exactly how to pleasure Elyza.   

 

Elyza’s body complied to the command without notice, and she came, clamping around Alicia’s fingers, releasing more of her juices and covering the brunette’s fingers in another layer of cum.

 

Alicia slid her fingers out slowly and carried Elyza to the bed. Alicia hadn’t even know she was capable of carrying someone else’s weight until she began carrying Elyza, but she attributed her strength to the adrenaline rush that the blonde sent through her body whenever they touched. 

 

She laid her down gently on the mattress, and with her thumbs, pulled Elyza’s thong all the way down, and discarded it on the floor.  

 

Elyza pulled her up for a kiss and held her there for a while, using her tongue to massage the brunette’s. The blonde reached then down to remove Alicia’s underwear, but the brunette stopped her.

 

“No. This is for you. Let me,” Alicia said tenderly. So much for Alicia being the one to be fucked like Elyza had promised her in the gas station, but how could she resist the brunette wanting to worship her?

 

Elyza nodded and moved her hands away while Alicia moved to straddle her loosely – so she was above her but not on her – and she began massaging the blonde’s throbbing clit.

 

Elyza moaned and Alicia placed her hand gently on the blonde’s mouth. “Shhhhh,” she said, chuckling at how the blonde couldn’t keep quiet for a second.

 

Elyza groaned at her and Alicia stopped rubbing her clit as a warning. Elyza groaned even louder but then gave in, and Alicia leaned one hand on the bed, her body hovering on top of Elyza, and returned to stroking her with the other hand as she watched her keenly.

 

Alicia was going slowly and she enjoyed watching Elyza lay on the bed and let her work at the pace of her choosing. With this speed, the blonde’s moans were discreet, and she could watch her come undone gradually. Elyza looked so beautiful beneath her, moving her hips against Alicia’s fingers, arching her back, and making delightful noises.  

 

Alicia kissed her gently and Elyza reciprocated.

 

“Take off your bra,” Alicia asked her and Elyza did, right away.

 

Alicia let her eyes wander to the exposed breasts waiting for her. She then leaned on her forearm and took an erect nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking it, moaning as she did. Elyza moaned a little louder, but it was still much lower than she usually was, and so, not loud enough for Alicia to need to stop and shush her.

 

Alicia then smoothly moved her hand from Elyza’s clit down to her entrance, and she pushed three fingers inside all at once. They slipped in comfortably, like Elyza’s walls were made for them.

 

“Fuck,” moaned Elyza as she gripped Alicia’s hair with one hand and the sheets with the other.

 

Alicia gently kissed all over Elyza’s body and the blonde moved her own hand down to her clit to stroke herself in sync with the rhythm of Alicia’s fingers.

 

Alicia curled her fingers every now and then and touched her sweet spot ever so often, but she kept the pace slow, keeping the blonde on the edge of her orgasm for a long time, without pushing her over it.

 

When Elyza couldn’t take it any longer, when every thrust made her ache in need for release, she supplicated Alicia to let her come, and the brunette obliged at last. She touched her only where the blonde needed her to, and Elyza came hard, cursing and spent, and kissing her with ardor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to go up during the weekend but here it is. You're welcome ;) 
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to update. I've been busy and sick so I don't have an exact date. I'm sorry about the delay. I'll try to get to it when I can. 
> 
> Comments and thoughts are welcome as always. :)


	22. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza, Alicia and everyone else prepare to leave the mansion and head for the yacht at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT HERE IT IS FINALLY. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine, sorry about them. 
> 
> Last Chapter everyone, please enjoy!

 

 

Two days before leaving, Alicia and Elyza laid on the roof, enwrapped in the comfort of the dark sky and the silence their seclusion brought. Alicia cuddled into Elyza as the blonde just stared at the brunette while she played with her hair.

 

“I can’t believe she kissed you,” Alicia spoke after a long time of comfortable silence.

 

Elyza chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m gonna start a sentence like this but, in Erika’s defense, she said she didn’t know we were a thing”. Elyza didn’t fancy calling what she and Alicia had “a thing” because it was so much more, but she wasn’t sure how okay Alicia would be with any other label, so she had to be careful.

 

Alicia clenched her jaw, sat up right away and looked at Elyza in outrage, “Seriously? She didn’t know? What is that supposed to mean?” she spoke with a tone of contempt at the redhead.

 

“She just said she had no idea about us because we didn’t act like a couple here at the mansion. She said she thought we were casual, no feelings involved,” Elyza explained.

 

The blonde was aware that she had technically called her and Alicia a couple, and she waited for the brunette’s immediate reaction to the word. _So much for being careful with labels_. She contemplated saying something other than couple but she ended up using it on purpose in the end. She wanted to see Alicia’s reaction to it. But as soon as she said it, she thought about taking it back and apologizing, but she decided against that too. If she had taken it back and Alicia had not corrected her and affirmed that they were indeed a couple then it would have hurt Elyza, and she didn’t want to put herself in that position. She also considered asking Alicia what they were. She knew they sure as hell were not casual, and there were certainly feelings involved, but she wanted to hear Alicia say something, to recognize their relationship at least just to her, even if not to anyone else. She kicked herself mentally; none of this had bothered her until Erika had put it in her head. _That fucking redhead._  

 

Alicia sighed and pursed her lips at the realization that Erika was not completely to blame for being a jerk, but that didn’t mean she was about to let that kiss go. When she thought of it, she got irate and she wanted to harm the redhead and tell her to never go near Elyza again and kick her ass with her bat.

 

Elyza waited for Alicia to process what she had said but the brunette appeared to have completely overlooked Elyza’s wording.

 

“Okay,” was all Alicia said as she let out a long breath. She took Elyza’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, then laid down and cuddled her again.

 

 _Okay?_ Elyza had no idea what that was supposed to mean. But at least the brunette had not frozen at the implication that they were a couple. If she had even heard Elyza say it.

 

The blonde chose not to say anything further and instead she enjoyed the moment, knowing it was the last time they would ever lay on the roof of that mansion. They were leaving in for the yacht soon, and she knew they would be too busy packing and helping prepare provisions for the trip to an unknown destination to sit and snuggle on the roof for hours uninterrupted.

 

Elyza pulled Alicia closer as she thought of leaving the security of their location soon. She suddenly got very afraid that something could happen on the way to the yacht or any other moment after that. Elyza had underrated the protection they had at the mansion and now that they were truly leaving, the very real and dangerous threat of the world outside their bubble awaited them.

 

This would not have been a terrible moment to tell Alicia that she loved her, while they laid together on their favorite spot – aside from the bed – beneath the stars and the moon in the quiet night. Elyza wanted to say it before they left for the yacht, but what if saying it pressured Alicia? The brunette was already being too hard on herself about being in the closet and she didn’t need something else to remind her that she was forcing Elyza to keep them secret. Because of that, she decided to wait for Alicia to say it first.

 

She squeezed Alicia’s hand and closed her eyes as she leaned further into the brunette, nuzzling into her neck and breathing the scent of her hair that always managed to smell delightful for some inexplicable reason.

 

Alicia responded by leaning into her as well, taking in Elyza’s scent with a deep breath of her own.

 

They stayed that way until it got late, and then they went back inside to sleep, together on the same bed again.

 

\----

 

It was the morning they were leaving for the yacht at last and Alicia hadn’t slept all night. Elyza telling her that Erika had kissed her because she thought they were not serious had finally forced her to think about everything she had been avoiding since she had met the blonde.

 

Alicia had done nothing but think the entire night. She thought about what she wanted and what she needed. She thought about her family and Elyza and all the rest. She thought about how they would react if she were to finally come clean. She pondered every possible scenario, though mostly her thoughts were crowded with all the things that could go wrong. But when she thought of what it would mean to keep the truth hidden forever, she recognized the absurdity and impossibility of it.

 

It was time.

 

She had to do it for Elyza who deserved more than Alicia had given her. The blonde wanted her, she had told her so, and the blonde deserved all of her all the time, not just sometimes because the brunette was too afraid of being Elyza’s around others. She had to do it for everyone else who she had been lying to for a while now. But ultimately, she had to do it for herself and she knew that.

 

It was very early in the morning and Alicia was laying on the bed while all things ran through her head, when Elyza came back to the room from the kitchen with a glass of iced water.

 

Alicia stared at Elyza in a way she hadn’t before. The brunette was not sure if now was the time to tell Elyza what she needed to say because she didn’t want the moment to feel rushed since they would have to get out of bed eventually and get packing.

 

“Everyone’s still asleep for now so we don’t have to get up yet,” Elyza said as if she were reading her mind while she laid back on the bed facing Alicia. The sun hit the blonde just right, bringing out her beautiful blue eyes.

 

Alicia just nodded. She took in every feature and every detail on the blonde’s face.

 

Elyza felt like she was being set on fire as she observed the way Alicia was regarding her.

 

“I need to tell you something,” Alicia said softly and quietly while her heart was thumping loudly. Elyza smiled as if she knew what was coming.

 

As softly and quietly as Alicia had spoken, Elyza answered back with a slight nod and an “Okay”.

 

“I was waiting for the right time to tell you this, but there is no right time I guess… and that’s exactly what Nick was telling me not too long ago but…” Alicia spoke, stumbling on her words. Elyza simply looked at her, smiling patiently as her heart began racing though she didn’t know why because the girl was making no sense.

 

There were so many things she wanted to say to Elyza. She wanted to tell Elyza that she had saved her when she entered her life, when she let her in. That being wrapped in her arms didn’t make her feel lonely anymore, and that her breathing was like a soothing song. She wanted to say that up until meeting her, life had been passing her by, that it had felt mostly empty, numb, and messy. She wanted her to know that even before the apocalypse happened, her whole life had been about how to survive, but that since her arrival she made it about more than just surviving. And now, she’d give herself completely to Elyza if she asked her to.

 

Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, then let it out. “What I’m trying to say is… I lo… _I'm in_ love with you”. She had to say she was _in love_ so Elyza didn’t think she meant it the way she had before. There had to be no doubt in what she was saying. Alicia felt her whole body relax once she had said it, and she let a breath out. She didn’t need Elyza to say it back, she just needed her to know.

 

Elyza’s eyes fluttered and she took a sharp breath in. There it was. The five words she had been feeling and hoping to hear come from the brunette had finally been uttered. Those small words had lit up her soul, filled every empty space of her being. At that moment, the sun on her face felt warmer and the air felt lighter. Time had stopped, and to Elyza, no one else existed; the world began and ended with Alicia. She thought she was fine being alone before she had met her, she thought she didn’t need anyone, but she was so wrong. Alicia was everything she needed. And there, laying on the bed, staring into each other’s eyes, Alicia had finally surrendered her heart to her, and her own heart was unquestionably Alicia’s and no one else’s, now and forever.

 

“I know,” Elyza said with a grin.

 

“You do?” Alicia asked, surprised at Elyza’s statement. Alicia looked away, blushing and feeling silly all of a sudden.  

 

“I’m in love with you too,” Elyza stated with her hoarse and soothing voice. Alicia looked up in shock.

 

“You are?” she asked, as if it was the most improbable thing in the world that the amazing woman before her loved her back.

 

“I am. I have been for a long time,” Elyza asserted. A smile from ear to ear formed on Alicia’s face as she accepted what she had been told. 

 

“I’ve been in love with you for a while too. I didn’t say anything because… I was… terrified I think,” Alicia said.

 

“Of what?” asked Elyza.

 

“Of what it meant, I guess, since I’ve kind of been in denial,” Alicia spoke.

 

“Kind of?” asked Elyza, making the sarcasm manifest.

 

Alicia opened her mouth to say something else but before she had even started, Elyza leaned in, cupped her face and shut her up with a soft kiss on the lips.  

 

Alicia kissed her back tenderly. It felt like it was the first time their lips had ever touched and every second felt like magic. It was like she could feel all her nerve endings, every cell on her lips and every part of Elyza that connected with hers.

 

The kiss lasted for a while and when they parted, Alicia was out of breath. Elyza was still cupping her and she rubbed Alicia’s cheek lovingly with her thumb. The brunette’s eyes had something in them Elyza had not seen before but it made her weak. She glanced at Alicia’s lips and the brunette hastily closed the space between them once more.

 

Elyza’s hand reached to the nape of Alicia’s neck to hold her in place as she kissed her. Alicia pushed her body closer to Elyza and the blonde could feel her heat radiating like the sun. Elyza didn’t know if it were possible to tell, but she felt like the heat was more intense than the last times she had felt it.

 

Alicia’s hand softly made its way to Elyza’s waist and pulled her even closer. She could feel the kiss turn into something else, but it was still as affectionate as always.

 

She had thus far been letting Alicia lead their _encounters_ because she didn’t want to make the brunette uncomfortable and go too far before she was ready. But now, the feeling, the air, the tension all felt different. Even the way they were touching each other felt different. Elyza knew it was because was so in love with her and she had finally told her. Better yet, she had finally heard it and nothing could take that away. Anything they did now would be different, it would be out of a mutually declared love and that would make it better than anything before.

 

Elyza’s temperance was going out the window and she moved to straddle the brunette as her breathing was getting heavy.

 

“I want you,” Alicia mumbled between their kissing.

 

Elyza intertwined her fingers in Alicia’s hair and kissed her harder. Alicia was not much of a talker during sex but damn did she know just what to say when she did speak.

 

“I want you,” Alicia reiterated, but this time the sentence sounded unfinished.

 

“Inside me,” she added at last and Elyza pulled away from their kiss and sat up while still straddling her.

 

 _Fuck._ She had been hoping for it for a long time, she wasn’t going to deny that, but Elyza hadn’t actually expected it now. Alicia was truly so unpredictable sometimes.

 

The phrase sent a shock through her entire body and the blonde felt her walls clench at the idea of it. Elyza wanted nothing more than move her hand down Alicia’s body and give her what she wanted, but she had to make sure she really did want it. With all the thoughts running through her head, Elyza’s brain activity would have been off the roof if she got a CAT scan, but in this moment she had to concentrate on speaking.

 

“If you’re not ready…” Elyza began.

 

“I’m ready,” interrupted Alicia as she sat up too while Elyza was still straddling her lap.

 

“You don’t have to be,” clarified Elyza. She almost said _no pressure_ but that would have sounded sarcastic for sure.

 

“I am,” Alicia insisted in a light whisper.

 

“Are you _sure_?” Elyza asked as if for the hundredth time.

 

Alicia knew Elyza was too considerate of her to do anything less than double and triple check and it made her smile.

 

Alicia nodded, “Yes,” she said assuredly and louder this time.

 

Elyza took a deep breath, finally accepting the confirmation. This was it. Alicia was asking for her now. She seemed so sure and determined, and Elyza could finally take control and do what she had been dying to do.

 

“I hope you’re as wet as you always are or at least as much as I always am,” Elyza said with a smirk.

 

“Even more,” Alicia stated.

 

“Fuck. You know you don’t have to seduce me. You already got me,” responded Elyza as she stared deeply into Alicia’s eyes.

 

Alicia smiled and looked at Elyza’s lips. Elyza nearly forgot it was her turn to take charge.

 

The blonde smirked. This was her dominion. She could not have been more comfortable and more ready for it so she smiled back at her and pulled Alicia in for a kiss. She traced her tongue on Alicia’s bottom lip and when she was given entry, Elyza took control of it instantly, to which Alicia moaned.

 

Elyza gently pushed Alicia back on the bed by pressing harder onto her lips and leaning into her.

 

Alicia smiled into the kiss, slightly interrupting it, and Elyza pulled away to look at her.

 

“What is it?” Elyza asked her.

 

“Nothing. I’m just… happy,” Alicia answered her. This was what Alicia had always wanted. Happiness. She had thought it was impossible to obtain, though a small part of her believed she could and here it was. This was happiness. Elyza was her happiness.

 

“Me too,” Elyza spoke as she smiled from ear to ear at the admission and kissed her again, moving her hands down to Alicia’s shirt and gently pulling it upward.

 

Elyza began kissing the brunette’s neck as she continued pulling the shirt up when Alicia began chuckling.

 

Elyza laughed at little too from the sound and she pulled her lips away from the warm skin.

 

“What’s going on?” Elyza asked her while Alicia covered her eyes and continued laughing.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just the nerves,” Alicia responded, knowing where they were going this time and knowing it would officially be the first time they made love. The idea thrilled her and petrified her at once, but it also felt like a romance novel and the combination of all that made her laugh.

 

Elyza chuckled and softly pulled Alicia’s hands away from her eyes. “It’s okay to be nervous. You don’t have to apologize”.

 

Alicia nodded and tried to calm down. Elyza simply waited for her laughter to subside. When she was done, Elyza placed a small peck on her lips and then returned to kissing at her pulse point.

 

Things were running smoothly but then Elyza began giggling into Alicia’s neck.

 

“You’re laughing at me aren’t you?” Alicia spoke.

 

Elyza pulled away from Alicia’s neck laughing quietly and covering her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry. You made me laugh,” Elyza tried to explain as her giggling persisted.

 

Alicia rolled her eyes and tried to avoid laughing again herself, but she failed and soon enough they were both sniggering. 

 

Alicia looked away embarrassedly but when she did, Elyza cupped her jaw, turned her so they were facing each other again, and then brought their foreheads together.

 

They remained that way until their laughter stopped and then Elyza kissed her again.  

 

The laughter had helped settle Alicia’s nerves.

 

Elyza parted from Alicia’s lips to remove her own shirt. As usual, she had not bothered to wear a bra the night before and the sight of her topless body took Alicia’s breath away. Elyza smiled at how Alicia reacted every time she saw her nude as if it were the first time every time. She moved to get Alicia out of her own shirt at last and the brunette didn’t struggle, her shirt came off smoothly. Elyza was surprised to find that Alicia had also not worn a bra. They had both been so tired the night before, neither one had noticed the other’s actions.

 

Elyza eyed the brunette before her and she couldn’t help but kiss her again. Her hands moved up and down Alicia’s body and she was hungrier than she’d ever been for her. Alicia did the same with her hands though she was a little bit more distracted than usual to focus on her hands today.

 

Elyza moved to the side to get rid of her shorts and she gave herself the freedom to she pull Alicia’s pants down along with her underwear. Elyza wasn’t wearing anything beneath her shorts of course and Alicia bit her lip when she noticed. Then, she resumed kissing her.

 

Elyza lifted herself off Alicia to a comfortable position and she moved her hand lower and lower on the brunette’s body, but she stopped when she glanced at the glass of water on the nightstand and got an idea.

 

She removed her hand from Alicia’s body and reached for the chilled glass of water that had a ridiculous amount of ice. There were only a few cubes of ice left because it had been there for a while but they were good enough for what she had in mind. She picked up the glass and drank from it, taking a cube into her mouth.

 

Alicia didn’t make much of it until Elyza put the glass back on the nigh stand and lowered her mouth on her neck and she felt the blonde’s cold lips on her neck; then she moaned and took a sharp breath in.

 

 _Ice. Fuck._ Alicia had no idea if Elyza had planned to use the ice from the start or if she had just thought of it but damn. The cold felt so good on her skin and especially considering it was slightly hot that morning. In truth, she always felt hot around Elyza and that had nothing to do with the weather.

Elyza smiled at the reaction as she slowly moved down Alicia’s neck to her collarbone and then her breasts with the ice in her mouth. She parted from Alicia’s skin for a moment and grabbed another piece of ice and taking it into her mouth before latching her cold lips on Alicia’s nipples. Alicia moaned loudly and arched her back at the feel of Elyza’s hot tongue and the cold ice. Elyza switched breasts before the ice melted. She kissed down Alicia’s body, holding her from her sides as she did. Elyza’s chilled lips were a nice new experience for Alicia but her own body was quickly warming them up.

 

Elyza raised herself and grabbed one of the last pieces of ice left and returned to kissing down the brunette’s body. Alicia closed her eyes as she felt Elyza mere centimeters away from her clit. It would be a maximum of a couple of seconds before Elyza’s cold lips made contact with her swollen bud, but closing her eyes was creating a certain suspense of not knowing exactly when it would happen.

 

“Oh fuck,” Alicia gasped and gripped Elyza’s hair tightly as the ice touched her bundle of nerves. Elyza felt her walls clench at the curse coming from the brunette. She had not been joking when she said she was even more wet than regular, and the ice was making her drip even more.

 

Eliza planned to move the ice lower but it melted sooner than she expected. She stayed there and enjoyed her time on Alicia’s clit, licking and sucking on it while the brunette panted and gripped her hair harder.

 

Elyza pulled away, to which Alicia groaned. Elyza chuckled as she took the last piece of ice from the glass and settled back between her legs. She used her free hand to part Alicia’s folds and she placed the ice on the brunette’s exposed clit before running it down to her entrance. She moved it up and down on her wet sex until it was about to disappear and then she leaned between her legs and licked at Alicia.

 

“Elyza, fuck. Please,” Alicia moaned and begged all at once, and Elyza was not going to say no or ask this time.

 

Elyza pulled away to have a good view and she looked up at Alicia, making eye contact with her. They looked at each other, both their eyes filled with lust and love.

 

Elyza looked back to Alicia’s sex and she pushed a finger inside her knuckle deep.

 

“Fuck!” Alicia cursed as she arched her back and gripped the sheets with both hands.

 

 _Holy fuck,_ thought Elyza as closed her eyes and felt Alicia’s tight but drenched walls around her finger.

 

She pulled out and slowly pushed back in, earning another cuss from Alicia. She pushed a little deeper and Alicia moaned. So far, the brunette had was being receptive so Elyza picked up her pace.

 

It was not long before Alicia was willing to have another finger inside her and Elyza carefully and slowly pushed into her, making sure to watch Alicia for any sign of discomfort but she gave none. In fact, Alicia was moaning louder and so was Elyza as the brunette's walls stretched for her and she watched her fingers disappearing into Alicia’s cunt.

 

Alicia had never felt anything as good as Elyza’s fingers inside her. It was a different and welcomed sensation.

 

Elyza had been going purposefully slow for a while but she knew Alicia could take it a little faster so she began thrusting quicker. Alicia’s panting quickened. Elyza moved up at face level with Alicia while she kept her rhythm with her fingers.

 

She kissed Alicia and the brunette kissed her back tenderly as she whispered to her, “I love you,” with a breathy voice as she held her from the nape of her neck.

 

“I love you too,” Elyza replied.

 

Elyza watched the brunette for a while, but she wanted to taste her again so she moved back down without stopping her thrusting and began liking at her clit once more.

 

Alicia moaned Elyza’s name and she blonde began moving even faster. It was not as fast as Alicia had gone with her in their other times but it was fast enough for Alicia’s walls to start clenching.

 

Elyza sucked on Alicia’s clit and curled her fingers inside her a couple of times until she touched that precise spot and Alicia gasped loudly and lifted her whole body off the mattress and harder into the blonde’s mouth. Elyza could tell Alicia was close because before long the brunette stopped making sense with anything that came out of her mouth.

 

Alicia reached down with both her hands and gripped Elyza’s hair tightly. Elyza began licking faster and harder while she curled her fingers every few seconds.

 

“Elyza,” Alicia managed to utter as a warning to the blonde that she was about to come.

 

Elyza curled her fingers once more, touching that sweet place that had Alicia whimpering.

 

“Come for me babe,” Elyza spoke as she looked up.

 

Alicia arched her back and moaned Elyza’s name again, louder than before as her walls clenched on the blonde’s fingers repeatedly. Elyza pulled out before Alicia was done and replaced her fingers with her tongue, pushing it inside Alicia and tasting her heavenly sweet juice. Alicia’s orgasm proliferated throughout her when she felt Elyza’s tongue on her.

 

Elyza lapped everything up and sat up once she was done. She looked at Alicia who was completely spent and slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly and savored the taste as she stared at the brunette. Alicia whimpered softly and Elyza chuckled after she licked them clean and leaned on top of the brunette and placed a soft kiss on her.

 

Alicia hummed happily and Elyza smiled at her as she laid on her side and Alicia leaned into her.

 

“So Nick knows about us?” Elyza asked after she recalled Alicia having mentioned him before she had told her she loved her earlier.

 

“Oh um, I don’t know. I don’t think so. It was just a thing he said about telling you that I love you,” Alicia explained.

 

Elyza raised an eyebrow at Alicia’s nonsensical sentence as she looked at her. “So he knows?” Elyza asked again.

 

“He meant that platonically, maybe. I think. I have no idea.” Alicia said, grimacing.

 

“Okay,” Elyza said with a quiet laugh.

 

“I’m going to tell them,” Alicia spoke, her demeanor changed to a serious one.

 

Elyza opened her mouth to speak but Alicia didn’t let her.

 

“My mom, Nick, everyone.” Alicia added.

 

Elyza didn’t know when Alicia planned on telling them. Did she mean she would tell them tomorrow, in a week, in a year, eventually?

 

“Today,” Alicia said. “Now,” she said additionally with a firm tone as she began to pull herself out of bed.

 

 _Wow._ _Ok._ Elyza raised her eyebrows and sat up. “Really?” she asked, completely taken by surprise with the abruptness of the decision.

 

“Yes. It’s now or never,” Alicia said as she stood and began getting dressed.

 

“Um, okay,” Elyza said as the smile on her face grew as she pulled herself out of the bed as well.

 

“Let’s go,” Alicia said as she finished putting her clothes back on.

 

 _Damn._ Elyza had never seen her with such intent before and she was sure as hell not going to argue with her about it so she nodded and followed her out the room after getting dressed again.

 

At some point during their love-making, everyone had woken up because no one was in their rooms. Alicia and Elyza headed down while everyone was busy doing last minute preparations for the trip. Alicia was looking for Madison; if someone deserved to know first it was her mom, she supposed.

 

“Where’s my mom?” Alicia asked Ofelia who was packing up like everyone else.

 

“I think she’s in the storage room,” Ofelia answered her.

 

“Okay, thanks,” Alicia responded as she began walking to the storage room but then she stopped and turned around precipitously.

 

“Where are you going?” Elyza asked her when she turned, nearly running into her.

 

“There’s something we have to do first. Something I have to do. C’mon,” she said ambiguously as she pulled Elyza the other way.

 

“Is Erika outside?” Alicia asked Strand as she saw him pass by.

 

“She always is,” he answered as he kept walking; presumably back to his room to get his things.

 

Alicia thanked him, and her and Elyza made their way outside, where they found Erika leaning by Elyza’s motorcycle suspiciously.

 

“Hey!” Alicia roared Erika’s way, startling her and making the redhead turn.

 

“I was just admiring it, I swear,” Erika said as she stretched casually.

 

Before Elyza knew what was happening, Alicia’s fist flew across and landed directly on Erika’s face.

 

Elyza gasped in surprise and Erika was thrown back from the hit and in surprise.

 

“Alicia!” Elyza yelled out in shock as she turned to the brunette who was shaking the pain off her knuckles.

 

“Fuck! I said I was just admiring it!” Erika said as she tried to regain her balance. “Fuck that hurt! Ow!” she continued exclaiming as she held the side of her face with both hands and jumped around.

 

“That’s for kissing my girlfriend,” Alicia stated.

 

All of a sudden, Elyza’s worry about Alicia’s hand faded and a huge grin formed on her face and she turned to Erika with a smirk.

 

“You’re welcome by the way,” Erika told Elyza, still holding her face.

 

“What?” Elyza asked with an attitude.

 

“I got her to call you her girlfriend,” Erika said with a smile.

 

Alicia hid her blush with her anger and a serious face and Elyza gave a hint of a smile before rolling her eyes.

 

“Any chance I could come with?” Erika then changed the subject.

 

Elyza gave a haughty laugh. “No,” She answered firmly.

 

“Come on! We can still be cool,” Erika began complaining while Alicia and Elyza turned to walk back inside.

 

“We could’ve been,” began Alicia, “But then you kissed my girlfriend,” she finished as she glanced back and stared the redhead down for a few moments. Erika grit her teeth in a non-verbal admittance of guilt, looked away and then sighed in shame and resignation.

 

Elyza could not take her eyes off Alicia. She was so utterly impressed by her and she was struggling to hide her smile. She pulled Alicia close to her by her arm and whispered in her ear, “I am so fucking turned on right now.”

 

Alicia tried to keep a straight face at the comment as she walked back but Elyza noticed the smirk forming on the corner of her lips anyway.

 

“So that’s it? Not even a ‘good luck’ for me?” yelled Erika from the driveway.

 

“Good luck,” Elyza yelled back sarcastically, to which Erika pursed her lips as Elyza noticed from the corner of her eyes.

 

“Girlfriend ha?” Elyza asked teasingly when they were out of hearing range.

 

“Yep. You have a problem with that?” Alicia teased back.

 

Elyza planted a kiss on Alicia’s cheek, “Nope. I’m good.”  Alicia blushed and they both headed to the back to find Madison.

 

Alicia and Elyza both walked into the storage room and stood there awkwardly until Daniel and Chris walked out carrying whatever to the trucks.

 

“Are you girls all packed up?” Madison asked them as she picked up one of the last boxes with supplies.

 

“Yeah, we just need to take our bags to the trucks,” Alicia responded.

 

“Okay, good,” Madison said as she began walking out.

 

“Um, mom, wait,” Alicia spoke and stopped her mother.

 

“Something wrong?” asked Madison after she paused and Alicia said nothing.

 

“No. It’s just… I’m gay,” Alicia blurted out.

 

Elyza’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected Alicia to disclose it so recklessly; it definitely lacked a little tact but it did get the job done. She wasn’t sure what to do now though.

 

Madison stood there silently staring at both of them, and then Alicia took Elyza’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

 

“I love her mom,” Alicia then added.

 

Elyza looked at Alicia with a huge smile. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling.

 

“And you?” Madison directed her question to Elyza.

 

Elyza then brought her attention to Madison. “I love her too,” she said as she squeezed Alicia’s hand.

 

“Okay,” Madison said calmly. “I know I’ve been overprotective with you, but it’s because I love you and I want you to be safe Alicia.”

 

“I know mom, I know,” Alicia reassured her.

 

There was a moment of silence before Alicia spoke again, “I’m happy mom,” she said with a smile.

 

“Guess that’s in short supply these days. So hold on to it,” Madison spoke softly.

 

Alicia nodded and she and Elyza squeezed each other harder.

 

Madison smiled and then resumed to exit the room, but she stopped right as she passed Elyza and turned to her.

 

“If you hurt her,” she spoke to the blonde.

 

“I won’t,” Elyza interrupted her to assure her.

 

“I’ll kill you,” Madison finished her sentence disregarding Elyza’s, causing the blonde to laugh and nod in understanding.

 

“We gotta go girls, get your things,” Madison said at last before finally leaving the room.

 

Alicia let out a breath of relief.

 

“You’re sort of crushing my hand,” Elyza told her.

 

“Sorry,” Alicia said as she let go of it. Elyza pulled her in for a hug.

 

“I’m proud of you,” she told Alicia.

 

“That went well. I was so nervous. Why was I so worried?” Alicia then spoke as if to herself.

 

“Because it’s fucking scary. But you’re lucky, your mom really loves you,”  Elyza said as she kept her arms around Alicia until she felt her breathing calm down.

 

Once Alicia loosened her grip around Elyza, the blonde held her hand and spoke with an ecstatic smile, “Now c'mon. You have to come out to the rest so I can kiss u in front of them”.

 

“Oh God,” Alicia said worriedly as she let the blonde lead her to the driveway by the trucks where everyone supposed to be at.

 

Alicia waited by the driveway till everyone gathered around the trucks to leave while Elyza went and got their bags from their room.

 

“Everyone packed and ready?” Strand said as he closed the back of the truck.

 

Everyone nodded and confirmed and most of them started getting into the trucks.

 

“Ready,” Elyza added last as she threw her and Alicia’s bag on the back of one of the trucks.

 

Elyza and Alicia exchanged glances.

 

“Everyone I have something to say,” Alicia said.

 

Everyone turned to her as Elyza stood next to her for emotional support. It was Elyza who reached for Alicia’s hand this time.

 

“I…” She took a deep breath in, “I’m gay,” she reiterated exactly like she had before.

 

There was a moment of silence and Alicia turned to see Nick’s reaction. He smiled wide and moved to hug her.

“I love you Alicia,” he told her as he embraced her.

 

“Love you too Nick,” Alicia responded as they parted from the hug. She didn’t know if that meant he always knew or not but it was nice that he had made sure she knew that he loved her just the same.

 

Alicia and Elyza looked around to see how the rest were reacting.

 

Ofelia had her eyes wide open in shock. Alicia figured she’d be surprised the most; she was really clueless that one.

 

“Alright,” said Travis. He was looking for the words to show that he was okay but he wasn’t sure how to say it, but Alicia knew and she nodded and smiled his way to let him know he didn’t have to say anything else.  

 

“So, does that mean you two…” Chris said with a smile and moving his finger between both Alicia and Elyza.

 

“Yeah,” they affirmed simultaneously and firmly.

 

“So if you go near her, I’ll kick your ass with my bat. And no more flirting, got it?” Alicia added, stepping forward to be intimidating.

 

Chris raised his hands and backed up in a show of submission.

 

“We need to get going or we will have to drive in the dark,” Daniel said, completely uninterested in Alicia’s declaration. Alicia hadn’t expected much of a reaction from him anyhow.

 

“Now that we know who likes who, can we get going to my yacht,” Strand said more than asked, turning on the engine of the truck he was driving. He glanced at Alicia and she caught a smile meant only for her.

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Alicia said and everyone else got into the trucks at last.

 

Elyza was about to get into the truck but Alicia ran to her and leaped into her arms. Elyza carried her and turned in small circles with the brunette gripping her neck. Alicia looked at her and they kissed sweetly and softly and without a hurry.

 

Alicia felt completely and absolutely safe in Elyza’s arms and she could not have been more content in them. She felt the weight of the world off her shoulders as she was finally able to show the blonde the affection she deserved no matter who was around them. She realized there had been no point in being nervous. Everyone in the group had become like family, and after all this time and with everything that was going on, there was no longer a purpose to being in denial; she was so in love and happy and she wanted everyone to know it.

 

 

                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our journey has come to an end. It feels like I actually wrote this over the course of 22 weeks even though I didn’t, although I might have after that long wait for this chapter. 
> 
> I tried to deliver the happy ending they deserved with this. 
> 
> I spent a lot of time thinking of whether or not to write this fic and I’m very happy with the response I got, so I’m glad I did. 
> 
> I hope you all loved it and thought it was worth the time. I hope you suffered and laughed as I did while I wrote, and I hope you appreciated all the little details that I used to keep the story together. 
> 
> Last chance to comment, so pour your hearts out if you like. 
> 
> And thank you all for reading and commenting. :)


End file.
